Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Seul dans l'ombre, grâce à son intelligence exceptionnelle, celui que l'on surnomme le Stratège Blanc planifie toutes les tactiques des Bladers de l'Armée Métal Fusion. Mais, un jour, la rencontre avec un être maléfique réveille un démon en lui...
1. Le Secret du Stratège Blanc

**« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon »**

_**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » **

Auteur : _**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying (ou Lordess Ananda Teenorag)**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Fusion

Genre : Aventure, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance

Résumé : _Seul dans l'ombre, grâce à son intelligence exceptionnelle, celui que l'on surnomme « le Stratège Blanc » planifie toutes les tactiques des Bladers et tire les ficelles des opérations menées par l'Armée Métal Fusion. Blader doué, mais Eternel Second, derrière Pégase et Léone, Ariès le Magnifique protège ses amis dans l'ombre et use de ses multiples talents afin de servir la cause grandiose de ses supérieurs. Mais, un jour, la rencontre avec un être profondément maléfique réveille un démon intérieur en lui, le forçant à accepter le côté le plus sombre et secret de sa personnalité... et à accepter l'étrange potentiel de ses origines cachées._

Personnage principal : Hyoma.

Personnages : Reiji Mizuchi, Yuu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Hikaru Hasama, Kyoya Tategami, Ginga Hagane.

Pairing : Hyoma x ...surprise !

Autres pairings : Probablement une petite mention de Madoka x Benkei, et de Ginga x Kyoya.

Notes : Fanfiction liée à « Twin Blade Legacy ».

_**Mot de l'auteur : Bon courage à tous les auteurs de la série Beyblade Métal Fusion ! **_

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Le Secret du Stratège Blanc**

**…**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sous-titre<span>__ : « Tu sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir façonner ton destin. Mais tu sais également que je suis le seul qui pourra à jamais te le rappeler. » _(Livre III, chapitre 7, ligne 32)

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Aube.**

**Forêt, de la montagne… ?**

…

_**« 'Au Grand Stratège Blanc. **_

_**Prochaine mission : Infiltrer la Base des Etoiles.**_

_**Objectif : Rassembler tous les Beybladers d'élite. Assembler les Twinbladers. **_

_**Délai : Le plus rapidement possible.' »**_

Les délicates lèvres, finement dessinées, se pincèrent légèrement. Un froissement imperceptible provint de l'arbre, mais ce n'était que l'ordre de mission qui avait été plié brusquement pas une des feuilles du sycomore n'avait laissé échapper un bruissement lors des mouvements du Blader.

Le jeune garçon savait se déplacer sans un bruit dans la montagne.

'_Mais à quoi est-ce qu'ils jouent donc ?'_

Un mouvement, et d'un saut gracieux, seule une traînée d'air avait laissé une trace parmi les arbres.

'_Le Conseil des Quatre abuse vraiment…'_

Il fallait d'excellents yeux, pour ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir l'éclair blanc qui se faufilait dans la végétation, franchissant les cours d'eau et les pierres sans marquer le moindre ralentissement.

Ce n'était pour rien qu'il avait été le Gardien de la Montagne Hagane, dans le temps passé.

'_Pensent-ils donc que je sois capable de tout voir ? Je suis stratège, pas voyant !' _

Athlétique, agile, le jeune garçon avait une constitution robuste, quoique d'une élégance svelte et délicate.

'_Tsss !'_

Les traits fins, si délicats, qui dessinaient son visage, semblaient avoir été taillés comme une œuvre d'art cette dernière eût paru presque féminine, sans l'expression un peu calculatrice et froidement déterminée qui apparaissait de temps à autre dans les orbes bleues, magnifique reflet de l'intelligence glacée du jeune Blader.

'_Esprit de ma toupie, guide-moi.'_

Car, oui, avant tout, c'était un Blader, ou plus exactement un Beybladeur ces as de la toupie qui conquéraient le cœur des gens, en s'engageant dans une ronde de combat, où tournoyaient les créatures animant leur cœur. Dans l'Ancien Monde, dans l'Ere de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, l'affrontement du Cheval Ailé et de l'Empereur Dragon avait sublimé le cœur du Beyblade.

Mais aujourd'hui, certaines choses avaient changé…

'_Pff, être un agent ne fait pas de moi un faiseur de miracles… parfois, je me demande si entrer dans l'Armée Métal Fusion étaient une sage décision.'_

Bruissement.

En un éclair, les instincts du jeune agent se réveillèrent, prêt à s'enfuir ou à attaquer. Ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait fait ce bruit.

« Sors de là. »

La voix avait résonné, invitant le jeune stratège à émerger. Elle n'était pas menaçante, mais pas amicale non plus.

« … »

Il choisit donc d'obtempérer, non sans rester sur ses gardes.

« … »

'_Alors, ce doit être eux.'_

Devant lui, se tenaient le groupe d'hommes chargés de recueillir l'information. Il pouvait les reconnaître, grâce au signe distinctif qui ornait leur coiffe.

« Nous t'attendions, Ariès. »

Prudemment, le jeune garçon jaugea ses interlocuteurs du regard. Ses orbes bleus allaient des uns aux autres, s'arrêtant sur celui qui semblait être le chef.

« As-tu ce qu'il nous faut ? »

Pesant ses mots, le Blader fixa droit dans les yeux celui qui avait pris la parole.

'_C'est lui.'_

« Oui. »

L'homme, sans dévoiler la moindre expression, s'approcha du jeune agent. Ce dernier n'avait pas cillé non plus.

« … »

« … »

« Qu'attends-tu pour parler, Ariès ? »

Sans marquer la moindre gêne devant ces paroles – qui eussent pu marquer une humeur d'impatience, si l'expression du visage de l'homme avait reflété quoique ce soit – le jeune garçon se déplaça, allant de l'un à l'autre. Avec une légèreté toute calculée, il dardait l'intensité de ses prunelles bleues sur chacune des personnes présentes.

'_Eprouvons-les.' _

« Voyons voir… »

Se permettant une expression ambigüe, au milieu des soldats assez interloqués, il s'arrêta, devant l'un d'entre eux et d'un sourire tout à fait charmeur – quoiqu'entièrement calculé – il tapota l'épaule carrée.

« Oh, tu me sembles tellement costaud, dis donc… pour un peu, je me dirais que tu viendrais de l'armée Noire ! »

Outré, l'individu géant se leva avec brusquerie.

« Hein, QUOI ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, je… ! »

Il tenta de saisir le garçon par le col, mais d'un mouvement élégamment calme, ce dernier s'était posté hors d'atteinte.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas insinuer que vous étiez un ennemi ! Mais, c'est juste que vous aviez l'air tellement fort, que… je ne pouvais qu'être _un peu impressionné_. »

Souriant de plus belle – toujours avec hypocrisie – le jeune Blader fit un semblant de révérence au mastodonte interloqué et furieux, avant de se tourner vers un autre assez maigre.

« N'est-ce pas, mon ami, qu'il paraît tellement fort qu'on pourrait avoir peur de lui ? Au point… (un éclair un peu aigu luisit dans les prunelles de glace) … de le prendre pour l'armée Noire ? »

De plus en plus énervé, le précédent homme se précipita sur lui, pour lui donner une correction. Cette fois – intentionnellement – le jeune stratège se laissa saisir par le col. Mais quand l'autre leva le poing pour le frapper, il fit mine de se protéger le visage, avec un cri de terreur.

« Mais, mais, arrêtez ! »

D'un geste rapide, le maigre avait saisi le poing de son camarade. Intérieurement, le Blader se permit un sourire.

'_Parfait.'_

« Arrête ! Tu vas quand même pas le frapper ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin… il pourrait avoir l'âge de mon fils. »

« Mais, il vient de m'insulter ! Il ose dire que j'appartiens à l'armée ennemie ! »

'_J'ai ma confirmation.'_

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit. Ce n'est probablement qu'une nouvelle recrue sans expérience… tu peux bien lui avoir fait peur ! »

Un léger rictus apparut sur le visage du 'gamin' en question.

'_Ces hommes sont de la Métal Fusion.'_

« Ça suffit à présent. »

La voix du chef, tranchante et calme, avait résonné. Le garçon, quant à lui, leva les yeux.

'_Celui-là ne sera pas facile à manipuler. Je devrais être prudent.'_

« Vous venez de dévoiler votre appartenance, vous deux. Vous êtes tombés droit dans son piège. »

Rendus muets par la remarque, les deux concernés ouvrirent de grands yeux. Soudain, le chef – du moins, celui qui avait l'air du commandant – se tourna vers le jeune garçon, les yeux inexpressifs en dépit d'un très, très léger sourire appréciateur.

« Gamin, tu éprouves mes hommes ? Ils sont loyaux, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

'_Toi aussi, je dois t'éprouver.' _

Le jeune agent baissa la tête, détournant faussement le regard.

« Je n'avais pas une telle intention… je ne suis qu'un gamin, après tout. Comme vos hommes l'ont dit… »

« Tu me parais beaucoup plus intelligent que la moyenne, pour un 'gamin'. »

'_Tsss, toi, tu joues au méfiant. Attends un peu.'_

Avec un soupir affecté, le 'gamin' détourna le visage.

« Quand bien même ce serait le cas… que pourrais-je faire face à un groupe de soldats fort entraînés et bien plus expérimentés que moi ? »

« Utiliser la ruse, par exemple ? »

L'homme ne paraissait pas changer son attitude d'un iota. Le Blader sut qu'il devrait frapper fort – beaucoup plus fort.

'_Tu ne te laisses pas démonter, toi. Tu es fort.'_

« Que peut la ruse contre la force ? »

« Beaucoup. » répondit son interlocuteur, toujours aussi calme.

'_Si tu n'es pas décidé à parler, alors je te ferais me dévoiler par tes gestes ton appartenance.'_

Le jeune garçon soupira, à nouveau, toujours aussi fort. D'un geste – intentionnellement – très maladroit et brusque, il saisit son lanceur.

« Eh bien, eh bien… »

Instinctivement, l'homme avait posé la main sur son propre lanceur et sa toupie, prêt à dégainer.

'_Ah ha. Mes calculs étaient justes. Un homme compétent et sur ses gardes reste prêt à sortir sa toupie à chaque instant, afin de combattre.' _

Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais le jeune garçon avait le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'arme. Les yeux bleus tombèrent sur la toupie du chef. Dessus, figurait le motif de la Métal Fusion, signe indiscutable de la loyauté de l'individu.

'_Cette fois, c'est certain. Ils sont tous de notre côté.'_

« Très bien. »

D'un coup, le Blader cessa de sourire de façon affectée, et se redressa, avec une attitude toute militaire. Il leva la main, et montra sa toupie face à eux, accomplissant ainsi le salut militaire de l'Armée Métal Fusion.

« Lieutenant Ariès, de l'escadron n°8 'Bélier Gardien', issu du QG principal. Vous devez être l'escadron n°16 'Etoile Filante', en provenance de la base sud-est. »

A son tour, son interlocuteur se présenta, suivant le même modèle. Complètement interloqués, les autres hommes les fixaient, sans comprendre la vérité. Comprenant qu'il devait s'expliquer, le jeune stratège se tourna vers eux, avec une expression plus sincère.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure. Je devais m'assurer que vous apparteniez bien à la Métal Fusion. »

Toujours abasourdis, les deux individus eurent besoin de plusieurs secondes avant de se remettre à parler.

« Attends, tu… tu… tu es… le chef du fameux escadron n°8 ? L'escadron chargé des missions tactiques ? »

« Lieut… Lieutenant… Ariès ? Toi ? »

'_Ceux-là ont l'air un peu long à la comprenette, on dirait…'_

Avec un soupir exaspéré, le chef les coupa brusquement, faisant un grand geste de la main.

« Oui, vous avez devant vous le Lieutenant Ariès. Ou encore, le fameux 'Ariès, le Magnifique', chef de l'escadron des missions tactiques. Maintenant, pouvons-nous passer à l'essentiel ? »

Voyant que ses deux hommes ouvraient toujours grand la bouche, le meneur du groupe entreprit d'ajouter, avec une note de sermon.

« Je vous avais déjà dit de ne pas juger quelqu'un sur la mine. On dirait que vous manquez d'entraînement. Nous verrons cela en rentrant. Mais, pour l'instant… »

Il se tourna vers Ariès le Magnifique, avec une attitude toute professionnelle.

« …pouvons-nous aller droit au but ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça, sur le même ton.

« Tout à fait. Maintenant, je peux vous délivrer l'information. »

Il rangea sa toupie avec une agilité qui égalait sa maladresse affectée, lors de la prise de son lanceur.

« 'Les animaux se rassemblent pour la grande chasse. Mais la proie désignée n'est pas encore affaiblie. La prudence s'impose dans la réflexion.' »

'_Tous les escadrons sont prêts pour la mission d'assaut. Mais la cible ennemie conserve encore énormément d'effectifs. Il faut réfléchir à des stratégies sans attaquer en force.'_

Un imperceptible signe de tête avait animé la posture de l'homme. Sans doute, songea le jeune stratège, était-ce sa manière d'approuver la démarche.

'_Cet homme est compétent et discret, apparemment.'_

« Très bien. C'est du bon travail. Sauf que… »

Toujours monocorde, la voix de l'homme continua.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous faut. »

'_Hein ?'_

Les sourcils finement dessinés, sur le visage aux traits fins, eurent un mouvement d'incompréhension.

« Comment ça, 'ce n'est-ce pas qu'il vous faut' ? Ces informations sont… »

D'un coup sec sur le tronc d'arbre, l'homme avait posé sa main, faisant quasiment sursauter son interlocuteur. Son bras emprisonnait de sa grandeur le jeune Lieutenant, qui était, en comparaison, bien plus petit que lui.

« …exactes et intéressantes, mais nous sommes venus chercher autre chose, Lieutenant Ariès. Une chose que le Conseil des Quatre détient. »

Soudain, un éclair de réalisation – empreint de terreur – frappa son esprit.

_Ils connaissaient le Conseil des Quatre. _

Pour la première fois, depuis la rencontre, le jeune Lieutenant se sentit nerveux. Quelque chose était anormal.

« Mais de quoi… »

« Nous sommes venus chercher le Stratège Blanc. »

'_Ils savent… qui je suis ? C'est… impossible ! Cette information est top secrète, même pour nombre de hauts gradés !'_

Avec un aplomb digne de ses talents de menteur, le jeune Blader répondit avec calme.

« Je suis désolé, mais je crains de ne pouvoir vous l'apporter. Je suis seul, voyez-vous. »

L'homme n'avait pas changé d'expression, mais à présent, le stratège avait compris que ce n'était qu'un leurre.

« Oh, c'est dommage, alors. »

_Il était en danger, il pouvait le sentir._

Ses muscles se tendaient… prêt à bondir.

« Alors, nous allons nous emparer de lui par la force ! »

D'un seul coup, sans crier gare, des toupies avaient foncé sur lui, prêtes à le mettre à mal. Mais, plus rapide que l'éclair – plus rapide que l'instinct même – le détenteur d'Ariès avait bondi sur le talus, et donné l'ordre à la valeureuse créature qui habitait sa toupie, de riposter.

« Ariès, Assaut de la Tempête de Vent ! »

Les toupies se renversèrent violemment au contact de l'élégante créature des montagnes, mais le chef des hommes gardait un sourire sarcastique.

« Oh, tu joues déjà tes cartes, petit Blader ? Je pensais qu'un tacticien gardait toujours ses atouts en réserve… »

Sans se décourager, les possesseurs des toupies les relancèrent à l'attaque.

'_Cette précision ! C'est sûr, c'est un coup monté. Mais, pourtant, ils sont bien de la Métal Fusion !'_

« Ariès, Axe de Rotation Eternelle ! »

De nouveau, le magnifique bélier détourna les attaques féroces de ses ennemis en un amas désordonné de courses zigzagantes.

« Décidemment, tu es plus rentre-dedans que tu en as l'air. Tu es assez doué… comme on nous l'avait dit. »

'_Comment ça, « comme on vous l'a dit » ?'_

Avec sang-froid, le jeune garçon reprit, sans jamais cesser de combattre.

« Ainsi, vous me connaissez ? »

Pour la première fois, une lueur un peu démoniaque étincela dans les prunelles du chef.

« Qui sait, _petit_ ? Aqua Otter, Attaque du Rapide Implacable ! »

Et de lancer violemment sa propre toupie contre celle de son jeune vis-à-vis, dans une vague d'eau qui n'était sans rappeler le courant d'une rivière en folie. Si puissante paraissait-elle, le Détenteur d'Ariès calcula qu'il était cependant capable de l'encaisser, et se prépara à utiliser ses légendaires coups de défense. Mais, au dernier moment, alors qu'il se préparait à utiliser son Axe de Rotation Eternelle, Aqua Otter dévia brusquement de sa trajectoire…

'_Hein ?'_

…pour se diriger directement sur _lui_ !

« Ahhhhhh ! »

Avec un grand cri, le jeune stratège s'était jeté par terre, esquivant le bolide dans un saut désespéré.

« Enf- ! »

Les éclats d'eau aspergèrent sa figure, brouillant sa vision momentanément. Il avait réussi à éviter un coup assez violent pour l'envoyer dans le coma, mais Rock Ariès, également aveuglé par l'écume, zigzaguait dans le décor, avec moins de grâce qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Espèce de… ! Depuis quand vise-t-on le possesseur d'une toupie au lieu d'attaquer normalement ? »

« Aqua Otter, continue à attaquer le gamin, et laisse tomber Ariès ! »

Le Blader, dans un sursaut de réflexe désespéré, plongea de nouveau sur le côté. Mais, cette fois, il fut moins chanceux, et bien que la toupie ennemie filât à côté de lui, un rocher heurta méchamment son épaule.

« Aaaarrggh ! »

Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez critique, les soldats se mirent à imiter leur chef et à le viser _lui_.

'_Ah, ça suffit, à présent ! Je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez !'_

« Ariès, Assaut de la Tempête de Vent ! »

Et la toupie plongea dans le sol, disparaissant au regard des ennemis, qui s'esclaffèrent.

« Alors, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, petit ? Te cacher ? Tu ferais mieux de te rendre, à moins que tu aimes te montrer ridicule ! »

Le visage dans l'ombre d'Ariès s'illumina soudain d'une expression calme.

« Les seules personnes ridicules… sont celles qui sont incapables de lire un coup. »

« Hein ? »

'_Prenez ça, bande de vauriens !'_

Alors le magnifique bélier surgit de la terre, percutant un ennemi qui alla rouler sur un autre, tout en envoyant des mottes de terre non seulement dans les toupies adverses – ce qui eut pour effet de les stopper progressivement – mais également dans les yeux des soldats !

« ARGGGH ! PETIT… ! »

Affichant un sourire victorieux, le Détenteur d'Ariès se posta sur un rocher, prenant son épaule blessée dans la main.

'_Bien fait pour vous ! C'est un jeu qui peut se jouer à deux, vous saviez ?'_

« Ne sous-estimez jamais Ariès. A moins que ce soit votre dernière volonté. »

En bas, le chef était calme, fort calme.

« … »

_Trop _calme.

« Très bien. Tu es vraiment fort, c'est certain. »

Soudain, Ariès eut un mauvais pressentiment. L'expression de ce visage… la tonalité de sa voix… tout indiquait que la marche d'un plan se déroulait comme prévu.

« Mais ça coïncide avec les données communiquées. Alors, maintenant… »

Un immense cri métallique résonna, vrillant les oreilles du Blader.

« …que dis-tu de ça, Ariès ? »

Une ombre sembla envahir l'espace-temps, et avant qu'il eût le loisir de comprendre quoique ce soit, le jeune Lieutenant ressentit une folle douleur au crâne, qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

…

Quelque temps plus tard – était-ce quelques minutes, ou quelques secondes plus tard ? – le jeune garçon réalisa qu'il était maintenu par le groupe qui l'avait agressé, et que – chose assez contrariante – ses mains avaient été liées afin d'entraver ses mouvements.

'_Les enf-… non contents d'envoyer directement leurs toupies sur moi, il faut qu'ils mettent au point un système pour s'en prendre au Blader et non à la toupie ?'_

Une douleur au crâne, lancinante, lui martelait le crâne.

'_J'ai baissé ma garde, car je pensais qu'ils se battraient à la manière de la Métal Fusion !'_

Autour de lui, les hommes s'affairaient, entreprenant de le maintenir solidement.

« C'est un mouvement osé, tout de même. Envoyer le Stratège Blanc du Conseil des Quatre comme agent de liaison. A croire que l'Armée Métal Fusion ne tient pas à ses piliers. »

L'un d'entre eux, à sa droite, eut un reniflement dubitatif.

« Ce gamin est vraiment le Stratège Blanc du Conseil des Quatre ? Il se bat bien, mais ça ne ressemble en rien à une formation tactique. »

« Peut-être est-il un auxiliaire… »

« Venant de ceux qui l'ont pris pour un simple gamin, alors qu'il a été capable de se jouer de vous et de vous repousser à lui tout seul, c'est assez ridicule. Emmenez-le, et ne le laissez partir sous aucun prétexte. Mais ne lui faites aucun mal non plus, c'est un ordre venant de là-haut. »

'_Pour ce qui est de me faire du mal, c'est déjà, bande d'enf- ! On a pas idée d'attaquer directement quelqu'un, c'est la toupie que l'on combat, en général !' _

S'il avait pu, le jeune Lieutenant se serait frotté le crâne. La douleur était horrible.

'_Si je savais qui ou quoi… comment ont-ils pu… me frapper ainsi… avec leurs toupies ?'_

Autour de lui, les soldats semblaient deviner son cours de pensée.

« Inutile de te creuser la tête, tu ne comprendras pas. Tu t'es fait avoir, même si tu es plutôt fort au Beyblade. C'était un plan parfait. »

Les yeux du jeune stratège clignèrent, avec intelligence.

'_Tiens tiens, un plan… parfait ? Ce qui veut dire… que c'était prémédité.'_

« Cessez de bavasser et emmenez-le. Vous parlez trop. »

Obéissant, le groupe commença à se diriger vers une autre place, où se trouvait un camion.

'_Il doit donc y avoir… quelques chose, ou quelqu'un qui a aidé. Attends, je crois que je sais !'_

Alors qu'il était emmené de force, le jeune Lieutenant parcourut du regard le lieu où ils s'étaient battus. Ses orbes bleus balayèrent la végétation, calculant à la vitesse de l'éclair toutes les possibilités existantes.

'_Si mes calculs sont bons… aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu me lancer un coup avec une telle force, sans aide. Il y a forcément quelque chose, et je crois que je sais ce que c'est. Mais, si c'est ce que je pense, c'est vraiment diabolique.'_

« Humph. C'est minable… »

« Quoi encore, petit ? »

« Vous y mettre à dix contre un, et contre un gamin de surcroît. Pas très glorieux. »

La main du chef se referma sur son bras, avec une force démentielle. Sous le coup de la douleur, le Détenteur d'Ariès grimaça.

'_Eh, eh, calmos !'_

« Tais-toi, ou malgré l'ordre de te ramener indemne, tu te prendras un gros coup. Après tout, si tu ne fais que t'évanouir, ou que tu es un peu blessé, on peut encore considérer ça comme indemne… »

'_Pas très rassurant, tout ça.'_

Le garçon cessa de cligner des yeux, son regard bleu se figeant en une détermination glacée. C'est alors qu'une idée de génie le traversa.

« Ha ha ha ha… »

Complètement sidéré par l'attitude du captif, un des gardes s'écria, sans le lâcher un seul instant.

« Tu trouves encore la force de rire ? Tu ne comprends pas ta position, ou quoi ? »

'_Si, je la comprends. Et c'est pour ça… que je vais m'en sortir.' _

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire narquois, malgré sa posture désavantageuse.

'_Je ne suis pas le Stratège Blanc pour rien.'_

« Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit, que le Stratège Blanc ne serait pas venu en personne échanger des informations avec de potentiels ennemis ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, un soldat le fixa.

« Explique-toi. »

'_Parfait…'_

Ariès eut un rire narquois.

« Pensez-vous qu'il serait là, à se battre contre un escadron tel que le vôtre ? Ou à planifier, du haut de son bureau, un autre mouvement pour tous vous écraser ? »

Le regard du chef fut dur. De nouveau, la prise enserra le bras du jeune garçon avec agressivité.

'_Eh, j'ai dit, calmos !' _

« C'est inutile de jouer la comédie. Ariès et le Stratège Blanc ne font qu'un. Nous le savons. »

Les orbes bleus le fixèrent avec calme.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous le prouve ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'homme de sourire.

« Tu es seul, tu viens de le dire. »

…

**« Nous sommes venus chercher le Stratège Blanc. »**

**Avec un aplomb digne de ses talents de menteur, le jeune Blader répondit avec calme.**

**« Je suis désolé, mais je crains de ne pouvoir vous l'apporter. Je suis seul, voyez-vous. »**

…

En un éclair, le jeune Blader se souvint.

'_M-… je me suis dévoilé !'_

« Maintenant, tu vas gentiment nous suivre. Si tu ne fais pas d'histoires, il ne t'arrivera rien de désagréable. »

Le visage caché dans l'ombre, le jeune stratège gardait une expression indéchiffrable.

« En fait… je ne crois pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

Les orbes bleus étincelèrent comme de la glace.

« Je ne crois pas que je vais _gentiment_ vous suivre, ou qu'il m'arrivera quelque chose de désagréable. »

Incrédules, les hommes se regardaient entre eux.

'_C'est le moment, ou jamais.'_

« Ariès, MAINTENANT ! Assaut des Cornes du Bélier ! »

Malgré l'emprisonnement de son détenteur, le magnifique bélier avait démarré en un éclair ! Eberlué par un tel spectacle, le groupe faillit en lâcher le jeune Blader.

« Quuooooii ? Son maître est entre nos mains, mais Ariès tourne toujours ? »

Avec audace, la toupie d'Ariès s'était envolée de sa précédente position, pour venir frapper le filet caché dans les arbres, qui avait fait rebondir les toupies ennemies – et contribué ainsi à asséner un coup puissant sur son crâne en guise de cadeau.

« Aaaaaahhhh ! »

Et l'arme, qui avait travaillé à sa défaite provisoire, vint précipiter la perte de ses adversaires, en ensevelissant les hommes. Ces derniers, plus grands que le jeune Lieutenant, se virent contraints de le lâcher, tant le poids du filet était conséquent ! Ce dont profita le Blader, en se glissant par terre, hors d'atteinte de ses ennemis.

« Vous pensez que vous m'auriez aussi facilement ? »

D'un geste rapide, le chef avait attrapé son bras, malgré son emprisonnement dans le filet. Mais d'un mouvement brusque – quoique désespéré – le jeune stratège s'était arraché de son étreinte, se postant prêt du talus protecteur, avec un halètement de souffrance.

'_Ma… tête ! Les bougres, ils n'y sont pas allé mainmorte…'_

« Ne me sous-estimez pas ! Mon nom est Ariès, le Magnifique. Et je vous ferai mordre la poussière ! »

Pourtant, malgré sa tirade, le jeune garçon dut s'asseoir sur le talus, tant sa faiblesse était grande.

« Espèce de petit… ! »

'_Heureusement… que le filet les retient. Je dois… récupérer. Et… m'enfuir…'_

Terriblement affaibli, le Blader s'appuya sur la pierre, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement.

« Comment a-t-il pu éventer la présence du filet ? Il est indétectable, à moins de connaître son existence ! »

« Aurait-il prévu la formation de ce piège et sa constitution ? Mais… c'est impossible ! Cette formation tactique est d'un niveau supérieur. Personne ne peut… ! »

Une étrange expression apparut sur le visage du chef ennemi.

« Personne ne peut, à par _lui_. »

Le Détenteur d'Ariès était si fatigué, qu'il n'arrivait pas à se lever. Quand à s'enfuir, c'était à fortiori hors de question. Heureusement pour lui, le chef semblait trop occupé à penser à quelque chose, pour faire attention à ses halètements de souffrance – qui eussent révélé à ses ennemis son état de faiblesse actuel, ainsi que le moment idéal pour un assaut.

« Ainsi, tu es bien le Stratège Blanc. »

Songeur, l'homme en tête du groupe le fixait, sans prêter attention à la débâcle de ses soldats.

« Seul le Stratège Blanc, du Conseil des Quatre, aurait été capable d'éventer cette formation tactique. »

'_Je suis percé à jour, on dirait.' _

Avec une voix solennelle – où perçait une tonalité admirative – le leader dardait sur lui son regard aigu, sans ciller un seul instant.

« On raconte… qu'il en a inventé plus de mille. Celle-ci doit bien correspondre à une de celles qu'il a pu imaginer… »

'_Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne peux pas me laisser faire prisonnier.'_

Le jeune tacticien sut qu'il n'était plus temps de mentir. Il était percé à jour. Alors il prit la parole, avec un aplomb calme.

'_Autant jouer mon va-tout !'_

« Il y a une variante… mais je dirais que c'est 'L'Edelweiss des Neiges'. Cette façon d'attirer un élément jugé important pour la survie de l'ennemi, en le piégeant dans les avalanches de couches successives enneigées, provenant de la montagne – symbole du sommet ennemi. Sauf que… »

« Sauf que ? »

« Vous avez commis une erreur cruciale. Et même deux, d'ailleurs. »

Dans un souffle de répit, Ariès s'assit sur le rocher, sans les lâcher du regard.

« Je ne suis pas l'élément important de l'Armée, malgré ma place de Stratège. Même si je disparais, celui – et ceux – que je sers vous battra tous avec sa force et son charisme ! Et, deuxième chose. »

Les yeux glacés du jeune stratège étincelèrent de détermination farouche.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore assez forts pour me battre, avec ou sans tactique ! »

Et de se remettre sur pieds, dans un ultime effort.

« _Ariès, Stratégie Infernale de la Danse du Vent ! _»

C'était une stratégie consacrée aux toupies de défense – ce qui convenait parfaitement à Ariès. Elle était simple de conception, mais exigeait une habilité assez hors du commun. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de réduire son utilisation aux meilleurs éléments.

« A toi de jouer, ma créature ! »

C'était communément une stratégie du 'un contre tous'. Elle constituait – trait de génie – en _une absence d'attaque totale_. Il fallait seulement esquiver, mais avec une habilité suprême, pour que chaque ennemi se cogne dans leurs différents assauts. Triple avantage : économiser ses forces, laisser les ennemis se porter des coups involontaires, et saper leur moral ainsi que leur patience.

« Wouah, wouah, wouah ! »

La toupie du magnifique Bélier semblait esquiver les assauts avec une telle facilité, et se mouvait avec une telle grâce, qu'une fleur des vents paraissait se dessiner dans les airs, comme une valse de protection ultime qui défiait les cieux en beauté et en élégance. Et alors que les toupies ennemies se fracassaient les unes contre les autres, Ariès dansait avec la grâce du vent et tranchait comme les lames de la tempête.

'_Une fusion de l'Assaut de la Tempête de Vent et de l'Axe de Rotation Eternelle.'_

En bas, éberlués, les hommes en restaient sans voix. Seul le chef prit la parole.

« Tu es doué pour le combat et un maître en matière de tactique. J'ai du mal à comprendre qu'un personnage comme toi, qui cumule des talents pour la stratégie et le combat, ne soit pas un élément-clé de la Métal Fusion. »

« … »

Ariès ne considérait pas cette stratégie comme une 'tactique de formation', ni même comme une véritable stratégie, d'ailleurs. Loin d'être une de ses meilleures œuvres, c'était plutôt une technique de combat individuel, certes belle, mais hors de sa spécialité, les tactiques de groupes. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était utiliser tout le génie des données multiples que représentait toute l'armée des Bladers, leurs différentes qualités, leurs motivations, le terrain, les intentions… et bien d'autres facteurs. Car, bien que profondément individualiste, Ariès excellait dans les stratégies collectives.

'_Mais, je ne vais pas faire le difficile, vu ma situation.'_

Car c'était la seule utilisable dans les circonstances actuelles.

« Raaaaaahhh ! »

Finalement, alors que le jeune garçon croyait qu'il allait s'écrouler d'épuisement, les toupies tombèrent.

_Il avait gagné._

Toutes les armes étaient par terre, immobiles, alors qu'Ariès tournait toujours. Cependant, son détenteur était tellement à bout de forces, qu'il n'eut pas le courage de la reprendre, ni de commander son retour. S'il s'était écouté, il se fût adossé au rocher pour souffler, mais l'instinct de conservation lui dictait tout le contraire.

« Ariès le Magnifique, Stratège Blanc du Conseil des Quatre. Est-ce là ta décision ? Es-tu décidé à rester dans l'ombre, à servir une cause perdue d'avance ? Tu as des talents extraordinaires. Pourquoi les consacrer à des personnes qui ne représentent rien ? »

'_Si vous connaissiez Ginga, et tous les autres, vous ne diriez pas cela.' _

« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui représente quelque chose pour moi. Même si je vous l'expliquais, vous ne comprendriez pas. Alors, maintenant, disparaissez. C'est mon dernier mot. »

L'homme ne changea pas de ton, en dépit du respect qui perçait dans sa voix.

« Si tu ne veux pas venir, alors, peut-être _Lui_, pourrait t'en convaincre ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Ariès leva les yeux, puis devint blanc comme un linge – si c'était encore possible, avec son état actuel. La silhouette qui se dessinait progressivement devant lui avait – à la différence de ses précédents ennemis – des allures de cauchemar. Venu droit des enfers…

« Oh, non. C'est pas vrai… c'est impossible… pas… _toi_… »

Le jeune garçon pâlissait de plus en plus, à la limite de la mort. Ces yeux dorés, sadiques, il les connaissait. Et trop bien.

« Tsss… tssss… Ça faisait longtemps… tssss… »

Une main décharnée se tendit, dans une moquerie de caresse.

« …mon cher Hyoma. »

…

**Passé. Quelques temps auparavant.**

**Base de l'Armée Métal Fusion.**

…

Tout avait commencé, avec la refonte de l'Ancien Monde. On l'appelait « l'Ere de la Lumière et des Ténèbres », car c'était durant cette époque que Pégase et Dragon s'était livré un duel épique.

Cet univers de jadis, fait de toupies tournoyantes, de créatures fantastiques et d'esprits puissants, avait muté dans une nouvelle époque et dimension. L'Ancien Monde était devenu la Nouvelle Légende et l'Ere de la Lumière et des Ténèbres porterait désormais un nouveau nom.

Mais lui, en bon stratège qu'il était, avait bien compris que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

Tout d'abord, le Porteur du Cheval Ailé, son très cher et étonnant ami d'enfance – Ginga Hagane. Même privé de ses souvenirs, il était resté fidèle à lui-même et à la voie qu'il avait toujours suivie, la Voie de l'Esprit du Blader. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème, si tout le monde autour de lui, ne s'était pas regroupé, comme avant.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses amis, bien au contraire. Ils lui avaient beaucoup apporté…

…mais ce bénéfice avait un prix.

Un ultime prix.

'_Mon inutilité…'_

Il n'y avait pas que Ginga, qui était resté le même. Il y avait aussi Kyoya, qui était toujours égal à lui-même. C'est-à-dire aussi puissant, aussi arrogant, aussi féroce.

'_Ah la la…'_

Le jeune garçon soupira, d'un soupir sans joie, quoique sans ressentiment.

« Kyoya Tategami. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi puissant. »

Non, en fait, le Détenteur de Léone n'était pas _aussi_ puissant : il était encore _plus_ puissant – si c'était possible. Car le Nouveau Monde avait développé d'autres aptitudes chez chacun des anciens Bladers, en correspondance avec leur personnalité originelle et leur talent de base.

Ginga avait augmenté ce charisme flamboyant qui lui permettait de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle, Kyoya était devenu si féroce et si puissant que seul Pégase semblait pouvoir encore lui tenir tête, Kenta – un autre de ses chers amis – avait considérablement progressé dans son cœur comme dans sa technique, et quant à Benkei, il s'était transformé en un puissant élément de soutien qui épaulait – et protégeait occasionnellement – son ami le Seigneur Lion.

Et ils avaient tous acquis des grades dans l'Armée Métal Fusion, à la hauteur de leurs nouveaux talents et de leur personnalité flamboyante.

'_Heureusement que je n'ai pas fait exception.'_

Lui, était devenu un des membres du Conseil des Quatre, organisme secret de l'Armée Métal Fusion. Spécialisé en stratégie au sein de cette réunion d'élite, il avait très brillamment appris les stratégies enseignées dans les vieux manuels de guerre et avait élaboré des tactiques de formations de Bladers qui avaient prouvé à maintes reprises leur efficacité.

Auparavant, dans l'Ancien Monde, il était uniquement capable d'imaginer des tactiques individuelles et de les appliquer en combat singulier – ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, était terriblement restreint, en comparaison avec ses possibilités actuelles. Car, depuis qu'il avait pénétré l'immense domaine qu'était la stratégie de groupe et des formations de l'armée, Hyoma avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir aux tactiques solitaires, de jadis.

_Il était fait pour la stratégie collective, la création de tactiques de formation._

C'était son talent, sa force véritable. Personne, au sein de la Métal Fusion, ne pouvait le nier. Ginga, bien que toujours gentil et chaleureux, était sincèrement fier de lui et de ses œuvres. Même Kyoya, qui n'était pas du genre à complimenter, semblait tacitement reconnaître qu'il était le meilleur dans ce domaine. Kenta, Madoka, et même Benkei qui n'était pas réputé pour son intellect, le tenait pour un tacticien d'élite.

'_En même temps, c'est tellement bête de ne pas combiner les forces de tout le monde, vu les qualités de chacun. Quand je pense que je cantonnais à utiliser mes forces et le terrain dans l'Ere précédente… pas étonnant que j'ai subi des échecs.'_

De fait, ses tactiques de formation avaient eu un franc succès dans l'Armée, bien que l'identité réelle de leur auteur fût restreinte au Conseil des Quatre et qu'elles fussent diffusées sous le nom de « Stratège Blanc ». L'Armée entière connaissait ces stratégies géniales, mais seuls quelques hauts gradés savaient que le Lieutenant Ariès – c'est-à-dire lui-même – les avaient conçues.

'_Mais, ça me va très bien. Après tout, j'ai toujours œuvré dans l'ombre. Hier, comme dans l'Ere précédente, où je gardais la montagne Hagane et le Village de Koma… et aujourd'hui, dans cette nouvelle époque, où je sers la Métal Fusion et tous ses éléments.'_

Cependant, ses talents de Blader lui avaient valu le commandement d'un escadron et ses hommes avaient pris l'habitude d'appliquer ses formations et stratégies dans les missions, s'accoutumant par la même occasion à sa personnalité un peu étrange.

« Ariès… Stratégie Infernale des Mille Toupies ! »

Cette stratégie, c'était lui qui l'avait conçue. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs rendue célèbre parmi ceux qui savaient qu'il en était l'auteur (c'est-à-dire, pas grand monde, en fait). Elle consistait en une formation complexe de toupies évoluant dans une position ambigüe et des angles morts redoutables, ne laissant aucune chance à la cible de prévoir les attaques ou même de s'en échapper.

« Allez donc ! Volez, et que vos… oh, non ! »

Accidentellement, Ariès avait heurté un de ses propres chefs d'escadron chargé d'une de ses lignes directrices et son poids avait désorganisé l'ensemble des toupies, qui se cognèrent méchamment, pour ne ressembler plus qu'à un amas chaotique d'armes immobiles.

'_Non… c'est impossible…'_

Tout s'était effondré.

'_Comment ai-je pu… ?'_

Loin de l'élégance habituelle d'Ariès, créateur de ces formations tactiques si propres et efficaces, et de la grâce magnifique de cette intelligence combinant les forces de chacun…

« Lieutenant Ariès… »

'_Est-ce que ça signifie… qu'il est temps que je m'arrête ?'_

Non seulement sa formation tactique habituellement sans faille avait complètement échoué, mais de surcroît – et c'était bien plus grave – il avait blessé certains de ses soldats par sa propre incompétence.

« … »

'_Peut-être est venue l'heure pour moi… de partir.'_

Par sa propre incompétence, et avec Ariès,_ il avait blessé ses propres hommes !_

« …ça ira. On arrête l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, on ne peut pas continuer avec des blessés. »

« Lieutenant Ariès… »

'_Je n'ai plus ma place ici… Ginga.'_

…

**Retour au présent.**

**Forêt de la Montagne.**

…

« Non… pas _toi_… »

Mais, aujourd'hui, il était seul, avec son incompétence et sa faiblesse.

'_Non… pourquoi… pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi… lui ?' _

Face à l'ennemi le plus redoutable qu'il avait jamais rencontré, qui plongeait ses proies dans la terreur, et leur insufflait un désespoir qu'elles n'oubliaient jamais.

« … »

Un sifflement s'éleva dans les airs, chant d'un serpent à sonnette qui s'apprête à frapper.

« Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, Hyoma… tsss… je ne te laisserai plus m'échapper. »

Un bras décharné se tendait vers lui, dangereux appendice d'un crochet empli de venin mortel, mais le jeune Bélier ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour fuir.

_C'était inutile._

« Que dirait ce cher Ginga, en apprenant… tsss tsss… »

Les yeux d'or brillèrent, marque infernale de sa destinée.

« …ta véritable nature ? »

…

_**« Tu n'es pas un Blader. Tu n'es pas un stratège. Tu es… un démon. » **_

…

'_Non… non !'_

Immobile, le jeune Blader avait renoncé à se défendre, et même à bouger. Et les mots qui tombèrent, sonnèrent le glas d'une destinée infernale, emplie de ténèbres.

« Démon Blanc… »


	2. L'Héritage Infernal du Sang Démoniaque

**« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » **

_**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » **

Auteur : _**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying (ou Lordess Ananda Teenorag)**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Fusion

Genre : Aventure, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance

Résumé :

_Seul dans l'ombre, grâce à son intelligence exceptionnelle, celui que l'on surnomme « le Stratège Blanc » planifie toutes les tactiques des Bladers et tire les ficelles des opérations menées par l'Armée Métal Fusion. Blader doué, mais Eternel Second, derrière Pégase et Léone, Ariès le Magnifique protège ses amis dans l'ombre et use de ses multiples talents afin de servir la cause grandiose de ses supérieurs. Mais, un jour, la rencontre avec un être profondément maléfique réveille un démon intérieur en lui, le forçant à accepter le côté le plus sombre et secret de sa personnalité... et à accepter l'étrange potentiel de ses origines cachées._

Personnage principal : Hyoma.

Personnages : Reiji Mizuchi, Yuu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Hikaru Hasama, Kyoya Tategami, Ginga Hagane.

Pairing : Hyoma x ...surprise !

Autres pairings : Probablement une petite mention de Madoka x Benkei, et de Ginga x Kyoya

Notes : Fanfiction liée à « Twin Blade Legacy ».

_**Mot de l'auteur : Merci au reviewer ! **_

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Chapitre 2 : L'héritage infernal du sang démoniaque**

…

_Sous-titre__ : « Seul celui qui plonge dans ses ténèbres intérieures trouvera la lumière la plus profonde dans son âme. Seul celui qui accepte son démon interne apprivoisera la force de ses propres désirs. » _(Livre VII, chapitre 4, ligne 21)

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**? Passé ?**

**? Lieu ?**

…

**« … »**

**« Fais-le. »**

**« … »**

**« C'est ton fils. »**

**« Non, ce n'est pas mon fils. C'est le **_**nôtre**_**. »**

**« Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire. Si jamais ils le trouvent avec moi… ils le tueront. Ou pire encore… ils pourraient tenter de l'utiliser à leurs fins, le forcer à les servir. »**

**« … »**

**« Surtout s'il hérite de mon pouvoir… et de ton intelligence. »**

**« Je… ne veux pas me séparer de toi. »**

**Rire cristallin. Est-ce qu'un rayon moqueur illumine les larmes de la tristesse ? **

**« Tu es bien émotif, pour un stratège. Ça ne te ressemble pas, de manquer de rationalité. »**

**« Je ne peux pas être rationnel lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. »**

**Les yeux bleus, calmes et froids, ne semblaient trahir aucune faiblesse. L'émotion était toute intérieure. **

**« Alors, si tu ne peux pas être rationnel, obéis à un de mes désirs. Prends-le, et emmène-le à la montagne Hagane, et fais en sorte qu'il reste dans ce lieu sacré. Il sera en sécurité là-bas. »**

**« … … vas-tu utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi ? »**

**« Qui sait ? Si tu ne veux pas m'obéir… »**

**« … »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne disparaîtrai jamais vraiment. N'oublie pas qu'**_**il**_** portera mon sang, et qu'il héritera de tout ce que tu as, aussi. Par delà le bien et le mal, il sera un être de ténèbres et de lumière, un stratège aux voies obscures contemplant le soleil, un gardien des vérités aux allures de mensonges, et un souverain inconnu des siens mais admiré par ses pairs. »**

**Une main, magnifique, caressa les doigts robustes.**

**« Le jour venu, mon serviteur s'occupera de lui, et réveillera le sang que je lui lègue. Alors, tandis qu'il grandira… tu te rappelleras mes paroles. Et, où que tu sois, tu te souviendras de moi, à travers ses œuvres. » **

**Des yeux d'or étincelèrent dans le ciel en nuages des ténèbres. **

…

**Après-midi.**

**QG de l'Armée Métal Fusion, hôpital. **

…

'…'

Flou. Flou…

'_Que…'_

Grand blanc. Lumière…

'_Que… ah…'_

Mouvement de frottement. Lumière… claire.

« … garçon… état… »

« … repos… blessure… morphine… »

'_Où…'_

Frottement. Des… draps ? La lumière… est claire.

« Comment… état… »

« Son corps… assez amoché… rien de grave…. »

'_Où… où suis-je ?'_

Un lit… des draps… des personnes.

« Par contre… piqûre… morphine… »

« Atténuer… douleur… »

'_Je… suis en sécurité ?'_

Une lumière brille. Des blouses blanches.

« Un gamin si jeune… une honte… »

« La Métal Fusion… organisation de démon… démon… »

Démon… démon…

'_Non…'_

**Démon… démon… démon…**

« …indigne… »

« …vrai démon… »

'_Non… c'est faux…'_

…

_**« Tu n'es pas un Blader. Tu n'es pas un stratège. Tu es… un démon. » **_

…

« NOOOONNN ! Je ne suis pas un démon ! »

Il avait crié, avec un hurlement de désespoir.

'_JE REFUSE ! Je ne suis pas… comme TOI !'_

« Vite, vite ! »

« Très bien. »

Dans un étourdissement, le jeune garçon avait vu des blouses blanches se presser contre lui, avec des étranges instruments.

« Le patient s'agite. Va me chercher le gardien, qu'il puisse le retenir en cas de problème. »

« Les sangles sont prêtes, s'il tente de faire quoique ce soit. Je prépare une injection de sédatif G4… »

'_Un… sédatif ? G4 ?'_

Etrangement, ces mots scientifiques attirèrent l'attention de son esprit, rendant son cerveau moins brumeux, et son cœur moins agité.

« Non, non. Ça ira… pas… le sédatif G4. »

'_Je ne suis pas encore fou furieux…'_

Voyant qu'il s'adressait à eux, les médecins le regardèrent, jaugeant son état mental comme physique.

« Ça, jeune homme, c'est à nous d'en juger. Vous n'êtes en état ni de bouger, ni de faire quoique ce soit. »

Alors, avec difficulté, le garçon articula, en se forçant à adopter un ton plein de sang-froid.

« Alors… je resterai tranquille. Et… vous n'aurez pas besoin de m'injecter… de calmant. »

'_Je… je dois… rester conscient. Et garder… l'esprit clair.'_

Pendant ce temps, le gardien arrivait, accompagné du matériel nécessaire. En voyant le personnel médical préparer des courroies, le Blader ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Allez-vous… m'attacher ? »

« Si nous estimons que besoin s'en fait sentir, oui. »

Essayant de bouger ses muscles ankylosés, le jeune stratège tenta de se positionner plus confortablement sur le lit, essayant de regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux.

« Je vous promets… que besoin ne s'en fera pas sentir. »

Avec surprise, il s'aperçut qu'il parvenait à les fixer un peu près droit, mais que sa tête lui faisait toujours très mal. Le personnel médical parut se rendre compte de sa douleur.

« Hum. »

« Dans le pire des cas, si vous estimez devoir m'injecter quelque chose… pouvez-vous plutôt opter pour un antidouleur ? »

« C'est déjà fait. La dose ne peut pas être dépassée. A vrai dire, bien que vous me paraissiez actuellement un peu plus calme, un sédatif pourrait vous faire le plus grand bien. Il vous permettrait de vous reposer. »

Avec un soupir, Hyoma essaya d'argumenter, sans s'énerver – car le contraire lui eût certainement valu une bonne dose de calmant.

« Je suis déjà en train de me reposer. Je ne vais pas brusquement m'envoler. De toute façon, je n'en ai ni la capacité, ni la force. J'aimerais juste savoir si ma Toupie va bien. »

'_Et, Ariès aussi, surtout.'_

Un des médecins grommela, l'air mécontent.

« Humph, vous êtes un Blader, je présume. A votre façon de vous préoccuper plus de votre Toupie que de vous-même, c'est facilement déductible. »

« Ne vous méprenez pas, docteur. Je tiens également à mon corps. Je n'en ai pas deux, j'en suis conscient. Mais, de grâce, j'ai besoin de savoir si ma Toupie va bien, et, pour cela, il me faut rester conscient pour l'instant. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne m'injectez pas de calmant. »

Sa voix était calme, malgré sa tension. Son attitude était ferme, malgré sa souffrance.

'_Ne me refuse pas ça. Je __**dois**__ rester conscient.'_

Le médecin le regarda avec attention, le visage inexpressif. Puis, alors que le jeune stratège pensait ne pas avoir obtenu gain de cause, l'homme se mit à sourire.

« Très bien, j'accède à votre désir. Mais, je vous préviens : en cas de rechute, ou si vous tentez de vous déplacer sans mon autorisation, peu importe ce que vous direz, jeune homme, l'infirmière vous injectera un dose de G4. »

Avec soulagement, le jeune Blader acquiesça.

« Je suis d'accord. »

'_Humph… au moins j'ai échappé au sédatif G4, mais j'en suis quand même réduit à rester coincé là. Bon, quitte à ne rien faire, autant se reposer…'_

Le garçon se cala confortablement sur le coussin, tentant de préserver sa tête fort meurtrie. Avec calme, il tenta de récapituler les événements – ce que faisait tout bon stratège.

'_Et, après tout, je suis quand même le Stratège Blanc du Conseil des Quatre…' _

« Ah ! »

Soudain, tout lui revint à l'esprit ! L'opération, le complot, le combat, et… et…

'_Non… __**Toi**__…'_

Hyoma plissa les yeux, avec un frisson involontaire.

'_Comment… comment se fait-il que… j'en ai réchappé ?'_

Toujours inconsciemment, le jeune garçon de Koma serra d'un geste convulsif sa main.

« Echapper au Serpent… est impossible. »

'_Alors… comment ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

Heureusement, il n'avait pas parlé trop fort, et le personnel médical ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Mais, alors que son regard bleu errait dans la place, en quête de réponse, une autre pensée revint soudainement à lui.

'_Et, aussi… que signifie… ce rêve ?'_

…

**Même moment.**

**A côté.**

…

« Comment va le gamin aux yeux bleus ? »

« Hum… son état semble stable. D'un point de physique, il n'y a pas de blessures graves. Mais je redoute un certain traumatisme. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il a apparemment subi un choc émotionnel et mental très fort. En dépit de son calme apparent, il pourrait être atteint assez profondément. Il faudra surveiller son état pendant un certain temps. »

« Vu ses réactions, ce ne serait pas du luxe. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'il a un certain sang-froid. D'ailleurs, que fait-il là, à l'armée Métal Fusion ? Comment a-t-il reçu ces blessures ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment il a été blessé, mais on dit que quelqu'un l'a sorti d'une situation dangereuse. »

« Attends, ce serait pas… »

« C'est ce gamin, qui est passé tout à l'heure, qui l'a sauvé, paraît-il. »

« Ce 'gamin', comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas le Commandant Libra, par hasard ? Le génie du Beyblade ? »

Silence.

« Et le patient est… »

« Le Lieutenant Ariès, chef de l'escadron des missions tactiques. Un Blader réputé pour son intelligence et son sang-froid. »

Deuxième silence.

« Un gamin et un adolescent à des postes pareils. La Métal Fusion ne recule devant rien. »

« Ça, tu l'as dit. »

…

**Passé.**

**Terrain ennemi.**

…

« Ariès, Danse Eternelle des Neiges Ultimes ! »

L'escadron se déploya, sans le moindre heurt, encerclant les soldats en un tourbillon de lumière et de toupies virevoltantes. Dessinant l'image des sommets enneigés recouvrant le versant de la montagne, les armes des Bladers engloutirent les adversaires dans un déluge de panique, ne leur laissant pas même le temps de prier.

'_Bien.'_

Et, au sommet du talus, immobile comme la tempête qui dort, Ariès le Magnifique contemplait son œuvre, le regard bleu toujours calme.

« Fire Deer, retiens ton avancée sur la droite. Qu'ils essayent de s'échapper… avant de réaliser qu'ils sont prisonniers. »

« Bien, Lieutenant. »

Les hommes obéissaient, sans marquer la moindre hésitation. Car, en dépit de son jeune âge, il avait déjà fait ses preuves.

'_Si seulement tout pouvait marcher aussi bien que mes stratégies…'_

De fait, malgré sa réelle identité de 'Stratège Blanc' cachée, il était également un bon Blader et un chef compétent, réputé pour son sang-froid et son intelligence. Ce qui lui valait le respect de ses hommes et de ses pairs au sein de la Métal Fusion, ainsi que certains regards équivoques… car son apparence était à la hauteur de son talent.

« Bon travail, tout le monde. Vous pouvez vous reposer. »

Certes, il était bien conscient que son allure ne laissait pas les gens indifférents. De nombreux hommes et femmes portaient sur lui un regard équivoque, et certains hauts gradés avaient même tenté de l'attirer dans leurs quartiers… (Avec les résultats fortement déplaisants qui pouvaient s'ensuivre, mais non pour lui on ne défie pas Ariès sans conséquences, et ses amis savaient très bien qu'il pouvait être aussi calculateur dans la vie que déterminé en combat)

'_C'est une stratégie comme une autre, après tout.'_

Sa beauté, ses talents, son intelligence, lui avaient valu le surnom de Ariès, le Magnifique.

« A mon commandement ! Tenez-vous prêt. »

'_Ariès… le même nom que toi, ma créature.'_

…

**Retour au présent.**

**QG de l'Armée Métal Fusion, hôpital. **

…

Ariès le Magnifique.

Comédien dans l'âme, tacticien dans l'esprit, gardien dans le cœur. Il était celui qui gardait la lumière dans l'ombre, et masquait son véritable but sous des allures gracieuses et des stratagèmes retors.

« Oh, mais qui voilà donc ? Le visage de fille de la Métal Fusion ? »

De son lit, Hyoma leva les yeux.

'_Et il ne manquait plus que lui. Ma journée est totale.'_

La plupart des envahisseurs – un peu trop intéressés par son apparence et son talent – finissaient soit par le fuir, en découvrant sa force réelle et son caractère assez retors, soit par obéir à ses directives, fascinés par sa personnalité à la fois profonde et calculatrice mais il y en avait quelques uns qui n'apprenaient jamais.

'_Tsss.'_

Celui-là était le pire. Vraiment.

« Saint Ariès… »

Hyoma ne pouvait même pas lui botter les fesses, car c'était un homme plus gradé que lui, et que cela aurait nui à la réputation de la Métal Fusion. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le séduire en usant de stratagèmes, car il était beaucoup trop dominateur et agressif. Quant à le fuir, c'était hors de question : cela aurait terni _sa_ propre réputation _à lui_. Ariès le Magnifique ne devait pas passer pour faible. Il pouvait _faire semblant_ de l'être, mais ne l'était pas.

'_Un stratège cache toujours sa force réelle. C'est un principe de base.'_

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer la comédie – chose naturelle pour lui – et attendre que l'homme se lasse.

« Alors, petit Lieutenant, il paraît que tu as failli te faire avoir par l'armée ennemie ? Tes stratégies ne fonctionnent plus ? »

Hyoma avait des nerfs assez solides. C'est pourquoi il pouvait sourire, même devant les insultes, et narguer, même devant les menaces.

« Oh, vous en avez entendu parler. Comme les nouvelles vont vite ! »

Son arme principale : énerver les gens. C'était la seule qui fonctionnait avec ce type, et Ariès sait qu'il n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Et, vous, Capitaine, allez-vous bien ? Ce temps est parfois affreux… tellement déprimant, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« … »

Manifestement, cette réplique ne semblait pas ce qu'attendait le haut gradé. Hyoma le savait : ce type de personne – avec ce genre d'attitude – espérait secrètement voir leur victime plier, et même flancher. Mais Ariès le Magnifique était loin d'être une victime, et en plus d'être assez intelligent pour percer ses ennemis à jour, il était doté de nerfs d'acier.

« J'espère ainsi vite me remettre, malgré cet échec… ici, le personnel médical est très compétent, mais très strict. Savez-vous qu'ils veillent leur patient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Et… »

Soudain, l'homme le fixa avec une lueur dure. Droit dans les yeux, comme une incursion de menace.

« Tu es un démon. »

Avec un calme impressionnant, Ariès continuait à sourire sans discontinuer.

« Seul un démon pourrait sourire lorsqu'on l'insulte. »

Les yeux bleus étincelèrent d'une lueur dure, presque glacée tant elle luisait de détermination impitoyable.

« Je préfère être un démon, qu'un incapable comme toi. »

Oups, il en avait peut-être trop dit, là.

'_C'est peut-être à force de fréquenter Ginga et Kyoya, que je deviens un peu trop franc…'_

« Insolent. »

Hyoma avait compris, en apercevant l'éclat mauvais dans l'œil de son interlocuteur, que ce dernier avait failli le frapper. Mais qu'il avait probablement dû se retenir, du fait de leur présence à l'hôpital.

'_Hé, finalement, ça a certains avantages, d'être blessé.'_

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es beau, et doué… que tu as le droit de me manquer de respect. Je suis ton supérieur, après tout… »

Le jeune garçon se retint de renifler de mépris.

'_C'est bien le problème que je soulève.'_

« …tu m'as entendu, gamin ? »

Avec un sourire encore plus énervant – si c'était possible – le jeune stratège avait courbé la tête, dans une attitude de révérence moqueuse.

« Pardonnez-moi… _Capitaine_. »

Ce dernier réalisa l'insubordination derrière ce respect calculé. Mais, cette fois, au lieu de s'énerver, il se mit à sourire.

'_Hé ! Mais c'est MA tactique, ça !'_

« Tsss… tu es culotté, petit Lieutenant. Mais ça me plaît, quelque part. »

Les yeux bleus restèrent impassibles.

'_Ce n'était pas censé te plaire.'_

« Vous m'en voyez flatté. »

Soudainement, l'homme tendit sa main vers lui, prêt à toucher son visage.

« En fait, tu me plais bien… »

'_Et toi, pas du tout.'_

Avec un sourire toujours calculé, Hyoma détourna la tête, comme pour attendre quelqu'un d'autre – esquivant la main baladeuse par la même occasion.

« J'étais heureux d'avoir eu votre visite, Capitaine. Mais le personnel médical est strict sur le temps imparti aux visites… et le Commandant attend juste derrière vous. »

En effet, une ombre se projetait, de la porte d'entrée.

« Commandant Libra, entrez donc. Je vous attendais… »

En soufflant de mépris, l'homme regarda la petite silhouette animée s'avancer dans la pièce, comme une fontaine de jeunesse et d'énergie enfantine.

« Pfff, c'est du vrai n'importe quoi, tout ça. Un… »

'_Gamin'_, termina en pensée le Détenteur d'Ariès. _'Mais tu ne peux pas le dire… car il est plus gradé que toi, gros lourdaud. Comme c'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ?'_

« Salut tout le monde ! Bonjour, tu es Capitaine ? Ah, je t'ai jamais vu. Tu connais Hyoma ? »

Sans un mot, le soldat sortit de l'hôpital, plantant ses deux interlocuteurs sans plus de manières. Le petit garçon le regarda de ses grands yeux verts, plutôt ennuyé.

« Pfff, un gars pas sympa, on dirait. C'est ton ami ? »

Hyoma le regarda comme s'il voyait un poisson géant l'engloutir.

« Tu plaisantes ? Ce mec ? Pour un génie, t'as des réflexions plutôt étranges. »

« Pfff, côté 'étrange', ça te va bien de dire ça, monsieur le stratège. »

Soudain, les deux garçons se mirent à rire. Avec un enthousiasme tout enfantin, le plus jeune s'avança vers le lit, et sauta dessus à côté du patient.

« Hé, hé, doucement ! Je suis blessé, je te signale ! »

Sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de son aîné, le jeune Commandant arbora une expression boudeuse.

« Hé ben, moi qui venais t'apporter des nouvelles d'Ariès, voilà comment tu me remercies. Oh, je sais ! Je dois dire : 'Lieutenant Ariès, c'est un ordre de votre supérieur ! Le grand Commandant Libra, Yuu Tendo !' »

« Abus de pouvoir. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Si jeune, et déjà si corrompu… quelle tristesse. »

« Méééééé ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Fort mécontent, le petit blond s'agitait sur le lit, donnant involontairement des coups au patient.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe, arrêteuh ! Ça fait mal ! D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit, mais arrête ! »

Yuu grimpa sur la forme allongée du jeune Lieutenant.

« Alors, tu admets que tu suis le meilleur, le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus génial Blader de tous les temps, moi le grand Commandant Libra ? »

« Là, tu exagères… »

« Pfff, puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te donnerai pas les supers nouvelles de ton Esprit Zodiacal, et paf ! »

Le jeune Lieutenant eut un sourire narquois, insensible à la bouderie de son cadet.

« Bah, si elles sont 'supers', ça va dire qu'Ariès va bien. Merci de me l'avoir appris. »

« Hééé ! C'est… pas juste ! Tsss, depuis que tu es devenu stratège à la Métal Fusion, Hyoma, tu me traites toujours de haut ! »

Avec une lueur plus douce et honnête dans les yeux, le Détenteur d'Ariès le contempla.

« Yuu, tu as beau être le Commandant Libra, et mon supérieur après Ginga, tu restes quand même le Blader le plus jeune de toute l'Armée Métal Fusion. »

Le petit garçon cligna des yeux, son regard plissé en une profonde réflexion.

« En même temps, Hyoma, c'est pas comme si t'étais un vieux pépé. Tu as… euh, seize ans ? »

« Dix-sept, s'il te plaît. Evite de me rajeunir, même si, quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, dans l'Ere de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, on était plus jeune… »

« Ah, je m'en rappelle ! Ouais, c'était fun. Je t'avais défié en duel lors de ce tournoi… »

« …et tu m'as écrasé, en dépit de la tactique que j'ai mise au point. Mais, merci de rappeler un souvenir aussi agréable. »

« Tsss, mauvais joueur. T'avais qu'à pas sous-estimer ma Libra. »

Le jeune garçon de Koma se retint de lui lancer un regard torve.

« Je ne l'ai pas sous-estimée ! Tu sais bien, pour avoir travaillé avec moi depuis plusieurs années, que je ne sous-estime jamais personne. Mais admets, que la force de ton Esprit Zodiacal est démentielle ! Personne ne pourrait jamais calculer un truc pareil ! »

Songeur, le petit blond regardait les autres patients, à côté.

« Hum. »

Hyoma l'avait compris, bien avant de devenir le Stratège Blanc du Conseil des Quatre. Yuu Tendo, le Détenteur de Libra, était un génie-né. Seul un génie des situations désespérées comme Pégasus, pouvait surpasser cette œuvre d'art de talent que la nature avait créée, aux techniques aussi parfaites que puissantes.

'_Un génie… tel qu'on en voit tous les mille ans.'_

Yuu Tendo était le seul capable, au sein de l'armée et de leur groupe de Bladers d'élite, de réaliser des coups de génie avec sa toupie. Autant le Stratège Blanc était réputé pour ses tactiques de formation collective inégalées, autant le Petit Génie de la Métal Fusion était connu comme le seul Blader pouvant viser au cœur d'un typhon, sans se perdre dans le danger de l'ouragan, et d'atteindre le point faible des escadrons d'ennemis, sans heurter le moindre obstacle. Il pouvait calculer sans effort l'angle de défense, l'angle d'attaque, l'angle mort ennemi, le tout en moins d'une seconde, et même, tout balayer sans difficulté. Tout était incroyablement facile pour lui.

« Pfff, Hyoma, ça veut dire que tu renonces ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais, j'ai encore besoin de temps. Pour m'améliorer… et pour comprendre. »

Génie en mathématiques, en calcul et en technique, Libra pouvait réaliser les coups les plus impossibles, sans le moindre effort. Hyoma était doué en stratégie, mais était incapable de réaliser les coups de son cadet. C'est pourquoi ils formaient une bonne équipe au sein de l'armée. Car, si génial était Libra avec sa toupie, il n'était pas un génie en matière de stratégie… peut-être parce qu'il était déjà trop fort, et que les combats étaient bien trop faciles pour avoir besoin de tactiques.

« Bah, la dernière fois, ta 'stratégie des mille toupies' était très bien, j'ai pas réussi à toutes les avoir… »

« Yuu, un Blader normalement constitué n'en aurait eu _aucune_. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Mais, quelque part, tu as gagné, parce que… »

« …oui, le but de la manœuvre est de _retenir_ l'ennemi, afin de permettre la capture du territoire. Mais c'est censé emprisonner l'adversaire, au minimum le retenir pendant un temps conséquent. Et toi, _toi_, tu t'en es sorti en moins de cinq minutes ! »

« Cinq minutes, c'est déjà mal. (/_Hyoma pensa, que, le pire était qu'il était_ _**sincère**_/) La prochaine fois, mets Ariès dedans, comme ça tu m'auras peut-être ! »

« Non, ça ira. Je suis quand même encore capable de me battre en duel, ce n'est pas parce que je suis stratège que je dois passer mon temps à me cacher derrière mes plans ! »

Soudain, le petit génie se mit à rire. Lorsque ses yeux enfantins plongèrent dans le regard bleu, ils reflétaient une expression joyeuse.

_Comme s'il était heureux de cette réplique._

« Hé hé, c'est cool, ça. Ça veut dire… que je pourrais encore te défier en duel, hein, Hyoma ? »

Le jeune garçon de Koma soupira.

'_J'ai la nette impression de m'être fait avoir, sur ce coup.'_

« Okay, okay… quand on aura _un peu de temps_. »

Le petit Détenteur de Libra bouda de nouveau, tournant le dos au patient.

« C'est-à-dire, jamais, quoi. Pfff… »

Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hyoma se mit à rire sincèrement. Ses orbes bleus luisirent d'un éclat à la fois tendre et amusé, et alors que sa tête se tourna vers la porte, leur détenteur reprit avec douceur.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire auparavant, mais… merci, Yuu. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu… lors de cette mission… je n'aurais pas eu le loisir de te remercier, aujourd'hui. »

Avec une attitude toute joyeuse, toujours empreinte d'un allant enfantin, le petit blond reprit, donnant des petits coups de pieds dans le lit.

« Bah, de rien, Hyoma ! Ce serait pas amusant du tout si tu disparaissais de la Métal Fusion. Déjà que le Conseil des Quatre est pas fun, mais si tu étais plus là, qu'est-ce que je m'ennuierais ! »

Le jeune garçon de Koma eut un soupir patient, sans pour autant cacher un sourire.

« Yuu, tu es conscient que tes paroles trahissent ton rang et ta place dans le Conseil ? »

« Allez, Hyoma, on est entre nous ! C'est pas comme si t'allais raconter que j'étais le 'Petit Génie' du Conseil, ou que j'allais crier partout que t'étais le 'Stratège Blanc' (_/Hyoma eut un commencement de crise cardiaque à l'énonciation de cette idée/_)… quoique, hé, ça pourrait être marrant, hein ? On aurait plein d'adversaires dans l'armée qui viendraient nous défier et on trouverait peut-être un gars fort à combattre ! »

« Yuu. »

« Okay, okay, j'rigole. Pfff, t'es en train de devenir comme Phénix. Un gars pas marrant du tout. »

« J'ai l'impression que mon sens de l'humour a radicalement diminué depuis que je me suis fait marteler le crâne par ces foutues toupies. Ce n'est pas une chose que je recommanderais pour la santé mentale et physique d'un Blader. »

Avec un rire, le petit garçon sauta sur le sol.

« Bah, tu veux pas faire un duel avec moi ? Ça te changerait les idées et ça t'remonterait le moral, de t'amuser un peu ! »

« Je crois que je suis trop cassé pour ça… (_/Il se massa la tête, avec une grimace de douleur/_) Mon crâne me fait tellement mal que j'arrive plus à réfléchir. Et j'aimerais éviter de me faire laminer _trop vite_ par toi, t'es un peu trop fort pour moi. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as voulu 'jouer avec moi', Libra a failli envoyer Ariès à l'hosto des toupies. Madoka a eu tellement du mal à réparer la pièce partie, qu'elle n'a pas voulu me parler pendant des jours, et que quand elle s'est décidée à ouvrir la bouche, c'est pour me traiter de 'stratège aussi irresponsable que Ginga'. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, en chiens de faïence.

« Evidemment, ça, c'est une sacré insulte… »

« Ça, tu l'as dit. »

Yuu Tendo reprit, avec un air très sérieux.

« Tu te rends compte, qu'on est en train de dire du mal de Ginga ? »

Et Hyoma répondit, avec une expression blasée.

« Tu peux pas savoir le nombre de fois que ça m'est arrivé, depuis que je le connais. »

« Euh, attends, est-ce que tu m'as pas dit que tu le connaissais depuis votre enfance, déjà ? »

De nouveau, les deux Bladers se mirent à rire. Le garçon de Koma reprit, avec un air plus détendu.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Ginga ou les autres ? Kenta, Benkei, et même Kyoya, qui sait, voudront peut-être jouer avec toi. Ce sont des adversaires de taille… »

Brusquement, le petit génie devint sombre.

« J'arrive plus à les voir, depuis que je suis entré dans le Conseil. C'est vraiment pas fun. Je connais presque personne, là-bas… et puis, y'a que toi qui sois assez fort, ici. »

Et de se tourner vers la porte, le regard contrarié, la mine triste.

« J'm'ennuie. »

Hyoma n'était pas du genre à compatir, même s'il accomplissait son devoir avec honnêteté – en dépit de ses manières peu orthodoxes. Il n'aurait pas été un aussi bon tacticien, sinon. Mais en voyant la silhouette de l'enfant – seul avec son talent, seul avec ses responsabilités – quelque chose lui fit mal malgré tout.

'_Un gamin… quelque part, cet idiot de capitaine a raison. Et un bon gamin.'_

**Ce qui n'est pas ton cas…**

Soudain, le jeune garçon eut un regard livide. Cette voix… cette voix !

« AAAHHH ! »

Alerté par son cri, Yuu le regarda, ses yeux verts brillant d'inquiétude.

« Hé, hé, Hyoma, ça va ? T'es tout pâle ! »

« … »

'_Non… NON ! C'est… faux ! Je…'_

**Si, c'est la vérité. Et tu le sais.**

« Hyoma ? Hyoma ? »

« … »

Le jeune stratège, agrippant sa tête dans un geste désespéré, commença à hurler.

« TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! Je ne suis pas… JE NE SUIS PAS… ! »

**Un démon ?**

'_AAAAAHHHH !'_

Son regard bleu, devenu livide, était hanté par une expression de terreur folle. A côté, paniqué, Libra tentait de le calmer, en vain.

« Hyoma, Hyoma, calme-toi ! C'est moi, Yuu ! Je vais rien te faire ! »

« RECULE ! C'EST TOI LE DEMON ! »

Effaré, le petit blond fit des pas en arrière. Puis se mit à courir dans l'hôpital, paniqué.

« A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! Il… mon ami… il… »

« Nous arrivons. C'est ce gamin aux yeux bleus, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais qu'on aurait dû lui injecter le calmant ! »

« Un… calmant ? »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, l'air grave.

« Son état est instable depuis son accident ! Je l'ai laissé se reposer, car il me semblait quelqu'un de raisonnable, mais c'est maintenant évident qu'il a besoin du traitement G4 ! Vous autres, préparez le sédatif ! »

« Oui, monsieur ! »

'_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression… que je n'ai pas été réellement sauvé ?'_

Le personnel se pressait autour de lui, comme un essaim d'abeilles…

« Je… j-je… crois que… j-j'ai… besoin de repos… »

Devant lui, les yeux inquiets de Libra le hantaient, comme un souvenir atroce.

'_Même Yuu, le génie… a perdu contre __**Lui**__, un jour. Et s'__**Il**__ avait… s'__**Il**__ avait…'_

« Oui, vous allez vous reposer. Tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Non… _Il_… _Il_ a… »

Une piqûre lui transperça l'épaule, comme un vague retour à la réalité.

« ...c'est un… _Lui_… _Il_… »

« Taisez-vous, maintenant. Laissez-vous aller. »

'_Et si… __**Il**__ m'avait volontairement laissé partir, dans le but de… me faire quelque chose ?'_

Dans un sursaut désespéré, Ariès tenta de se libérer, mais son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus.

'_Et si…'_

…

**Moment ?**

**Enfer ?**

…

« Le sceau a fonctionné, on dirait, Maître Général. »

'_Je le savais ! Je ne lui ai pas échappé…' _

Paroi. Rouge.

« Tu viens visiter les enfers, ami de Ginga ? Tsss… tsss… »

'…_c'est lui qui m'a laissé fuir !_

Sang. Désespoir.

'_Suis-donc… où je pense ?'_

« Tsssss… tssssss… »

Un ricanement perça l'air, comme le prélude d'une menace infernale.

« Comme c'est gentil à toi de me rendre visite… Hyoma. »

Il ne savait pas où il était.

'_C'est __**Lui**__.'_

« … »

Il _sentait_ où il était.

« Tu te souviens de mon nom… même après tout ce temps. »

'_Il m'a attiré dans ce piège.'_

Un sifflement de plaisir résonna dans l'air empli de ténèbres.

« Biens sûr, tsssss… je garde toujours en mémoire le nom des meilleures proies que j'ai… _brisées_. Tu étais pas mal en ton genre… hi hi hi… »

Il se trouvait dans ce lieu maudit, symbole de la destinée des déchus…

« Tu me révulses. »

« Merci du compliment, tssss. »

'_Ce n'était pas censé en être un.'_

Goguenard, le jeune garçon avait rétorqué.

« Et donc, tout ça… je suppose que ça fait partie de ton plan pour me déstabiliser ? »

« Hi hi hi… qui sait, mon petit mouton ? »

Soudain, en voyant l'éclat sadique des prunelles dorées, Ariès avait compris, le temps d'un éclair.

« Non, en fait, je me trompe. Ça fait partie de ton plan pour me _détruire_, plutôt, non ? »

Le Serpent avait ri, une lueur folle dans ses yeux dorés.

« Hé hé hé hé… j'aime les garçons intelligents comme toi. Parce que… »

Ses pupilles s'étaient étrécies de plaisir.

« … ils comprennent très vite qu'ils vont être détruits, et, moi, moi… tssssss… _j'adore_ ça. Ha ha ha ! »

« Eh bien, je suis désolé de briser tes espoirs, mais ton vœu le plus cher ne se réalisera pas, Serpent. »

Hyoma ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Etait-ce l'effet de la trop grande frustration qui s'était accumulée en lui, ces derniers temps, ou du côté tellement dérisoire de la situation actuelle ?

_Il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur_.

« Oh, tu veux me résister ? Tu sais ce qu'il va arriver, alors ? »

« Ha ha ha… ne me fais pas rire, _Serpent_. »

Il riait, mais son rire était sans joie.

« Je commence à comprendre. L'ultime point faible de ta minable stratégie d'hypnose… est qu'elle ne peut détruire qu'une personne _heureuse et pleine d'espoir_. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'avais battu, la première fois, dans l'Ancien Monde... je voulais tant affronter Ginga, et lui être utile. Mais, maintenant… que je n'ai plus d'espoir… ni peur de perdre, ou même de mourir… tu ne peux pas m'atteindre ! »

'_Qu'est-ce… qu'il m'arrive ?'_

Comme dans une tentative de suicide, Ariès s'avança, droit vers son ennemi.

« Non, même, peu importe. Puisque je suis là… détruis-moi… brise-moi… que tout prenne fin ! Allons, fais-moi plaisir, et fais-toi plaisir ! Tu peux bien faire ça, hein ? »

Les yeux de Serpent étaient devenus sombres.

« … »

Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait. Il voulait juste en finir, le plus vite possible.

« Pour une fois qu'un de tes adversaires te demande de le détruire, tu hésites encore ? Allons, dépêche-toi ! »

'_Tue-moi !'_

« C'est hors de question. »

Les yeux d'or de son ennemi reflétaient une expression d'ennui profond, mêlé d'aversion.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne m'amuses plus du tout. Je n'ai que faire d'une proie qui veut mourir. Moi, ce que j'aime… c'est emplir de désespoir les cœurs. Mais toi… tu as renoncé au tien. »

_Tu as renoncé au tien._

'_Est-ce la raison pour laquelle, je me trouve dans ce lieu ?'_

_En enfer._

« Tsss… ah, tu es vraiment inutile ! »

Enervé, le jeune garçon frappa le mur rouge de la grotte.

« Tant pis… puisque c'est comme ça… je vais te forcer à te battre contre moi, je vais t'attaquer jusqu'à ce que tu répliques et me tues ! »

Mais Serpent ne faisait qu'esquiver les attaques, comme indifférent.

« C'est amusant… »

« Quoi encore ? »

Un éclat doré apparut dans les pupilles du reptile.

« Je m'imaginais que quelqu'un comme toi… toujours collé à Ginga et sa bande de petits copains… tsssssssss… serait du genre à aller visiter le paradis. Ou encore à prêcher la bonne parole avec les anges. Mais, au lieu de ça, tu te ramènes ici, à me provoquer… »

Les yeux d'or brillèrent, comme un serment d'hypnose.

« Mon cher Hyoma… est-ce qu'au fond, tu serais… »

L'éclat étincela.

« …un _démon_ ? »

…

**« Mon nom à moi est Hyoma. Une moitié vient d'une montagne… l'autre d'un monstre. Ça a donné Hyoma ! »**

…

'_Mais, c'est impossible, voyons ! C'est une blague, juste une simple blague que je ressors à tous les intrus…'_

Furieux, Ariès souffla de rage.

« Désolé, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, moi. Je n'éprouve pas du plaisir en détruisant les autres. »

Mielleux, le Serpent susurra.

« Oh, tu sais, Hyoma… détruire n'est qu'une des faces d'un être démoniaque. Mais, moi, qui suis un démon… je sais que le cœur a mille facettes, qui peut faire de lui… le siège d'un être des bas-fonds. »

« Tu es… un démon ? »

Le sourire qu'arborait l'être devant lui _était diabolique_, en effet.

« Regarde mes pupilles. »

Hyoma fixa le reptile humain.

'_Ses yeux… ils sont jaunes. Ce n'est pas une couleur naturelle…'_

Reiji sembla lire ses pensées.

« Tout à fait, mon cher petit mouton. Comme tu peux le voir… mes yeux ont cette couleur particulière. Et, pas n'importe quel jaune… un jaune doré, presque aussi pur que l'or, et presque aussi profond que l'ambre… »

« En quoi la nuance de la couleur de tes yeux est-il si intéressante ? »

« Tu ne saisis toujours pas ? Eh bien, pour un garçon intelligent, tu es parfois un peu lent et incrédule. Bon, comme je suis de bonne humeur, tssss… je vais te l'expliquer. »

Les toupies s'étaient immobilisées. Les créatures, devant leur maître, également.

« Les yeux jaunes sont la_ marque des démons_. Tous les démons… ont des yeux jaunes, c'est comme ça comme les reconnaît. Moi, certes, tu peux le voir. Mais rappelle-toi de l'Empereur Dragon, également… »

'_Ryuuga ? Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai !'_

Le reptile lut l'éclair de compréhension sur le visage de sa proie.

« Tu comprends, à présent ? Oui, c'était un démon, et un grand, d'ailleurs. Dommage qu'il ait disparu, le servir n'était pas désagréable. C'est grâce à des empereurs comme lui que je peux avoir mon quota de victimes à terroriser… »

'_Berk, ce mec est vraiment un démon. Et pas seulement à cause des yeux.' _

« Mais, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi la nuance est… »

Sifflement agressif.

« Ne m'interromps pas ! Tsss… tssss… comme je le disais, la nuance de la couleur jaune importe… car elle détermine le rang du démon. Plus belle et pure est la couleur… plus valeureux et haut gradé est son porteur. »

Le jeune garçon de Koma observa attentivement les pupilles du reptile. Les yeux de Reiji avait une couleur brillante et pure, presque dorée tant elle étincelait.

« Mais alors, tu es… »

« Tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis… tsssss… je ne suis pas n'importe qui, et tous mes compères le savent, même si vous, les humains, vous êtes incapables de le comprendre. »

Prenant son temps, comme s'il voulait savourer l'instant – et l'expression choquée d'Ariès – Serpent articula avec lenteur.

« Disons, que s'il fallait faire une équivalence avec votre pauvre système militaire… je suis d'un rang de Grand Général. »

'_Mince, alors ! Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas pu le battre. Ce gars…' _

Les yeux brillaient, tel de l'or liquide.

'…_est vraiment fort.'_

« Le seul qui soit au dessus de moi, c'est l'Empereur. Mais, ce qui est bien triste, avec les temps qui courent… c'est qu'aucun démon de ce rang ne s'est révélé depuis longtemps. Je m'ennuie vraiment… »

« Oh, tu vas me faire pleurer. »

Le reptile le fixa, en sifflant de mécontentement.

« Qu'essssssst-ce que tu racontes ? Tss ! »

« Ce que je raconte – comme tu dis – c'est que je m'en fous totalement, de tout ça. Je n'ai rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires. Et si tu en doutes, regarde la couleur des mes yeux _à moi_, parce que, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ils étaient bleus ! »

Un cri de la puissante créature longiligne, devant le Serpent, accompagna le froissement de son mouvement de repli. Prêt à attaquer une proie, et à mordre, tel un prédateur…

« Petit insolent… tu fanfaronnes, parce que tu te crois très malin… mais peu importe, en fait. Car, d'ailleurs, les démons ne naissent pas forcément tels quels… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

« Ce que je dis, c'est qu'on peut _devenir démon_. Et ce lieu, l'enfer… c'est l'endroit rêvé pour ça, mon petit mouton ! »

De stupeur, le jeune Blader ouvrit grand les yeux, en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Non, tu ne veux pas… »

« Oh, que si ! Si tu meurs ici… tsss… tu ne disparaîtras pas. »

Une lueur empreinte de sadisme éclaira les prunelles du reptile, leur donnant un éclat étincelant.

« _Tu deviendras un démon_, Hyoma ! Parce que… _tu es en enfer_ ! »

'_**Un démon.'**_

Les yeux azur se figèrent, telle une mer de glace sans expression.

'_**Tu deviendras un démon, Hyoma.'**_

Et la mer de glace se brisa violemment, laissant la tempête de la peur briser l'iceberg de la folie.

« Pas question que ça arrive ! Je ne… te laisserai pas faire ! »

'_**Je le savais… il y a quelque chose de démoniaque en toi, Ariès.'**_

Affolée, la créature d'Ariès lança un bêlement de terreur, tandis qu'une angoisse folle étreignit le cœur de son détenteur. Les pupilles contractées de plaisir du Serpent dansèrent devant lui, comme la valse d'un requiem de folie.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Tsss… je croyais que tu voulais mourir, Hyoma ? Que tu voulais que je te détruise ? Tu as changé d'avis, ou quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi ! »

'_**Démon…'**_

« Oh, est-ce qu'au fond, tu n'as pas tellement envie de mourir ? Parce que… en fait, tu n'as pas encore abandonné tout espoir ? Je sens ton cœur… il bat encore… ton âme… ne veut pas encore disparaître… tsss… c'est excellent ! C'est parfait ! Je vais pouvoir… les briser ! »

En proie à une émotion violente, le jeune garçon hurla.

« NOOONNN ! »

Et les souvenirs dansèrent devant ses yeux…

'_Ginga, pardonne-moi… Kenta, mon ami… les autres… et toi aussi, Kyoya…je suis désolé… mais je crois que je vais…'_

Inexorables, les crocs du Serpent se refermaient autour de lui, prêt à dévorer sa gorge, et à lui déchirer le cœur…

**Que le sang du démon se réveille en toi…**

'_Adieu…'_

…**et donne naissance à l'ère impériale du Démon Blanc !**

Une lumière jaillit.

'_Non, JE ne mourrai pas ici !'_

Un éclair semblait avoir frappé la scène du drame, alors que se jouait un acte crucial. Et la lumière immense qui avait jailli, paraissait avoir figé le cours du temps les toupies elles-mêmes semblaient s'être arrêtées dans l'espace.

'_**Démon Blanc…'**_

Une image étrange lui apparut. La vision d'un serpent, jeune, entouré de… machines ?

'_Hein ?'_

Le brouillard se dissipa, laissant de nouveau place au décor infernal. Pourtant, à la lueur de la luminescence qui baignait son regard, le jeune garçon de Koma vit que Reiji avait l'air surpris.

« Que… »

'_**Démon… Blanc.'**_

Hyoma se préparait pour un ultime assaut. Il avait épuisé trop de force, en descendant dans ce monde. Serpent était dans son domaine, et avait tout le loisir de déployer à la fois la puissance de son étreinte et la force de son pouvoir d'hypnose.

**Tu es de retour…**

Pourtant, ce dernier ne bougeait pas, l'air songeur.

« Alors, tu m'attaques, ou quoi ? Un serpent n'a pas de parole, je le sais, mais… »

« Intéressant. »

'_**Empereur Démon Blanc…'**_

Avec une certaine frayeur, le jeune garçon de Koma constata qu'un sourire presque extatique étirait les lèvres de son ennemi.

« Hi hi hi… tsss tssssssss…. HA HA HA ! Tsss… »

'_Mais ce gars est fou à lier ! D'abord, il veut me tuer, et ensuite, il se poile sans m'attaquer ?'_

Plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait été au moment de mourir devant les crocs du Serpent – et Dieu sait qu'il l'avait été – Hyoma avait reculé instinctivement, de ces mouvements empreints de la peur viscérale qui l'étreignait en cet instant.

« Tssssss… Hi hi hi… tsssss… »

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que te fait rire comme ça ? Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui vais t'attaq-… »

Mais, indifférent aux attaques, Serpent se contentait d'avancer, un éclat fou dans ses yeux, la main tendue en avant.

« Mon petit bélier… laisse-moi les regarder de plus près… tssss… je veux les voir… les voir… »

« RECULE ! »

C'était peine perdue. Le démon ne cessait d'avancer, le même sourire extatique aux lèvres. Vint le moment où ils furent quasiment l'un contre l'autre.

'_**Votre Majesté…'**_

Dépassé par la situation, Hyoma trébucha lourdement – loin de l'élégance habituelle d'Ariès – et tomba sur le sol, le dos contre la paroi rouge.

**Tu es de retour…**

Sans se démonter, Serpent s'était baissé, plongeant ses pupilles dans les siennes.

…**Démon Blanc.**

« Ne bouge pas. »

Le jeune garçon de Koma voulut détourner le regard, mais son ennemi lui prit le visage entre les mains, le maintenir droit.

'_Quelle… poigne de fer !'_

« … »

Hyoma ne sut dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, yeux dans les yeux. Reiji n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement.

« … »

« … »

**Je suis à toi. Je suis ton serviteur… **

« Tsss… hi hi hi… »

« Tu es fou. Fou à lier. »

« Tsss…. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le reptile s'était relevé, mettant quelque peu de distance.

'_Il… me laisse en vie ? Ça veut dire… qu'il ne me transformera pas en démon ?'_

**Je te servirai, à tout jamais, Empereur Démon Blanc.**

« Les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses, il faut le reconnaître. Tsss… hé hé… je n'aurais imaginé qu'une apparence aussi belle, presque angélique… puisse l'abriter… »

Le Serpent avait un regard de fou, proche de la félicité ultime qu'était sa propre déchéance. Sa contenance semblait d'autant plus chaotique, alors qu'il riait sans retenue, son corps se balançant dans ce rythme qui avait tant le don d'hypnotiser son adversaire.

« Pourquoi ? »

**Parce que tu es son Descendant, et que je suis le Descendant de tes serviteurs…**

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué pour faire de moi un démon ? »

Un rire de fou, d'abord contenu, puis de plus en plus grand, secoua le reptile.

« Hyoma, mon cher Hyoma… »

**Grand Démon Blanc, montre-moi ta valeur, dévoile-moi ta faiblesse, afin que je te suive pour toujours…**

« Je n'ai aucunement besoin de te tuer. De toute façon tu ne pourrais pas mourir. »

Confus au plus haut point, le jeune garçon de Koma avait complètement oublié sa toupie et la créature devant lui.

« Tu mens ! »

« J'aime plonger les humains dans la terreur, mais je ne mens jamais. »

**A jamais…**

« Je n'ai aucunement besoin de tuer… quelqu'un qui est _déjà_ un démon, Hyoma. »

« C'est… c'est du délire ! Depuis quand je suis un démon ? Je n'ai pas des yeux comme to-… »

Soudainement empli d'un doute, le jeune Gardien de Pegasus s'était interrompu, avant de reprendre, avec un éclair de doute.

« Mais, cette lumière venant des toupies qui nous a ébloui, tout à l'heure… »

« Hyoma. »

Serpent avait presque l'air sérieux. Pourtant, à ses traits contractés de plaisir, et à la lueur étincelante de ses prunelles, on pouvait voir qu'il jubilait.

« Cette lumière, dont tu dis qu'elle t'a ébloui… elle n'émanait pas de nos toupies. Elle émanait… de tes yeux. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… AAAAAHHH ! »

D'un geste brusque, Serpent l'avait attiré devant une face polie de la grotte, si lisse qu'elle était comme un miroir.

**Démon Blanc…**

Un miroir qui lui renvoyait une paire d'yeux d'or.

Les _siens_.

« Non… NON ! NOOOONNN, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! »

« Et pourtant. C'est la vérité. La seule. »

Tel un miroir, la roche reflétait, à côté de son ennemi, un visage aux yeux de démon dorés, un visage qui portait pourtant les mêmes traits que les siens.

**Démon au cœur pur…**

Et ces yeux de démon, avaient une couleur d'or parfaite, pure et profonde comme le plus précieux des joyaux d'une brillance douce et profonde si parfaite qu'on eût dit de l'ambre posée sur une bague d'argent, translucide comme un diamant teinté d'or.

« Et ils sont… exceptionnels. Je n'en ai pas vu de tels… depuis fort longtemps… »

Alors, il posa un genou à terre, prenant la main du jeune garçon.

« …Votre Altesse. »

Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour le Détenteur d'Ariès, qui partit non pas au pays de Koma mais au pays du coma.

**Je serais à tes côtés… Maître. **

Songeur, le reptile l'avait rattrapé, veillant sur le corps magnifique, incarnation d'une promesse impériale de gloire.

« Je crois… que je ne vais plus m'ennuyer… désormais… tssss… »

Le Stratège Blanc de la Montagne, était devenu le Descendant des Démons de l'enfer.


	3. La Légende du Démon Blanc

**« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » **

_**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » **

Auteur : _**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying (ou Lordess Ananda Teenorag)**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Fusion

Genre : Aventure, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance

Résumé :

_Seul dans l'ombre, grâce à son intelligence exceptionnelle, celui que l'on surnomme « le Stratège Blanc » planifie toutes les tactiques des Bladers et tire les ficelles des opérations menées par l'Armée Métal Fusion. Blader doué, mais Eternel Second, derrière Pégase et Léone, Ariès le Magnifique protège ses amis dans l'ombre et use de ses multiples talents afin de servir la cause grandiose de ses supérieurs. Mais, un jour, la rencontre avec un être profondément maléfique réveille un démon intérieur en lui, le forçant à accepter le côté le plus sombre et secret de sa personnalité... et à accepter l'étrange potentiel de ses origines cachées._

Personnage principal : Hyoma.

Personnages : Reiji Mizuchi, Yuu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Hikaru Hasama, Kyoya Tategami, Ginga Hagane.

Pairing : Hyoma x ...surprise !

Autres pairings : Probablement une petite mention de Madoka x Benkei, et de Ginga x Kyoya

Notes : Fanfiction liée à « Twin Blade Legacy ».

_**Mot de l'auteur : Encore une fois, merci aux reviewers. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous fasse plaisir.**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Chapitre 3 : La Légende du Démon Blanc**

…

_Sous-titre__ : « Nul ne peut échapper à sa nature. Tout ce potentiel qui m'habite, toutes ces qualités et ces défauts, façonnent ce que je suis, peu importe mes désirs. Mais moi seul peux choisir de faire le bien ou le mal. Le monde devra s'incliner devant ma décision, ou mettre fin à mes jours. » _(Livre V, chapitre 4, ligne 36)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Souvenir. **

**Lors de la mission d'Ariès, contre le groupe d'hommes.**

…

**« Ariès le Magnifique, Stratège Blanc du Conseil des Quatre. Est-ce là ta décision ? Es-tu décidé à rester dans l'ombre, à servir une cause perdue d'avance ? Tu as des talents extraordinaires. Pourquoi les consacrer à des personnes qui ne représentent rien ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui représente quelque chose pour moi. Même si je vous l'expliquais, vous ne comprendriez pas. Alors, maintenant, disparaissez. C'est mon dernier mot. »**

**L'homme ne changea pas de ton, en dépit du respect qui perçait dans sa voix. **

**« Si tu ne veux pas venir, alors, peut-être **_**Lui**_**, pourrait t'en convaincre ? »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**Ariès leva les yeux, puis devint blanc comme un linge – si c'était encore possible, avec son état actuel. La silhouette qui se dessinait progressivement devant lui avait – à la différence de ses précédents ennemis – des allures de cauchemar. Venu droit des enfers…**

**« Oh, non. C'est pas vrai… c'est impossible… pas… **_**toi**_**… »**

**Le jeune garçon pâlissait de plus en plus, à la limite de la mort. Ces yeux dorés, sadiques, il les connaissait. Et trop bien.**

**« Tsss… tssss… Ça faisait longtemps… tssss… »**

**Une main décharnée se tendit, dans une moquerie de caresse. **

**« …mon cher Hyoma. »**

…

**?**

…

'_J'avais… j'avais oublié. Le souvenir, juste avant que Yuu ne me sauve… il y avait… il y avait… ce souvenir-là…'_

…

**Eclair.**

**Souvenir véritable.**

…

…

_**« Tu n'es pas un Blader. Tu n'es pas un stratège. Tu es… un démon. » **_

…

« Démon Blanc… »

Il haletait, avec violence, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses limites avaient été atteintes depuis longtemps – bien trop longtemps, pour quelqu'un qui comme lui, en était conscient – et sans doutes dépassées, sans la moindre mesure.

« Très cher… »

Mais, devant lui, la silhouette du Démon le contemplait, avec une expression qui eût été vide sans l'éclat intense qui dorait ses prunelles.

Serpent _jubilait. _

« Viens. »

'_C'est… la fin.'_

Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces. Il avait usé jusqu'au dernier sursaut de sa volonté, jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de son intelligence. Mais il avait perdu, vaincu par toutes les luttes qu'il avait menées, épuisé par tous les stratagèmes qu'il avait imaginés, et surtout, dominé par l'ennemi qu'il n'avait jamais su battre.

« Tu as perdu. »

« … »

L'Esprit d'Ariès ne criait plus, la Toupie du Blader ne bougeait plus. Et, sous l'étreinte venimeuse du Serpent, le jeune garçon de Koma étouffait d'impuissance et d'épuisement.

« … »

« Tu es à ma merci. Tsss… »

Les yeux du Bélier Gardien, envahis par la lassitude, se portèrent sur le visage de son ennemi.

« Je le reconnais. J'ai perdu. C'est la deuxième fois… depuis l'Ancien Monde. Il semblerait… que je sois incapable de te vaincre, avec mon niveau actuel. »

« Tssss. »

Vaincu, Ariès haletait sur le sol, le regard bleu las.

« Que… vas-tu me faire ? »

Comme une moquerie de caresse, le Serpent effleura de ses crocs sa proie, avant de reprendre.

« Je vais réveiller le démon en toi. »

Les orbes de glace reflétèrent un éclat de surprise.

« Comment ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu, tsssss. Je vais réveiller le démon qui sommeille en toi. Tu es… différent des autres. Dès que je t'ai vu, pour la première fois, j'ai su que tu étais capable d'utiliser les voies obscures. C'est parce que tu restes dans la lumière de Pégasus… tsssss… que tu ne maîtrises pas ta propre ombre. Peut-être que si tu avais accepté de développer ce potentiel… tu n'aurais pas perdu, lors de notre premier combat. »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je refuse de faire du mal aux autres. »

Un sifflement de mépris monta dans l'air. Ariès se raidit, mais le Serpent se contenta de cracher.

« C'est ce genre de réflexion qui me fait détester les gens _bons et heureux_. Tssss, tsssss… mais, que tu le veuilles ou non, les ténèbres qui t'habitent sont puissantes. Si puissantes, qu'elles te donneraient le pouvoir qui te manque, pour mener à bien ta propre quête. Car je sais… ce que tu désires au fond de toi. Tu aspires à devenir plus fort… tsss… tu aspires à devenir plus grand. Tu espères t'élever à la hauteur de la lumière, tout en restant dans l'ombre. »

Un éclat de panique troubla la mer de glace, qu'étaient les yeux du Bélier.

« C'est… faux ! Je ne… je ne… »

Mais les yeux dorés du Serpent étincelaient, comme sous l'emprise d'un pouvoir étrange.

« Tssss… hi hi. Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, ni même de te mentir. Mon cœur est devenu assez proche du tien, tsss… pour que je puisse entendre le désir que crie ton âme. Et même si, tsss… tu te bouches les oreilles, moi, je les entends, les désirs de ces ténèbres, tsss… car je suis un démon. »

Avec une fermeté inexorable, le reptile empoigna Ariès, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles de sa proie. Une lueur étrange brilla, comme une danse hypnotique.

« Je vais utiliser mon propre pouvoir, pour effacer ce souvenir de ton esprit. Le moment opportun, je te ramènerai à moi. »

D'un geste étrangement doux, le Démon Serpent avait caressé la main magnifique du jeune garçon, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Accepte-le, Ariès. _Tu n'es pas Ginga_. Contrairement à lui, tu es incapable d'émettre ta propre lumière… tu ne peux que vivre dans celle d'autrui. Sans Pégasus et ses amis… tu ne serais pas un être bon. Alors, alors… laisse-moi t'entraîner au fond des ténèbres… pour que tu puisses pleinement exister. »

Les ténèbres dorées vivant dans les yeux du Serpent envahirent son monde.

« Et deviens à mes côtés un démon. »

Sa conscience devint floue, alors que ces dernières paroles résonnèrent dans son esprit brumeux.

« Maintenant, tsssss, je vais laisser ce sale gamin de Yuu venir te chercher avec sa Libra. Mais ne pense pas m'avoir échappé, petit Bélier. Tu es entre mes mains, ne l'oublie jamais. Tssss… jamais. »

…

**(Souvenir… brouillé ?)**

***Blanc***

…

'_J'ai mal…'_

« Il est désormais capturé. »

Solidement ligoté par les soldats, un garçon habile au combat et doué pour la stratégie semblait privé de tout moyen d'action. Le seul outil qu'il eût pu utiliser – et qu'il aimait abondamment utiliser – était sa réflexion, mais étrangement, en ce moment, seule l'inaction gouvernait son attitude.

« Ce gamin… n'est vraiment pas ordinaire. Comment peut-on être… aussi fort, et surtout… aussi intelligent ? »

« Le Stratège Blanc… et un Blader de niveau Lieutenant… Maître des Stratagèmes de la Métal Fusion… »

Complètement apathique, le jeune Blader ne bougeait plus, retenu entre les mains de ses ravisseurs. Ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire aigus étaient éteints, sans expression.

« Je ne comprends pas… c'est un miracle qu'on ait pu l'avoir. Mais… que s'est-il donc passé ? Comment on a fait ? »

« Il… il n'y avait pas quelqu'un, avec nous ? Un type… bizarre, qui fout les jetons… ? »

Reniflement tendu, avec un sursaut de frayeur.

« C'est toi qui fous les jetons à parler comme ça. Allez, on ramène le gamin. Avant qu'il utilise encore son talent de combat ou ses stratagèmes. Hein, mais, qu'est-ce que c-… »

Un bruit, puissant comme le tonnerre, mais beau comme l'aube, avait résonné dans l'air. Alors, pour la première fois, le jeune stratège sourit – avec fatigue.

'_Tu… tu es finalement… venu…'_

« C'est… la fin. »

« Quuuoi ? »

Un bolide surgit des cieux, tournoyant avec une vitesse incomparable !

« Une… Toupie ? »

'…_Maître des Techniques.'_

Mélange de puissance et de vitesse, une toupie émeraude fendait l'air, tant la vitesse de sa rotation était incroyable. Il y avait dans ces coups une force incomparable, une facilité divine qui reflétait le génie pur.

« Il ne vous reste plus… qu'à faire vos prières. »

Une vague immense de lumière avait surgi, envahissant les personnes dans une aura blanche puissante.

« Un autre… aussi fort que toi ? »

Le jeune stratège fit un léger signe de dénégation, d'un élégant mouvement de tête.

« C'est faux. Il n'est pas aussi fort que moi. »

Alors que les ennemis commençaient à souffler de soulagement, Hyoma eut un sourire presque jubilatoire. Un rire, d'abord contenu, monta de celui que l'on surnommait Ariès le Magnifique.

« Il est _bien plus fort_ que moi ! »

Ce rire élégant, malgré la fatigue qui avait envahi chacun de ses gestes, devenait de plus en plus fort, comme si la tournure des événements était désormais totalement jouée.

« Vous m'avez trouvé 'doué', pour le combat. Mais en fait… vous n'avez jamais rencontré un véritable génie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un éclair de lumière étincela, rapide comme le temps d'une pensée. Comme un coup de tonnerre, une lame sonique avait tranché les liens qui entravaient ses mains, lui rendant désormais sa liberté.

« Vas-y, fais-leur mordre la poussière, Petit Génie ! »

…

**Souvenir brouillé ?**

*****Blanc*****

…

Derrière les hommes en déroute, une petite silhouette, enfantine mais joyeuse, avait émergé. La lumière qui émanait de la Toupie l'accompagnant était d'une puissance impressionnante, et les éclats qui crépitaient eussent fait fuir le plus courageux des ennemis, mais Ariès le regarda s'avancer avec sérénité.

« Te voilà, enfin. J'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais… Commandant. »

Avec un reniflement boudeur, le jeune mais haut gradé en question rétorqua avec un peu d'acidité.

« Mais, c'est de ta faute, Lieutenant ! J'ai suivi le plan que tu m'as donné, mais pourquoi, pourquoi, il a fallu que tu notes tout en langue codée ? J'ai rien capté, moi ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour tout décrypter ! »

« C'est un mesure de prudence. Imagine que ce papier soit arrivé en main ennemie. Tu peux voir ce que ça donnerait ? Quelque chose du genre, une embuscade, ou pire… »

Avec insouciance, les yeux du jeune Commandant s'illuminèrent.

« Ah… ça serait cool… plein d'ennemis à affronter… Libra serait contente. Peut-être même qu'il y aurait un gars fort… le rêve… »

« … »

Alors que le nouveau venu venait aider le jeune stratège à se remettre sur ses pieds, ce dernier reprit.

« … … réflexion faite, je crois, que désormais, je noterai _tout_ en langage codé. Comme ça, ça nous évitera des ennuis certains. »

Une moue de mécontentement vint animer la frimousse du plus jeune.

« Pfff, t'es vraiment pas drôle, Hyoma. »

« Je suis stratège, pas humoriste. Et vas-y mollo avec mon épaule, j'ai mal comme c'est pas possible. »

« Pfff, tu sais quoi ? Libra n'est pas tellement contente. Elle trouve que les adversaires n'étaient pas assez forts… elle ne s'est pas vraiment amusée. Comment ils ont fait pour te mettre à mal comme ça, toi et Ariès ? »

Le jeune Blader grimaça.

« Ils m'ont eu en traître… en balançant leurs toupies sur moi. »

De surprise, le petit blond faillit en frapper l'épaule – blessée – de son ami.

« Non, c'est vrai ? Ils ont osé ? Les… ! Pfff, c'est vraiment pas cool du tout, ça. Pas étonnant que Libra soit pas emballée. Ça va quand même ? »

« Je suis vivant, mais, ça pourrait aller mieux… »

« Tant que t'entends l'Esprit de ta Toupie te parler, c'est que ça va ! Tu l'entends, là ? »

« En fait… oui. Et vu ce qu'il me reproche, comme quoi je me suis exposé imprudemment, que j'ai manqué de réflexion, je préfèrerai qu'il la mette en veilleuse… »

Un rire enfantin se fit entendre.

« Hi hi hi, il a un drôle de caractère, ton Esprit Originel ? »

« Pitié, Madoka dit que l'Esprit d'une Toupie reflète le caractère de son Détenteur, mais je ne veux rien à voir avec cet Esprit impulsif et vif qui charge tous ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des intrus… »

« Moi, je trouve qu'il te ressemble assez, Hyoma. »

« Redis ça encore une fois, et je te jure que je charge tous les escadrons sous mes ordres dans une stratégie dont même toi tu ne te remettras jamais. »

« C'était pour rire, Hyoma. T'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour… quoique, c'est vrai que t'as inventé une nouvelle stratégie de formation ? Je peux la tester ? »

« NON ! »

« Hihihi… »

Un soupir monta de la gorge de l'aîné. Il y eut un bref silence, puis ce dernier reprit.

« Ariès était tellement en colère que j'ai pu lancer la 'Stratégie Infernale de la Danse du Vent' sans préliminaires. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé de ma vie… »

« Ouah, ouah, trop fort ! Habituellement, tu n'en es pas capable, hein ? Hé, tu pourrais la lancer contre moi, la prochaine fois ? Libra a envie de jouer ! »

Nouveau soupir, cette fois exaspéré.

« Est-ce que le sens de 'jamais arrivé de ma vie' arrive à ton esprit ? Je ne peux pas le faire, en temps normal ! »

« Alors, envoie-moi ton escadron avec une de tes formations tactiques. Ça serait fun, t'es bon pour ça ! »

« Yuu, mon escadron n'est pas fait pour que tu le balayes avec Libra. Et je doute que nos supérieurs soient d'accord avec cette idée… »

Le petit Commandant se mit à bouder.

« Pfff, pfff, qu'est-ce que tu deviens pas cool ! A force, tu vas devenir aussi ennuyeux que Ginga aime les hamburgers. »

« Je vois pas le rapport entre moi et les hamburgers de Ginga. »

« C'est pour ça que je dis, que tu as pas le sens de l'humour ! »

'_En l'occurrence'_, pensa le jeune garçon de Koma, '_ce serait plutôt le sens de l'imagination, mais passons_.'

Sur la même lancée, son vis-à-vis reprit.

« Au fait, tu m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'es fait avoir. C'est vrai qu'envoyer sur toi leurs toupies, c'était vache, mais de là à te capturer ? »

Soudain, le jeune Lieutenant eut un air sérieux.

« En fait… ils connaissaient une de mes formations tactiques. »

Et l'étonnement grave qui marqua le visage de son interlocuteur entra en résonnance avec lui.

« Hein ? Comment ça, c'est pas possible ! Tu es le seul à… »

« Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas. J'ai pu la déjouer, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'analyser comment ils ont pu la mettre en œuvre et surtout… qui la leur a enseignée. »

'_Il est tout bonnement impossible… que ces Bladers aient pu créer une telle stratégie. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de faire cela, et c'est celle qui m'a appris… ahh !'_

Soudain, les yeux du jeune stratège s'ouvrirent très grand, avec un éclat de réalisation, qui donna une expression effrayante à ce visage, dont la pâleur accusait la fatigue.

« A moins… à moins que… »

« A moins que ? »

A son tour frappé par la mimique de son aîné, le jeune Commandant le fixait de ses yeux verts, avec une attitude grave. Rongé par l'impatience, il serrait avec plus de force qu'il ne l'eût voulu le bras de son camarade.

« Hyoma ? »

Il avait travaillé assez longtemps avec lui, pour savoir que lorsqu'Ariès perdait sa maîtrise de lui-même, c'était que l'heure était grave. Mais, alors qu'il levait la tête, attendant sa réponse, le jeune stratège se tourna droit dans sa direction… et tomba brusquement devant lui, l'écrasant quasiment de son poids !

« Hyoma ? Hyoma ! Hy-… »

Le jeune Lieutenant s'était évanoui dans ses bras ! Avec peine, tant il était petit, le Maître de Libra tenta de le soutenir, mais ne réussit qu'à freiner sa chute. Et la Toupie d'Ariès s'écrasa au sol, désormais inerte comme son maître…

« HYOMA ! »

…

« Hyoma ? Hyoma ! Hy-… »

La voix devenait floue, comme dans un rêve, où l'image de son ami disparaissait, laissant place au cauchemar qui s'annonçait.

**Tu es à moi, à présent.**

'_Je le savais… Serpent, tu as… !'_

« Hy-… ! H-… ! …! »

La voix habituellement joyeuse de son ami, il ne l'entendait plus. Il savait qu'il avait perdu conscience, dans leur monde, parce que son esprit avançait vers un autre – plus dangereux, plus mystérieux aussi.

_Aussi mystérieux que ses origines._

**J'ai posé un sceau sur ton âme. **

« Quoi ? Tu… t-tu as osé …! »

Le garçon tenta de revenir là d'où il venait, mais le tourbillon de sa propre conscience l'entraîna vers une mer de mystère sombre, couleur de jais et reflet de peur.

'_NOOOONNNN !'_

**A présent… tu auras enfin accès à ses recoins les plus sombres, les plus profonds. Là où se nichent… et ta véritable puissance, et ta véritable nature.**

'…_ma… nature… véritable… ?' _

La voix résonnait comme dans l'univers entier, mais son cerveau avait compris que c'était son esprit, qui était devenu cet univers. Et alors que l'apocalypse de son histoire ouvrait une porte vers l'enfer, sa conscience parlait encore avec ce bourreau infernal qui était aussi le juge de son propre monde.

'_Pourquoi… me poursuis-tu ainsi ?'_

**Car il est temps que nous nous retrouvions, toi et moi.**

Une étrange aura noire – bizarrement douce – l'enveloppa, l'entraîna vers les limbes de l'oubli de soi.

« Non… non… »

**Si je ne venais pas à toi… tu ne rencontrerais jamais le véritable **_**toi-même**_**…**

'_Non…'_

Une porte s'ouvre…

…**Démon Blanc.**

…

**Lieu… enfer ?**

**Chambre de… ?**

**Présent. **

…

_Démon… _

Il contemple le miroir.

_Démon Blanc…_

Il contemple le reflet.

_Démon au cœur pur…_

Mais il ne peut voir sa propre âme.

'**Tu es le Roi de ces créatures sans cœur, toi qui en possède un tout en habitant les ténèbres…'**

« … »

Hyoma avait beau regarder son reflet dans le miroir – plus de la centième fois, en fait – il en arrivait toujours à la même vision.

« Ce serpent se fout de moi. Mes yeux sont bleus comme de la glace. »

'_Et mon humeur est cassante comme de la glace, aussi.'_

En dépit des décorations douteuses de la pièce, qui lui conféraient une tendance clairement démoniaque, la chambre était grande et spacieuse, et le lit particulièrement confortable. Mais le jeune Bélier Gardien n'avait que faire de ces détails intéressants en temps ordinaire.

« J'ai dû trop être remonté hier soir, c'est pourquoi j'ai dû rêver. A moins que Serpent m'ait hypnotisé pour mieux me tourmenter. »

Une voix reptilienne résonna alors.

« Cher bélier, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime tourmenter les autres et détruire leur esprit, mais je ne mens jamais. »

Hyoma eut presque un sursaut. En tant que ex-gardien de Koma et protecteur de Ginga, il avait développé une excellente acuité des cinq sens – surtout pour détecter les intrus – mais Serpent semblait venir d'une autre dimension.

'_Je déteste me faire surprendre, mais ce gars… !'_

« Avez-vous bien dormi, Votre Altesse ? »

Sans prêter la moindre attention à la morgue du jeune garçon, le reptile s'avança vers lui, posant un genou sur le sol dans une révérence à la fois moqueuse et sincère. Ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Hyoma, qui était pourtant d'un naturel extrêmement calme.

« Cesse de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais le roi de gens de ton espèce ! »

Le général des enfers eut un sourire effrayant, non dénué de plaisir, cependant.

« Que de propos inconsidérés, pour quelqu'un de votre rang. Je suppose que c'est l'autre moitié humaine en toi, qui parle ainsi… ça n'en est que plus intéressant. »

« Je pourrais tenir des propos encore bien plus inconsidérés envers les gens de ton espèce, mais je doute que cela en vaille la peine. »

Pour toute réponse, Serpent se mit à rire.

« Allons, allons… tssss… je me souviens très bien de la dernière fois où je t'ai affronté. Tu étais plutôt calme… alors que tu es bien irrité, aujourd'hui. Tssss… que se passe-t-il donc, mon cher Hyoma ? Tu es énervé de ne… rien savoir ? De perdre le contrôle des choses ? Ou… »

Les yeux dorés de Reiji étincelèrent devant lui. D'instinct – et aussi par expérience malheureuse – le Détenteur d'Ariès détourna le regard, sachant ô combien il était dangereux de soutenir celui de l'être qui possédait le pouvoir de terrifier.

« …ou est-ce parce cela t'est insupportable de connaître _ta véritable nature_ ? »

Serpent avait le don d'hypnotiser ses ennemis et de les plonger dans la plus grande terreur, c'était un de ses plus grands pouvoirs. Mais il possédait également une force démesurée et son étreinte avait l'inexorabilité de la mort. Couplées à son intelligence aigue et son sens parfait de la tromperie, ses qualités faisaient de lui un ennemi hors du commun et un Blader terrifiant.

« … »

Ariès n'ignorait pas cela. Depuis qu'il avait essuyé une défaite écrasante, lors de l'Ere de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, il avait compris qu'il avait eu affaire à un adversaire hors norme. Et, inconsciemment, il avait cherché le moyen de le surpasser.

« Tu es une denrée rare. Tu es à moitié humain, à moitié démon. Mais le sang démoniaque qui coule dans tes veines est de la plus grande pureté, c'est la marque du plus haut rang possible… la couleur de tes yeux à ce moment le prouve. »

Insensible à l'air peu réceptif du Bélier Gardien, le Démon Serpent continuait, l'air songeur.

« Mais contrairement aux démons complets ordinaires… tu es capable de cacher ta nature profonde. Probablement, que… si tu n'étais pas revenu en enfer, elle ne se serait jamais révélée. Penser que tu as pu, même moi, un haut gradé, me tromper sur ta réelle identité… tu es fort. »

Au cœur des prunelles d'Ariès, une froide lueur de détermination brillait, comme un serment de revanche. Mais ce que le détenteur de ces orbes ne réalisait pas, c'était qu'un éclat d'or se mélangeait à leur mer de glace.

'_Démon. Démon Serpent. Un jour, je te surpasserai. J'en fais le serment.' _

« J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais une belle proie… mais un peu trop belle, maintenant que j'y pense. Ton apparence est trop belle pour être totalement innocente… tu ne pouvais pas être totalement humain. »

Un sursaut de rage avait envahi le cœur du Bélier.

'_Démon… démon !'_

« SILENCE ! »

Il avait hurlé, avec cette même rage. Empoignant un miroir posé à côté de lui, le jeune garçon l'avait jeté par terre, faisant voler le délicat objet en éclats.

« TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça, plus jamais tu m'entends ? »

Soudainement – à son plus grand effroi – le Détenteur d'Ariès vit son reflet dans les morceaux de glace brisée. De sublimes yeux d'or le regardaient.

'_Non… non… ce n'est pas moi, cela… je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas…'_

« Oh, le sang de Votre Altesse se réveille ? »

Un flot d'images bataillait, devant lui.

_En lui._

…

**« Je te défends d'être heureux… ! Cesse de sourire ! » **

…

**« Le bonheur n'a que faire des ténèbres… »**

…

**« Je détestes les gens heureux. Car ils ne connaissent pas la souffrance. »**

…

Reiji semblait lire dans ses visions.

« Ce pouvoir que vous avez… vous ne le maîtrisez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne m'étonne pas. Vous avez dû sceller votre nature en vous-même depuis plus de mille ans. Pour quelle raison, je ne sais pas encore. Mais, à présent que je suis là… tout ira bien. Je vais rester à vos côtés… »

Avec un mouvement souple, le reptile s'était glissé près de lui. Et d'un geste presque amoureux, il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, susurrant à son oreille.

« Je vais vous aider à exploiter votre pouvoir… et vous régnerez sur l'enfer. Et votre royaume s'étendra au monde entier… »

Un claquement surgit, comme de nulle part.

« Ça, certainement pas. »

Avec un instant de surprise, le Démon Serpent avait vu le visage de son interlocuteur se retourner vers lui. Les yeux dorés avaient retrouvé leur calme couleur bleue.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas mon genre d'aimer détruire autrui. Je ne suis pas comme toi ! »

'_Ariès est obstiné'_, pensa le reptile. _'Mais il ne pourra jamais… lutter contre sa véritable nature.'_

« Mais tu es un démon, comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune garçon fixa le vide, le regard inexpressif.

« … »

« La moitié humaine fait sa forte tête. Je l'ai déjà brisée, et je pourrais encore le faire. Mais j'ai bien meilleure idée. »

Le Démon Serpent s'approcha, s'installant sur le lit à côté de son interlocuteur. Ses doigts caressèrent vaguement les mains fines d'Ariès.

« Penses-tu que mon seul pouvoir soit de terrifier autrui ? Si je le regarde assez longtemps, je peux aussi l'hypnotiser au point de l'amener à faire ce que je veux… »

Un souffle chaud effleura son oreille.

« …ou je pourrais le séduire, et le convaincre de se laisser faire dans l'étreinte du Serpent… »

Le Démon Serpent jubilait intérieurement. Sa stratégie fonctionnait – il le voyait bien aux signes d'énervement qui parcouraient le corps du calme tacticien Ariès.

« … »

Jadis, il poussait ses ennemis à leur extrême limite pour mieux les détruire. Aujourd'hui, il allait pousser l'humain devant lui jusqu'aux confins de ses ténèbres intérieures, afin qu'elles prennent entière possession de lui et révèlent sa nature d'empereur démoniaque.

« Tais-toi. »

Avec colère, le jeune Bélier l'avait repoussé, l'obligeant à garder ses distances. Mais le Serpent souriait toujours, sûr de sa victoire.

« Bien, c'est cela. Continue à réveiller le sang du démon impérial en toi, et oublie ta nature humaine. Plus le temps passera… plus tu oublieras ta vie d'avant. Il ne restera plus que le Démon… qui deviendra l'Empereur de tous les Démons. »

Reiji le savait, Hyoma n'était _pas_ Ginga. Ce maudit Détenteur de Pegasus avait le don – vraiment incommode pour des individus comme lui – de _révéler le meilleur d'eux-mêmes quand ils étaient poussés à bout. _Mais Hyoma, lui, faisait partie de ceux qui – de par leur caractère prudent et leur réflexion stratégique – avaient besoin de suivre leur plan préétabli. Poussés à bout, ils perdaient leur sang-froid. Ce qui faisait d'Ariès un excellent tacticien, mais un mauvais improvisateur.

« Ferme-la. »

Un tacticien autoritaire, et assez mauvais perdant, de surcroît. Reiji se fit la réflexion, dans un sourire sadique, qu'il eût fait bon de lui donner une petite leçon d'obéissance. Mais il voulait voir jusqu'à où pouvait aller la colère de sa proie, et de celui qui avait du sang pur de démon royal dans ses veines.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'il est de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui, ce petit… »

Encore plus énervé par cette tirade, Ariès se tourna vers lui, les yeux de glace inhabituellement flamboyants.

« Je ne suis pas un vulgaire démon. »

« Je sais, tssss. »

'_Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je le sais…'_

Avec une expression proche de la félicité, le Serpent posa ses bras autour de sa victime, comme s'enroulant autour d'un fruit convoité.

'…_Votre Altesse.'_

« Tu es un démon de haut rang. De la plus grande classe possible. Tu as l'héritage d'un roi dans tes veines. »

De l'adoration. De _l'adoration_.

De la part de ce _démon_.

Soudain, le jeune garçon de Koma eut envie de vomir. L'être qu'il méprisait le plus… _l'aimait_.

'_Ecœurant.'_

« Tu es le Démon Blanc, tsssss. Celui dont on dit, que l'esprit empli de ténèbres, explore l'âme de la lumière. Celui dont le cœur, tsssss… n'est pas berné par les voies obscures, qu'il parcoure pourtant sans crainte et connaît en son âme. »

Les yeux bleus d'Ariès marquèrent une lueur d'étonnement brève, devant cette tirade étrange. Mais le plus étrange était le soudain sérieux du Démon Serpent, qui l'avait relâché, et qui dardait ses yeux dorés au cœur des siens.

« Celui qui est habité par les ténèbres et protégé par la lumière… est celui qui habite les ténèbres et protège la lumière. »

'_Quoiqu'il arrive… tu ne seras jamais un héros. Tu ne brilleras jamais.'_

Les yeux d'or du Tentateur brillaient de cette lueur étrange…

« Ta destinée, en dépit de la lumière qui te protège… tssss… est de régner dans ce lieu, entouré de ces créatures que le monde méprise, loin de ceux qui l'aiment et le respectent. »

'_Et de rester à mes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive.'_

Lueur, dont l'éclat n'était qu'une invitation aux ténèbres éternelles…

« Alors, renonce à toute résistance, tssss, et… donne-toi à moi. »

A ces ténèbres éternelles, où habitait son cœur.

…

**[Vision… brouillée…]**

…

**« J'aime être méchant. Car j'apprends aux gens la souffrance, en les rendant malheureux. »**

…

'_Non… NON… je suis pas… et ne serai jamais comme toi, démon !'_

Dans un sursaut de rage presque déterminée, le jeune Bélier Gardien avait giflé avec violence le Serpent des enfers.

« Penses-tu que je n'ai rien appris depuis la dernière fois, Reiji ? »

Avec surprise, ce dernier constata que c'était les calmes orbes bleues d'Ariès qui le fixaient. Soudain, alors que Reiji pensait pouvoir reprendre le dessus, le jeune Bélier s'écarta de lui avec agilité, et s'empara d'une épée à l'aspect démoniaque qui faisait office de décoration.

« Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je dis. Ecarte-toi. »

Avec une expression narquoise, le Serpent l'observa, sans bouger.

« Tssssss… c'est assez pitoyable, surtout de la part d'un soi-disant grand stratège. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me tuer avec ça ? »

Avec un rire plus que moqueur, ce dernier continuait, apparemment très amusé.

« Même si tu parvenais à me toucher – ce qui est très improbable, tsss – une épée démoniaque ne peut _pas_ tuer un démon. C'est bien pour ça que je la garde en décoration, tsss… »

« Qui te parle de te frapper ? »

Soudain, Ariès orienta la lame en direction de son propre cou, sans hésiter un seul instant. Ses yeux de glace ne montraient aucune peur.

« Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je _me_ tranche la gorge. Et tu perdras ton soi-disant Grande Altesse des démons héritant du sang royal dans ses veines. »

Au grincement de dents qui accompagna l'expression de rage subite affichée par son ennemi, le jeune stratège sut qu'il avait frappé juste.

« TSSSS… Grrrr… »

'_C'est la première fois, depuis tout ce temps… que je suis capable de lui tenir tête. Est-ce que je me serais… amélioré ?'_

Mais, le jeune Bélier Gardien ne réalisait pas qu'un éclat d'or se mélangeait à la mer de glace qu'étaient ses yeux…

« Tssss… »

Tel un présage de mort…

« Maintenant, tu vas m'obéir, et faire ce que je te dis. »

Soudain, le reptile eut un étrange sourire. Pressentant que ce signe n'augurait rien de bon, le jeune Blader se tendit involontairement.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

« Ainsi, tu admets que tu es bien l'Empereur des démons. N'est-ce pas ? »

Ce fut au tour du Bélier, d'avoir un sursaut de rage.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! »

Tout à coup très sûr de lui, le Serpent s'avança de nouveau vers sa proie, une expression effrayante sur le visage.

« S'il en est ainsi… même cette épée démoniaque ne te sera d'aucun secours. Si elle ne peut blesser un Grand Général Démon, comment pourrait-elle tuer un Empereur Démon ? »

« Je… ne suis pas un empereur démon ! »

Soudainement effrayé par l'avancée de son ennemi, le Bélier Gardien eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Mais le reptile s'enroula de nouveau autour de lui.

« Si, tssss, tu l'es. Et tu en as conscience, sinon tu ne serais pas ici, tsss. Alors, vu ton manque d'obéissance envers moi, je vais te lier ici par mes Chaînes Démoniaques du Serpent, jusqu'à ce que l'Empereur se montre enfin, et que l'humain se soumette. »

« Alors je tuerai l'humain qui demeure en moi. Et tu perdras tout, le démon comme l'humain. »

« … »

De nouveau, le Grand Général eut une expression de déplaisir. Mais, quelque part, au fond de ses yeux féroces, il y avait une lueur particulière, qui indiquait quelque chose que ne voulait voir son vis-à-vis…

'_Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, joli garçon de Koma. Mais tu es en train d'admettre, tssss… que tu es bien un démon.'_

« Tu vas me faire sortir d'ici, et maintenant. Obéis-moi. »

Comme masqués par une ombre étrange, les yeux de Serpent ne montraient aucune expression.

'_Et si tu veux que je t'obéisse… c'est qu'inconsciemment, tu sais que tu es un empereur. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tssss… je serai et ton tentateur, et ton serviteur.' _

« Très bien, tssss. Provisoirement… tu vas sortir de ce lieu. »

'_Mais quoiqu'il arrive, tsss… tu ne m'échapperas jamais, Hyoma.'_

Alors, soudain, le sceau posé autour d'eux brilla, et le corps d'Ariès eut un sursaut, avant de retomber, sans plus de vie. Alors, couvrant d'une couverture sa proie, le Démon Serpent réarrangea la forme inerte du garçon sur le lit, pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Tsssss… tu t'es amélioré, petit bélier. Tu résistes mieux à mon pouvoir. »

Et les yeux d'or aigus dardaient leur expression impitoyable sur le corps inconscient de sa victime, sans que leur possesseur ne fît le moindre mouvement.

« Mais… cela te fatigue, n'est-ce pas ? Que feras-tu alors… tsss… quand tu atteindras tes limites ? »

'_C'était bien joué, tsssss. Tu as évité de me regarder en face et tu as rassemblé tes forces pour me forcer à te faire revenir dans le monde des humains. Mais ce que tu ignores, tssss… c'est que le démon qui s'est réveillé en toi ne pourra plus supporter de s'éloigner de sa Demeure d'Origine. La terre et ses habitants… finiront par te répugner. Et même tes amis… ne pourront te retenir là-haut. Alors, tu finiras par revenir à moi… de ton plein gré.'_

Avec une moue non dépourvue de satisfaction, Serpent caressait le visage du jeune Bélier inconscient. Son visage aux yeux d'or impitoyables avait une expression presque… _tendre_.

« Grand Général Serpent ? »

Mais sans doute n'était-ce qu'une illusion, car lorsqu'il se tourna vers le malheureux soldat, son visage était tellement effrayant de cruauté que ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

_Le Grand Démon Serpent._

« Quoi, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Va déranger quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Un sifflement monta dans l'air.

Complètement contrit par son supérieur, le soldat s'écrasa au sol, s'agenouillant dans une attitude de terreur pure.

« Dois-je faire garder votre proie par nos gardes ? Ou… »

D'un air brusquement ennuyé, le Démon balaya la remarque d'un coup.

« Imbécile. On voit bien que tu es nouveau, tsssss. Le Grand Général Serpent garde ses proies lui-même, personne ne te l'a jamais dit, on dirait ? Mais, en fait, tu tombes bien, tsssss. Je vais avoir besoin de tes services, tout compte fait. »

Avec un rire sardonique, l'effrayant reptile se mit à parcourir la chambre de long en large, de cette démarche toujours chaloupée qui le faisait ressembler à un homme ivre et fou – ce qu'il eût véritablement été s'il avait été _homme_.

« Déploie la garde impériale dans le palais, et envoie-moi les soldats d'élite protéger cette chambre. Et… »

Toujours écrasé par terre tant sa soumission était totale, le pauvre soldat n'osait pas même relever la tête.

« Et… ? »

Les yeux dorés du Général des Enfers étincelèrent d'une lueur _effrayante_.

« Défense **absolue** de toucher à Ariès. Il est à moi… et _à moi seul_. »

Ses doigts décharnés caressaient _tendrement_ la joue du Bélier inconscient, absent de leur monde de ténèbres.

« Si quelqu'un l'approche à moins de dix mètres, je le découperai en morceaux à mon retour. Et je m'arrangerai pour qu'il souffre _très longtemps_. »

« … »

Epouvanté, le malheureux subordonné trembla sur le sol. Ce qui eut le don d'irriter profondément le maître du venin, qui cracha son flot de poison dans les paroles les plus acerbes de l'enfer.

« Tssss, qu'essssst-ce que tu attends pour exécuter mes ordres ? Tu veux que _je_ m'occupe de toi, c'est ça ? »

Encore plus éperdu de terreur – si c'était possible – le soldat agenouillé par terre se releva brusquement pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

« A… à v-vos ordres ! »

La porte claqua, renversant quasiment au passage un vase d'une valeur démoniquement inestimable. Le Général Serpent lâcha un juron bien senti, en se promettant de donner une bonne correction à une certaine recrue.

« Tssss, le personnel démoniaque, de nos jours… enfin, tsss, peu importe. L'essentiel… est là. »

Ses derniers mots ponctuaient le regard troublant, qu'il portait sur le jeune garçon inconscient. Ce regard si troublant, tant l'or qui le teintait lui donnait une expression de convoitise étrange.

« Ton âme, Votre Altesse… reviendra dans la seule demeure qu'elle puisse habiter. Et elle se liera… au seul cœur qui la servira pour l'éternité. »

_Dans cette éternité, que le paradis a voulu rendre bon, mais que seul l'enfer rend profond._

…

**Matinée.**

**QG de l'Armée Métal Fusion, hôpital. **

…

« … »

Sur le lit aux draps blancs, la forme immobile d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs reposait. Comme dans un halo de lumière, la mort la plus douce semblait envelopper un ange de l'autre monde. Mais ce monde était-il le paradis…

…ou l'enfer ?

« Alors ? »

Devant cet autel du diable, un jeune magicien exorciste se tenait, l'air songeur, ses instruments en main. Et derrière lui, se pressaient, trop impatients, trop inquiets, tous ceux qui espéraient un miracle du bien.

« … Yzeraoi… omarigeuto. »

'_Que les Esprits de la Vie te soutiennent.'_

Soudain, le jeune devin fit volte-face, le visage impénétrable. Son expression toujours cachée dans l'ombre, il marcha d'une traite vers sa boîte d'accessoires. Puis il y replaça son porte-cierge, ainsi que sa bassine.

« … »

Un long moment passa, avant que les spectateurs osassent entrer dans sa sphère. Parmi eux, une jeune femme à l'air généreux, un jeune garçon à l'air vif, et un autre à l'expression compatissante mais déterminée. Assez déterminée, pour que ce fût lui qui prit la parole.

« Ryutaro, s'il te plaît. Dis-nous ce qui se passe. »

Kenta Yumiya avait grandi, beaucoup grandi. Son expression généreuse, jadis emplie d'incertitude, reflétait désormais une assurance calme et déterminée. Et c'était désormais avec ce calme, qu'il abordait le danger et affrontait l'incertitude.

« Nous ne laisserons pas notre ami dans le danger. Mais pour cela… il faut que nous sachions ce qui se passe. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir nous l'apprendre. »

Les lèvres bleutées du magicien s'étirèrent d'un mince sourire.

« Un ami de Ginga, n'est-ce pas ? Je reconnais cet esprit. Si je ne m'abuse… Sous-Lieutenant Sagittario ? »

« 'Kenta' suffira. »

« Très bien, 'Kenta'. Je vais tout vous dire, à toi et à tes camarades. »

Avec un calme tout professionnel, Ryutaro Fukami – Maître Devin et Exorciste – rangeait ses instruments.

« Votre ami est atteint d'une forme de possession avancée. »

« … »

Derrière le Maître Devin, la jeune femme eut une expression de douleur et le garçon lâcha un cri horrifié. Mais le Possesseur de Sagittario, toujours calme, posa la main sur la manche de l'exorciste.

« Dis-nous que faire pour l'aider. »

Ryutaro Fukami continuait à s'affairer, l'air impassible. Pourtant, en dépit de son calme, une inquiétude baignait son regard. Et ce sentiment – reflet d'une forme de compréhension – donnait à ce visage habituellement sûr de lui une expression plus humaine et compatissante que d'ordinaire.

« … »

Avec un soupir, le devin ferma sa boîte d'accessoires magiques.

« Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai bien peur… que cela dépasse mes compétences. »

« Ça ne peut être comme ça ! »

A côté de la jeune femme, le garçon à l'air vif avait crié. Son expression, habituellement joyeuse, reflétait la colère de l'impuissance.

« Hyoma est notre ami, tu comprends ça ? Tu es un devin… un exorciste ! Un Maître Exorciste, même, non ? Tu dois pouvoir l'aider ! »

« Je suis Exorciste, je ne suis pas un dieu. Je ne peux pas faire de miracles, seulement accéder au cours des destinées. »

« Je ne vois pas la différence ! »

« Yuu, calme-toi. »

A côté, Kenta Yumiya avait parlé, d'un ton doux, mais très ferme. Il s'avança vers le devin, puis s'assit à côté de lui. Alors qu'il était en proie à une intense réflexion, la jeune femme jusqu'à là silencieuse prit la parole, l'air tremblant.

« Si seulement c'était un autre que lui qui était en danger… habituellement, je me souviens, c'était toujours lui qui avait un plan de secours pour nous sortir des situations épineuses. »

« Rien d'étonnant Madoka, cracha Yuu Tendo, quand on sait que c'est le Maître des Stratagèmes ! »

Soudain, les sourcils du Maître Devin se haussèrent.

« Tiens, votre ami est le fameux… Maître des Tactiques dont on parle ? »

Avec fierté, le jeune Commandant, le Sous-Lieutenant et la mécanicienne approuvèrent de la tête.

« Intéressant. »

Ryutaro Fukami resta immobile, l'air songeur – et peut-être appréciateur, s'il avait été facile de lire son expression. Puis, d'un mouvement leste, les longues manches de son kimono s'envolant, il se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

« Venez avec moi. Il ne faut pas rester dans l'environnement d'un possédé, pour ne pas troubler les auras. Je vais me purifier et me changer, puis nous allons avoir une discussion. »

Quelque temps après, tous se trouvaient dans une pièce voisine, bien protégé par un paravent divin.

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Je vous ai dit que c'était hors de mes compétences, vous en êtes conscients ? »

« … »

« Néanmoins, je n'ai pas dit que _tout était perdu._ La situation est grave, je ne puis vous le cacher, ce serait cruel : mais vous expliquer tout en détail la situation pourrait vous être utile… et lui être d'une grande aide. »

Il s'assit en tailleur devant eux, toujours empreint de ce calme digne propre aux maîtres des esprits.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, votre ami est possédé. Je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer exactement l'esprit qui l'a possédé, il me faudrait d'autres analyses plus profondes. Mais rien qu'à voir l'énergie qui en émane, je peux vous assurer qu'il s'agit d'un démon les plus puissants qui soient. »

Yuu Tendo serra les dents, mais se retint de parler.

« Mais ce qui pose problème, c'est un autre fait. Habituellement, c'est le corps qu'un esprit possède. On pratique généralement une forme d'exorcisme pour les séparer… avant de chasser le démon tout en protégeant l'individu. »

D'un air méditatif, le devin professionnel agita son éventail, comme pour mieux réfléchir, comme pour mieux s'exprimer.

« Ici, c'est impossible. Car ce cas est exceptionnel. Un esprit extrêmement puissant a pris possession, non du corps de votre ami – puisqu'il est toujours capable de prendre ses propres décisions – mais de son _âme_. Ses émotions les plus profondes, ses pensées les plus subtiles, ses désirs les plus secrets, tout est à la merci du démon qui a infiltré son esprit. Mais, plus grave : plus le temps passe, plus l'âme de votre ami et celle du démon fusionnent en profondeur. Si je tentais de les séparer en pratiquant un exorcisme habituel, votre ami… pourrait en mourir. Ou encore… son âme pourrait rester à jamais endommagée. »

Les yeux bleu foncé de l'exorciste s'assombrirent davantage.

« Le démon tente de fusionner son âme avec celle de votre ami, en essayant d'avoir accès à son cœur. Si jamais il accepte de le lui donner… alors… alors… il n'y aura plus aucun moyen de séparer les deux âmes. »

« Que se passera-t-il, si les deux âmes fusionnent ? »

C'était Kenta Yumiya, qui avait posé la question, tandis que ses deux amis attendaient anxieusement la réponse. Ryutaro Fukami les considéra de son regard toujours sombre, le visage dépourvu du moindre sourire.

« Votre ami… perdra son humanité. »

Le silence de mort envahit cet instant, long comme une éternité.

« Il deviendra un véritable démon, un de ceux qui menacent la terre entière. Comme jadis… »

Ryutaro ne finit point sa phrase, mais pour la première fois, sa main se serra convulsivement sur son nouveau kimono, avec l'expression d'un souvenir atroce sur le visage. Tous avaient bien deviné, à qui il faisait allusion…

_L'Empereur Dragon._

« Comment se fait-il… que ce soit lui que le démon ait choisi ? »

Kenta avait pris le parti de changer de sujet, ce dont le Devin lui fut extrêmement reconnaissant.

« C'est difficile à dire. Il semble que les esprits malveillants cherchent toujours une âme particulière à laquelle se lier… et, apparemment, votre ami a inconsciemment répondu aux critères du démon qui l'a choisi. »

« Comment ça ? »

L'exorciste se tourna brusquement de nouveau vers eux, relevant la tête.

« Vous m'aviez dit que c'est le Maître des Stratagèmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais… »

Et de les couper.

« Pour anecdote personnelle, bien que je sois un indépendant non affilié à l'armée, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir à l'œuvre une des stratégies de ce personnage. Etre capable de concevoir des tactiques et de les mettre en œuvre suppose un esprit fort, une intelligence hors du commun et une capacité à jouer avec les situations – et c'est indubitablement ce qui attire d'autres êtres des bas-fonds. Il n'a pas le même charisme que le Détenteur de Pégasus ou la même puissance que le Détenteur de Léone, mais son intelligence est un pouvoir qui reste fort convoité, de la même envergure que celles des deux précédemment cités. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Une autre originalité est qu'il apprécie de servir dans l'ombre un être plus lumineux que lui, puisqu'il est sous les ordres de Pégasus. Et c'est une chose qui ne doit pas appréciée par tout le monde – particulièrement par ceux qui convoitent son pouvoir, comme les démons. D'où le problème actuel… »

Le magicien semblait si absorbé dans son monologue, que les autres renoncèrent à lui poser des questions.

« J'imagine que le démon qui s'est emparé de lui a profité d'un doute dans son âme, à un moment où ses émotions étaient plus obscures, pour entrer en lui. Mais qu'il se heurte toujours à ce lien qui le relie à Ginga… et à vous tous aussi. »

Pour la première fois, un sourire parut animer le visage du devin.

« La lumière dans le cœur de votre ami… c'est le lien d'amitié qui vous unit. Son souvenir de Ginga et de vous… est le but le plus honnête de son cœur, par delà toutes les stratégies qu'il conçoit. »

'_Il aime servir dans l'ombre un être plus lumineux que lui, car il n'émet pas par lui-même son propre rayonnement.' _

Cependant, le soleil qui avait brièvement teinté d'espoir le visage du magicien disparut aussitôt.

« Mais à présent, votre ami doute. Il ne se sent plus aussi utile à vous qu'auparavant, et telle est la raison de son mal-être. Car si son esprit est fort, son âme reste incertaine. Il est capable de comprendre les situations clairement et de réagir avec sang-froid, mais ne possède pas ce même rayonnement qui émane de vous, et qui l'attire tant. Le démon a dû aimer en lui et cette force, et cette faiblesse. Car les êtres des plans inférieurs sont attirés par les êtres puissants, mais dont les dualités ouvrent une porte béante à leur cœur… »

Comme dans une étrange réminiscence, le Maître Devin s'agrippa la manche, dans un geste inconscient.

« A voir comment il tente de s'approprier son âme, je peux même dire qu'il en est tombé amoureux. Il est probable qu'il ne tenterait pas de la détruire, mais plutôt de la posséder. Ce qui est tout aussi dangereux… »

Telle la prédiction d'une destinée extraordinaire, mais gouvernée par l'ombre, celui qui avait le pouvoir de prédire l'avenir avait prononcé une nouvelle vérité.

« Votre ami devra s'en sortir seul… par ses propres forces, pour triompher du démon. »

Celle d'une nouvelle légende, que seuls les êtres des bas-fonds et les amis de ces êtres pouvaient voir.


	4. Le Pouvoir des Yeux d'Or

**« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » **

_**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » **

Auteur : _**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying (ou Lordess Ananda Teenorag)**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Fusion

Genre : Aventure, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance

Résumé : _Seul dans l'ombre, grâce à son intelligence exceptionnelle, celui que l'on surnomme « le Stratège Blanc » planifie toutes les tactiques des Bladers et tire les ficelles des opérations menées par l'Armée Métal Fusion. Blader doué, mais Eternel Second, derrière Pégase et Léone, Ariès le Magnifique protège ses amis dans l'ombre et use de ses multiples talents afin de servir la cause grandiose de ses supérieurs. Mais, un jour, la rencontre avec un être profondément maléfique réveille un démon intérieur en lui, le forçant à accepter le côté le plus sombre et secret de sa personnalité... et à accepter l'étrange potentiel de ses origines cachées._

Personnage principal : Hyoma.

Personnages : Reiji Mizuchi, Yuu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Hikaru Hasama, Kyoya Tategami, Ginga Hagane.

Pairing : Hyoma x ...surprise !

Autres pairings : Probablement une petite mention de Madoka x Benkei, et de Ginga x Kyoya

Notes : Fanfiction liée à « Twin Blade Legacy ».

**Et yop, voilà la suite. Bon sang, j'y crois pas, le nombre de pages...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Le Pouvoir des Yeux d'Or**

**...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sous-titre<span>__ :_

_Alors qu'il cheminait, le Pèlerin vit une silhouette. Mais lorsqu'il vit son visage, il était déjà trop tard._

_« Mais, je te connais… ! »_

_Et le Diable répondit :_

_« Qui ne me connaît point ? » _(Livre VI, chapitre 5, ligne 47)

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Inscription sur la Bible du Diable.**

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(…)<strong>_

_**Toi qui portes le nom du maudit, accepte ta destinée.**_

_**Tu as le pouvoir de pénétrer les esprits… dévoile leurs faiblesses les plus profondes.**_

_**Tu es l'ombre qui fait grandir la lumière… incarne le mal qui défie le bien.**_

_**Ainsi,**_

_**D'une seule once de doute dans les esprits,**_

_**Tu répandras la terreur dans le monde.**_

_**Alors,**_

_**D'une seule étincelle d'aversion dans les cœurs,**_

_**Tu nourriras le feu de haine sur la terre.**_

_**Sois la rage qui déforme la réalité,**_

_**Incarne la haine qui déchire les sens,**_

_**Et pénètre ainsi la crainte qui nourrit la vie.**_

_**Telle la face cachée de l'ombre qui demeure, éternelle,**_

_**Tu feras grandir les ténèbres qui habitent les êtres.**_

_**Puis,**_

_**Grandi dans la force de ton pouvoir, si puissant,**_

_**Tu seras dévoré par l'ombre que tu as répandue.**_

_**Et tu dormiras dans une éternité d'attente.**_

_**Mais,**_

_**Alors que tu dormiras du sommeil du maudit, un être au visage féérique viendra à toi pour chercher ta force.**_

_**Ce jour-là, tu rencontreras ton dieu, celui qui a le pouvoir de lire les émotions de l'âme d'autrui et de les diriger.**_

_**Tu rencontreras le roi que tu serviras pour l'éternité.**_

_**Le souverain des deux mondes qui protège la lumière et embrasse l'ombre.**_

_**(…)**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Enfer ?**

**Avant la venue d'Ariès. **

…

Reiji Mizuchi haïssait Pégasus. Plus encore, il _haïssait_ Ginga Hagane.

Il haïssait tout ce qui se rapportait au Détenteur de Pégasus, c'est-à-dire le bonheur, l'amitié, l'espérance.

Il haïssait le monde.

Parce que son monde n'était fait que de Ginga, et que Ginga l'avait déçu.

'_Ginga… Ginga, tssss… GINGAAAA !'_

…

**Flash-back.**

**De son vivant.**

**QG de la Nébuleuse Noire. **

…

**Ses yeux allaient des ténèbres… à la **_**Lumière**_**. **

**Son cœur allait de lui… à **_**Lui**_**.**

**Sur l'écran, un être de lumière n'attendait que sa venue, à **_**lui**_**. **_**Lui**_**.**

**Il n'attendait que lui, **_**Lui**_**, le Maître de la Terreur, le Démon des Craintes, celui qui avait le pouvoir d'aller au plus profond de l'émotion pour faire sienne les ténèbres. **

**Celui que l'on appelait… le Serpent. **

'_**Je te trouverai… je te trouverai…'**_

…

Mais Ginga n'avait pas voulu souffrir et il l'avait horriblement déçu. Déçu, déçu, déçu…

'_Il m'a trahi, tsssss, TRAHIIII !'_

Empli d'une rage sans mesure, le Démon Serpent brisa d'un simple coup les merveilleuses décorations de son palais. Fou et ivre, il se balançait, au gré de ses humeurs, dans son propre couloir. Mais sa folie n'était que haine, et son ivresse n'était que désir. Car les démons ne se nourrissaient pas de choses si terrestres, au fond. Rien sur terre n'avait pu lui donner raison, et rien dans le monde n'avait pu combler son désir.

Car Ginga l'avait trahi. Trahi, trahi, trahi…

'_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu __**souffrir**__, tssss ?'_

« M-Maître… Maître G-général ? »

Le sol crissa, et une silhouette hésitante se dessina devant lui.

« … »

Impitoyables, les yeux dorés de Reiji se promenèrent sur le soldat, qui avait l'aplomb de le déranger dans sa folie.

« Tssss, imbécile ! »

L'Esprit du Serpent lié à lui jaillit, manquant d'engloutir l'infortuné qui avait croisé sa route. Car dans ce monde, les Esprits des Toupies étaient bien réels, et plus puissants encore que sur terre. C'était dire, pour quelqu'un, comme Reiji Mizuchi, dont le Serpent Poison était déjà abominablement fort de son vivant.

« Quoi, tsss ? Tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges ? Tu veux que je te dévore, c'est ça, tssss ? »

'_Mais ta saveur n'en vaudrait pas même la peine… tsss.'_

Sur le visage à l'expression démoniaque, les yeux étincelaient comme de l'or liquide. De tout l'enfer, leur beauté était la plus mortifère, et il n'y avait pas un démon – fût-il le plus stupide et le plus faible – qui ignorât que le Serpent était le maître de ce royaume. Leur éclat était sans égal et c'était le signe que le plus fort d'entre eux mourrait en les contemplant.

Car contempler l'œil d'un démon, c'est le défier.

« Grand M-maître Général… je vous implore… épargnez ma vie… »

« Tais-toi, tu m'ennuies, tsssss. »

'_Pas besoin de me supplier. Tu es trop faible… je n'ai pas d'excitation, à te dévorer.'_

Le Grand Général Serpent était le plus fort, c'était donc le maître du royaume : mais tous savaient que ce maître avait jadis été un second et que sa destinée était d'être un grand serviteur de la famille royale. Car il était lui-même le seul descendant des Serviteurs de la Lignée Impériale Légendaire.

'_Si je pouvais, tssss… trouver une proie… et belle, de préférence…'_

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un maître sans souverain, un serviteur sans destinée, un général sans charge. Doué d'une puissance aussi phénoménale qu'hostile, et pourvu de pouvoirs qui dépassaient l'entendement, le Grand Général Serpent régnait sur les enfers, mais n'avait cure de leur fonctionnement : il n'était là que pour servir les nobles Descendants des Souverains, et il n'en existait plus un seul. Alors celui que l'on appelait le « Démon des Craintes » ne s'occupait que de rechercher à combler ses désirs, mais sans résultat. Aucune proie digne de ce nom ne venait à lui. Car sans souverain, cette puissance était vaine, et sans maître, ces pouvoirs ne servaient nulle cause.

« M-maître Général… j'implore votre pardon, mais… quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le royaume, et… »

Le Serpent haussa un sourcil.

« Quelqu'un, dis-tu ? »

« Oui. »

L'espace d'un instant, Reiji parut un peu intéressé. Ce n'était pas si souvent que leur royaume accueillait des visiteurs. Ils se trouvaient en enfer, après tout.

« Comment est-il rentré, tsss ? Et qui est-ce ? »

« J-je… je ne sais pas. Mais… »

« Mais quoi, tssss ? Parle donc ! »

Les yeux pâles du démon osèrent, pour la première fois, rencontrer ceux de son maître.

« Son visage… il ressemble tant… à _Elle_. »

Et pour la première fois également, Reiji parut surpris. Assez, pour oublier de torturer le pauvre soldat qui non seulement l'avait incommodé, mais se montrait tout à coup bien audacieux.

« C'est impossible, voyons. »

Le Démon Serpent contempla le mur orné de décorations ancestrales.

« C'est impossible, tssss. La lignée de la Grande Impératrice… est éteinte. Et ce depuis presque mille ans. Le dernier Empereur que j'ai servi était de la Lignée des Dragons… et c'était il y a trois cents ans, lors de ma dernière existence. »

Soudainement enhardi par l'attitude de son supérieur, le petit soldat s'avançait presque vers lui, tant il parlait avec ardeur.

« Pourtant, son visage… est aussi beau que le sien. Si ses cheveux avaient été de la même couleur… si… et si… ses yeux… »

« Ses… yeux ? »

« Grand Maître, je suis persuadé… qu'ils ont _deux couleurs_. »

L'espace d'un instant, Reiji en oublia presque de répliquer, tant il était abasourdi – ce qui ne lui était quasiment jamais arrivé de son vivant, ou même de sa mort.

« Tu délires ! C'est impossible, tsss ! Un démon ne peut réprimer sa nature, et s'il est tel, ses yeux le reflèteront ! »

« N'oubliez pas, qu'il n'a peut-être pas seulement hérité du sang de la Grande Impératrice. Mais également de son bien-aimé, le Maître Stratège de la Montagne Blanche. Aussi est-il probable qu'en tant que leur Descendant… »

Prononcer le nom de cet homme fut une erreur fatale, et le soldat s'en aperçut lorsqu'il vit la lueur folle qui avait envahi les yeux de son supérieur.

« Ne me parle jamais de Lui ! Je le hais ! Je l'abhorre ! Tssss ! C'est par sa misérable faute, si la Grande Impératrice est morte ! S'il n'avait pas existé… je serais à ses côtés, au sommet du monde ! Je déteste les humains, tssss… mais lui, je le hais, tant et tant que tu ne pourras jamais le réaliser ! »

Le problème était, que le soldat _pouvait_ le réaliser. En fait, il n'était pas un démon dans le royaume, qui ignorât que le Maître Stratège de la Montagne Blanche était le seul à avoir vaincu Reiji Mizuchi. Et de prime, à avoir conquis le cœur de la Grande Impératrice.

« TSSSSSSS ! RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »

Certes, le Serpent était fort jeune, à l'époque. Sa nomination au grade de Grand Général n'était guère encore effective, c'était ses ascendants qui tenaient les postes les plus élevées aux côtés de la Grande Impératrice. Pourtant, le Maître Stratège de la Montagne Blanche était connu pour avoir décimé toute la puissante génération des Serpents, ces serviteurs de la famille impériale aux pouvoirs extraordinaires – à l'exception de lui.

« Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste, tssss ! »

Dans sa folie maintenant bien réveillée, le Démon Serpent avait tout brisé autour de lui, avec la force aussi démesurée qu'incontrôlée de son Esprit. A côté de lui, le soldat se tenait hors de portée de ses coups, tout en sachant qu'il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen de les éviter, si le Grand Général avait voulu le tuer _lui_.

« Tsssss… »

« Maître, écoutez-moi. »

Avec morgue, le Grand Général fixait un coin de la pièce, comme perdu dans un rêve de haine. Mais le soldat connaissait bien son maître, et savait que lui dire.

« Grand Maître, jadis, vos Aïeux ont servi et aimé la Grande Impératrice. Et vous leur auriez succédé, si elle avait survécu. Telle est la réalité, que vous devez regarder en face. »

« … »

Le Démon des Craintes ne paraissait lui prêter aucune intention. Mais son subordonné savait qu'il écoutait, malgré tout.

« Vous avez enduré ces épreuves et ces humiliations, mais le moment est venu d'y mettre un terme. Car si cet être est son Descendant… vous êtes destiné à le servir. L'heure que notre royaume attend serait enfin arrivée… et notre empire se relèverait pour s'étendre dans le monde, avec à sa tête son nouveau Souverain, et à ses côtés son Grand Général ! »

« … »

Le soldat oubliait toute crainte, et ne montrait plus aucune retenue, tant son excitation était à sa comble.

« Tel que le disait la prophétie…

'_**Alors que tu dormiras du sommeil du maudit, un être au visage féérique viendra à toi pour chercher ta force.**_

_**Ce jour-là, tu rencontreras ton dieu, celui qui a le pouvoir de lire les émotions de l'âme d'autrui et de les diriger.**_

_**Tu rencontreras le roi que tu serviras pour l'éternité.'**_

Si c'est Lui, le Descendant de la Grande Impératrice… vous êtes destiné à le servir et l'aimer, vous le Grand Maître Général Serpent ! »

Soudain, les yeux dorés de Reiji étincelèrent d'une lueur folle.

« Ne me parle jamais d'aimer, tu entends, jamais, tsssss ! »

Sous la rage aussi subite que démesurée, l'Esprit du Serpent avait quasiment tout balayé autour de lui. Comment le pauvre soldat avait survécu, cela restait un mystère.

'_Je le hais, je le hais, je le HAIS ! Tssss !'_

Ginga avait été le seul qui aurait pu le combler, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

'_Traître__ !'_

C'est pourquoi il le _haïssait_.

« Pardonnez-moi… non, je veux dire, tuez-moi, dévorez-moi, peu m'importe : mais si c'est _Lui_… acceptez le sacrifice de mon existence, et prêtez-lui votre force incommensurable. Chérissez-le, et, à ses côtés… sauvez notre royaume ! Vous en êtes le seul capable, alors… peu importe ma misérable vie ! »

Le visage de Reiji ne montrait aucune émotion. Seuls ses puissants yeux d'or brillaient comme de l'ambre, empreints d'une telle férocité que personne n'eût pu survivre à leur intensité – fût-il héros ou démon.

Mais Ginga Hagane y avait survécu…

…et il l'avait vaincu.

« Imbécile. »

Le ton du Maître Serpent était soudainement redevenu ennuyé.

« Maître ? »

« Tu t'excites à partir d'une hypothèse, même si je te l'accorde, peu de nos visiteurs survivent au seuil de notre royaume, tssss. Je me retire dans ma chambre. Laisse-moi. »

« Mais, mais, et notre visiteur ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à t'en charger. »

'_S'il arrive jusqu'à moi, c'est qu'il en vaut la peine. A savoir si c'est un Porteur de Sang Royal… c'est autre chose.' _

La porte se referma, comme la fin d'un espoir.

…

**Quelque temps plus tard.**

**Enfer. Chambre du Démon Serpent.**

…

Reiji Mizuchi avait haï Pégasus, mais ses prétendus petits amis étaient également compris dans le lot, bien évidemment.

Ce morveux de Yuu, qui avait l'aplomb d'être joyeux et confiant : et ce sale gamin de Kenta, qui avait osé lui faire ressentir de la _souffrance_. Tous avaient pleuré. Tous avaient gémi. Tous avaient supplié. Tous n'étaient rien, devant la grandeur de la Souffrance, la beauté de la Méchanceté.

Celui qu'il avait le plus apprécié était peut-être Ariès : non content d'être plaisant à regarder, le jeune garçon de Koma avait eu la décence de saisir son intention, même partiellement, et il avait ressenti la _souffrance_ : assez pour supplier, pour pleurer, pour gémir. Son intelligence brillante avait été anéantie devant les ténèbres.

Mais Ginga Hagane n'avait pas versé une larme, ni gémi un seul instant. Son aura était sans tâche, sans une once de terreur. Son âme était pure, sans un soupçon de souffrance. Et son esprit était si étincelant, qu'il n'y avait pas d'ombre en lui.

Il n'y avait pas d'ombre en lui.

'_Ginga… Ginga, tsss… comment oses-tu… comment __oses-tu__, tsss, __ne pas souffrir__ ?' _

Pourtant, c'était impossible. Impossible. Le Livre des Destinées était formel : Ginga Hagane, Détenteur de Pégasus, avait _souffert_. Il avait pleuré, il avait haï, il avait perdu la raison.

Alors, comment osait-il, face à lui le Démon Serpent – le Maître des Craintes – comment osait-il _seulement avoir peur de perdre_ ? Être _excité_ de jouer ?

'_Il s'est… amusé ! Amusé ! TSSSSSS !'_

Il avait osé… _être heureux_ ! Devant lui !

« TSSSSsssss…. ! »

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, le Démon Serpent parut pris de rage subite, aussi intense que démesurée. Fou furieux, il frappait de ses crocs les parois de son antre, où fort heureusement, il était désormais seul.

« Gingaaaaa… Tssssssss… GINGA HAGANEEEEE ! »

Le sang suintait des plaies ouvertes avec violence, mais Reiji ne les sentait pas. Son âme, faite de ténèbres, ne vivait que pour le désespoir, et ne se nourrissait que de haine.

Et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne haïssait plus que _l'amour et la bonté_.

« TSSSSSssss… grrrrr… tsssssss… »

'_Comment as-tu osé me trahir… Ginga Hagane ?'_

Sa langue essuya le filet de sang.

'_Comment as-tu osé… être heureux ?'_

Pourtant, le Grand Empereur Dragon lui avait un jour dit que les ténèbres avaient éprouvé son cœur. C'était illogique, impensable, impossible ! Comment pouvait-il être heureux…

…face à lui, le Démon des Craintes ?

…

**Flash-back, Ere de la Lumière et des ténèbres.**

**Avant le Tournoi de l'Ultime Bataille.**

**QG de la Nébuleuse Noire. **

…

**Sur le trône aux reflets noirs, l'Empereur Dragon contemplait l'image, immobile. N'eût-il point été un démon, que son expression eût pu être qualifiée de **_**méditative**_**. Car, en effet, dans la boule de cristal noire, le reflet de son adversaire le plus puissant était la réponse à la question qu'il avait posée. **

'_**Ginga Hagane, qui es-tu vraiment ?'**_

**Non loin de lui, avec un certain ennui, son Serviteur le regardait, les yeux d'or étrécis par la méfiance et le doute. **

**« Votre Altesse, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Comment pouvez-vous le redouter, en l'ayant déjà vaincu ? » **

**« … »**

**« Il a traversé les ténèbres, tssssss. Son cœur a connu la souffrance, son âme la haine, et son esprit le doute. Comment pouvez-vous encore… douter de votre victoire ? »**

**Irrité par les sifflements de son général, l'Empereur Dragon frappa de son poing l'accoudoir du trône. **

**« Serpent. Il a certes traversé les ténèbres, c'est indéniable. Mais il reviendra un jour, après les avoir surpassées. » **

**« Tssss… Empereur Souverain, un homme qui est entré dans ses propres ténèbres, connaît la souffrance. Et dès lors qu'il l'a goûtée, il lui est impossible d'échapper à la saveur de la terreur qu'elle inspire. Tssss. »**

**« C'est valable pour les gens ordinaires, mais certaines personnes possèdent assez de force pour sortir des ténèbres après y avoir pénétré. Et Ginga Hagane… possède de la lumière dans son cœur. Même entouré par les ténèbres… il est capable de rayonner. C'est pour cela que c'est un adversaire aussi intéressant… » **

**« Tsss, avec tout mon respect, Votre Altesse, je crois que ce n'est qu'un homme. Et un homme ne peut que s'incliner devant la souffrance. C'est ce que je pense, tssss. »**

**« Alors, fais ce que tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas : au final, il sera à moi, et à moi seul. »**

**Le trône s'était retourné, comme la fin d'une ère, emportant son empereur avec lui.**

…

Au final, il l'avait affronté, après s'être régalé de l'agonie de Libra, du désespoir d'Ariès, de la souffrance de Sagittario.

Et il avait perdu, pour la première et dernière fois de sa courte vie.

« Tssssssss… »

Ginga Hagane.

'_Traître… traître… traîtreeeee ! Tsssss !'_

Ginga Hagane représentait la vie, cet espoir détestable de l'être qui ne s'incline pas devant la méchanceté, la certitude absolue que la vie peut être une histoire sans haine, une force sans rancœur, une histoire sans tâche dans un cœur sans mal.

Et cela, c'était tout bonnement _insupportable_.

Comment oser penser, qu'il reposerait en paix, devant la victoire du bien ?

Qui étaient ces êtres, pour oser prier pour son salut, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mal ?

Quelle Eglise pourrait accueillir celui dont le cœur était souillé, et qui vivait cette souillure comme une ultime force ?

C'est pourquoi il avait rejoint sa demeure innée, la seule qu'il puisse jamais habiter.

'_Les enfers.' _

Et ça lui allait très bien.

Le temps passait, et l'histoire de l'Empereur Dragon disparaissait de jour en jour, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Car il n'avait plus d'importance, à présent.

'_C'était un grand Empereur, tssss, je dois le reconnaître. Mais il ne pourrait jamais égaler la Grande Impératrice… que ce soit dans le monde, ou dans mon cœur.'_

Non, à présent, ce qui comptait, c'était ce visiteur. Cet être, que le Destin semblait amener à lui.

'_Alors que Lui… Lui… s'Il descend d'Elle…' _

Car, aujourd'hui, assis dans son palais, le Grand Général attendait, seul avec son désir, face à sa convoitise. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé entendre au soldat, le Démon Serpent attendait avec une certaine impatience le visiteur. Parvenir à entrer aux enfers… supposait une grande force. Car Reiji en était persuadé, sans qu'il n'eût pu dire pourquoi : cet intrus était venu de sa propre volonté.

« Tsssss… »

_Il était donc vivant._

Tout le disait en lui. Cet être… venait à lui.

_Il revenait à lui. _

Soudain, les puissants yeux dorés du Serpent s'étrécirent : sous le plaisir dissimulé, ils étincelèrent d'impatience contenue.

« Tiens donc, tsss. Te voilà enfin… »

Le soldat n'avait pas menti (car les démons ne mentent jamais). Le visiteur – car c'était un garçon – était très beau. Son allure était féérique, tant et tant que Reiji s'était demandé, en le voyant, s'il était complètement humain. Mais là où il avait véritablement fait honneur à la vérité, c'était sur le visage de ce dernier : ce visage… était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Ces traits fins, taillés dans le jade… ces yeux calmes, sculptés dans la glace…

« Je te connais, tsssss. Tu es… Ariès. »

L'être n'avait pas répondu, son allure toujours si aérienne, qu'il semblait venir d'ailleurs. Ni de la terre, ni des enfers…

'_Tssss… tu n'es pas lumière. Mais pas ténèbres non plus…'_

Soudain, Reiji eut un étrange pressentiment. Il se souvenait bien du beau garçon de Koma, mais quelque chose lui disait, que _ce n'était pas tout à fait lui_ qui se tenait devant lui. Même s'il portait ses mêmes traits et son enveloppe charnelle.

« Ariès le Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu portes bien ton nom, tssss. »

La créature s'était presque inclinée devant lui.

« Tu as raison, Démon Serpent. Je suis Ariès le Magnifique. »

'_Ariès le Magnifique… tsss. Comme le Destin est farceur… de t'amener à moi.'_

Il fallait le dire, il n'avait pas prévu qu'un des anciens _petits amis_ de Ginga irait lui rendre une petite visite en enfer. Et, pas n'importe lequel, s'il vous plaît : le Maître d'Ariès, « Ariès le Magnifique » lui-même, le seul garçon assez intelligent pour pressentir sa nature profonde – avant d'être écrasé.

'_Servant de la lumière au cœur d'ombre, les nuances de ton éclat sont un régal pour la lune de mon âme. Tes ténèbres se mélangent à la nuit de mon être, mais ta lumière attire mon regard avide de clarté…' _

Reiji devait bien se l'avouer, il avait été fort curieux. Des siècles avaient passé depuis son altercation malheureuse avec Pégasus, il avait supposé que ce Cheval de Malheur avait projeté sa _lumière du cœur_ sur les gens et persuadé le monde entier qu'un univers sans souffrance était meilleur. Et que, forcément, ses petits amis avaient dû lui emboîter le pas, bénissant l'arrivée de leur héros dans le monde, maudissant ceux qui avaient été son adversaire.

Alors, pourquoi Ariès se trouvait-il là ?

Ces yeux bleus. Ces yeux bleus, froids comme la glace, calmes comme la mort, intelligents comme la fatalité : ces yeux extraordinaires, si beaux tant ils étaient profonds, si attirants tant ils étaient mortifères.

'_Toi qui n'es ni pure lumière ni pleines ténèbres, es-tu le Maître des Deux Mondes ?'_

Ces émotions qui filtraient de son âme – si rares – étaient obscures comme le calcul : c'était la seule expression qu'il semblait avoir, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans l'arène, puissant stratège au mental d'acier. Pourtant, au milieu d'une intelligence aussi pénétrante que la lumière elle-même, mais aussi profonde que les ténèbres elles-mêmes, il avait découvert son ultime faiblesse.

Il y avait des ténèbres, dans son âme.

'_Maître d'Ariès… tu étais une proie remarquable. J'ai encore le goût de ton désespoir, empli d'impuissance. De ton amertume, emplie de lucidité. De ta terreur, emplie de courage. Tu étais pour moi le meilleur… le seul que j'ai vraiment aimé, et qui ne m'a pas fait souffrir.' _

Il y avait des ténèbres dans l'âme d'Ariès, il l'avait toujours su. Son apparence calme, son attitude conciliante, son intelligence profonde… tout n'était qu'un prétexte pour cacher son aspiration aux ténèbres, le cœur profond d'un désespoir qui ne demandait qu'à éclore : qui l'attendait, lui, le Démon des Craintes.

'_Si je n'avais pas eu les yeux tant portés sur Ginga… je t'aurais accordé encore plus d'attention, joli garçon de Koma. Tu le méritais bien…'_

Et, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, ce jour-là, une expression vide de bonheur et d'espoir, il l'avait trouvé _magnifique_.

'_Ariès… tu es vraiment magnifique. Tu mérites, toi plus que tous les autres… que je t'aime.'_

Etait-ce pour répondre à cet ultime souhait, que l'Esprit du Bélier lui avait rendu visite jusqu'en ce lieu maudit ?

'_Tu ne me trahis jamais…'_

Ce jour-là… ce jour-là…

« … »

Ses pas avaient gracieusement foulé le sol rouge. Au cœur de ce lieu infernal et maudit, son allure ténébreuse était féérique. Ses yeux bleus, calmes et magnifiques, avait fixé le Maître Serpent, dévoilant peu à peu l'émotion qui les animaient.

'_Cette émotion si belle, que l'on appelle désespoir… toi qui portes ce trésor, sois mien.' _

Car Ariès n'était pas heureux. Il était désabusé, même cynique : mais une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard, comme si une intention puissante, mais impénétrable, l'animait.

« Tssssss… que fais-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu pour que tu me tues. »

Evidemment, ce n'était pas une réponse qu'il avait l'honneur d'entendre tous les jours. Reiji n'aimait pas habituellement les adversaires qui abandonnaient devant lui sans résister. Ecraser des êtres soumis d'avance n'avait aucun intérêt. Seul des êtres forts et puissants – comme l'avaient été Yuu, Kenta, et ce beau garçon de Koma – étaient intéressants : car c'était en tentant de lui résister qu'ils _apprenaient_ la souffrance.

'_Souffrance… souffrance… souffrance, tssss…'_

Mais, les yeux impénétrables d'Ariès reflétaient quelque chose de puissant – par delà le vide qu'ils portaient, enveloppant une force de volonté supérieure. Et Reiji pouvait le sentir, cet Ariès-là était _fort_.

« Tssss, aussi plaisir cela me ferait-il de te faire souffrir, je ne peux pas tant que tu ne t'es pas soumis au jugement divin. Le Créateur est assez sévère sur les lois, et même moi je dois m'y plier. »

Une lueur métallique teinta le bleu des yeux d'Ariès.

« Alors, si j'outrepassais ces lois, est-ce que tu me donnerais le pouvoir que je désire ? »

Si un démon avait eu des émotions humaines, le bref éclat qui avait doré l'œil du Serpent eût pu être qualifié de _surprise_ : mais le cœur démoniaque du Général des Enfers ne connaissait que convoitise.

« Toi, vouloir du pouvoir ? Ça m'étonne, tssss. »

Les orbes de glace n'avaient pas même cillé.

« Oui, je veux du pouvoir, et tu vas me le donner. »

'_Arrogant, tsss.'_

Soudain Reiji réalisa que ce n'était pas ce joli gamin des montagnes, 'Hyoma', qui lui parlait : mais un autre esprit, plus puissant, plus fort.

« Tssss… »

L'Esprit qui habitait ce garçon.

'_Tiens, tiens, tiens… on dirait, qu'une proie de niveau supérieure se présente d'elle-même à moi.'_

Et avant même que le Grand Général eût pu répondre, l'élégant Esprit du Bélier s'était avancé vers lui, de son allure toujours aérienne, et s'était posé devant lui. D'où il se trouvait, son visage merveilleusement fin dévoilait son expression déterminée.

« J'ai un marché à te proposer. »

En dépit de la situation inhabituelle, Reiji était fort amusé. C'était bien la première fois qu'une proie se montrait aussi _entreprenante_. Mais ce n'en serait que plus plaisant, de la briser.

'_Et de savourer ta beauté, dans les larmes de ta future prostration.'_

« Propose toujours. »

Un éclat métallique étincela dans les prunelles glacées.

« Je voudrais que tu me donnes ton appui, que tu me prêtes ta force. Le moment venu, efface ma mémoire, afin que j'oublie qui tu es. Et lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi, viens me trouver. »

« Tsss, tssss… et, qu'est-ce j'ai à gagner là-dedans ? »

« Mon âme. »

Sacrifier son âme. A un _démon_. C'était une démarche inconsciente, folle. Si les yeux d'Ariès n'avaient pas été aussi calmes, Reiji se serait dit que c'était un acte de désespoir.

'_Tu es surprenant, Ariès… je te savais intelligent et déterminé, mais de là à être aussi audacieux, tssss ?'_

Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, le Bélier se rapprochait de lui, une main fine tendue vers lui.

« Si tu acceptes de faire ce que je dis, je te donnerai ce que j'ai de plus précieux, mon âme.

Oui… mon âme. »

Le visage d'Ariès effleura les cheveux du Serpent, qui frissonna de plaisir.

« Chaque once de souffrance qu'elle recevra sera à toi. Chaque émotion de terreur qu'elle criera sera ton cadeau. Tu auras chacune de mes larmes, chacune de mes colères, le moindre de mes haines, et la plus profonde de ma douleur. »

Il s'avançait vers le Tentateur, ouvrant ses bras comme une ultime offrande.

« Je serai à toi pour l'éternité. »

'_Faire l'offrande de toi-même, tsss… est-ce l'ultime manœuvre d'un stratège, ou le pari d'un simple fou ? '_

Cet Esprit. Avait-il vraiment l'intention de sacrifier ce que l'on appelait 'le cadeau des dieux' ? Plus encore, allait-il risquer de sacrifier l'intégrité de ce garçon qui l'hébergeait ? Ce n'était pas que Reiji s'inquiétait pour lui, loin de là. Mais une telle démarche… était inhabituelle.

'_Qui… es-tu, créature aux mille stratagèmes ? Es-tu visage de fée au cœur de démon, ou âme blanche aux noirs atours ?'_

« Mais à une seule condition. Tu devras gagner mon cœur et la confiance de mon hôte. »

Le Serpent siffla puissamment.

« Explique-toi. »

Des yeux d'or brillèrent, tout d'un coup.

« Il devra t'aimer autant… que tu l'aimeras. »

'_Des yeux… d'or ?'_

Le Bélier rapprocha son visage du démon.

« Je suis l'Esprit qui habite le cœur de 'Hyoma'. Cet être que tu as déjà rencontré… est le réceptacle de mes désirs et de ma volonté. »

Reiji le savait, il avait vu juste. C'était un Esprit de niveau très supérieur. Du sang de démon royal dans les veines, mélangé à quelque chose de très rare : une denrée exceptionnelle venait de tomber dans ses crochets. S'il avait cru en Dieu, le Serpent se serait dit que c'était un cadeau du paradis.

'_Ces yeux… ils sont vraiment magnifiques. De tout l'enfer, je n'en ai jamais vu de tels. Pas depuis… le Dernier Souverain.'_

Comme s'il avait lu ses désirs, Ariès s'était détourné de lui, juste au moment où il allait toucher son visage. De frustration, le Grand Général avait sifflé, mais le Bélier se tenait déjà plus loin.

'_J'en fais le serment, tssssss ! Tu seras à moi… que tu le veuilles ou non.'_

Indifférent à la voix quasiment perceptible des pensées de son ennemi, l'Esprit contemplait le ciel rouge, continuant son monologue.

« 'Hyoma' n'a pas conscience de ma présence, même s'il a hérité de certains de mes traits de caractère. Tant qu'il ne réalisera pas ma présence, et surtout tant qu'il n'acceptera pas ma force, je ne reviendrai jamais dans ce monde. Je ne peux exister… que s'il fusionne avec moi.

Et la seule façon de le faire… c'est qu'un démon puissant l'éprouve et l'amène au seuil de ses limites. »

De nouveau, des yeux d'or se tournèrent vers lui.

« Et pour ce faire… il doit te faire confiance. »

'_Qu'ils sont beaux…'_

Rendu ivre par la convoitise, le Serpent darda ses propres prunelles dorées sur sa _proie_.

« Donc, si je réussis à rallier à moi le joli garç… Hyoma, tu me donneras ton âme ? »

'_Tu es ma proie. Tu es à moi.'_

Et les yeux aussi purs que l'or liquide se posèrent sur lui, accrochant un désir furieux dans son cœur de démon.

« Tout à fait. »

'_Je te ferais mien. Tu m'obéiras, même si je dois te servir.'_

« Et je pourrai en faire ce que je veux ? »

La langue du reptile essuya un filet de sang sur ses lèvres.

« C'est bien ça. Seulement… »

'_Je t'aimerai. Et tu mourras sous mon étreinte.'_

« Seulement ? »

Toujours aussi calmes – comme dans leur aspect bleuté – les yeux d'or de l'Esprit s'étaient immobilisés sur son propre regard.

« Tu devrais gagner la confiance de Hyoma, mais pas le détruire. Si Hyoma meurt, je disparaîtrai et tu perdras tout. »

Evidemment. Quel calcul ingénieux.

'_Tsssssss !'_

Jusqu'alors, Reiji s'était seulement soucié d'accaparer les esprits pour les détruire, et leur faire éprouver la souffrance. Mais, jamais, jamais encore, il n'avait étendu son art jusqu'à avoir une emprise aussi immense sur autrui, c'est-à-dire de posséder son cœur.

« Gagner, tsss… sa confiance ? »

Des ennemis qui l'avaient redouté, Satan sait qu'il y en avait eu. Des gens qui l'avaient détesté, Dieu sait qu'il y en avait eu. Mais d'êtres qui l'avaient aimé, il n'y en avait certainement pas eu un seul.

'_Tssss ! Es-tu en train de me dire… que c'est là ma limite ? Tsss… !'_

Toujours implacablement calmes, les orbes bleus reflétèrent la folie du démon, qui grinça de rage.

« Hyoma est puissant. Tu as peut-être réussi à le faire plier jadis, mais sa dévotion à l'Héritier de la Montagne Sacrée est sans appel. Et même si tu as atteint les ténèbres de son âme à travers le désespoir, tu n'as pas touché son cœur à ta cause. Il aime profondément Ginga. »

Sifflement de colère.

« Et moi je _déteste_ Ginga encore plus fort. »

'_Quelle meilleure raison que d'accepter…'_

Un sourire horrible anima le visage du reptile.

'… _et de faire mien, et le désespoir de ce beau garçon…'_

« Mon temps imparti arrive à sa limite. Hyoma va se réveiller. N'oublie pas d'effacer ce souvenir. Je t'attendrai, le jour venu. »

'…_et ta puissance, Esprit des Deux Mondes.'_

Le sifflement du Serpent emplit l'enfer de sa convoitise éternelle.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Inscription sacrée.**

**Bible du Diable.**

…

**« Tu feras l'acte le plus généreux de la Vie elle-même. Tu serviras le Sacrifice de Dieu Lui-même. Qu'importent le sens de tes motivations : elles serviront la destinée du monde. »**

...

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Champ de bataille. **

**Plaine**

**Crépuscule. **

…

« AAAAAHHH ! »

Hagard, celui que l'on disait doté de la grâce des nymphes avait laissé échapper un cri, bien malgré lui. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes de se laisser distraire en plein combat, encore moins de faire un cauchemar éveillé.

'_Bon sang, reprends-toi !'_

Le Stratège Blanc était un être pragmatique, qui réfléchissait avant tout aux moyens les plus réalistes d'arriver à ses fins. Ses stratagèmes, bien que pétris d'art, étaient connus pour leur efficacité. Et ses mouvements, bien qu'empreints de grâce, étaient connus pour leur action meurtrière.

Alors, pourquoi… ?

« Lieutenant Ariès ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

… pourquoi ces visions incessantes… ?

« … »

'_Humph.'_

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, sans répondre à l'interrogation de son soldat. Ce dernier, pourtant bien plus âgé que lui, avait appris au fil du temps à respecter ses compétences et son sang-froid : mais il fallait bien avouer que malgré cette période prolongée de travail commun, cerner la personnalité de son chef restait chose ardue.

« Lieutenant ? »

« … »

'_Ces visions. Elles ne m'appartiennent pas… alors, pourquoi ?'_

Enhardi par le manque d'attention que manifestait son chef, le soldat reprit, toujours posé dans son insistance.

« Lieutenant, cinq de nos hommes sont en train d'affronter le chef ennemi venu de l'est. Dois-je envoyer des renforts pour les aider, ou… »

Mais le jeune garçon le coupa, sans brusquerie.

« Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. »

Etonné, son interlocuteur se tourna vers lui.

« Lieutenant, vous en êtes sûr ? Il n'est pas très fort, vous l'avez vous-même dit. Et… »

« J'ai besoin de m'exercer. Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas combattu sérieusement. Je me suis contenté de vous laisser faire le travail, après avoir planifié ma stratégie. Mais un chef se doit de savoir se battre en tant que Blader… »

« Comme vous voudrez, Lieutenant. »

Alors, d'un mouvement immensément souple, le jeune Blader bondit du haut du plateau protégé, et le saut de l'ange qu'il fit dessina une courbe gracieuse dans le ciel. Un autre se fût sérieusement blessé, avec une telle prouesse physique : ou eût du moins sévèrement amoché les plantes traversées dans ce périple corporel.

'_Esprit de ma Toupie, je t'appelle !'_

Mais le Maître d'Ariès avait gracieusement filé entre les fourrés, faisant bruisser les feuilles et chanter les fleurs, lesquelles avaient inondé le ciel de leurs pétales colorés. Et ses pieds s'étaient réceptionnés avec légèreté sur le matelas de mousse, une vingtaine de mètres plus bas, s'interposant net entre son camp et celui de ses ennemis. Ces derniers sifflèrent de surprise, puis d'admiration.

« Bon sang, mais qui c'est ce type ? »

Les yeux de glace les regardèrent avec ironie, sans mot dire : mais le chef des soldats ennemis s'avança vers lui, le contemplant.

« Laissez-le-moi. »

Toujours avec une lueur sarcastique assez typique du Bélier, les prunelles azur reflétèrent également une expression un peu dédaigneuse.

« Oh, tu veux faire affaire avec moi ? J'en suis honoré. »

« C'est moi qui l'est. N'es-tu pas le Lieutenant ennemi… Ariès, si je ne m'abuse ? »

Aujourd'hui, le Blader n'avait ni envie de se dissimuler, ni d'user de tromperie.

« C'est exact. Hyoma de l'Escadron 'Bélier Gardien', pour te servir. »

'_Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, aujourd'hui ?'_

Il n'était pas dans l'habitude du Maître des Stratagèmes de se porter à l'assaut aussi promptement, et encore moins de se dévoiler aussi vite : ce fut la raison pour laquelle ses soldats autour de lui le regardèrent avec surprise. Mais le jeune garçon continua, sûr de lui.

« Et à qui donc ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Tu le sauras assez tôt, lorsque je t'aurai vaincu. »

Ces paroles amenèrent une expression de dédain sur le visage du Blader.

'_Quel prétentieux.'_

« Eh bien, eh bien, voilà qui s'appelle ne pas manquer d'assurance. Prends garde, cependant, à ne pas perdre trop vite… cela pourrait ternir ta réputation, et nuire à ta confiance. »

Mais pour toute réponse, le meneur ennemi se mit à le regarder avec insistance, avant de laisser échapper un sifflement, dont Ariès ne sut interpréter le sens.

« Les rumeurs disent vrai. C'est étonnant… »

'_Quoi donc ?'_

Le jeune Blader haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre.

« Plaît-il ? »

« Tu es très beau, Ariès. »

'_Ma parole, ce type me drague en plein combat ?'_

Outrés, les hommes du jeune Lieutenant se portèrent en avant, grondant.

« Comment oses-tu te moquer de notre chef ! Tu le paieras ! »

Mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire, tout en contemplant le jeune garçon.

« Je suis sincère. Tu es magnifique… mais reste à savoir si ta beauté est à la hauteur de tes talents. »

'_Les ennemis n'ont vraiment plus aucun code, de nos jours…'_

Les orbes de glace fixèrent l'arrogant, sans ciller, leur détenteur aussi immobile que la froideur de la banquise. Mais soudain, sans crier gare, la Toupie du Maître d'Ariès avait filé, dans un éclair de lumière. Et avant même que l'œil humain eût pu réaliser sa tourbillonnante présence, deux toupies ennemies s'étaient écrasées sur un rocher, catapultées avec une force meurtrière.

« Tu… disais ? »

Le sourire du meneur adverse s'élargit, grand comme une soucoupe.

« Oh, tu as l'air fort. Je me réjouis par avance… de vaincre Ariès. Après, ce sera Pégasus. Et je récolterai tous les honneurs d'avoir battu les plus grands Bladers gradés de la Métal Fusion ! »

'_Tu divagues, mon vieux. Tu n'as même pas le niveau pour me toucher.'_

Armé d'un dédain plus froid que son regard de glace, le jeune Lieutenant avait toisé son adversaire, sans mot dire. Qu'il jugeât son opposant faible ou même indigne de porter un tel titre, était une nuance qu'il laissait à autrui juge d'interpréter.

« Quelle présomption. Voyons voir si tes propos seront à la hauteur de ton talent… ce dont je doute amplement. »

'_Mais l'espoir fait vivre, comme dirait Ginga. Ha.'_

Et de se lancer dans une bataille avec ardeur, en espérant y ressentir l'énergie qu'il s'efforçait d'y mettre.

…

« Ariès, Assaut des Cornes du Bélier ! »

Un fracas de rochers, et dans un déluge de flocons de neige et d'étoiles de pierre, la toupie ennemie s'envola dans le ciel, frappée avec la grâce merveilleuse et pourtant si meurtrière du Bélier. Et alors que l'adversaire retombait, inerte dans un ravin de déception, une fleur de neige se dessina dans la lumière dorée.

'_Il est vraiment nul. Certes, j'ai utilisé une attaque spéciale, mais j'aurais largement pu m'en passer.'_

Autour d'eux, les hommes du jeune Lieutenant sifflèrent d'admiration.

« Il a vraiment fait fort… c'est magnifique. Ariès est plus beau que jamais, comme ses attaques : son maître porte bien le nom de 'Magnifique' ! »

Ariès, le Magnifique : ce n'était pas qu'un surnom, ni même seulement qu'une légende. C'était l'incarnation spirituelle d'une créature féérique, d'un esprit des sept cieux. Sous l'enveloppe d'un jeune Blader aux traits aussi divins que l'Esprit aux mille grâces, celui que l'on connaissait comme le Maître d'Ariès avait hérité de tous les talents de l'intelligence et de la détermination.

'_Esprit qui habite mon être, et frappe les mille coups des stratagèmes par une armure de chair et d'acier…'_

« Ariès, achève-le ! »

'…_déploie dans ce monde la beauté de ton intelligence et la grâce de ton existence !'_

Sans que son corps parût faire le moindre mouvement, le jeune garçon avait comme murmuré des mots doucement inaudibles à sa Toupie, dont l'Esprit dessina le tourbillon de pétales le plus beau qui soit.

« A toi de jouer. »

Si les Toupies incarnaient l'âme profonde d'une créature sous forme d'arme, les Esprits Originels habitent ces machines d'acier pour exister dans ce monde. Plus ces derniers étaient puissants, plus ils développaient leur style propre.

Et Hyoma avait véritablement _son style propre_.

« _Ariès, Stratégie Tempétueuse des Fleurs de Pruniers !_ »

Et de laisser les fleurs blanches comme la neige se disperser dans l'hiver le plus gracieux qui soit, comme l'annonce d'un printemps qui n'était que victoire, devant la défaite de l'ennemi qui parait de grâce le vainqueur.

'_La beauté qui t'habite, Esprit des sept cieux, est celle qui pare mon être de grâce et mes yeux d'intelligence. Toi qui régis mon incarnation, que ma propre conscience reste pour toujours liée à ta nature profonde et suive la destinée qu'elle a décidée originellement.' _

Ariès le Magnifique aimait la beauté, et il parait souvent de neige ses dessins tactiques et de fleurs ses attaques promptes de vent : c'est cela que l'on voyait que son maître était un artiste, qui inventait l'art de la tactique au cœur d'un simple combat.

« Bravo, Lieutenant ! Vous lui avez rabattu son caquet ! »

Comme le triste retour à la réalité grisâtre, les fleurs se dispersèrent en même que ce vent de grâce. Ariès disparut, et son Maître parut songeur.

« Humph. »

'_Pourquoi… suis-je si insatisfait ?'_

La toupie ennemie agonisait sur le sol, immobile. Son détenteur, affalé sur l'herbe – car l'Esprit d'une Toupie est toujours liée à son Maître – semblait en proie à la souffrance. Hyoma ne l'avait pas 'tué', mais bien amoché.

« Tu es faible. Je pensais avoir plus de divertissement avec toi, même si j'avais conscience que tu perdrais avant même de m'avoir affronté. Mais tes mots sont aussi vides que ta force est inexistante. »

« Qu'importe, si tel est le cas ? »

Un peu surpris par cette assurance qui perdurait, le Maître d'Ariès avait porté ses yeux de faucon glacé sur les prunelles de son adversaire défait, pour en lire les sentiments. Et il n'y vit – ô étonnement ! – qu'une tranquille expression.

« Tu es heureux de perdre ? »

« Si telle est ma destinée… et que ma destinée respecte le plan… oui. »

La sérénité qui émanait du vaincu troublait le jeune stratège.

'_Un… plan ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi… cela me rappelle quelque chose, et je n'aime pas ça.'_

« Ariès le Magnifique. Toi qui es connu pour être un stratège hors pair… tu peux comprendre cela, de sacrifier son existence à l'accomplissement d'un plan suprême ? »

Battement de cœur.

**La stratégie est l'art de tromper. **

**Inventer un stratagème, c'est tromper autrui sans être trompé soi-même.**

**Celui qui veut maîtriser l'art de la guerre doit savoir duper son ennemi. **

Comme pour repousser une malédiction passée, le jeune garçon articula froidement.

« Mort, un Blader ne présente aucun intérêt. Anéanti, un esprit n'a plus d'existence. »

'_Depuis que je T'ai affronté, Démon Serpent, c'est ce j'ai appris… et c'est aussi ce que je n'oublierai jamais.'_

Soudainement désapprobateur, l'ennemi couché sur le sol le fixa sans aménité.

« Tu as changé, Ariès. Jamais tu n'aurais pensé cela auparavant. Servir Pégasus… n'a pas amélioré tes dons. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

'_Mais c'est incroyable ! Même battu, il me fait la morale ?'_

Malgré sa douleur réelle, le corps de l'adversaire remua, et son visage afficha un sourire.

« Tu… tu es fort, Ariès, cela ne fait aucun doute. Pourtant… j'avais entendu dire que ce n'était pas le style du Maître des Stratagèmes de foncer droit tête baissée à l'attaque… et de dévoiler l'étendue de ses capacités devant un simple ennemi. »

'_Hein, il sait que je suis… le Stratège Blanc ?'_

Oubliant soudain toute retenue, le jeune Blader s'était avancé vers son adversaire, prêt à l'empoigner par la chemise. Il s'en empêcha in extremis (ce n'était pas bon pour la réputation d'Ariès).

« Qui, qui t'a parlé de moi ? Parle ! »

Sans l'écouter, l'autre poursuivait sa harangue, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ton maître ne t'avait-il pas enseigné… les Trente-Six Stratagèmes ? La voie de la tactique qu'il t'a inculquée… c'est ainsi que tu l'appliques ? »

'_Et il connaît… ! Il connaît mon… Maître ?'_

De toute évidence, son adversaire n'avait cure de ses questions. Il continuait à le contempler, partagé entre l'admiration et la déception.

« Ariès… Ariès… tu es un esprit doué, mais étrange… »

« Dis-moi qui t'envoie ! Je veux le savoir ! »

Soudainement, ses yeux fixèrent les prunelles magnifiques d'Ariès, en parvenant – étonnant exploit ! – à y lire l'interrogation de son âme.

**Un stratège ne dévoile jamais son intention, sauf à dessein.**

« Il sera déçu… te considérant comme son plus talentueux disciple, il voulait par là même faire de toi son plus grand rival… »

Et de retomber sur le sol, s'évanouissant brusquement.

« … »

D'une immobilité de pierre, le jeune garçon fixait la forme inerte, devant ses hommes médusés.

'_Maître… tu as voulu me tester ?'_

…

**Passé.**

**Six ans auparavant.**

**Village pauvre, champ de bataille.**

…

" **三十六計****, ****走為上計****。"**

_**Sān shí liù jì, zǒu wéi shàng jì**_**.**

**« ****Parmi les trente-six stratagèmes, le meilleur est la fuite. »**

Ironiquement, s'il avait pu appliquer ce que l'on appelait le meilleur des trente-six stratagèmes, Hyoma ne serait jamais devenu un maître en la matière. Il aurait certainement échappé aux griffes du plus meurtrier des tacticiens, dont la légende n'avait jamais révélé le visage, mais seulement les plans diaboliques capables de défaire n'importe quelle force.

'_Le Stratège Noir… n'est pas qu'une légende. J'ai – malheureusement pour moi – vu son visage…'_

Il fallait savoir que Hyoma, actuel Maître d'Ariès et Lieutenant de l'Armée Métal Fusion, n'était pas devenu le stratège le plus anonymement renommé en un battement de cil. Bien avant même de s'atteler au lourd travail d'apprendre les théories et les pratiques des stratégies passées et actuelles, il lui avait déjà fallu découvrir une vérité pas si facile à comprendre que cela : son don pour les stratagèmes.

« … »

Et on ne découvre pas un don, sans une histoire. Qu'elle soit tragique, douce, transcendantale, ou profonde, elle est toujours présente, même si on ne la raconte jamais.

'_Est-ce qu'être stratège… est une destinée ?'_

« C'est l'heure… »

Ce fut par une rencontre, où il faillit y laisser sa vie, qu'il apprit son destin : celui d'être formé par celui qui pouvait renverser la plus désavantageuse des situations, comme inverser la plus favorable des circonstances.

'_Je ne peux plus reculer à présent.'_

Au milieu des flammes crachotantes, qui engloutissaient les habitations, un garçon aussi frêle que déterminé se tenait devant le bâtiment central de la ville, désormais seul. Des cheveux de neige paraient son allure gracieuse, et sur le visage aux traits aussi fins que gracieux, des yeux bleus à l'expression aigue contemplaient la silhouette approchant avec un calme mortel.

« Vous êtes donc venu. »

Une aura, immensément – _magnifiquement_ – sombre l'avait envahi, comme si le destin l'appelait.

'_Je t'attendais.'_

« … »

Dans le visage invisible au regard pourtant si profond, des yeux plus sombres que les ténèbres luisaient par intermittence.

'_Et vous, êtes-vous venu à ma rencontre ?'_

Le garçon savait qu'il était déjà perdu. C'est pourquoi il n'avait même pas tenté de fuir.

" **三十六計****, ****走為上計****。"**

_**Sān shí liù jì, zǒu wéi shàng jì**_**.**

**« ****Parmi les trente-six stratagèmes, le meilleur est la fuite. »**

'_Mais c'est trop tard pour moi.'_

Perdu pour perdu, autant agir dignement. Et, pour être honnête, il était assez curieux de voir qui _il_ était.

**« Lorsque vous êtes encerclé, complotez. Lorsque vous êtes condamné, luttez. »**

« Humph. »

Soudain, avec un calme impressionnant pour un être aussi jeune – et dans une situation aussi critique – le garçon avait articulé lentement.

« Je pensais mourir avant de voir votre silhouette. Mais il semblerait que mes yeux ne se fermeront pas seulement après avoir ressenti la force de vos manœuvres. Il fallait encore… que je vois leur créateur. »

« … »

Des yeux sombres comme la nuit le fixaient. Ils étaient illisibles, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace que le garçon.

« Je n'ai aucunement besoin de vous voir, pour savoir que je n'avais aucune chance. Alors… pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous vous montriez devant moi ? »

Le feu crépita violemment, et le cliquetis de l'acier hurla. Le garçon se raidit sous un brusque accès de peur, mais avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de réaliser quoique ce fût, les soldats l'entouraient sans pitié et le stratège masqué était devant lui.

'_Il est… rapide !'_

« C'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que tu te montres. Pour le temps qu'il te reste, n'oublie pas cela. »

Une tunique richement brodée, un visage invisible dans une cape, où rubans se mélangeaient à de longs cheveux noirs.

« Tu n'as pas de chance… petit. Tu es perdu. Je n'ai pas de haine envers toi, mais tu dois disparaître, car telle est la loi de la guerre. »

_Tu es à moi. _

Autour du très jeune garçon, au visage si fin malgré son aspect général minuscule, les soldats armés se pressaient, prêts à dégainer leur toupie. Alors il ferma ses yeux bleus comme la glace, comme dans une ultime prière.

« Ils ont tous fui… ils n'ont pas pu se battre… »

La voix étrangement monocorde du Stratège Noir résonnait dans le champ de bataille en flammes.

« Ton malheur ne réside pas dans cela, mais dans le fait de m'avoir rencontré. Maudis le ciel ou prie ton dieu, pour t'avoir prêté une telle destinée, peu m'importe. Mais n'en veux pas à tes amis les villageois pour avoir fui : l'homme est ainsi. »

« Je ne leur en veux pas, car j'avais prévu qu'ils le fassent. »

Dans la lueur fantomatique des flammes crachotantes, la couleur des yeux de glace se reflétaient dans les orbes noires, si magnifiquement mystérieuses, du stratège de légende.

_Un Maître… et son disciple._

« … »

Dans le reflet de leur regard, la réciprocité de leur expression calme dévoilait leur nature profonde.

_Ils avaient déjà conscience de ce lien, qui naîtrait de leur nature semblable. _

" **金蟬脫殼。****"**

_**Jīn chán tuō qiào.**_

**« Se dépouiller de son enveloppe, telle une cigale aux ailes d'or. »**

Les soldats armés étaient resté immobiles. Le garçon savait qu'ils ne feraient pas le moindre mouvement sans que le Stratège Noir ne le leur ordonnât. Cela ne tarderait guère, mais pour le temps qu'il lui restait, il voulait encore apprendre.

« Est-ce que… »

« C'est toi qui as éventé l'initiative de conquête de ce territoire ? »

Test ultime, ou simple question pour s'amuser ? De toute façon, le garçon savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Oui. »

_Une lecture perçante. _

Par une fois, les yeux de nuit étincelèrent. Le feu crépita.

« C'est toi qui as mis en place ce décor pour attirer le gros des troupes ? »

« Exact. »

_Une initiative appropriée. _

Par deux fois, les yeux de jais luisirent. Le tonnerre gronda.

« C'est toi qui as décidé de rester ici pour manœuvrer la fuite des habitants ? »

« Oui. »

_Une détermination froide. _

Par trois fois, les yeux de ténèbres brillèrent. La pluie gémit.

« … »

_Tu as fait du bon travail, comme je l'espérais._

Mais ce fut la dernière fois, et le garçon le comprit lorsqu'il vit son ennemi approcher, ses yeux de corbeau sombres comme le destin qu'ils lui promettaient.

« C'était brillant. Mais si te mesurer à moi fut ta seule erreur, ce sera pourtant la plus fatale et la toute dernière. »

Les orbes bleus se fermèrent brièvement.

« Je le sais. Mais si vous êtes l'artisan de ma défaite, je demeure l'auteur de vos misères. Veuillez à présent terminer votre travail. »

« Tu as raison, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Ne m'en veux pas. »

L'ombre s'agrandit, comme une invitation aux ténèbres. Et les toupies s'élevèrent, prêts à frapper… le petit garçon ferma les yeux, sans crainte.

'_Adieu, amis et héros que je ne connaîtrai jamais.'_

…mais le coup fatal ne vint jamais.

« Capturez-le. »

En un éclair, des bras s'étaient saisi de lui, emprisonnant tout mouvement, décourageant toute résistance. Les toupies sifflaient autour de lui, mais leurs lames acérées ne l'avaient même pas effleuré.

« Comment… ? »

'_Je… je n'avais pas prévu ça !'_

S'il avait pu voir le faciès du Stratège Noir, le garçon y eût pu certainement lire un sourire.

« Tu as un don. Je suis impressionnée… et sans même connaître mon identité, sache que c'est un immense compliment de ma part. »

Et pour la première fois, tout emprisonné qu'il fût par la poigne musclée de ses adversaires, Hyoma vit l'étonnant visage de celui qu'on appelait 'le Stratège Noir'.

'_C'est… une femme ?'_

« Je ne veux vraiment pas te tuer. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un doté d'un tel potentiel. S'il se développait en toi… tu pourrais devenir un stratège d'exception. »

Les hommes s'étaient saisis de lui, sans même le blesser. A la merci de ses ennemis, le jeune garçon ne songeait pas à leur résister : il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se libérer. Mais il avait compris qu'on s'était joué de lui, et il ne pouvait l'admettre !

« Non… je ne peux pas le croire… »

'_Libérez-moi ! Laissez-moi… mener mon plan ! Je devais… !'_

Insensible à l'imploration silencieusement désespérée de son esprit, celle qui déjoué ses meilleures manœuvres continuait à parler.

« Je vais t'emmener avec moi dans le royaume et t'initier à l'art du stratagème. Si tu arrives à lire le premier axe d'un seul de mes plans, je te rends ta liberté et te cède ma place. »

'_Je devais disparaître !'_

Soudain, il avait crié. Ce n'était plus possible, non, ce n'était _pas_ possible… de se taire.

« Vous… vous m'avez trompé ! Vous saviez… vous saviez… »

'…_que je deviendrai votre disciple.'_

Ces yeux, si profonds qu'on ne pouvait y lire l'intention, l'avaient calmement fixé.

« Sache qu'il est dans l'essence d'un tacticien de tromper autrui, sans être lui-même trompé. »

Hyoma l'avait compris bien plus tard : celui que l'on désignait comme la légende de la stratégie n'avait _jamais prévu de le tuer_. Non, dire qu'il n'avait pas prévu de le faire était faux : _il avait prévu de ne pas le faire_. Dès le départ, avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent, il avait lu le moindre de ses mouvements – en ponctuant peut-être d'un hochement de tête appréciateur ou d'un froncement de sourcil réprobateur – et l'avait confiné dans une situation sans issue, où il savait pertinemment qu'il ferait le sacrifice de sa propre situation.

'_Et encore, je ne même pas sûr d'avoir lu la totalité – non, les parties principales – de ce stratagème !'_

S'il n'avait pas été aussi outré d'avoir été trompé jusqu'au bout, le garçon de Koma se fût peut-être senti aussi flatté d'avoir été autant pris au sérieux.

« Je pensais être bon en stratégie… mais si quelqu'un est en mesure de prolonger mon existence en inversant mes plans, c'est que je ne suis pas même un débutant. »

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, pour retrouver sa liberté – et le peu de d'estime en soi qu'il possédait encore : obéir à son Maître.

'_Lire une malheureuse ligne d'une simple petite tactique, ce ne devrait pas être si difficile, non ?'_

« Je te montrerai ce que je sais faire ! »

Le problème, que ce fut non pas difficile, ni même très difficile : mais à la limite de l'impossible. Car Hyoma le réalisa très rapidement : éventer ne fût-ce qu'une ligne directrice d'un stratagème pensé par le Stratège Noir, c'était un miracle que même Dieu n'aurait pu réaliser.

Pour quelqu'un, qui avait simplement été qualifié de génie, ce n'était même pas envisageable.

« Maître. »

« … »

Dans la prison de la tour la plus isolée du château, tant elle s'élevait haut dans le firmament, le silence résonnait comme une condamnation : celle de son impuissance éternelle.

« J'abandonne. »

Le _silence_, c'était la réponse – perpétuelle, sempiternelle – du Stratège Noir. Ces si rares – et quelques – mots qu'elle prononçait, n'étaient jamais faits de sucre, ou d'amertume. Ils n'étaient que sagesse dépourvue de cœur.

« … »

Ces yeux, noirs, tellement profonds que Hyoma avait renoncé à y lire la source de ces stratagèmes de génie, n'avaient même pas changé d'expression.

« Vous êtes trop forte. Cela fait deux ans que je suis enfermé, dans ce donjon, à lire ces manuels, à analyser vos plans. Je ne peux pas même lire correctement la première séquence de base de votre scénario. Ou vous prenez plaisir à ma souffrance, ou vous vous raillez de ma faiblesse : dans tous les cas, vous surestimez mes talents et la personne qui est devant vous n'est pas celle que vous attendez. »

La grande dame aux mille stratagèmes ne l'avait jamais brutalisé. En dépit de l'absence de marques affectives, il avait un égard dans sa voix qui ne s'était jamais démenti. Mais ce n'était qu'une piètre consolation, face à son savoir-faire écrasant.

« … »

Son visage se tourna, comme un message silencieux, vers un des trente-six panneaux qui tapissaient les murs de la prison somptueuse. Et s'arrêta sur…

"**反客爲主****。****"**

_**Fǎn kè wéi zhǔ.**_

**« D'invité se transformer en maître de céans. »**

« Ne te rappelles-tu point ce principe ? »

Sans le même regarder l'écriteau, le jeune garçon avait soupiré, profondément excédé.

'_Et comment, espèce de… ! Ça fait deux ans que je le vois chaque jour, il faudrait que je sois stupide pouvoir l'oublier !'_

« Je le sais, c'est le trentième stratagème. Mais je… »

« Tu as glissé dans la porte de cette armée, tu peux t'en faire le maître si tu en prends les rennes. Mais cela est progressif. As-tu oublié qu'un tacticien… ne peut pas être impatient ? C'est lui qui doit maîtriser les passions d'autrui à son avantage, et non l'inverse. »

« Mais… mais ! »

« Reprends. »

Il lui avait fallu cinq ans. _Cinq ans_.

_Cinq ans, pour seulement lire – très imparfaitement – les trois premiers axes d'un scénario tactique du Stratège Noir. _

Pour garder le moral quant à sa prétendue valeur personnelle, Hyoma avait oublié de penser que le plan de son maître était composé de _vingt-deux mouvements_.

« Ce n'est pas trop mauvais. Je suis satisfaite de ce résultat. Une promesse est une promesse. Tu sortiras de cette prison. Et bien entendu, tu hériteras de ma place de Stratège au Conseil des Quatre. »

« Vous vous raillez de moi, Maître. Je veux bien croire que parvenir à lire quelques axes de votre plan est une réussite à peu près acceptable, malgré ce laps de temps conséquent. Mais de là à me céder votre place à la tête de l'armée ? »

« … »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas heureux de retrouver la liberté. Mais quelque soit l'étendue de mon incompétence, je suis tout de même désormais en mesure de comprendre ceci : quand bien même il serait exceptionnel de parvenir à lire trois axes d'un plan imaginé par le Stratège Noir, quelle utilité de cette performance dans un véritable combat mené contre vous ? Ces cinq ans ont bien suffi, pour que je réalise ma faiblesse ! »

Pour la première fois durant toutes ces années, la grande dame qu'était le Stratège Noir s'était vraiment raillée de lui.

« Et tu es encore trop présomptueux pour imaginer que tu es actuellement capable de me tenir tête dans un combat d'esprit – à fortiori de _me vaincre_. Voilà pourquoi je veux que tu poursuives ton apprentissage à la tête de l'armée, par toi-même cette fois. »

Le jeune garçon s'était abstenu de relever le sarcasme, il avait bien compris le message. Aussi se contenta-t-il de détourner la conversation.

« Et tous ces prétendants au titre de stratège ? Ce n'est pas une sinécure de les battre. C'est bien joli de me libérer et de prétendre me céder la place, mais seul l'Examen des Mille Stratagèmes me permettra d'accéder à la place convoitée par tous : et vous savez que les aspirants sont légion. »

Elle n'avait dit qu'une phrase.

« Bats-les tous par un plan en moins de trois mouvements. »

Pour se venger d'une telle outrecuidance, Hyoma s'était contenté de les écraser chacun par le premier mouvement d'un plan.

'_Grrrr ! Je lui apprendrai, moi !'_

Les stratèges sont toujours des anonymes, au sein de l'armée : mais le garçon de Koma avait été une légende. On vantait le génie de ce jeune être à l'allure magnifique, au visage féérique : mais lui seul savait bien – et pour cause, après avoir passé cinq ans à comprendre sa faiblesse face à une véritable légende – que le talent n'est rien face à l'Art du Stratagème en lui-même. C'est pourquoi, après être parvenu sans problème à évincer tous ses rivaux et à obtenir le poste de Stratège au Conseil des Quatre, il avait formulé une requête étrange au supérieur de l'armée.

« Permettez que je combatte ainsi pour vous et pour l'Armée. »

'_Afin de servir Pégasus...'_

Derrière le bureau, le garçon au visage de fée paraissait minuscule : mais l'aura calme qui irradiait de lui en eût impressionné plus d'un. Sans doute l'homme n'y fut pas entièrement insensible.

« J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre… »

Les yeux bleus ne cillèrent pas.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je vous demande juste d'accepter ma requête. »

Autant le garçon était calme, autant son interlocuteur, lui, paraissait nerveux dans ses gestes comme dans ses propos.

« Tu es le Stratège Blanc, auteur des mille et un stratagèmes : tes prouesses tactiques sont appliquées aux escadrons de la Métal Fusion depuis ta nomination. C'est le poste le plus important de l'armée et des Quatre Piliers du Conseil, en dépit de l'anonymat qui s'y rattache. Et tu voudrais combattre dans l'Armée en tant que soldat ? »

« Pour étrange que soit cette requête, permettez qu'elle se réalise : et faites-moi confiance, j'ai quelque talent en tant que Blader. »

Son supérieur l'avait regardé avec une expression bizarre, comme s'il pensait que les stratèges consistaient en une espèce un peu à part (à moins qu'il essayait – en vain – de le percer à jour).

« Je ne peux techniquement pas t'empêcher de postuler en tant que soldat. Mais tu ne devras ton ascension qu'à ton seul talent. Et cela ne devra pas t'empêcher d'accomplir ton travail de tacticien, qui restera dans l'ombre. »

« C'est justement ce qu'il me fallait. »

Et ce fut ainsi que celui qu'on devait connaître sous le surnom de Stratège Blanc, endossa également aux yeux des autres la place de Lieutenant dans l'Armée Métal Fusion. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il fit deux rencontres cruciales, tant attendues : celle d'Ariès, le Légendaire Esprit Originel lié à lui, et celle de celui qu'il avait juré de servir depuis l'Ere de la Lumière et des Ténèbres.

Ginga Hagane, futur Maître de Pégasus.

'_Toi et toujours toi… Ginga.'_

L'ascension en tant que recrue Blader dans l'armée fut éreintante, mais pas si difficile que ça. Le jeune garçon était désormais en mesure de lire les intentions et de parer les fourberies sans problème. Cinq années face au Stratège Noir lui avaient donné l'aptitude nécessaire pour imaginer, feindre, tromper et vaincre. La comédie – talent qu'il possédait déjà dans l'Ere précédente – était une excellente arme dans la guerre psychologique qu'il menait.

Et puis, chose non négligeable, il était tout de même talentueux comme Blader.

« Ariès, Assaut de la Tempête de Vent ! »

Dans un arc-en-ciel de merveille, une pluie de pétales enneigés couvrit le champ de bataille : des cris résonnèrent, c'était ceux de ses ennemis, qui n'avaient pu résister à ses stratagèmes d'une effroyable efficacité et ses coups d'une poignante beauté. Et la mer de fleurs engloutit les dépouilles adversaires, emportant avec ses vagues splendides les derniers remous du conflit.

« Q-ui… q-qui es-tu ? »

Le petit garçon du village avait grandi, beaucoup grandi. C'était à présent un jeune homme, qui se tenait en guerrier Blader sur le champ de bataille. Il eût été difficile de le reconnaître, sans ces étonnants yeux bleus perçants dont l'expression n'avait pas vraiment changé.

« … »

La silhouette, devenue longue et athlétiquement fine, reflétait toute l'élégance du combattant aguerri et la beauté de l'Esprit des Sept Cieux. Et lorsque le visage apparut de la brume enneigée, le summum de la merveille incarnée dut toucher les yeux les plus insensibles du monde.

« T-tu… tu n'es pas humain, c'est impossible… »

Ceux, qui, éberlués, tombaient sur lui en cet instant, ne pouvaient que le contempler sans mot dire. Alors les yeux bleus comme une mer de glace profonde engloutirent leurs dernières pensées avec eux.

« Retiens ce nom : je suis Ariès. L'artisan de ta défaite, et le serviteur de Pégasus. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais tu dois perdre pour le bien de mon maître. Ne m'en veux pas, car je n'accomplis que mon devoir. »

Les mots subtils qui suivirent touchèrent son âme, la marquant à jamais d'une histoire qui ne faisait que débuter.

« Non… non… tu n'es pas Ariès… »

« Comment ? »

Les fins sourcils s'étaient haussés, mais l'adversaire défait continuait à sourire sans le moindre mépris. Bien au contraire. Ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, c'était de…

…_de l'admiration ?_

« Tu es… Ariès, _le Magnifique_. Ta beauté n'égale que ton talent, ton talent est surpassé par ton intelligence. Tout en toi est grâce meurtrière, dans des yeux de glace et des stratagèmes de jade. »

Le visage ennemi semblait transporté dans un rêve hors du temps. Le jeune Blader parut choqué par la tournure des événements, mais ceux-ci l'avaient déjà rattrapé.

« Tu es mon ennemi… mais je suis heureux d'être défait par toi. _Ariès le Magnifique_… »

Ariès le Magnifique avait créé sa légende.

…

**Retour au présent.**

**Forêt, lieu isolé.**

**Soir.**

…

Songeur, Hyoma se remémorait les temps de son enfance, volés par des moments de légende et un travail acharné à réaliser les rêves de son maître – et ami – Pégasus, afin d'accomplir ses propres ambitions.

« … »

Devenir le stratège n°1, le seul Blader capable d'imaginer les stratégies les plus meurtrières pour une armée de combattants, et de la mener dans l'ombre afin que brille celui qui avait le pouvoir de toucher les cœurs.

'_Le plus fidèle atout de Pégasus…'_

Les yeux se fermèrent sur un rêve aussi vieux que son existence.

'…_et le meilleur ami de Ginga.' _

« … »

Soudainement, sans crier gare, le jeune Maître des Stratagèmes dégaina son lanceur et propulsa Ariès, dont la tourbillonnante vitesse se stabilisa gracieusement en un point fixe.

'_Esprit des Sept Cieux, toi dont je suis l'incarnation humaine, habite mon être afin que je fusionne avec toi : et prête-moi les yeux perçants de ton intelligence, afin que ta beauté s'exprime dans la quête que je poursuis.' _

Calme, le tacticien aux cheveux de neige n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Mais le frémissement qui parcourut la toupie d'Ariès révéla la soudaine tension interne, qui touchait du doigt de l'intuition l'ombre d'un danger.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. Montrez-vous, il est impossible de me tromper. »

L'instinct d'Ariès était implacable, tant la précision de ses sens confinait au diabolisme. En comparaison, le bruissement qui marqua la sortie de l'ombre parut aussi discret que le bruit du tonnerre en temps d'orage.

« Tu as des sens aiguisés, monsieur le Blader. Je me disais que me cacher comme le serpent dans son trou me rendrait plus discret que lui, mais il semblerait que tu puisses même percevoir le mouvement d'un ver de terre. »

Les orbes de glace ne montrèrent aucune émotion – ni surprise, ni méfiance.

« Déclinez votre identité et révélez vos intentions. Sur le champ. »

L'ennemi ne s'y trompa pas : c'était l'attitude d'un Blader aguerri, qui cumulait avec l'expérience de mille combats tout le potentiel de son intelligence et de sa force. S'il avait laissé voir de la surprise, il eût été possible de le piéger. Et s'il avait montré de la méfiance, il eût été facile de l'influencer. Mais le sang-froid du garçon aux yeux de glace refroidissait la plus infime tentative de manipulation. L'expression qui animait son regard démontrait sans ambigüité son immense maîtrise de lui-même.

« Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'attaquer l'armée, ni de faire quelconque affaire sur ce territoire. Cela te va-t-il ? »

Et avant même que le jeune Lieutenant eût pu répliquer quoi que ce fût, le groupe d'ombres ajouta sans sourire.

« C'est toi qui nous intéresse. »

'_Ça aura le mérite d'être direct.'_

La dernière fois qu'il avait intéressé ses ennemis de la sorte, Hyoma s'était attiré de sacrés ennuis. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise de cet épisode malheureux, c'est qu'être recherché personnellement signifiait immanquablement un lot de désagréments profonds – allant de la séquestration arbitraire aux maltraitances de toutes sortes. Pourtant, le Maître d'Ariès s'immobilisa devant eux, sans fuir.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Les yeux de glace étincelaient avec une douce sagacité, mais leur conciliante apparence n'était que tromperie. L'éclat dur qui habitait le plus profond de sa prunelle révélait à lui seul la détermination glacée du Blader, mais si brûlante d'intelligence qu'une personne peu avertie s'y fût à la fois gelée et brûlée sans problème.

« Nous savons qui tu es. Ton nom est Hyoma, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une lueur un peu ambigüe brilla dans les yeux du Stratège Blanc.

'_Les tester…'_

« … »

Il n'avait pas encore fait le moindre mouvement, mais lorsque le groupe voulut le jauger par l'expression de son visage, leur regard ne rencontra guère qu'une ombre.

'_Mes yeux vous seront toujours invisibles. Je peux lire vos mouvements, mais vous ne percerez jamais mon intention.'_

« Ma foi… qui sait ? »

« Ne mens pas. »

Gracieuse, la silhouette se découpait à la clarté de la lune.

« Suis-je en train de mentir ? »

'_Alors que je lirai au plus profond de votre esprit, vous serez trompés par les mirages que je place devant vos yeux.'_

Impitoyables, les ennemis se déployèrent autour de lui, dans le battement d'un éclair.

« Encerclez-le. »

« ! »

Tout aussi foudroyant, l'esprit du jeune tacticien avait visualisé son stratagème et préparé son prochain mouvement. Son brillant cerveau calculait toutes les possibilités à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Humph. »

'_Bon sang, ils ne perdent pas de temps. Imposer mon rythme, et maintenant.'_

Soudain, sans marquer la moindre crainte, le jeune garçon se percha d'un bond sur un rocher, avec une élégance digne d'un cygne.

« Houlà, houlà, du calme. Pourquoi tant de violence ? »

Avec un grand sourire charmeur, le Chef de l'Escadron Tactique se positionnait en hauteur, tout en grâce. Ses yeux bleus luisirent d'une lueur aigüe, qui ne manifestait nulle crainte.

« Oh, à propos, vous savez, mon nom vient à moitié d'une montagne, l'autre moitié d'un monstre. »

Mais, contrairement à ses attentes, le groupe s'avança vers lui, sans se laisser décontenancer le moins du monde. Et à la lumière des flammes démoniaques, Hyoma vit que les visages ennemis souriaient d'une façon inquiétante.

« En fait, nous savons bien plus que cela à ton sujet… »

Un doigt décharné se pointa droit sur lui.

« …Jeune Souverain. »

Pour la première fois, Hyoma fut pris de surprise, et Ariès marqua un temps d'arrêt, presque chaotique.

« Hein ? »

'_Que… que… non, c'est…'_

Le meneur le fixait de ses yeux dorés, sans ciller, et le jeune Blader réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient brillants.

'_C'est… c'est un démon, et un puissant !'_

**Mais pas autant que moi, Maître d'Ariès. Loin s'en faut. Et certainement encore moins que le Toi qui t'habite… et que je révèlerai. **

« Le Grand Général avait raison. Vous êtes un remarquable stratège... vous usez de tromperie avec un sang-froid que les vils d'entre nous vous envieraient. Rien qu'avec cela… vous seriez un puissant élément du royaume. »

Songeur, le chef qui avait prit la parole continuait.

« Et pourtant, et pourtant… vous êtes bien plus, selon lui. »

Pris d'une panique indicible, le jeune tacticien serra les dents, presque tenté de reculer. Ariès marqua un temps d'hésitation, perdant presque la grâce qui lui était tant habituelle.

« Ce que je ne puis comprendre, cependant… c'est pourquoi vous vous obstinez à ne pas faire usage de votre _don_. Vous en avez les yeux… et ils sont incomparables. Votre destinée est d'accomplir de grandes choses pour les terres d'en bas… pourquoi alors rester dans l'ombre de Pégasus ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Le groupe fit un pas en avant, l'enserrant dans un étau mortel comme son destin.

« Il n'est plus l'heure de mentir. Nous sommes vos alliés, et vous êtes celui qui reconquerra notre royaume perdu. »

Le jeune Lieutenant haussa un sourcil, un peu méprisant.

« Je n'ai pas pour alliés des gens qui délirent. Et un royaume perdu l'est pour toujours. »

Avec audace, le chef des ennemis se porta en avant, sans attaquer pourtant.

« Je vois. Notre Maître le Grand Général avait raison. Vous êtes trop têtu. Vous vous obstinez à nier la vérité… pour une raison aussi obscure que votre âme elle-même. Mais, vous ne pouvez pas nous tromper… même avec le visage du Maître des Stratagèmes. »

…

**Flash-back.**

**Royaume des Enfers, Palais Impérial.**

…

**« Comment le reconnaîtrons-nous, Maître Serpent ? S'**_**il**_** a prit forme humaine… il pourra tromper nos sens. »**

**« A l'instant où vous l'apercevrez, vous saurez. Bien avant que lui-même ne le réalise : et c'est pourquoi ni ses stratagèmes ni son entêtement n'auront raison de la vérité qu'il dissimule. » **

**Les yeux dorés du Grand Général, impitoyables, se plongèrent dans ceux de ses subordonnés.**

**« Ses traits magnifiques vous parleront d'Elle – malgré que son visage soit pareil à celui de son Ennemi, qui captura jadis son cœur et sa vie. Et l'or de ses yeux merveilleux vous guidera vers un avenir radieux pour les démons du royaume. » **

**Et les mots s'élevèrent, comme la prophétie d'un monde inconnu. **

**« Car Il est le Descendant qui porte, et le Pouvoir des Yeux d'Or, et la Mission du Stratège Gardien sacré. » **

…

Un chant incantatoire résonna, envahissant ses sens comme un piège mortel.

« Démon Blanc. Enlève ton masque de Gardien Stratège, et redeviens l'Empereur des Démons ! »

**Et reviens à moi, Toi qui es lié à moi par destinée…**

'_Okay, je suis dans un monde imaginaire, incarnant un personnage qui fait bouger sa Toupie au son de sa voix, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, en gros : mais, je dois reconnaître que c'est la première fois qu'on me proclame Empereur Démon.'_

Le jeune garçon se sentit pris par un intense mal de tête. Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui, toutes ces informations extraordinaires commençaient à faire beaucoup.

« Votre Majesté. Notre Maître le Grand Général nous a donné l'ordre de… vous ramener. De préférence de votre plein gré, mais par la force si nécessaire. »

'_C'est officiel : je nage dans le délire le plus total.'_

Il fallait l'avouer, maintenant Hyoma en avait bien _assez_ de tous ces titres impériaux.

« Allez AU DIABLE ! »

**Comme tu dis, petit Bélier…**

Les toupies frappèrent le sol, comme un chant de guerre.

« C'est justement ce que nous allons faire, mais… avec vous, Votre Altesse ! »

Un claquement sec retentit. C'était le Maître d'Ariès qui avait appelé son Esprit, en lançant brusquement sa Toupie, qui tournoya sur le sol à une vitesse phénoménale, sur un point fixe.

« Très bien, vous voulez une bataille, vous aurez une bataille. J'en ai assez de tous ces pseudo-démons qui viennent déranger ma vie… et celle de mes amis. Jamais je ne permettrai… que l'on se mette en travers de mon maître, le Commandant Pégasus ! »

Brusque comme l'instinct et puissant comme le désir, un grondement monta du groupe de démons incarnés.

« Servir… Pégasus ? Comment pouvez-vous ainsi vous avilir, vous qui possédez l'héritage d'un trône dans vos veines, et le pouvoir d'un empire dans vos yeux ? Vos paroles sont une offense pour l'enfer lui-même, et si n'eussiez-vous point été empereur, que ce blasphème dût être puni de mort ! »

Mais les yeux étincelants d'Ariès restaient froids : leur bleu n'était que colère, leur glace n'était que mépris.

« Ah, je commence vraiment à en avoir assez. Vous m'énervez tous autant que vous êtes, avec vos royaumes et vos empereurs. A croire que le monde n'existe que pour que vous le gouverniez. Je vais vous laminer personnellement, et, démons ou pas, vous allez vite retourner là d'où vous venez ! »

**Eh bien, eh bien… tu t'énerves ?**

Un bref instant, une lueur dorée parut luire dans les prunelles du magnifique garçon. Mais sans doute ne fut-ce qu'une illusion, car lorsque le groupe leva les yeux sur le visage aux traits fins, seul la glace du mépris les contemplait.

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Non, je ne comprends pas. Et je ne veux pas comprendre. Dégagez ! »

Pour seule réponse, les toupies infernales s'élevèrent brusquement en l'air, retombant en cercle autour du jeune homme.

« Vous êtes ce Démon légendaire des deux mondes, dont les yeux sont capables de lire dans l'âme d'autrui. Vous êtes destiné à régner sur les ténèbres… et vous voudriez servir un être de lumière ? »

« Fermez-la ! »

**Eh bien, petit bélier… ton langage devient bien cru. Commencerais-tu à perdre ton légendaire sang-froid ?**

Son cri n'était que déni, ses mots une vaine supplique.

'_Jamais… jamais je ne serai comme vous !'_

« Yaaaahhh ! »

Avec une précision extraordinaire, la Toupie du Bélier porta des coups puissants sur celles de ses ennemis. Mais, chose surprenante, ces dernières parurent à peine être affectées, en dépit de la violence des attaques !

« Comment, c'est tout ? »

'_Quoi ?'_

Non, ce n'était pas qu'Ariès ne les affectait pas. C'était… qu'il les traversait, sans même les atteindre !

« Notre Maître nous a dit que qu'_il_ était puissant… mais il n'y a là qu'un Blader ordinaire. Est-ce vraiment _lui_… le Descendant de la Grande Impératrice ? »

« Ou peut-être est-ce encore un de ses stratagèmes ? »

'_Que se passe-t-il ? Je… ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas les frapper ?'_

Mais, dans l'éclat de surprise qui avait saisi le jeune Blader, le chef avait saisi son interrogation.

« Non, il n'a pas l'air de feindre la surprise. Il n'arrive vraiment pas à nous toucher. »

« C'est qu'il doit être vraiment faible, alors. Seul un Blader de premier ordre serait en mesure de nous mettre à l'épreuve. Mais s'il ne peut pas même nous atteindre… c'est qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur. »

'_Moi, faible ? Non…'_

Un ricanement perça l'air. Mais venait-il du groupe lui-même, qui le regardait désormais avec mépris, ou… de l'intérieur de lui-même, par cette voix qui avait envahi son âme ?

**Sans ce don de légende, qui coule dans tes veines… tu ne les vaincras pas, Maître d'Ariès. **

« FERME-LA ! »

Un rire narquois envahit son esprit, pire qu'une intrusion de malveillance, meilleur qu'un défi de puissance.

'_Je… ne peux pas les vaincre ?'_

**Je les ai choisis de façon à ce qu'ils te poussent au bout de tes limites. S'ils ne sont pas aussi forts que moi, ou même que toi quand tu montres ton visage de Démon Blanc… le 'toi' qui habites la terre, inconscient de sa nature originelle, est incapable de les battre. **

Les voix résonnaient, comme l'écho d'un rêve maudit.

« Il n'a même pas la force pour servir Pégasus. »

« Même Pégasus ne voudra jamais de lui. »

« TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS ! »

Pour la première fois, les yeux de glace laissèrent transparaître la panique et l'énervement.

'_Merde de… merde ! Quand je suis énervé, je… je perds ma force ! Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, et à me battre tactiquement !'_

**Tu ne t'en tireras pas avec la tactique seule. Cette fois-ci, tu auras besoin de la force, de la force qui te manque à présent et qui t'a manqué, alors que je t'ai combattu dans le Tournoi de l'Ultime Bataille. Cette force à laquelle tu aspires, et qui repose au fond de toi, n'attendant que le désespoir pour s'éveiller et la colère pour germer…**

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »

Un long hurlement s'éleva dans le ciel. Etait-ce celui d'un loup qui hurlait à la mort, ou… d'un démon qui hurlait à la vie ?

« Mais, mais… que lui prend-il ? »

« Cette lumière… cette lumière… aaaaahhhh ! »

'_La force… le pouvoir… il me les faut… il me les faut…'_

…

**Flash-back, il y a quelque temps. **

**Village de Koma, près de la Montagne Hagane.**

…

**Une silhouette blanche traversa l'ombre. Si gracieuse, qu'un humain ne l'eût point éventée. **

**« Hyoma. »**

**Mais celui qui l'attendait n'était pas vraiment humain, en dépit de son don de parole. **

**« Oui, Hokuto ? »**

**Les yeux du Chien Sacré se portèrent sans aménité sur le jeune garçon. Hokuto, Maître Gardien de la Montagne Hagane, qui avait forme animale, savait qu'il pouvait traiter le jeune stratège sans détours. **

**« Ariès lance des plaintes étranges. Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« … »**

**Impassibles, les orbes de glace du Maître Bélier reflétèrent la pleine lune. **

**« Hyoma, tu n'as pas à te dissimuler devant moi. »**

**Un silence plana, à peine troublé par le bruissement des insectes, tant l'immobilité du Maître des Stratagèmes était totale. **

**« … … …hum. »**

**Enfin, le jeune Blader ferma un instant les yeux – avant de les porter sur leur interlocuteur, bien plus petit que lui.**

**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te cacher la vérité, Hokuto, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Mais je ne comprends pas moi-même. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à saisir ses mots… » **

**Le Chien Protecteur Sacré fronça les sourcils. **

**« **_**Toi**_**, tu as du mal ? »**

**« … »**

**L'absence de réponse du Blader était une réponse trop **_**parlante**_**. Cela inquiéta son interlocuteur, à juste titre. **

**« Si le Gardien de l'Héritier de la Montagne Sacrée a du mal avec son Esprit Originel… c'est qu'il se trame des choses diaboliques troublant la paix des différents mondes. »**

**Une fois de plus, le garçon approuva. S'il n'avait pas été aussi bon comédien, il eût été facile de voir qu'il était soucieux : mais le Chien Protecteur Sacré savait comment déchiffrer ses expressions. **

**« De plus, Hyoma, si Ariès souffre, toi qui es lié à lui, que va-t-il t'arriver ? »**

**Ce dernier posa la toupie à côté de lui, fort songeur. Ses doigts fins caressaient la surface métallique. **

**« Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression que quelque chose en moi change. Je me demande si ce n'est pas le fait d'être passé de l'Ere de la Lumière et des Ténèbres à celle-ci. Ou alors… »**

**« Ou alors ? »**

**Bref silence. Une cigale éleva une plainte. **

**« Depuis que j'ai combattu Reiji Mizuchi, lors du Tournoi de l'Ultime Bataille… je sens quelque chose de bizarre en moi. Comme si… quelque chose n'allait pas en moi. »**

**« Quelque chose… qui ne va pas en toi ? »**

**Toujours méditatif, le jeune garçon contempla la lune, toujours caressant la surface métallique de sa toupie. **

**« J'espère que ça ne m'empêchera pas d'accomplir mon devoir envers Ginga. Je suis le Maître d'Ariès, après tout. Le Maître Stratège, Gardien de la Montagne Sacrée… » **

…

'_Est-il possible… qu'il y ait un Autre Moi à l'intérieur de moi ?'_

**Ce n'est pas qu'il y ait un Autre Toi. Tu **_**es**_** cet Autre Toi, mais sans en avoir conscience.**

« AAAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Les cris de ses ennemis s'évanouirent. Des images surgirent, floues. Elles se précisèrent, formant des scènes d'hommes et de femmes. Et parmi ces images, il y avait ceux de ses adversaires…

'_Pourquoi… les vois-je ?'_

Ses yeux clignèrent follement, sa gorge tenta d'articuler un son, mais sa poitrine ne parvenait qu'à brasser une faible quantité d'oxygène.

« Gggnnnnn… »

'_Est-ce donc… le passé de mes ennemis ?'_

Soudain, il _comprit_. Il en était _capable_. Il pouvait…

…_Il pouvait voir leurs émotions_.

**Tu en es capable. **

'_Ces fils ocre, verts, jaunes… ils sont si fragiles. Ariès pourraient les couper sans problème…'_

**Tu en es le **_**seul**_** capable.**

Une seule pensée. Une seule commande de son esprit, et ils étaient tranchés sans même plus de réflexion. Les ennemis hurlèrent de douleur, alors qu'une lumière immense les aveugla dans un déluge de souvenirs, aussi profonds que le Livre des Destinées lui-même.

**« Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Ils… ils sont horribles ! »**

**« Comment un tel monde… pourrait-il être juste ? »**

**« A quoi bon exister, si c'est pour ça ? »**

**« Je veux qu'elle revienne ! »**

Les images s'évanouirent brusquement, pour ne laisser place qu'à la réalité présente.

« _Ha ha ha ha…_ »

Sur le visage aux traits divins, les yeux d'or étincelaient comme l'or le plus pur. Etait-ce le même être qui se tenait sur le rocher de la victoire, ou le commencement d'une nouvelle légende descendue du ciel ?

**Tu es enfin de retour. Je t'attendais… **

Mais quand le garçon voulut lancer Ariès à l'attaque, il s'aperçut que ce n'était plus possible.

_Il n'y avait plus de toupies ennemies._

« … »

Un clignement d'œil marqua son bref étonnement.

'_Que se passe-t-il ?'_

_Il n'y avait plus d'Esprits ennemis. _

« Que… »

Soudainement, la réalité terrifiante vint frapper son esprit embrumé.

'_Ce n'est… ce n'est pas possible… je n'ai pas pu faire cela… pas moi…'_

« Non… ! Non ! »

_En un seul coup, il avait désintégré toutes leurs toupies !_

Une seule pensée, et cela avait suffi à tuer toute la puissance incroyable de leur être, emportant avec toute la force de leur passé, de leur histoire – de leur vie même.

_Il avait tué les Esprits qui les habitaient !_

**C'est cela, ta réelle force…**

Quels étaient ces images, qui avaient alors soudainement émergé devant ses yeux ? Qui étaient ces personnes, dont l'histoire avait brièvement frappé son âme ? Appartenaient-elles à un lointain passé, ou…

…ne faisaient-elles qu'un avec les démons qui lui faisaient aujourd'hui face ?

« Dites-moi… je veux savoir… »

Les yeux d'or, plus beaux que le firmament lui-même, se posèrent sur ceux de ses adversaires.

« Qui… suis-je ? »

**Cette question que pose l'humain au fond de toi, celui qui est revenu en a la réponse. **

Mais les créatures s'effondrèrent sur le sol, s'agenouillant devant lui !

'_Quoi ?'_

« G-Grand… Grand S-souverain… p-pardonnez-nous… »

Comme la plus belle des promesses, les yeux d'or ambré brillaient de toute la féérie céleste. Car, devant le groupe de démons qui entouraient la créature, la beauté qui irradiait d'elle imposait le respect sur celles des bas-fonds.

_« Vous direz à mon Serviteur… que c'est moi qui donne les ordres, et non lui. »_

Prosternés devant lui, les soldats ne faisaient nul mouvement, tant que leur crainte n'égalait que leur admiration pour cet être hors du temps.

_« Et je lui commande… de se prosterner devant moi, et d'obéir au moindre de mes ordres ! »_

**J'agirai selon ton désir, ô mon Empereur. Je t'attendais depuis tellement longtemps…**

Cette voix, qui parlait en lui, résonnait de plus en plus fort, dans son cœur, dans son âme… dans son corps même.

'_Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que c'est… Lui ?'_

**En échange tu seras mien, comme je serai tien. Tes ordres seront accomplis, comme mes désirs seront comblés. Nous serons ensemble pour l'Eternité. **

Et alors qu'ils vénéraient leur dieu, les corps des soldats démoniaques s'évanouissaient dans l'air. Lentement, très lentement, une lumière noire semblait les absorber, alors que leur image disparaissait.

'_Que… pourquoi s'évanouissent-ils ?'_

Car lorsqu'un Esprit d'une toupie meurt, son possesseur rejoint l'autre monde avec lui.

« Si nous pouvons accomplir votre volonté, juste avant de reposer nous-mêmes pour l'éternité… ce sera un honneur, Grand Souverain. Le Grand Général… sera heureux de vous revoir. »

'_Mais… ils vont donc… mourir ?'_

« Il vous aime plus que quiconque… »

'_Je… je les ai… tués ?'_

« Sa place est à vos côtés… et la vôtre est au sommet de l'empire. »

« NOOOOOOOOONNN ! »

Et tandis que le jeune garçon lançait un long hurlement de désespoir, sa conscience partit dans les limbes de l'oubli, où ne régnaient nul mal, nul démon et nul empereur.

* * *

><p>Bon sang, la fin est presque triste... OUIN !<p>

Hyoma : ...

Ananda : Pourquoi tu dis rien, héros du texte ?

Hyoma : ... ... ... je te signale que plutôt fatiguant, de se faire poursuivre et capturer tout le temps. Pourquoi, pour l'Amour du Beyblade, tout le monde me court toujours derrière dans cette fic ?

Ananda : Bah, c'est pour te mettre en valeur. Comme ça on voit tes talents...

Hyoma : Il y a d'autres moyens pour cela ! Et puis...

Reiji : ... /_Regard de fou sur Hyoma_/...

Hyoma, _craquant_ : ...J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TOUJOURS L'AVOIR SUR LE DOS ! Même quand on se rencontre PAS, il arrive à PARLER DANS MON ESPRIT ! Pourquoi je pouvais pas me contenter de tourner dans Beyblade Métal Fusion ? Lancer une foutue toupie, jouer les sous-fifres et rester dans un village pommé sur une montagne, ça au moins c'était un boulot acceptable ! JE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE LE HEROS D'UNE SERIE, TU M'ENTENDS ?

Ananda, _négligeant la dernière réplique de Hyoma_ : On verra, on verra, on verra. Sinon, quelqu'un a remarqué que c'était Reiji qui tenait la vedette de la moitié du chapitre ?

Reiji, _regard de fou_ : Tssssssss...

Hyoma, _pétant les plombs_ (c'est rare de sa part, mais après tout c'est le Serpent) : MOI, JE L'AI REMARQUE ! DIS-LUI D'ARRÊTER DE ME FIXER COMME çA !

Ginga, _débarquant à l'improviste_ : Maieuh, y'a un truc que je pige pas : pourquoi on n'arrête pas de parler de moi, sans que j'apparaisse ?

Tsubasa : C'est parce que tu habites les esprits de tout le monde. Tu es le héros, tout le monde t'aime et t'admire !

Ginga : En principe, un héros, euh, ça... apparaît dans un texte, non ?

Hyoma, _sautant sur Ginga_ : EXACTEMENT ! Ginga, SAUVE-MOI ! J'EN AI MARRE D'ÊTRE LE PERSONNAGE PRINCIPAL !

Tsubasa : Impossible, vos fanfictions se complètent, de vos points de vue respectifs.

Hyoma : Mais, à propos, que fais-tu là, toi ?

Tsubasa : Moi ? Je me prépare pour le chapitre suivant. On m'a appelé pour tourner. Je suis censé faire une entrée fracassante dans le prochain chapitre...

Ginga : Euh, Hyoma, tu peux me lâcher ? Y'a deux personnes qui sont pas très contentes...

Reiji, _regard de fou sur eux_ : ...

Kyoya, _regard de fou sur eux_ : ...

Ananda : Bon Dieu, mais arrêtez-les, c'est une fanfiction, ici, c'est pas une foire !


	5. L'Enseignement du Diable

**« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais ! ça se fête ! Après... euh... un temps d'absence... la suite !<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Fusion

Genre : Aventure, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance

Résumé :

_Seul dans l'ombre, grâce à son intelligence exceptionnelle, celui que l'on surnomme « le Stratège Blanc » planifie toutes les tactiques des Bladers et tire les ficelles des opérations menées par l'Armée Métal Fusion. Blader doué, mais Eternel Second, derrière Pégase et Léone, Ariès le Magnifique protège ses amis dans l'ombre et use de ses multiples talents afin de servir la cause grandiose de ses supérieurs. Mais, un jour, la rencontre avec un être profondément maléfique réveille un démon intérieur en lui, le forçant à accepter le côté le plus sombre et secret de sa personnalité... et à accepter l'étrange potentiel de ses origines cachées._

Personnage principal : Hyoma.

Personnages : Reiji Mizuchi, Yuu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Hikaru Hasama, Kyoya Tategami, Ginga Hagane.

Pairing : Hyoma x ...surprise !

Autres pairings : Probablement une petite mention de Madoka x Benkei, et de Ginga x Kyoya

Notes : Fanfiction liée à « Twin Blade Legacy ».

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapitre 5 : L'Enseignement du Diable**

**...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sous-titre<span>__ : _

_« Je suis celui qui dois te tenter, celui qui veux te tenter, et celui qui vais te tenter. Alors, prépare-toi, mon cher et tendre : je ne retiendrai pas mes forces contre toi, car tu es digne de mes espérances et mes attentes. C'est ma propre façon d'aimer. » _(Livre VII, chapitre 4, ligne 21)

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Campement ennemi.**

**Prison.**

…

« Avance ! »

Malgré sa franche répulsion pour ce manque total de bonnes manières, Hyoma jugea plus prudent de se taire. Les gardiens de prisonniers n'étaient pas réputés pour leur douceur, et le Lieutenant avait passé assez de temps au sein de sa propre armée pour savoir que son jeune âge ne lui épargnerait pas les brimades.

« Là, grouille-toi ! Avec les autres, à droite ! »

Par chance – mais était-ce bien une chance ? – il s'était fait prendre de la plus stupide façon qui soit : par _hasard_. Ou par _malchance_, c'était comme on voudra. Son combat avec le groupe de démons l'avait tant éprouvé mentalement et émotionnellement, qu'il s'était écroulé par terre sans plus de façon.

Et il avait _fallu_ qu'un escadron ennemi passe par là et se dise qu'il ferait un excellent prisonnier.

'_Je suis vraiment maudit. Avoir réussi à défaire à deux reprises – par un miracle insoupçonné – des groupes d'ennemis connaissant mon identité et déterminés à avoir ma peau, pour me faire bêtement choper par deux idiots pas encore assez bêtes pour me croire mort. Peuh.'_

Là où il avait eu de la chance – dans toute cette splendide malchance – c'était finalement que la cause de son emprisonnement actuel lui conférait un avantage : ses ennemis ignoraient tout de son identité. Les hommes qui passaient par là n'étaient certes pas amicaux – puisqu'ils l'avaient refourgué dans un camion remplis de prisonniers sans plus de façon – mais ils n'en avaient pas spécialement après lui. Ils ne connaissaient rien de ses talents ou de ses fonctions, et c'était un avantage certain.

« Ceux qui veulent essayer de s'enfuir… »

La grosse brute sortit brusquement son lanceur, armé de sa toupie, pour faire un geste évocateur. Tandis que la populace entassée tremblait d'effroi, Hyoma se contenta de fermer les yeux en soupirant.

'_Si seulement Ariès était avec moi… je serais certain de pouvoir le battre.'_

« Ha ha ha ha…»

Deux désavantages certains subsistaient dans sa position : lui-même ignorait qui étaient ses adversaires. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas la moindre idée de l'armée à laquelle ils pouvaient appartenir. Et, tout aussi important – sinon plus – il était séparé d'Ariès, qu'il n'avait nul moyen de localiser.

« Hé, toi, là ! »

Le jeune stratège recula légèrement, afin de se fondre subrepticement dans l'ombre du camion. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas lui que l'on hélait ainsi, mais un de ses voisins qui se tenait trop en avant.

'_Ariès… Ariès…'_

Hyoma se sentait très démuni, sans sa Toupie. Ce n'était pas seulement une arme formidable qu'il perdait, mais aussi la proximité physique de son Esprit Originel.

'_Où… où es-tu ?'_

Ariès, surnommé l'Esprit des Sept Cieux, n'était pas quelconque parmi les Esprits des Toupies. C'était le gardien des montagnes sacrées, celui qui bondissait dans le ciel avec tant d'élégance, que ses pairs prétendaient que ses ailes étaient invisibles mais laissaient des fleurs de neige dans l'air. C'était l'être le plus proche des animaux et des plantes, celui qui pouvait entendre leur chant et comprendre leur langage. Il habitait la Montagne Sacrée, et connaissait la langue de presque toutes les créatures de la terre.

'_Ariès, réponds-moi !'_

Celui qu'on connaissait comme le Maître des Montagnes et de la Nature, était l'Esprit doté des Sept Grâces : grâce de l'intelligence, grâce de la beauté, grâce de la nature, grâce du combat, grâce du secret, grâce du dévouement. Si on ne le connaissait pas comme le plus puissant ou le plus héroïque, le Monde des Esprits n'ignorait pourtant rien de son importance, ni de ses qualités. Etre le Maître d'un tel Esprit signifiait posséder un rôle pour protéger la terre et les talents qui allaient avec : la stratégie, la détermination et l'aptitude à combattre.

« Ariès… »

Inconsciemment, il avait appelé son Esprit Originel à haute voix, et même si ce nom n'avait été qu'un murmure, il suffit à irriter son bourreau qui passait par là.

« Quoi, quoi, tu as dit quoi ?! »

Le jeune garçon comprit qu'il avait gaffé.

'_Mince…'_

« … »

« Tu es sourd, gamin ? »

Hyoma inclina légèrement la tête, en veillant à rester dans l'ombre.

« Veuillez me pardonner. »

La grosse brute le fixa stupidement, clignant des yeux sans trop comprendre. Peut-être était-il trop habitué à voir ses victimes trembler ou tenter de l'insulter, pour comprendre sa politesse calme (ou peut-être n'avait-il pas réussi à localiser d'où venait sa voix. Hyoma avait un don pour se fondre dans les ténèbres) Puis, estimant que l'effort était démesuré, le gardien partit trouver un autre bouc-émissaire.

« Pffff. »

Le jeune Lieutenant jugeait plus sage de faire profil bas. Sans sa Toupie, il n'était qu'un garçon ordinaire, en dépit de ses dons avérés de stratège. Et – était-ce parce qu'il était le Maître d'Ariès, _Ariès le Magnifique_ – il lui était parfois de passer inaperçu quand il ne le faisait point à dessein.

'_C'était moins une… mon attachement à Toi a failli causer ma perte, Esprit des Sept Cieux.'_

Ariès était réputé pour sa beauté féérique et sa fidélité inébranlable, même si nombreux étaient ceux qui prétendaient que sa forme actuelle de bélier n'était pas sa vraie forme, mais que la véritable était si belle qu'il préférait s'enlaidir afin de ne point attirer l'attention au profit de son ami Pégasus, le cheval ailé.

'_Ariès… et Pégasus. Moi… et Ginga.'_

Hyoma ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. En tant que Blader, il était l'incarnation humaine de l'Esprit des Sept Cieux, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il savait. Ironique de constater que le Gardien de Koma savait tant de choses sur l'être qu'il protégeait et les traditions qui l'entouraient, tout en ignorant jusqu'à la vérité de sa propre nature.

« Pitié ! Pitié ! Je n'ai… j-je n'ai plus rien ! Ne me prenez pas mon… s-sac ! »

C'était la voix d'un prisonnier, qui venait de résonner brusquement dans l'air. Apparemment, le bourreau avait rapidement trouvé une nouvelle victime.

« C'est… c-c'est tout ce qu'il me reste… pitié, pitié ! »

Dans l'ombre du camion, Hyoma jura presque intérieurement. Le pauvre bougre n'avait certainement pas compris qu'il avait déjà tout perdu, au moment où il avait été fait prisonnier, et qu'il eût mieux valu pour lui de ne pas se faire remarquer en s'accrochant à ses maigres possessions.

« Alors, comme ça, c'est à toi ? Eh bien, c'est quelque chose qui va changer rapidement, mouah ha ha ha ha ! »

« Nooooooooonn ! »

Avec un rire gras, la brute s'était emparé du sac en question, alors que le malheureux essayait vainement de le récupérer. 'Vainement' était le mot, car il était inutile de préciser que son bourreau n'avait nulle intention de se laisser attendrir. Bien au contraire.

« Je vous en supplie… je vous en supplie… »

'_C'est qu'il y tient, à son sac, dis donc.'_

Mais apparemment, cette obstination désespérée dut incommoder leur geôlier, qui jeta quasiment par terre le pauvre bougre.

« Quoi, QUOI ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, c'est ça ?! »

Il sortit son lanceur, prêt à dégainer, mais le prisonnier s'accrocha à lui.

« Pitié, PITIE ! »

Tapi dans l'ombre, le Stratège Blanc ferma les yeux.

'_Tant pis. Je dois intervenir, sinon les choses vont dégénérer et ces brutes seraient bien capables de tous nous tuer par lassitude.'_

« Tu m'énerves, j'en ai marre de toi. Je vais… »

Intentionnellement, le jeune stratège trébucha lourdement sur une jambe, s'étalant de tout son long sur le bourreau – sans oublier de rentrer son omoplate dans la chair épaisse.

« Aïeeeeeeuuhhh ! »

La rude impolitesse du geste n'avait en rien enlevé la grâce du Bélier Gardien : car, ce fut avec une élégance proche du calcul, que ce dernier avait posé une de ses mains sur l'épaule ennemie – comme pour s'empêcher de tomber, comme pour parler avec plus de suavité.

« Qui a fait ça ?! QUI ?! Que je le… »

Et les mots sucrés d'Ariès résonnèrent dans un cœur sans noblesse, de cette ombre qui, après lui avoir infligée rude douleur, lui offrait douce élégie.

« Ne… vous faîtes point de mal. Nul ne vous en veut… »

Au cœur d'un nuage de féérie, le Maître de l'Esprit des Sept Cieux apparut, éblouissant son adversaire sous un soleil d'argent. Et avec un sourire gracieux tant il était mensonger, le jeune garçon subtilisa le sac en question, avant de reposer ses doigts fins sur l'épaule meurtrie.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais c'était le seul moyen. La vermine grouille dans les affaires des campagnards, et, si vous aviez touché ce sac, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire à votre peau ? Elle est trop belle pour vous risquiez de… la perdre pour toujours. Et… tout ça… pour un simple sac ? Diantre, que ce serait… dommage. »

Etait-ce la diatribe aussi longue que nourrie, ou le langage plus fleuri que les pruniers au jeune printemps ? Le calme magnétique de ces merveilleux orbes bleus calma le bourreau, jusqu'à refroidir son agressive stupidité. L'azur de cette mer de glace sembla emporter les remous du conflit, et la vague de la colère s'évanouit dans la profondeur de cet océan de calme.

« Voilà… voilà qui est mieux. Se fâcher est mauvais pour la santé… et je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade, hum ? »

La brute cligna bêtement des yeux, avant – enfin – de poser la première question sensée de sa vie.

« Mais… qui est-tu, au fait ? »

Avec ce calme doux qui plaisait tant aux êtres soit très bornés, soit très raffinés, le Maître des Stratagèmes sourit, faisant un pas avec la beauté d'un ange.

'_Qui… je suis ?'_

Certains disaient – parmi les habitants du Monde des Esprits – que lorsqu'Ariès souriait, le soleil s'évanouissait devant la lune, et que cette dernière racontait les mots avec tant de grâce, que le mensonge lui-même devenait une chose merveilleuse.

'_Mon nom est Ariès, le Magnifique. Nul besoin n'est de me cacher, lorsque mes lèvres délivrent le délicieux miel du mensonge.'_

Hyoma n'avait jamais eu peur de mentir, dans toute la vie qu'il avait vécue.

« Pardonnez-moi, mon bon monsieur. Mais… il se trouve que je suis médecin, et connais bien les plantes. L'herbe que vous vous apprêtiez à toucher… a la fâcheuse propriété de causer des irritations prolongées… voire de faire éclore des plaques rouges. A un stade critique… l'amputation est la seule alternative. »

Abruti par tant de poudre aux yeux et tant d'élégance, la brute en oublia totalement son occupation précédente. C'est le moment que choisit Hyoma pour s'avancer avec la grâce d'un félin, et appuyer franchement sur un point particulier de l'épaule.

« AAAAAAAAARRGGGHHH ! Mon épaule, argggghh, mon épaule ! »

Le jeune garçon eut ce doux sourire, qui se voulait apaisant, avant de caresser légèrement la partie blessée de son ennemi.

« Oh, diantre. Il me semble bien qu'elle est luxée. Je vais devoir vous la replacer. Dans mon village natal, quand ce genre d'ennui survenait, il y avait une méthode simple qui permettait de tout régler. »

En priant l'esprit de la médecine de lui rappeler avec précision le geste appris il y a fort longtemps, Hyoma s'avança vers le gros gardien. Plaçant ses deux mains de façon très précise, il appuya fortement, et replaça l'os démis.

« Aïeeeeeeuuhhh ! »

Un hurlement retentit dix kilomètres à la ronde. Insensible à cette expression de souffrance, le jeune tacticien se pencha à l'oreille de son patient, en caressant l'épaule replacée.

« Ça va aller… maintenant. Détendez-vous… voilà… »

Après des minutes à vitupérer et à geindre avec les yeux larmoyants, la brute finit par s'asseoir en poussant tout le monde. Avec son calme magnétique, le jeune garçon de Koma le suivit gracieusement.

« C'est cela… reposez-vous. Vous ne ressentirez plus la douleur ainsi… »

Pour la première fois, une lueur d'intelligence sembla parcourir les prunelles du bourreau.

« Tiens… ? C'est vrai, ça fait plus mal… »

« Ne bougez pas encore. Je vais vous masser pour dissiper l'inconfort. C'est une technique de mon village natal… »

Gracieusement penché sur lui, les deux genoux sur le banc, le jeune garçon passa ses mains dans les muscles, entreprenant des les déraidir. Tout en faisant, il ne cessait de murmurer des doux mots de réconfort.

« Hum… tu te débrouilles bien. C'est plutôt agréable… »

'_Mon Dieu. Si jamais Ginga ou les autres me voyaient… et ne parlons pas de Kyoya. Je serais marqué à vie… Ariès, le masseur professionnel.' _

Au moment où le jeune Lieutenant commençait à avoir de sérieuses crampes – ces muscles étaient vraiment trop durs ! – la brute s'exclama brusquement.

« Ah, je suis de bonne humeur ! Toi, tu sais y faire avec les personnes comme moi ! »

'_Maître-Esprit de toutes les Toupies, quelle insulte. Heureusement qu'Ariès est le Maître des mots charmeurs, sinon moi je serais le servant des abrutis finis.'_

Le garçon sourit avec douceur, en inclinant gracieusement la tête.

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

Sans doute dût-il en faire trop, car, pour la première fois, le regard du bourreau se porta sur le beau visage, qu'une expression de douceur – même affectée – rendait toujours plus féérique.

« Hé, tu es plutôt mignon, dis donc. »

'_Et m-. Il ne manquait plus que cette brute épaisse s'intéresse à moi.'_

Le Maître d'Ariès recula dans l'ombre, tentant de s'échapper à la lueur naissante dans les yeux de son bourreau.

« Vous êtes trop aimable, mais je ne mérite pas tel compliment. »

« Attends ! »

Il y avait des fois – et cette fois en faisait partie – où Hyoma regrettait d'être le Maître d'Ariès, le Magnifique. Être beau – magnétiquement beau comme l'Esprit des Sept Cieux – avait des désavantages certains quand il s'agissait de camouflage.

« Non, ne t'en va pas. En fait… »

Impassible, le garçon attendit le verdict, en priant intérieurement de ne pas avoir à jouer les courtisans effarouchés.

« J'ai le corps raide. Masse-moi encore. »

Le jeune Lieutenant soupira intérieurement, mais s'attela à la tâche.

'_Si jamais je m'en sors vivant, cet épisode de ma vie ne quittera jamais ce camion.'_

…

**Campement ennemi. **

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

…

« Vraiment… c'est pathétique. »

Alors que la neige couvrait les tentes d'un doux linceul mortuaire, et que, loin dehors, de pauvres bougres prisonniers souffraient le martyre à travailler sous un temps de mort, Ariès le Magnifique faisait doucement infuser de jolies feuilles de thé près d'un feu crépitant.

'_Ma situation est risible. Depuis que j'ai tapé dans l'œil de ce geôlier, il a décidé de faire de moi son commis personnel pour toutes les tâches ménagères.'_

« Art du thé… feuille de jasmin, brin de tilleul. Bruissement de l'eau, frémissement du feu : que votre union donne naissance au délice du palais ! »

Les dernières initiations à l'art de la préparation du thé remontaient à fort longtemps : le jeune Lieutenant n'était pas sûr de bien se souvenir comment faire, aussi profitait de ce répit pour s'auto-enseigner des bases acceptables. En tout cas, assez pour ne pas se faire envoyer dans l'air glacial couper du bois.

'_J'ai eu une veine immense, dans toute cette malchance. Si j'avais été envoyé avec les autres pour travailler dehors… en admettant que j'y survive, je n'aurais pas eu l'énergie pour concevoir mon prochain plan.'_

« Eau nourrie de jasmin, chante pour la beauté de la vie. Le frémissement qui parcoure ton être, est comme la chaleur de mon intention qui habite la vie. Et la vie qui bat dans le cœur de ton bouillonnement est comme l'impatience d'espoir de celui qui te goûte. Maintenant, chante, pour le battement de mon propre cœur, qui s'accélère à ta rencontre ! »

La lune éclairait la pâle clarté de la tente, donnant à l'obscurité de son être une lueur féérique : et, sur les traits si fins qui parlaient pourtant du mensonge, gardant au fond de sa prunelle les dix-mille secrets des plus grands stratagèmes, la beauté de la lumière illumina – en ce court instant – le véritable visage de son cœur.

'_Moi qui suis l'être du mensonge… je suis pourtant né de la vérité.'_

Un visage sans émotion de la vie, qui parlait des moyens de l'existence. Une existence sans art de l'idéal, qui utilisait les stratégies de la vérité.

« Ginga… tu es peut-être la lumière d'un idéal auquel tous aspirent, mais moi je suis l'ombre de tous ses moyens à l'œuvre. »

'_Je suis le désir de la vérité, qui se manifeste dans l'ombre.' _

Soudainement, pour la première fois, les yeux sans émotions du Maître des Stratagèmes reflétèrent la seule lueur de tristesse qui habitait son cœur.

« C'est pourquoi, contrairement à toi, mon ami… je suis invisible. Qu'importent mes talents, qu'importe mon rôle, qu'importent mes sentiments : je suis, et serais toujours… ton ombre. »

'_Mes ténèbres n'existent que pour ta lumière.'_

**Non, non… mon cher et tendre. Cesse de le regarder, et tourne-toi vers moi. Si tu veux comprendre ta lumière… enfouis-toi dans mon ombre. Ne te laisse pas éblouir par le bien… et explore les secrets du mal. **

L'espace d'un instant, cette voix quasi-amoureuse, qui parlait au plus profond de son âme, troubla le désir de son cœur. Ce désir, d'être aimé et reconnu… qui habitait le fond de son être.

« Dans mes propres ténèbres… il est des désirs qui m'effraient, et que je ne veux voir. Pourtant… ils m'attirent vers l'ombre, moi qui suis un être qui l'habite et connaît ses subterfuges. »

'_Ginga. Toi qui es un héros, dans toute ta lumière… comprendras-tu un jour le sens de mes ténèbres ?' _

Une complainte de l'âme s'éleva du cœur de l'enfer, et composa l'élégie de ce chant d'amour obscur.

**Il ne les comprendra jamais. Il est trop pur… abandonne-le, et viens à moi. Moi qui suis l'âme de tous les désirs… je suis le seul à voir à travers ton ombre. Et à comprendre ton cœur… **

Alors, pour chasser la malédiction de cette voix qui parlait en lui, le jeune garçon se leva brusquement, assemblant le plateau qui portait la porcelaine si fine.

« Bon… c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois trouver un moyen de mener à bien mon plan. Et dans les plus brefs délais… »

Les yeux bleus, traversés par un éclat astral, n'étaient que le reflet d'une lueur ensoleillée sur une mer de glace.

'_Des mystères de la lune de l'esprit, étincelle le soleil de l'intelligence.'_

« Portons ce plateau au chef. J'en profiterai pour déterminer certaines choses… »

Mais ce soleil n'était que factice, trop faible pour illuminer un cœur qui ne comprenait pas les mystères de l'ombre. Seuls les êtres des ténèbres pouvaient y percevoir la valeur de ce cœur et c'est pourquoi seul un maître des bas-fonds avait pu l'aimer.

**Oui, mon bien-aimé… je suis le seul qui puisse t'aimer, dans la profondeur obscure de ton âme. Et tu es le seul… qui se confiera à moi. **

« Laisse-moi… laisse-moi. Je… ne veux pas te voir. »

'_Tu es dans mes ténèbres, et je ne veux donc pas te voir. Je n'ai beau qu'être ombre, je regarde toujours la lumière…'_

Il voulait chasser cette malédiction, issue des parties les plus sombres de son âme, et de celle de l'univers entier. Alors il sortit de la tente avec brusquerie, laissant derrière lui, toutes les pensées les plus indésirables, mais elles s'obstinaient à le poursuivre.

« Un adepte des stratagèmes… ne peut pas se berner lui-même ! »

**Qui sait, Descendant du Stratège Blanc ? Toi qui descends du plus grand Maître Stratège qui fût… comment cela pourrait-il t'être impossible ? **

'…'

Ses pas s'étaient stoppés, son corps s'était immobilisé, et la réalisation qui venait à lui avait le secret de la délivrance.

**Cela est peut-être la raison pour laquelle… personne ne voit ton intention véritable, à part…**

'_Ginga.'_

…**Moi. **

Et son esprit s'était arrêté, comme figé dans une vision d'éternité. Sa pensée si fine s'était transmutée en cette immobilité totale, qui était celle de la compréhension la plus profonde des choses.

« … »

'_Et peut-être que tout simplement… que je me __**trompe**__. Et que j'ai besoin de __**repos**__.'_

Au fond de lui, cette voix démoniaque résonnait, impitoyable, comme l'ultime mystère de toutes ses plus grandes stratégies.

**Je suis le **_**seul**_** qui puisse te comprendre, car **_**je suis le seul qui voit cela au fond de toi**_**. C'est pourquoi, tu ne trouveras jamais d'autre partenaire que **_**moi**_**. Nous sommes **_**les seuls à pouvoir être ensemble**_**. Ne l'oublie jamais, mon cher. Ou je pénètrerai les tréfonds ténébreux de ton être pour prendre ton âme.**

Dehors, le monde fourmillait sous la douleur, que l'idéal qu'il servait avait juré de résoudre : lui, dont les stratégies pouvaient lire au plus profond de l'enfer pour en extraire le mal.

« Ah… ah… ah… »

'_Ils travaillent sous les ordres de ces brutes.' _

Alors la neige aux reflets de lys accueillait sa peau aussi blanche que la pureté de son esprit, brillante intelligence qui épousait la nuit du stratagème.

« … »

'_Pauvres bougres… quand je m'en serai sorti, je manderai le Conseil des Quatre pour lancer une opération de là-haut.'_

Mais ses yeux restaient froids, comme la glace de son intelligence trop profonde : il y avait longtemps, fort longtemps – trop, peut-être – que le sang-froid de ses stratagèmes de glace avait gelé ses intentions en une apparence de faux-semblant. Et la chaleur qui battait encore au fond de son cœur ne put jamais atteindre le regard suppliant du malheureux qui courut à lui, implorant son aide.

« Mon frère ! Il… il a attrapé… une maladie ! C'est à force de travailler dehors… à couper du bois… et de n'avoir rien à manger… »

Les yeux d'Ariès restaient fixes, sans la moindre émotion. Seule son intelligence glacée analysait la situation, élaborant dix-mille hypothèses dans un battement de cils.

« … »

« Je t'en supplie, donne-nous quelque chose, toi qui as la faveur de ces monstres. Personne ne dira rien… et puis tu es médecin, non ? Tu dois nous aider ! »

Il y avait longtemps que l'émotion ne transparaissait plus sur le visage de ce grand stratège. Elle était toute intérieure, emprisonnée dans son intelligence si vaste, que seules les ténèbres pouvaient encore toucher sa lumière.

« Ecartez-vous de mon chemin. Ce plateau est fort lourd, et vous voyez bien que vous me gênez. »

« … ! Comment peux-tu… ! »

La voix suppliante se brisait, entrecoupée par les sanglots d'une détresse sans fin. Si infinie qu'un héros eut versé un flot de larmes inépuisable, touché par une seule once de cette douleur. Mais celui qui utilisait la vérité n'était pas un héros : ce n'était qu'un stratège.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de gémir, ni même de pleurer. Vous ne pourrez jamais toucher un cœur insensible ainsi, et la méchanceté qui entoure ce lieu vous isolera de votre unique chance de survie. Ne versez donc point ces larmes devant moi. »

'_Je me ferai mensonge, afin que l'on regarde la vérité.'_

Le Maître des Stratagèmes usait du mensonge, mais parlait toujours de la vérité : il n'avait dit que la vérité, et ne dirait que la vérité, en se cachant dans l'art ultime qu'était le mensonge. Il utilisait le bien lui-même pour dénoncer le mal, et bernerait le mal lui-même pour servir le bien.

« Il est donc inutile… d'implorer un ennemi. »

Et celui qui pourrait lire à travers l'éclat glacial de cette vérité sans émotion, verrait le réel visage de la stratégie ultime.

'_Je ne suis ni le bien, ni le mal. Je ne représente que le moyen. Seriez-vous apte à vous en servir ?'_

« Non… NON ! TAIS-TOI ! »

Mais il n'était personne, qui pouvait voir l'unique lumière de cette vérité : ses stratégies étaient trop parfaites, et son ombre était trop profonde. Il était un maître de ces mensonges, qui protégeaient si bien la vérité, qu'on disait leurs ténèbres capables de masquer la lumière à dessein.

« Tu n'es… tu n'es qu'un… »

« Oh, allez-vous m'insulter ? Quel cruel manque de courtoisie. »

Soudain, avec une crise de nerfs plus violente qu'un orage, le prisonnier donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac du jeune garçon, faisant valser le plateau dans l'air.

« ORDURE ! »

Le Maître d'Ariès encaissa violemment le coup, et les lourds gâteaux tombèrent sur le sol, troublant l'immaculé tapis de neige. En revanche, ses gestes merveilleusement agiles rattrapèrent la théière emplie de liquide, ainsi que les tasses fragiles.

'_Parfait.'_

« … »

Et sans même qu'il eût à prononcer les mots du mensonge, ce dernier avait déjà pétri la situation de son Art du Stratagème.

'_Ariès, tisse le filet de ton plan, et fais que la situation nous serve par la misère de tous ces faits !'_

« Diantre, que de… violence. Si je rapportais cela au maître du campement… vous encourriez la punition que vous méritez. »

Son sourire était un faux-semblant de miel, qui écœurait tant le cœur qui y goûtait, que l'esprit oubliait d'y voir à travers une amertume profonde.

« Tu n'es qu'un… ! »

« Mais… »

Sa voix était la féérie, qui racontait l'histoire du mensonge, et teintait les situations du monde de tous les mystères de l'esprit. Et leur neige de lumière parvint à éclipser la colère du cœur, avide de justice.

« …je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. »

Et de pousser du pied, les lourds gâteaux éparpillés sur la neige.

« Oh, et… voilà les conséquences de ce geste malheureux. Ce froid a fait tomber ces gâteaux. Rendez-moi donc service, et pour le bien de notre maître, disposez donc de ces denrées désormais immangeables. »

« Mais, tu… tu… »

Aucune émotion ne filtrait dans ses prunelles de glace, et il n'y avait personne, ici, pour en lire le secret, qui se cachait, loin dans les ténèbres de son âme, comme la seule vérité.

« Et dépêchez-vous donc. Il serait _regrettable_ que notre maître _vît_ cela, vous seriez puni d'avoir participé à ce malencontreux incident. »

'_Dépêche-toi, imbécile. Cela m'est égal que tu ne comprennes pas… il suffit juste que tu prennes ces gâteaux, et que tu partes __**au plus vite**__. Si jamais l'autre abruti te voyait… qui sait ce que je pourrais faire ?' _

Comme pour répondre à l'injonction la plus profonde de son esprit, l'homme emporta avidement les denrées, sans même un regard pour le jeune garçon. Ce dernier resta immobile, sans même cligner des yeux.

« … »

Ariès, le Magnifique : la légende qui courait sur lui était donc vraie. L'Esprit des Sept Cieux était la seule créature du monde, qui pouvait rendre le mensonge magnifique. Et par ses dehors les plus froids, il sculptait son intelligence de glace en une merveille que l'on appelait 'Stratagème'.

'_Je suis le Maître des Stratagèmes.' _

« … »

Il marcha à la tente ennemie, portant lentement son plateau un peu moins garni. Mais ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut seul, que le jeune garçon de Koma s'autorisa à grimacer, massant son ventre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Argh… quel moyen _douloureux_. Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à recommencer. Qui a dit que les stratagèmes sont... sans prix ? »

'_Un stratagème douloureux… mais pourtant le meilleur. C'est la grâce de l'intelligence, vibrant dans le cœur d'Ariès… qui me le dit.'_

Car il était une certitude à propos d'Ariès : la grâce de l'intelligence était un don de son Esprit. Toutes les incarnations d'Ariès avaient été de fins stratèges selon Hokuto, le Chien Sacré, et Hyoma pouvait se flatter de ne pas faire exception. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, malgré ses dons de tacticien, il se sentait horriblement démuni sans la présence physique de sa Toupie. C'était comme si Ariès et lui étaient… séparés.

« Esprit des Sept Cieux… toi qui m'a fait grâce de l'existence. Peux-tu, pour une fois encore… guider mes pas sur la route de mon destin ? »

'_Un jour, tu m'as mené à Ginga. Maintenant… où dois-je aller, et qui dois-je… rencontrer ?'_

**Tu le sais déjà. Car…**

Il secoua la tête, dans une tentative de déni : mais la voix qui venait de l'enfer, le poursuivit au plus profond de son âme.

…**tu m'as **_**déjà**_** rencontré, Ariès. **

C'est alors que deux voix rocailleuses se firent entendre, détournant son attention de façon salvatrice. Apparemment, deux hommes se disputaient à travers la tente. Le jeune tacticien tendit une oreille attentive, se retenant d'entrer sur le champ.

« Elle existe vraiment, cette Toupie ?! Ça fait des années qu'on la cherche. Et pas le moindre indice ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'on a raflé tous les gens qu'on trouve. Aucun ne répond si on l'interroge comme ça, mais si on les force à nous suivre ils seront bien obligés de nous dire quelque chose. »

Soudain, comme éblouis par un nuage de neige féérique, leurs yeux sans grâce tombèrent sur la vision du Magnifique. Et, de leur couper momentanément le souffle, avant que l'un d'entre eux osât articuler.

« Oh ! Ce garçon, qui est-ce… ? »

Et la beauté de s'incliner devant la bassesse de ce monde, sans pourtant jamais l'effleurer de son âme.

« Ah, je le connais ! C'est le joli gamin qui m'a soigné l'épaule dans le camion. Il est plutôt doué pour s'occuper de toutes les tâches ménagères… et il masse très bien. Et puis… il a un joli minois, en plus. »

'_Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile.'_

Ariès le Magnifique sourit avec une douceur aussi éternelle que les neiges des cimes, mais plus inconstante que le reflet de l'eau que troublent les aléas du temps.

« Votre thé attendait. Il est bien chaud, au parfum de fleur de jasmin. Avec ce froid, vous feriez mieux d'en prendre plusieurs gorgées. »

« Ah oui. Pose-ça là. »

Et d'obéir, avec la grâce de l'Esprit des Sept Cieux, et le mensonge de tout son cœur de stratège.

'_Il ne me manque plus qu'un élément. Un seul, et je pourrais…' _

« Euh, mais c'est quoi, ce parfum ?! »

Pour faire fleurir le plus beau des sourires du monde, tant la vérité de son illusion servait l'art du mensonge.

« C'est celui de la fleur de jasmin. Il relaxe les sens… et amène la sérénité. C'est l'un… des plus doux parfums qui soit. Savourez la paix qui s'en dégage… pour entrer dans un monde de douceur. »

Pourtant, alors que les deux hommes s'abreuvaient à une source de jouvence dans un havre de paix, un regard pénétrant comme la lune elle-même vint défier la tranquillité de leur refuge.

« Mais, le meilleur parfum, à mon sens… »

Ces orbes bleus, si calmes et si magnétiques…

« … c'est celui de la fleur de prunier. »

…que le plus profond des océans de glace engloutît toute méfiance, dans son cœur de mensonge et son âme de féérie.

'_La fleur de prunier… est l'emblème du Magnifique. Ses pétales blancs se dissimulent sous la neige… mais annoncent le printemps.' _

« La fleur de… quoi ? »

« La fleur de prunier. »

Un peu ahuri par la chose, un des hommes cligna des yeux.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« C'est une fleur. »

Déposant les tasses de thé sur la table, le jeune tacticien murmura, d'une voix suave comme le miel.

« Elle est… magnifique. »

'_Elle est… __**le**__ Magnifique.'_

Et ces magnifiques orbes reflétèrent la beauté qu'il racontait, alors que le maître du mensonge qu'il était parlait de vérité.

« Reposez-vous. La beauté endort nos sens… dans un rêve d'harmonie. »

'_Dont le réveil signifiera, pour vous… la mort.'_

La tête inclinée du Maître des Stratagèmes masqua la lueur dure, presque glaciale, qui étincela brièvement dans le fond de sa prunelle.

'_L'ultime mouvement du stratège est une révolution de surprise dans une lutte de l'inconstant. Celui qui saisit le moment s'empare de la victoire au passage.'_

**Ariès, Ariès… tu es de ceux qui savent attendre l'heure de la victoire. Il y a le sang d'un Grand Stratège en toi. Mais moi je sais que tu es encore plus…**

« Hé, joli gamin, dis-nous… »

Les deux hommes s'étaient brusquement retournés vers le jeune garçon. Mais, lorsque le regard ennemi tomba sur les traits féériques de l'être sans visage, la douceur du mensonge avait englouti l'unique parcelle de vérité au fond de son secret.

« Oui, mon cher monsieur ? »

Son âme était illisible pour ceux qui se laissaient berner par ses grâces, et ses intentions invisibles dans la brume de ses illusions : si la beauté de ses mirages n'égalait que la réalité de son intention, ce fut son doux sourire qui endormit les sens de ses ennemis.

« Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ? »

Pour les mener au cœur d'un ultime sommeil, là où la vigilance endormie commence à rêver d'un amer réveil, et l'instinct à pénétrer dans l'inconscient d'un cauchemar – un cauchemar de mort.

« Mon nom est… Hyoma. Hyo-ma. Une moitié vient d'une montagne, l'autre vient d'un monstre. Ça a donné Hyoma. »

Comme attendu, les deux monstres ouvrirent grand les yeux, dans une attitude d'incompréhension totale : certainement qu'ils pensaient – comme chaque bougre à qui il s'était présenté – avoir affaire à un garçon un peu fou, mais trop bizarre pour être vraiment dangereux. Telle était la stratégie du Magnifique : endormir la méfiance de l'ennemi, en l'attirant dans l'étrangeté de l'apparence.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider, mes chers messieurs ? »

…

**Un peu plus tard.**

**Devant la tente.**

…

Il faisait un froid polaire, mais les épaules du jeune stratège étaient entourées par une cape. Petit avantage qu'il avait monnayé – en échange du service qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre.

'_J'espère qu'il ne traînera pas, ce soi-disant Blader d'élite. J'ai beau être entraîné à vivre dans la montagne, le froid d'ici n'a rien de naturel.'_

« … ! »

Comme une flèche, tel un faucon. Vif comme la vie, prompt comme la mort.

'_Quelle… vitesse ! Et cette… précision !'_

« Tu peux… te montrer. Je suis… celui chargé de te recevoir. Et je ne suis pas armé. »

Plus meurtrière qu'un assaut, mais aussi précise qu'un plan, une Toupie avait fendu l'air, à deux millimètres de sa tête. N'eût été le sang-froid né d'une très longue expérience de combat, le jeune garçon eût sursauté : mais seul un bref éclat dans ses yeux révéla sa surprise et son angoisse.

« Oh, tu as du sang-froid. Si ce tir t'avait atteint, tu serais gravement blessé. »

« Je pense que, si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer, je ne serais déjà plus là. »

« Exact. »

Sans se retourner, le jeune stratège parlait à l'ombre, derrière lui. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à maîtriser l'art de se fondre dans les ténèbres.

'_Bon sang, ce qu'on raconte est vrai. Ce gars est aussi précis que discret. Je ne l'ai pas senti venir.'_

« Tu es… Capitaine Capri, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, tu me connais ? Je suis trop flatté. De la part de Kyoya et de Ginga, j'espérais bien qu'ils ne m'aient pas oublié, mais venant de quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré… tu es qui, d'abord ? »

Le jeune Blader pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, avec de répondre avec une lenteur ensorcelante. Bien qu'il ne vît pas son interlocuteur, il savait comment s'adresser à lui.

« Une 'connaissance' de Ginga et de Kyoya, comme… tu pourrais le dire. »

« Ah, et ils ont dû te parler de moi. Mais, tu m'as bien vite reconnu, pour quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais vu… »

Epoussetant une plume imaginaire, le Maître des Stratagèmes eut un élégant rire.

« Bien sûr que je te reconnaîtrai sur le champ, avec une performance pareille. Tu es le meilleur tireur d'élite de toute l'Ere Beyblade. Et peut-être même de toutes les Eres Beyblade… »

Avec un air qui parut soupçonneux, Capitaine Capri le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. Puis, soudainement, il éclata de rire !

« Hum, t'es un petit flatteur, toi ! Mais, tu as tout à fait raison. Je suis un génie quant il s'agit de tir de précision. Aucun autre Blader ne peut prétendre avoir mes talents. »

Intérieurement, le Bélier Gardien manqua de s'étouffer de rire, mais sa connaissance du monde lui dicta de ne point laisser paraître ce sentiment.

'_Eh bien, ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi.'_

Et il eut raison, car désormais, le Maître Sniper parut d'excellente humeur.

« Ah, ça fait du bien d'être reconnu ! Même si, je suis censé œuvrer de loin… si j'ose dire. Alors, alors, que puis-je pour toi, connaissance de Kyoya et de Ginga ? »

'_Tout d'abord, me demander mon nom ?'_

Les orbes de glace brillèrent étrangement sous la lune.

« Eh bien, un peu d'appui… et de force de frappe. Afin d'y avoir recours… au moment crucial. »

'_Pour préparer ma fuite, je dois trouver chaque élément de mon opération. Et toi… tu es la force que je n'ai pas en ce moment.'_

Mais, peu intéressé par ces propos, le tireur d'élite l'avait vaguement regardé, sans mot dire. Puis, d'un geste nonchalant, il avait déchiré le plastique d'une sucette, enfournée dans la bouche sans plus de façon.

« Humph, c'est regrettable pour toi, mais je suis un indépendant. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'aider. »

Le Maître des Stratagèmes le contra avec douceur, mais au fond de ses yeux magnifiques, quelque chose était né.

« Il ne faut pas dire des choses comme cela. On a toujours besoin d'aide… pour tous les buts que l'on a. »

'_Heureusement que je déteste les sucettes. Ça me ferait presque envie tant j'ai faim.'_

Avec une nonchalance qui paraissait presque vulgaire, à côté de son adresse légendaire, le Blader Sniper savoura sa sucette – comme s'il n'avait absolument pas entendu le garçon. Mais ce dernier savait qu'il l'écoutait, et patienta avec raison.

« A vrai dire… c'est vrai que je me sens un peu seul, depuis que mon partenaire s'est fait la malle. Ah, le… ! Pourtant on s'entendait bien et nos talents se complétaient perfectissimo. Et il a fallu que ce… se tire pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Je dois avouer que son côté mystique me manque un peu… »

Hyoma attendit sagement que le Maître Sniper finisse de monologuer, avant d'interrompre doucement – mais fermement – sa rêverie.

« Et, donc, ce dont tu aurais… besoin ? »

« Ah, euh, quoi ? Au, oui ! Oui, ce dont j'aurais besoin. Attends un peu… »

'_Dieu du Beyblade, c'est un gars aussi précis pour tirer des projectiles meurtriers, qui est aussi lent pour… communiquer avec les gens ?'_

Mais, soudain, lorsqu'une lueur aigue fit jour dans les yeux du tireur d'élite, Hyoma saisit pourquoi ce dernier avait une telle réputation.

« Tu pourrais… peut-être m'aider. Je suis devenu chasseur de trésors, et la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, avec ces imbéciles… c'est que je suis à la recherche d'un nouveau très, très grand trésor. Et cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de me le laisser souffler sous le nez… »

Le Maître d'Ariès se contenta de le fixer, comme s'il faisait très attention à son interlocuteur.

« Oui, tout à fait. Ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure de la tente des deux idiots. Une Toupie Légendaire… et je mettrai la main dessus avant eux, c'est sûr. »

« Est-ce que… ? »

« Non, non, non, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ce n'est pas Galaxy Pégasus. Ce veinard de Ginga l'a déjà ramassée avant même que j'ai le temps de dire ouf, grrrrr. »

Quant il s'agissait de Pégasus, le Maître d'Ariès ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Mais, de toute façon, cette Toupie lui était destinée, non ? »

« Peut-être, si on croit cette histoire selon laquelle une Toupie appelle toujours son partenaire. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que même avec ça, j'aurais ramassé un bon paquet d'argent en revendant l'emplacement de ce trésor à l'intéressé – ou aux intéressés, il y en a qui paieraient cher pour avoir une telle toupie, même sans pouvoir l'utiliser. »

'_Peuh, dire __**ça**__ au Gardien de Koma. Pour la peine, je vais te donner une petite leçon.'_

Avec grâce, le jeune garçon susurra doucement.

« Oh, sais-tu, à propos, que Kyoya n'a pas perdu de temps pour rattraper son rival de toujours ? Il est allé, très loin dans la nature, tout seul, récupérer cette Toupie… peut-être une Toupie Légendaire, je n'en sais rien. Elle s'appelle… Fag… Fang… »

Et le stratège mit dans le mille, en voyant son interlocuteur s'étouffer de frustration.

« Tssss ! Décidément, Kyoya m'a encore soufflé la vedette ! Alors, comme ça, il a récupéré Fang Léone ?! Quelque part, ça ne m'étonne pas de sa part, mais encore une occasion en or qui s'en va… »

'_De toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais pu la récupérer. Quelqu'un comme toi… ne peut pas comprendre. Ne peut pas… __**les**__ comprendre.'_

Pendant que le Maître Sniper noyait sa rage dans un torrent de lamentations, le tacticien regarda ailleurs, comme perdu dans ses propres pensées. Puis, soudainement, il reprit la parole, posant la question fatidique.

« Et… comment s'appelle cette Toupie ? »

« Pfff, tu crois que je vais te le dire aussi facilement ?! »

Avec soudaineté, les yeux de glace étincelèrent d'une lueur aigue, presque dure. Le Gardien de Koma savait passer de la défense à l'attaque sans la moindre hésitation, quant il s'agissait de son devoir.

« Ecoute, je m'en _fous_ de cette Toupie. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de sortir d'ici. Tu sais que j'aurais peut-être les moyens de la faire rechercher pour toi. Mais il faudrait d'abord _que je sorte d'ici_, et tu vas m'y aider. »

Comme surpris devant ce brusque assaut verbal, le tireur d'élite plongea son regard dans le sien, jaugeant son interlocuteur à travers ses lunettes. Puis, un sourire appréciateur étira ses lèvres.

« Hum, tu as l'air plutôt intelligent, comme gars. Ginga a peut-être de la chance de t'avoir de son côté, après tout… très bien, je marche. »

…

**Lendemain.**

**Camp ennemi, près des tentes.**

…

**Il écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible… avait-il bien entendu ? **

**« F.A. »**

**« Oui, F.A. »**

**« Mais c'est pas un nom, ça ! » **

**« Bon, tu vas pas revenir en arrière, maintenant ?! »**

**Le garçon parla avec calme, face au soudain énervement de son interlocuteur. En dépit de sa maîtrise de lui, un pan de surprise se voyait clairement sur son visage. **

**« Je tiendrais ma promesse, mais c'est quoi cette Toupie ?! » **

**« Aucune idée. »**

**Le jeune stratège se frotta la tête, comme en proie à une migraine. **

'_**On est vraiment mal parti.'**_

**« Et, COMMENT je te la trouve, si on a pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est ?! »**

**« C'est pas mon problème. Tu m'as demandé son nom, et je te l'ai dit. Maintenant, à ton tour de remplir ta part du marché, et de la retrouver pour moi. »**

…

Gracieusement installé sur une caisse de matériaux, le jeune Blader réfléchissait, sa belle tête posée sur une main fine. C'était la première fois qu'il se heurtait à une situation aussi étrange, et cela était la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de cette posture pour réfléchir – lui qui pouvait élaborer mille stratagèmes en une seconde, sans le moindre effort.

'_Il faut dire que ce n'est pas si souvent que l'on recherche une Toupie Légendaire.'_

« F.A. … F.A. … mais, qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? »

Alors qu'il était en proie à la plus intense des réflexions, une voix vulgaire perça ses pensées les plus fines.

« Hé, gamin ! J'en besoin de toi, viens là ! »

'_Je ne suis pas ton esclave.'_

Avec un soupir, le garçon se détacha de son monologue, et accourut gracieusement devant la brute épaisse. Arrivé devant cette répugnante corpulence, il baissa élégamment la tête, avec une humilité aussi feinte que belle.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? Oh, c'est donc cela. »

« Ouais, c'est le chargement de toupies qu'on vient d'avoir. Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être me donner ton avis… »

« Voyons si mon inexpérience puisse vous être qu'une quelconque utilité. »

Alors que ses pas approchaient doucement de la caisse, une ombre autre que celle de son interlocuteur se projeta devant lui. Il leva donc les yeux, et son regard se plongea dans celui d'un autre soldat.

'_Tiens tiens. Il n'est pas seul ?'_

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser s'approcher du chargement d'armes ?

Après tout, c'est un des prisonniers adverses. »

Hyoma le contempla de ses orbes aigus, et un éclat de glace se refléta dans la méfiance de son ennemi. Mais s'endormit aussitôt dans une attitude de docilité.

« Oh, faites comme bon vous semble. Je ne fais après tout qu'obéir… »

« Humph, tais-toi. Tu parles trop. »

'_Hé, tu es moins bête que les autres. Ça ne m'arrange pas trop, mais bon.'_

Mais la brute se contenta de hausser les épaules, visiblement agacée.

« Oh, arrête un peu. Je le connais, il va rien faire. »

« Mais, mais… je voulais juste être prudent. »

Devant eux, le jeune garçon n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, un sourire si doux aux lèvres qu'elles eussent pu embrasser un papillon. Mais l'autre ne se laissa guère charmer, et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« D'ailleurs, ce garçon… »

Le soldat méfiant contemplait Hyoma, dont l'immobilité calme irradiait la plus douce des patiences.

« …son visage me dit quelque chose. Est-ce que, par hasard… ce ne serait pas un Blader ? »

'_Ça, je n'aime pas vraiment.' _

Fort heureusement – comme pour arranger sa situation – le chef vint à son secours sans s'en rendre compte.

« Lui, un soldat ?! Tu l'as bien vu ?! Avec son beau minois, et son allure gracile… c'est juste un gamin qu'on a ramassé avec les autres. Il n'a pas tellement l'air d'un militaire… »

Comme pour lui donner raison, le jeune garçon de Koma trébucha lentement sur la neige, accentuant une impression de fragilité, dont la fausseté berna les yeux inquisiteurs. Alors le soldat hocha la tête, comme ravisant ses pensées, face à ce mirage.

« C'est vrai, vous devez avoir raison. Il est trop jeune… c'est un enfant. »

'_Exactement. Alors, oublie ce souvenir, __**et sur le champ**__.'_

Si la douceur féérique d'Ariès enveloppait ses adversaires dans un nuage de beauté, l'éclat dur de ses yeux de glace portait le coup fatal de ses stratégies parfaites. Et, ce fut devant la scène d'un drame humain, que se joua la merveille d'un de ses plus froids stratagèmes. Juste au moment où le Maître de Tous les Stratagèmes exécutait l'un d'entre eux avec art, un malheureux prisonnier surgit, agrippant avec désespoir le vêtement du chef ennemi.

« J-je… je vous en prie ! Nous mourons de faim… donnez-nous… de quoi m-… »

« Dégage, imbécile. Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ? »

Une lumière de neige éblouit la brute, et le pas d'un ange avait posé sa grâce devant elle. Soudainement, le Magnifique se tenait gracieusement entre bourreau et victime, couvrant l'espace qui les séparait de son plus patient sourire. Le mensonge qu'il racontait sans cesse allait fleurir dans la grâce de cet instant pourtant si dramatique.

« Mon cher monsieur… »

Il y eut un sourire sur le visage du bourreau, qui caressa de sa main le visage de cet être si féérique, qu'il inspirait le désir et calmait la rage.

« Recule, mon mignon. Je t'aime bien, mais je risquerais de te blesser et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer ça. A moins que tu ne veuilles… le protéger, en fait ? »

Ariès le Magnifique était le maître des faux semblants : mais, plus encore, c'était le _plus grand maître_ des plus beaux faux semblants du monde.

« Voyons, voyons. Leur existence m'importe peu… mais vous soucier de cette vermine ne vous apportera rien de bon. De plus, il a peut-être des informations sur ce que vous cherchez… et constitue toujours une main-d'œuvre gratuite au campement. S'il vous énerve tant… vous n'avez qu'à l'envoyer travailler loin de vos yeux, et vous ne perdrez rien ainsi. »

Mensonge, comme les fleurs de pruniers, qui, à la sortie de l'hiver, éclosent dans le printemps du désir pour s'envoler au plus vite.

« Hum… c'est pas vraiment faux. Tu as raison, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me prends la tête avec lui. »

Hyoma eut un sourire, dont il dédia la douceur au véritable mensonge du monde : le mal. Et de parler avec un miel plus doux que l'amour, mais plus mensonger que le mal lui-même.

« Venez donc. Inutile de rester dans ce froid… laissez-les moisir ici. »

« C'est vrai. Non seulement tu es mignon, mais en plus… tu es de bon conseil, pour un gamin. »

Et de toucher son visage fin, qui ne cilla pas le moins du monde devant le grossier toucher.

'_Beurk. C'est bien pour mon stratagème, que j'accepte ça.'_

« Hé hé, depuis que tu es là, j'ai pas mal de chance. C'est dommage qu'on n'en rencontre pas plus comme toi, ça faciliterait la vie. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi, monsieur. »

Il s'inclina avec une telle grâce, que la plus belle des fleurs aurait à apprendre de lui : et sourit avec une telle douceur, que la tendre des femmes se verrait en lui. Il était le maître de tous les mensonges, le seul qui pouvait protéger la vérité sans jamais se dévoiler.

« Venez, mon bon monsieur. »

'_Je suis Ariès, le Magnifique. Enferme-toi dans ma prison de cristal et mon mensonge te semblera toujours doux.'_

Ce fut alors que la lune argentée éclaira soudainement la beauté de son visage, dessinant ses traits comme une merveille de la nature elle-même. Et, à ce moment, le soldat qui les accompagnait parut avoir un souvenir plus profond, avant de murmurer.

« Le Magnifique… »

Son murmure était arrivé aux oreilles du chef, qui haussa un sourcil.

« Pardon ? »

« Ariès, le Magnifique. »

Le Maître des Stratagèmes ne cilla pas. Même acculé par la vérité, le maître de tous les mensonges pouvait encore parer son art de vie de faux-semblant.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Une femme ? Une œuvre d'art ? »

Le rêve de beauté, dans lequel il avait tenté de les enfermer, avait malheureusement réveillé le songe d'une légende toujours vivante.

_Celle de son talent._

« Un Blader de la Métal Fusion, extrêmement redoutable. On le dit aussi beau que doué, aussi calme qu'intelligent. Ses techniques sont si gracieuses qu'elles ensevelissent leurs ennemis dans le linceul de leur propre défaite, et que ses stratagèmes viennent à bout de n'importe quelle difficulté, tant son sang-froid est pétri d'intelligence. »

Les yeux un peu trop perçants de l'homme commençaient à effleurer son secret, et il fallut tout le sang-froid de ses milliers de stratagèmes, pour rester de glace face au feu du danger.

« Tu lui ressembles… tu es très beau. Tu as ses traits… »

« Moi, Ariès ?! Un… Blader ?! »

C'était devant le feu, que la glace se transformait en eau. Aussi le danger faisait de lui le combattant du sang-froid, et la vérité avait créé le Maître des Stratagèmes.

« Je suis flatté… tellement flatté que vous m'accordiez tant de crédit. C'est vrai… je pourrais être Ariès, le Magnifique. Un Blader puissant, si redoutable, que vous trembleriez devant moi. Si intelligent, que vous seriez en train de vous faire avoir par un malheureux prisonnier sous votre pouvoir. »

« … »

« … »

Soudain, le chef explosa de rire, sous le regard estomaqué de son camarade. Et – dans l'ombre – Ariès sourit.

« A ce que j'ai entendu dire, Ariès est un Lieutenant sous les ordres de… euh, d'un grand Commandant ? Je ne sais plus son nom… »

« Pégasus, bien sûr ! Ginga Hagane… et Pégasus. Un héros, qui est dans l'Armée Métal Fusion. Il a beaucoup d'excellents Bladers avec lui. Léone, Bull, Sagittario, Aquario… et bien sûr Ariès. »

« Bon, assez rigolé. Maintenant, on retourne au boulot. Allez, viens, gamin. Vise-moi un peu ce lot de Toupies qu'on a trouvées… »

Comme s'il avait lui-même complètement oublié cette dangereuse plaisanterie, le jeune garçon s'avança vers la caisse, et posa doucement ses doigts sur le rebord.

« Avec un peu de chance, il y a peut-être celle que vous cherchez ? Cette… Toupie Légendaire ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait. Mais… hé, regarde celle-là ! Elle a l'air pas mal du tout ! »

Soudain, avant même de l'avoir vue, Hyoma sut qu'il s'agissait de _Lui_.

_L'Esprit des Sept Cieux._

« Joli, elle est encore plus belle vue de près. Voyons voir… »

'_Tu es… ici.'_

Et le son du métal arriva jusqu'au cœur du Bélier Gardien, lui qui pouvait parler avec les esprits de la montagne aussi facilement que d'entendre la voix des humains au cœur de la ville.

« Et toi, tu en penses quoi, mon mignon ? »

Ses yeux de glace tombèrent sur Ariès, et son cœur battit la chamade.

« Elle n'a aucune valeur. »

'_Ariès… si proche de moi…'_

Un peu déçu, le chef fit tourner la Toupie dans ses doigts – sans se rendre qu'il déclenchait des soubresauts désespérés dans le cœur de son véritable Détenteur.

« Tu en es sûr ? Elle a l'air plutôt puissante. Le Blader qui la portait ne devait pas être mauvais du tout. Il devait même être particulièrement doué, vu la qualité de la Toupie. »

Alors que son cœur battait la chamade, ses orbes de glace demeuraient pourtant impénétrables. Il n'était pas le Stratège Blanc pour rien.

« Mais, regardez ce type de roue de fusion, et cette pointe large. La puissance ne doit pas être le réel point fort de cette Toupie. Pour pouvoir l'employer, il faut privilégier l'habilité et la défense tout en souplesse, voire l'esquive. Un style tout en grâce, qui nécessite sang-froid et précision. Il n'est pas certain qu'elle vous convienne, si vous êtes un Blader en puissance. »

« Tu n'as pas tort… laissons-la de côté. »

Mais, en ce jour, le destin parut être en défaveur du Maître des Stratagèmes, qu'il piégea par le plus imparable des étaux : la malchance.

« Moi, je vais l'essayer ! Elle est plutôt belle, ce serait du gâchis. »

Un battement de cœur, et l'organe de l'incarnation humaine d'Ariès – si caché pour bien des gens – sembla s'arrêter dans un caillot d'aversion. Le mépris envahit son âme, mais fidèle à son art du stratagème, il n'en dit rien.

« Imbécile, tu es vraiment mauvais ! Tu vas finir par l'abîmer. Arrête ça ! »

« Mais, mais… ! »

C'était un supplice, pour le véritable Maître de ce gracieux Esprit, puissant comme la vie, intelligent comme l'âme elle-même. Bien que le moindre mouvement n'agitât pas même le battement d'un cil, son cœur souffrait le martyre.

« Ah, mais pourquoi elle se laisse pas manipuler… pourquoi bouge-t-elle toute seule ? »

Mais l'Esprit des Sept Cieux mit fin à tout – par lui-même. Ce que son incarnation n'avait pu faire, il allait s'en charger dans la minute qui suivait.

« Mais c'est… ! Mais c'est… ! »

_Ariès. _

_Il_ était apparu. _Il_ était venu dans leur monde. Ne supportant plus le toucher grossier d'un usurpateur, il avait pris une enveloppe lumineuse pour apparaître devant eux : et la forme dans laquelle il se montra fut plus féérique que jamais.

« Cet Esprit est splendide… mais c'est… un Bélier ?! Ce qui signifie… »

'_Ariès, non… tu devais te cacher…'_

Magnifique, merveilleux,_ Il_ se tenait là, flottant dans leur dimension. Son apparence racontait la féérie, et au cœur de ces yeux plus bleus que la glace elle-même, l'intelligence la plus pure faisait de leur éclat un saphir inestimable.

**Si je ne savais que tu étais **_**Lui**_**, je dirais qu'Il te ressemble... Hyoma. **

Ce fut alors que la plus grande malchance de sa vie vint détruire son stratagème, révélant la vérité face aux soldats médusés.

« _Hyoma…_ »

L'Esprit des Sept Cieux s'était approché de lui, touchant sa main de sa tête finement ciselée. Car, lorsqu'un Blader utilise une Toupie à l'Esprit puissant, ce dernier ne lui obéit que s'il s'agit du Maître qu'il reconnaît. Et Ariès le Magnifique… ne reconnaissait que Hyoma, le grand Maître Stratège de tous les combats, et le vrai Gardien de tous les mystères.

« C'est le Magnifique ! »

_Ariès, le Magnifique. _

Et la Toupie s'arrêta de tourner, désormais inerte sur le sol.

'_Oh-ho. Là, ça va mal.'_

« … »

L'Esprit Originel était de nouveau revenu dans la Toupie, disparaissant dans un élan de beauté : son être avait nimbé de lumière la neige féérique déposée autour de lui, éclairant soudainement de sa beauté le jeune garçon qui en avait seul la maîtrise.

'_Ariès, il ne fallait pas…'_

« Tu as… des explications à nous donner ? »

Devant les expressions devenues brusquement froides de ses ennemis, les orbes de glace étincelèrent d'une lueur douce.

« Oui… bien entendu. »

Soudain, avec une agilité qui surpassait la férocité de son action, le jeune garçon s'empara du lanceur de son interlocuteur, l'assemblant avec une habilité démentielle. Et d'y placer la Toupie, mettant en joue ses adversaires, dans une position de combat qui lui était propre.

« Mais je crois que ceci se passe d'explications. »

Il avait été si prompt, que ses ennemis n'avaient pas même eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, ils voulurent crier de rage, mais Ariès le Magnifique éteignit leur hurlement dans son calme de glace.

« Vous avez raison. Je suis Ariès, le Magnifique. Et puisque vous m'avez si gentiment rendu ma Toupie… je vais même me présenter. Hyoma, Lieutenant de l'Escadron Bélier Gardien, spécialiste des missions tactiques de l'Armée Métal Fusion ! »

Un hoquet de surprise agita un des soldats.

« Maintenant, je m'en souviens ! Hyoma… Hyoma… c'est le nom de l'ami de Pégasus, et aussi son Lieutenant ! Avec Léone… ils forment un trio infernal, dont on dit qu'il est le pilier stratégique ! Le charisme de Pégasus… la force de Léone… l'intelligence d'Ariès… ensemble, ils règnent dans les escadrons de la Métal Fusion, pour laquelle ils ont remporté moult victoires ! »

Les yeux bleus s'étrécirent, se réduisant à deux fentes de glace. A présent, toute manière gracile avait disparu de son attitude, et le miel aussi doux que le mensonge avait laissé place à la vérité.

« A vrai dire… je n'avais pas tout à fait prévu de me dévoiler. Mais ce qui est fait… est fait, et je n'ai de toute façon plus besoin de stratagème ! »

« Espèce de… ! »

Les hommes armèrent leurs toupies avec rapidité, mais le Bélier avait surpassé la vitesse de leur intention.

« Ariès, Assaut de la Tempête de Vent ! »

Un tonnerre de grâce avait fendu le ciel, et cette attaque aussi violente que précise avait renversé leurs armes, les envoyant valser hors du décor.

« Ahhhhhh ! »

« Il est… il est fort ! »

Même lorsqu'il se battait, Ariès ne perdait jamais sa beauté. Et lorsque ses yeux de glace révélaient la puissance de son âme, plus aucune stratégie n'était nécessaire. Soufflé par autant de force, les hommes reculèrent.

« Bon sang… »

« Alors, vous en faut-il encore, ou puis-je m'arrêter ? »

De nouveau, le Magnifique souriait de toute sa grâce. Ce sourire, qui racontait si bien le mensonge, parlait de vérité au cœur du combat. Et la beauté dont l'avait doté la nature envahissait pour toujours le champ de bataille.

« Ha ha ha ha… »

Devant cette étonnante réaction, ce dernier se contenta de regarder le chef. Ses calmes orbes bleus interrogeaient la raison d'une telle attitude.

« Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un petit menteur… avec ton joli minois, et tes manières graciles… tu caches bien ton jeu. Alors, comme ça, tu es un des plus puissants Lieutenant Blader de la Métal Fusion ? »

Un signe de dénégation agita sa tête, mais il était profondément serein.

« Un des plus puissants… non. Mais il n'est personne… qui puisse surpasser mes stratégies. »

« Tes… stratégies, hein ? Tu es vraiment… un menteur. »

De nouveau, Ariès sourit avec la beauté d'un ange – lui dont les attaques étaient aussi meurtrières que celle d'un démon, lui dont les stratagèmes semblaient venir de l'enfer.

« Quand ai-je prétendu dire la vérité ? N'avoir pas su la voir, alors qu'elle se trouvait sous vos yeux… n'êtes-vous point le seul à blâmer ? »

Une toupie siffla de l'arrière, comme pour atteindre la sienne. Mais il avait perçu l'attaque sans problème, et sa réaction avait été parfaite.

« Axe de Rotation Eternelle ! »

Et d'envoyer l'assaillant sur un rocher, fracassant un bout de la gaine de métal. Toujours aussi élégant, le Magnifique n'avait perdu en rien de ses réflexes en dépit de la situation peu favorable.

« Grrrr… »

« C'est inutile. Vous ne pourrez pas toucher Ariès… il s'élèvera, toujours plus gracieux, au dessus de votre violence sans fondement. Et moi, son Maître… je vous réduirai à néant avec la grâce de mes techniques et la puissance de mes stratégies ! »

« Très bien. »

Alors qu'il pensait avoir gain de cause, une trentaine de soldats surgit de l'arrière, et le cœur du jeune tacticien rata un battement.

'_Oh, non.'_

« Voyons voir, maintenant… si un Blader Stratège peut résister à notre escadron entier ! »

Et la menace à peine déguisée d'une mort douloureuse se profila dans l'ombre qui le recouvrit.

« Attaque des Exécuteurs ! »

« Ariès… _Stratégie Infernale de la Danse du Vent !_ »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fait appel à ses ultimes ressources, lançant une de ses plus terribles attaques. La Stratégie Infernale de la Danse du Vent, une technique si puissante, qu'elle pouvait souffler mille ennemis dans son impressionnant pouvoir d'esquive.

« Incroyable… ! »

Ses yeux de glace brillaient de plus en plus fort, approchant l'éclat d'or dans leur aspect bleuté.

**Oui, c'est cela… délivre ton potentiel, utilise ton âme ! Là où… je me trouve. **

« Tu es… vraiment doué. On ne va pas t'atteindre facilement. Alors, dans ce cas… visez les prisonniers ! Qu'ils tombent tous à terre, dans l'agonie ! »

« Qu-oi ?! »

Et le flot de toupies destructrices déferla sur la marée vivante, tandis que leur effarement se refléta dans l'œil de glace d'Ariès. Un cri résonna à l'unisson.

« AAAAHHH ! »

'_NON !'_

D'un geste héroïque, le Magnifique s'était placé devant les infortunés, bloquant l'assaut avec sa Toupie. Mais elle ne put repousser que la première attaque, et la deuxième vague blessa méchamment son corps.

« Arrrgh ! »

Pour la première fois, le Maître d'Ariès ne put contrer que partiellement les ennemis. Sa limite commençait à être atteinte et ses agresseurs s'en rendaient compte.

« Tu es peut-être très fort… mais même quelqu'un comme toi n'arrivera pas à protéger ce flot de prisonniers contre une trentaine de Toupies. »

'_Je déteste avoir à le reconnaître, mais… ils ont raison.'_

Calme en dépit de la sérénité qu'il n'avait plus, le Magnifique fit simplement face à ses adversaires.

**Fais confiance à ton Pouvoir. A qui… **_**Tu**_** es réellement.**

« Ariès_, Stratégie Tempétueuse des Fleurs de Pruniers !_ »

L'attaque ultime. Jamais, jamais encore, il n'avait pu la réaliser. Elle n'avait été qu'un projet, mais à présent, les pétales des fleurs les plus belles du monde avaient envahi le champ de bataille dans un rêve.

« C'est… splendide. »

« Voici donc… la réelle force du Magnifique. »

Ces fleurs, si belles qu'elles pouvaient envelopper l'adversité dans un nuage de féérie. Ce rêve, si beau qu'il pouvait endormir la combativité dans un sommeil de désir. Parée de neige, traversée de lumière… telle était l'ultime force de l'Esprit des Sept Cieux.

« Incroyable… je n'arrive pas à croire que ce gamin si gracile soit aussi fort. C'est impressionnant… et dire qu'il n'est que Lieutenant ! Pégasus a de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés… »

C'est alors que l'horrible se produisit : alors qu'il avait vraiment le dessus sur ses ennemis, sa Toupie fit brusquement entendre un craquement de métal, et une pièce se fissura méchamment. La merveilleuse technique prit immédiatement fin, le plaçant dans une posture terriblement délicate.

« Oh… non. »

« … »

'_Mince ! Ça a dû se produire… lors de mon affrontement contre le groupe de démons. Cette technique que j'ai utilisée, alors… ma Toupie n'a pas dû supporter l'intensité de l'attaque. Elle ne doit pas être conçue pour ça !' _

Plus rien ne pouvait le protéger, à présent. Et les prisonniers… n'avaient plus ce merveilleux bouclier astral, qui avait pu parer les assauts les plus meurtriers. Comme sortant d'un rêve, les adversaires se rendirent compte de la situation, et sourirent avec une expression qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Tu as dû le remarquer… Ariès n'était pas intacte quand tu t'en ais emparé. Il a sans doute subi des dommages lorsqu'on l'a ramassé… »

« … »

Encore ébranlé par l'attaque merveilleuse des Fleurs de Pruniers, le chef parvint cependant à articuler, avec plus de détermination.

« Notre dernière attaque va signer la fin de cette merveilleuse Toupie… et sans elle, tu n'es plus qu'un gamin ordinaire. Es-tu prêt à la sacrifier… pour rien ? »

Pour la première fois, le Maître de tous les Stratagèmes ne savait que faire. Ses yeux bleus allaient de la Toupie mutilée, à celles qui tournoyaient devant lui. Mais le regard triomphant de ses ennemis emporta toute décision rationnelle hors de sa portée.

**« Lorsque vous êtes encerclé, complotez. Lorsque vous êtes condamnés, luttez. »**

« … »

'_Je n'ai plus rien.'_

Devant son absence de réponse, le chef décida à sa place.

« Très bien, alors. Nous allons pulvériser Ariès et battre son Maître… après, on tuera tous les prisonniers pour t'apprendre à te jouer de nous, et pour finir, on t'enfermera dans le cachot de Sa Majesté afin de te calmer un peu. Te garder en vie pourrait être utile, la Métal Fusion paierait sous doute cher pour retrouver un de ses meilleurs Lieutenants, même sans sa Toupie… »

Les orbes de glace s'étrécirent, puis se fermèrent définitivement. Immobile devant la mort, le Magnifique avait décidé de l'attendre.

'_Ginga, pardonne-moi… je ne voulais pas être un héros. Seulement ton ombre, car c'était toi qui devais en être un. Mais on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, car le destin m'appelle, et il me faut mourir au combat.'_

**Il… n'en est pas question ! Jamais, JAMAIS, je ne te permettrai de mourir, Ariès ! Tu es… à moi, ET A MOI SEUL !**

Au moment précis où Ariès se fissura définitivement, quelque chose au plus profond de son âme hurla à la vie : et la voix qui habitait son esprit conjura tout le mauvais sort de la situation, déchaînant la plus ultime des puissances au fond de lui.

« Non, pas encore… ce n'est pas… encore fini… »

**J'en appelle au Pouvoir du Démon Blanc, qui sommeille au fond de l'âme à laquelle je suis lié : que Celui que je sers redevienne ce qu'Il est, et que l'Empereur des Bas-fond se révèle dans ce monde ! **

Un éclat d'or envahit sa vision.

« Démon Ariès… »

**Démon Ariès… **

« _Stratégie Démoniaque de la Vision de l'Esprit !_ »

_**Stratégie Démoniaque de la Vision de l'Esprit !**_

Et l'or de sa nature la plus profonde envahit le monde autour de lui, baignant l'univers dans un nuage infernal. Un passé, où des visions se disputaient, fait d'humanité, de gens, et d'émotions.

'_Encore… encore ça.'_

« … »

**Tu es le Démon Blanc, le Grand Empereur des Enfers au Cœur Pur, Descendant de la Grande Impératrice.**

Il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé. Les Toupies ennemies s'étaient toutes arrêtées de tourner, et devant le cadavre de leur défaite, les soldats étaient tombés à terre en se pliant de douleur.

'_Qu'est-ce que…'_

« Non… que… »

S'agrippant la tête de leurs mains, ils gémissaient des mots sans queue ni tête et se griffaient convulsivement le visage de leurs ongles.

'_Qu'ai-je… encore fait ?'_

« Je… je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… ! »

Son cri n'avait été qu'un désespoir, si lointain de ce qu'il était habituellement – merveilleux stratège au regard de glace, gracieux guerrier au sourire de neige. Lui qui pouvait tromper sans la moindre hésitation, ressentait en cette heure les remords du combat.

« Qui… est ce garçon ? »

Comme le glas d'une heure dramatique, une voix avait retenti – si étrangère à toutes celles qui s'étaient faites entendre.

_La voix d'un Roi qui règne sur les Âmes._

« … »

'_Qui… est-ce ?'_

Personne – personne n'osa répondre. Et si Hyoma n'avait pas été aussi tourmenté par le drame qui venait de se jouer, il eût certainement compris qu'un autre allait bientôt prendre place dans sa vie.

« Répondez. »

Mais la voix ne souffrait aucune désobéissance – eût-il été le silence lui-même. Aussi, un soldat – un peu moins paralysé par les événements – se hâta de répondre, sans cesser de trembler.

« On… on ne sait pas ! Apparemment, c'est un des prisonniers, qui servait au campement. Et, on ne sait pas comment, il a pu s'emparer d'un lanceur, et… ! »

« Il suffit. J'en ai assez entendu. Saisissez-vous de lui. »

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, dans une ultime supplique de son âme. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il se trouvait dans une situation sans issue. Et, sans doute, cette fois, que ce serait la dernière.

'_Je suis fini.' _

Mais les mots qui suivirent le surprirent au plus haut point.

« Je veux que vous me l'ameniez au Palais. Mettez-le dans la Chambre des Invités et donnez-lui tout ce dont il a besoin, sans le laisser sortir. Et, plus important : ne le blessez sous _aucun_ prétexte. »

'_Q-quoi ?!'_

Et l'ombre d'un nouveau mystère l'emporta dans une histoire à venir.

…

**Quelques jours plus tard. Crépuscule.**

**Palais des Âmes Errantes.**

**Pièce impériale. **

…

Un trône.

'_C'est vraiment… incroyable. Qui eût cru… que ce genre de choses existait encore ?'_

**Tsss. Toi qui as du sang impérial dans les veines, tu doutes de l'existence des Empereurs ?**

Le jeune garçon n'arrivait point à en croire ses yeux. Cette salle, si magnifique que chaque décoration semblait un trésor. Ce trône, si imposant que seul un souverain eût pu s'y asseoir. Et surtout…

« Qui es-tu, jeune garçon au visage de fée ? »

Hyoma eut un étrange sourire, alors qu'il se courba avec grâce devant un souverain mystérieux.

« Votre pire ennemi, Votre Altesse. »

Le jeune tacticien le savait : proférer une vérité incroyable la transformait en mensonge. Et se dévoiler complètement à la merci de son pire ennemi…

…c'était l'endormir pour desserrer ses griffes d'acier.

'_Et je m'envolerai à cet instant.'_

« Tu plaisantes. »

« Oh, qui peut dire, Votre Altesse ? »

Avec une expression incroyable tant elle était sereine, le Maître des Stratagèmes se releva de sa révérence, et montra le bleu de ses orbes à celui qui l'avait fait captif.

'_Regarde bien mes yeux. Regarde-les, et sois aveuglé par la vérité que tu vois pourtant devant toi.'_

« Je ne mens pas. Je suis vraiment une de vos plus terribles menaces. »

Mentir sans mentir. Se dissimuler sans se cacher. Se rendre sans redouter. Perdre sans renoncer.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui. Car… »

Une lueur étrangement dure brilla dans les yeux du Maître de toutes les stratégies, et sa plus brillante fut celle de ne point la masquer.

'_Regarde-moi, regarde mes yeux, et vois Ariès le Magnifique t'enfermer sa prison de mensonge !_

« Celui qui se tient devant vous… a le pouvoir de renverser toutes les situations. »

Tromper par la vérité, c'était le stratagème ultime.

« … »

« … »

Un stratagème n'est qu'un pari, nourri de bon sens et de connaissances du monde. Le maître des mille solutions n'est qu'un psychologue de l'inconstant, qui maîtrise l'art de la circonstance et la vérité du mensonge.

**Tu commences enfin à comprendre… petit Bélier. Tromper… c'est l'essence de la guerre. Deviens toi-même un mensonge, et la vérité ne t'atteindra jamais. **

'_Tu te trompes, Serpent. Plus je plonge dans les ténèbres, et moins je perds de vue la lumière. _

_Placer des mirages devant les yeux d'autrui n'enlève pas la réalité de mes actes. Aller dans le sens des circonstances ne me fait jamais oublier ma direction. _

_Je maîtrise l'art de tromper, sans m'abuser moi-même.'_

**Tssss… toi et tes nuances…**

Alors que le Souverain ennemi commençait peut-être à se méfier, soudainement, Hyoma se mit à sourire, abandonnant tout sérieux. Comme si son immense diatribe n'était que plaisanterie, et sa plus grande tactique une illusion.

« Voyons, voyons… n'ayez pas peur pour autant. Après tout, je suis à votre merci… ce n'est pas comme si vous ne pouviez guère disposer de moi comme bon vous semble. »

A moins que ce ne fût son illusion, qui était bien réelle.

'_Admire dans l'ombre, la lumière d'Ariès !'_

« Pourtant… »

« Pourtant quoi ? »

Avec ce sourire si désarmant tant il racontait le mensonge, et ce regard si effrayant tant il disait la vérité, le Maître des plus beaux stratagèmes présenta son œuvre de tromperie dans la lumière la plus claire qui fût.

« Si j'étais vous, je mettrai fin à ma vie dans la seconde qui suit. Car sinon je comploterai jusqu'à vous arracher votre royaume. »

Au fond de son âme, la voix du Serpent résonna comme une remontrance.

**Là, tu exagères peut-être un peu. **

'_Espérons, pour ma vie, que non.'_

« … »

« Votre… Altesse ? »

« … »

Etait-il… vraiment allé trop loin, cette fois ?

'_Peut-être que ce sera… mon dernier stratagème, finalement. Et que je ne surpasserai… jamais mon Maître.'_

**Je **_**t'interdis**_** de mourir. Peu m'importe toutes tes stratégies… tes soi-disant stratégies, et tes buts. Mais il n'est pas question que tu disparaisses… et encore moins que tu m'échappes. Si tu essayais de mourir, je prendrais possession de toi… et tu resterais dans mon cœur pour l'éternité. **

Cependant, le garçon ne sut jamais ce que pensait réellement l'empereur, car celui-ci se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Tu… es divertissant, mon petit. »

'_Amuse-toi tant que tu le peux. Viendra le jour où tu ne pourras plus rire des mes paroles.'_

Les lèvres du jeune garçon se pincèrent, et son beau visage arbora une charmante moue.

« Votre Altesse se moque de son serviteur. Quelle charité est donc la vôtre, pour couvrir de railleries celui qu'elle a fait prisonnier ? »

Mais le ravisseur se contenta de rire avec élégance, devant le dessin qu'Ariès offrait toujours à ceux qu'il trompait.

« C'est toi qui te railles de moi, mon jeune ami. Tu as passé la première partie de notre entretien à affabuler sur ta prétendue force. Mais, ce qui est étonnant… c'est que ton mensonge est probablement vrai. »

'_Tu es beaucoup trop fin. Je n'aime pas ça, tu vas être impossible à manipuler.'_

Hyoma sentait qu'il était en difficulté, mais avait décidé de ne guère s'avouer vaincu. Un stratège… est avant tout l'intelligent improvisateur de tous les combats.

« Alors, suis-je un menteur, ou dis-je la vérité ? »

« Les deux. »

Le plus puissant de tous les ennemis avait percé, en un seul regard, le secret de sa force et le mystère de sa nature.

'_Non, dites-moi que je rêve.'_

« Tu es un menteur, qui dit toujours la vérité. »

Alors le Maître de tous les Stratagèmes comprit que la réalité de ses faux-semblants avait été percée à jour. Son mensonge n'avait toujours été qu'une face de la vérité.

« D'ailleurs, ton mensonge, je le crois volontiers. Tu es _fort_, j'en suis certain. Mais, si tu mens, en cette heure… »

Un éclat d'onyx brilla dans les orbes argentés.

« …c'est que tu es en position de faiblesse. Je me trompe ? »

« … »

Cette fois, Hyoma eut le pressentiment que son heure était arrivée. Personne – personne encore – n'avait jamais réussi à lui tenir de tels propos. La profondeur d'Ariès… avait toujours été son seul secret, à lui seul.

'_Je le sens pas. Mais alors, pas du tout.'_

« Ta force, d'ailleurs, m'intéresse. Et ta faiblesse, également. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fait appeler en ce lieu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour vous divertir ? »

Soudainement, l'expression du Souverain des Âmes sembla s'altérer. Un nuage de ténèbres enveloppa son aura, et même Ariès – qui connaissait l'ombre mieux que quiconque – ressentit la peur au fond de lui-même.

« Tu es… »

L'espace d'un instant, Hyoma craignit – une fois de plus – d'avoir été trop loin. Mais la main qui s'était élevée ne l'avait pas frappé.

« …vraiment, vraiment, _amusant_. Je t'aime bien. »

Bien au contraire, elle avait comme _caressé_ l'air devant lui.

'_Heureux de l'entendre.'_

« Oh ? »

Les yeux gris paraissaient véritablement amusés. Si le garçon de Koma n'avait jamais rien su à propos de la dissimulation, il eût été sûr que son ennemi était sincère. Mais ce dernier savait attaquer aussi vite que lui, et était peut-être plus prompt encore.

« Je sais quel genre de personne tu es. C'est inutile de me le cacher. »

« Oui, j'avoue aimer pratiquer l'humour à tous les degrés. »

Il n'était pas facile de piéger Ariès. Des années de mensonges l'avaient transformé en celui qu'on surnommait 'le Maître des Stratagèmes'. Mais pour un Empereur qui avait peut-être vécu dix-mille vies, ce n'était certainement pas même un apprenti.

« C'est certainement vrai, mais ce n'est pas cela dont je voulais parler. »

« Ah ? »

« Je veux dire que je sais quel genre de _créature_ tu es. »

Les yeux de glace ne cillèrent pas, mais intérieurement, le cœur du jeune tacticien n'aimait pas ce mouvement.

'_Mon Maître m'a appris à lire ce mouvement. Il signifie…' _

« … »

Les orbes bleus étincelèrent brièvement.

'…_que l'ennemi a percé à jour mon essence.' _

« Tu es une créature démoniaque. »

Les lèvres du jeune garçon se pincèrent, comme dans une moue de mécontentement.

« … … …ce n'était pas drôle, comme plaisanterie, vous savez. »

Mais les yeux du Roi des Âmes s'étaient étrécis, comme sous l'effet d'un calcul profond.

« J'ai vu tes yeux d'or. Même si tu parviens à les cacher maintenant. »

Devant de tels propos, le jeune tacticien ne sut que répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le Souverain éleva un doigt devant ses lèvres, comme pour l'inciter à se taire.

« Tu dois certainement être un moitié-moitié. Une partie de toi est démon, mais l'autre, j'avoue ne pas savoir exactement… peut-être humaine, à moins que ce ne soit autre chose. »

Hyoma avala sa salive, totalement à bout de ressources.

'_Et… maintenant… je fais quoi ?'_

« Je vais être direct. Ce sont les gens comme toi que je recherche, dont j'ai besoin pour mon royaume. Entre à mon service, et tu ne le regretteras pas. »

'_Ce serait presque… inattendu.'_

« En admettant que j'accepte votre proposition... que pourrais-je donc être en mesure d'accomplir pour vous ? Vous ne connaissez guère mes capacités, et ne savez donc pas si elles vous conviendront. Peut-être ne seront-elles pas à la hauteur de vos attentes. »

« Oh, ne parle pas comme cela. Les créatures comme toi ont toujours un potentiel remarquablement utile. »

'_Et arrête de m'appeler « créature », ça m'énerve.'_

A présent, Hyoma ne feintait même plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à combattre, et de toutes ses forces.

**« Lorsque vous êtes encerclé, complotez. Lorsque vous êtes condamné, luttez. »**

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de créature. Je suis un être humain. »

Mais celui qui avait l'emprise sur les âmes, n'était pas décidé à lâcher celle qu'il désirait en cet instant. Tous les esprits les plus brillants qu'il avait voulus… avaient fini par se retrouver en sa possession.

« Montre-moi encore tes yeux. Tes yeux d'or, j'entends – même si tes orbes de glace actuels ne manquent pas de beauté, je dois l'admettre. »

« … »

'_Là, je suis dans la panade.'_

Les doigts impériaux s'étaient posés sur son visage, pour écarter ces mèches de neige qui masquaient ses orbes. Le regard du Roi semblait demander à leur nuance de glace de révéler leur véritable couleur.

« Alors ? »

'_Mais, je suis incapable de le faire sur commande, moi !'_

C'est alors que le Maître d'Ariès eut une idée de génie. Et, avec une agilité aussi douce que ferme, il parvint à échapper à l'emprise de son ravisseur.

« Je suis désolé, Votre Altesse, mais je ne puis. »

'_Un plan qui utilise comme un axe la vérité et comme mouvement la réalité présente. Ce n'est pas si mauvais.'_

Car c'était la stricte vérité, mais Hyoma savait qu'elle était en cette heure sa meilleure arme en tant que stratège.

« Oh, tu es obstiné. Tu n'es pas le premier… et tu ne seras sans doute pas le dernier. Mais je sais comment y faire. »

'_J'espère que ce 'y faire' ne comprend pas de châtiment corporel. Je ne suis pas particulièrement porté sur la souffrance.'_

Avec un sourire presque aimable tant il était doux, le Maître des Stratagèmes susurra avec grâce.

« Allez-vous me mettre à mal ? Cela me serait plutôt… désagréable. »

Le Roi des Âmes tendit sa main ornée de bagues, puis caressa du bout des doigts ces lèvres, qui avaient le pouvoir de rendre le mensonge magnifique et la vérité trompeuse.

« Non, je ne recours pas à la violence contre mes prisonniers. Mes futurs serviteurs n'en deviennent que plus dévoués. »

'_Quelle présomption.' _

Malgré ses mots plus sucrés que le miel, l'éclat de ses prunelles était dur comme la glace, alors qu'il prononça ces mots aussi froids que la banquise elle-même.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous. »

Insensible à l'aura grandissante du jeune stratège, un rire émana de celui que l'on appelait le Souverain des Âmes.

« J'ai surtout compris que votre peuple n'en exploite que mieux ses talents, lorsqu'il est estimé à sa juste valeur, et qu'il le consacre avec plus d'ardeur à celui qui l'a respecté. »

'_Ce sont les paroles de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. Et cela veut dire, pour moi qui n'ai nulle idée du terrain où je me trouve…' _

Sa gorge se contracta, alors qu'il déglutit involontairement.

'…_que je suis dans la panade.'_

Alors – avec un calme qui eût fait pâlir la glace elle-même – le tacticien posa le fondement de son tout dernier stratagème : le combat.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'accepterai de consacrer mes talents à votre personne ? »

« Car si tu refuses, tu ne retrouveras jamais la liberté. »

En un éclair, le jeune stratège avait compris. Ses yeux aigus s'étaient soudainement faits sérieux, et tout miel avait disparu de ses lèvres.

« Je vois. Vous avez l'intention de me cloîtrer dans votre immense domaine, en attendant que je me lasse et préfère accepter votre offre. »

C'était un tour du Souverain de sourire, avec une impérialité qui n'augurait rien de bon pour son prisonnier.

« Tout à fait. Tu es intelligent, c'est très appréciable. »

'_Espèce… espèce de…'_

Son ravisseur parut capter, dans un mystérieux élan de médiumnité, la rage de l'Esprit des Sept Cieux, que d'être piégé – lui dont l'incarnation était réputée être le Maître des Tous les Stratagèmes. Et de narguer cette pensée, en saisissant fugacement une de ses mèches blanches, pour la caresser dans un toucher de soie.

« Et en admettant que tu arrives à t'échapper – ce qui, je le répète, est hautement improbable – tu ne trouverais asile nulle part. Parce que… »

Tout aussi vif que la précédente fois, le jeune stratège avait saisi l'intention de son ennemi. Si concentré était-il dans sa pensée, qu'il ne prêtait nulle attention au geste presque amoureux de son ennemi.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez l'intention de divulguer cette information sur ma nature, afin de vous assurer que je n'ai d'autre choix que de me rallier à vous. »

« Alors, je ne le te dirai pas. Tu l'as déjà prouvé, tu es très intelligent comme garçon – ou comme démon, c'est comme tu veux. »

…

**Quelques jours plus tard. Soir. **

**Chambre du Palais des Âmes. **

…

La chambre était spacieuse. Le Roi des Âmes n'avait pas menti, en disant qu'il ne maltraitait pas ses prisonniers. Mais, quelque part, ce n'était pas rassurant sur le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur ses ennemis.

« Que faire… »

'_Et, là, je suis censé faire quoi ?'_

**Invoque-moi. Je suis ton Serviteur, mon devoir est de t'assister et ma destinée de te protéger.**

Cette voix. Toujours cette voix, au timbre fou, et insatiable dans le désir qu'elle reflétait : cette voix, qui était née de son propre désir de maîtriser son ombre…

'_Mon… « serviteur ». Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…'_

« … »

Un nuage de noirceur enveloppa la pièce, si près du jeune garçon – _trop près_ de lui. Et le mystère d'une ombre infernale l'étreignit de son toucher amoureux, reconnaissant celui qu'elle aimait comme son seul et unique maître.

« Ha ha ha ha… tssss… »

« … »

Des yeux d'or plus beaux que le désir, mais plus meurtriers que la convoitise, étincelèrent devant son fin visage. Rencontrant ses propres orbes bleus, ils touchèrent un écran de répulsion.

« Tu peux, tssss, le nier autant que tu veux. Mais tu sais que c'est la vérité… »

'_Je suis ton Serviteur, Votre Altesse.'_

Même incarné sous la forme d'un fantôme, il n'avait pas changé le moins du monde : la folie de son expression, la passion de ses traits. Son allure chaloupée, au rythme si chaotique et irrégulier, que seul son terrible regard d'or parlait de puissance à travers le visage cruel.

« … »

« Tssss. »

Il avait beau entendre sa voix dans sa tête, sa présence démoniaque lui insufflait toujours cette peur viscérale. Malheureux souvenir de leur tout premier combat, sans doute.

« Oh, tu as peur de moi. Comme c'est mignon… »

'_Mais, pour l'amour de toutes les Toupies, comment ce gars fait pour lire dans mes pensées ?!'_

Le Grand Général des Enfers en eut _presque_ une expression de déplaisir.

« Tsss, tu m'insulterais presque, mon seigneur. Après tout nos âmes sont connectées… et ce lien va en s'amplifiant. »

« Hélas. »

Devant une réponse si étonnante de franchise, le démon tourna son regard brillant – doré d'envie – vers son Souverain.

« Oh, je te fais peur au point que tu regrettes ma présence, et rejettes notre lien, tsss ? »

Le jeune Blader détourna les yeux.

« Oui, je vais être sincère, et le reconnaître : en plus de me révulser, tu me fais vraiment peur. »

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage du reptile fut si terrifiant, que Hyoma regretta d'avoir été aussi honnête – si tant est qu'on puisse l'être avec un _démon_.

« Ariès, Ariès, comme je t'aime… »

Dans de tels moments, le Gardien de Koma se sentait comme le garçon du Tournoi de l'Ultime Bataille, qui avait fui et supplié son ennemi tout à la fois – lui offrant un tel plaisir que c'en était certainement la raison de sa présence ici. Fort heureusement, pour le moment, Reiji parut vouloir s'en tenir là.

« Ce n'est pas que tout ça me déplaise, tssss… mais la situation est urgente. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, à la merci de ce soi-disant empereur. »

« A… à sa merci ?! »

Hyoma fut si outré – lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Reiji n'avait même pas considéré ses manœuvres stratégiques – qu'il en oublia provisoirement sa crainte. Mais, devant lui, le Serpent parut avoir une expression de rage, qui ne lui était pas destinée.

« Tsssss, quel… _grossier personnage_ ! Je détesterais que cet _ignoble_ individu, qui ose prétendre dominer un démon de sang royal – non, tsss, que dis-je, _le_ Démon Blanc parmi tous les sangs royaux ! Je _détesterais_ qu'il pose ses griffes sur toi. _Tu es à moi_, tssss. Alors… revenons à nos moutons, si je puis dire. Ou plutôt à toi… cher bélier. »

« …à… moi ? »

Avec lenteur, le Démon Serpent s'inclina devant lui, ses deux genoux à terre, pour déposer ses mains sur les siennes. Bien que ses longs cheveux de terre et d'or les enveloppassent comme pour les cacher du monde, le Maître d'Ariès sentit un baiser passionné faire frémir ses propres doigts.

'…'

Enfermées dans l'étreinte d'un Serpent.

« Qu'il me soit donné de vous servir, Votre Altesse. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux de neige frémit sous le contact : et le sérieux mêlé de passion, que montra son serviteur, rendit la noirceur de ce geste et la folie de leur auteur presque nobles.

« Que ce soit clair, Serpent : je ne te fais pas venir par plaisir. J'ai juste besoin de toi… pour cette fois. »

Le Maître d'Ariès ne voulut pas voir l'étincelle d'envie – d'amour ? – qui passa brièvement dans les prunelles du Grand Général.

« Peu importe la raison, tsss. Vous m'avez fait venir, et je suis là. Je serai toujours là… quoiqu'il arrive. »

'_Si tu commences à accepter l'idée que tu as besoin de moi… c'est que tu as progressé.'_

Une fois encore, le jeune stratège détourna les yeux, comme pour éviter les yeux dorés de son serviteur.

« Tu dois le savoir. Je ne suis pas capable de… de… d'utiliser… ce… cette capacité. »

Avec un rictus de compréhension, le Maître Serpent se laissa choir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil royal, se penchant à l'oreille de son nouveau Souverain. Son corps oscillait de plaisir mal contenu, et sa silhouette avait un tremblement que le désir rendait irrégulièrement confus.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, tssss… c'est naturel. Vous ne l'avez pas utilisée depuis un millénaire au moins. Il est naturel que vous ne vous sentiez pas en mesure d'en user à votre guise. »

« Il… il… n'y a pas moyen d'avoir ces... ces _yeux_, sans… l'utiliser ? »

« Non. »

La réponse si fut catégorique, que Hyoma ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, avant de le fixer avec incrédulité.

« Je ne te crois pas. Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que tu ne me mens pas ? »

Ces yeux d'or aussi étincelants que le désir éblouirent ses sens dans un aphrodisiaque de tromperie : la trahison habitait le moindre de ses gestes, et pourtant, le jeune stratège ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser hypnotiser.

'_Est-ce donc cela… le pouvoir du Serpent ?_'

Ce dernier le fixait sans le moindre détour, et pour la première fois depuis le tout début, celui qui s'était laissé enfermer dans les crochets du désir comprit que leur venin était habité par la passion.

_La passion des sens et la vérité du désir._

« Parce que, je vous l'ai déjà dit : j'aime plonger les esprits dans la terreur, mais je ne mens jamais. Telle est mon éthique, tsssss. »

'_Parce que, tu as une éthique, TOI ?!'_

Le reptile parut négliger cette pensée peu aimable à son égard, en se continuant de ricaner pour lui-même. Ariès s'efforça de garder son calme, alors qu'il osa poser la question fatidique.

« Et… comment faire ? »

Soudain, le Serpent se redressa de toute sa hauteur, fixant son intense regard doré – toujours fou, vraiment ivre – dans le cœur de ses propres prunelles. Effrayé par la passion qu'il y lut, le jeune stratège recula, mais Reiji se saisit de ses mains fines comme pour ne plus les lâcher.

« Vous devez me faire confiance. »

Alors qu'il tentait de le repousser, le jeune Blader eut un regard incrédule.

« Il ne faut quand même pas demander la lune. »

Mais le Maître Serpent eut un rictus de mépris, alors qu'il serra fortement les mains de son bien-aimé Souverain dans ses crochets. Il n'allait pas les lâcher, quoiqu'il advienne.

« Si ce n'était que cela, tssss. »

Le sérieux de ces prunelles dorées désarma le jeune garçon. Les démons pouvaient-ils être… aussi sincères ?

« La lune, je pourrais vous l'apporter : c'est chose facile, il me suffirait de détruire la terre et de vous y amener, ou de la réduire en miettes et de vous l'apporter en morceaux. Mais à présent, c'est bien plus que je puis vous offrir… et tant que vous pouvez accepter. »

« … »

Le chant d'amour du Serpent avait hypnotisé ses sens, le sérieux de ces prunelles d'or avait endormi sa méfiance. Ces yeux d'or – ces terribles yeux d'or qui ne connaissaient que désir – avaient laissé filtrer tant de passion dans leur convoitise, que pour la première fois dans toute leur relation – leur énigmatique et si chaotique relation – le jeune garçon de Koma se sentit tenté de céder _de plein gré_ à leur concupiscence.

« J-je… j-je… »

Et des bras maigres l'avaient enserré, comme des tentacules de promesse l'encerclant de dos. La voix reptilienne arrivait doucement à ses oreilles.

« Donnez-moi votre âme. C'est la seule chose… que vous puissiez faire. »

'_Tu es à moi, et __**à moi seul**__.'_

Reiji avait penché sa tête en avant, laissant ses cheveux d'or et d'arbre caresser la peau de son Souverain. Ses lèvres de venin avaient effleuré le visage du Magnifique, pour que leurs mots pénètrent au plus profond de son âme.

« J'ai moi-même de grands pouvoirs, vous avez pu le constater. Si vous me donnez des portions de votre âme, tsssss… je serai en mesure d'utiliser les pouvoirs contenus dans la mienne, pour entrer en résonnance avec vous et éveiller les vôtres. »

'_Je suis à vous comme vous êtes à moi. Je suis votre Serviteur comme vous êtes mon Maître.' _

Alors que le Bélier regardait dans le vague, complètement perdu, le Maître des Craintes s'écarta brusquement, sans crier gare. Et de le toiser d'un air profondément ironique, bien face à lui.

« Ou alors, vous pouvez hésiter pour l'éternité, tssss, et rester enfermé ici sans nul espoir d'en sortir un jour. »

'_Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser là… car la seule prison dans laquelle tu t'enfermeras, ce sera mon âme, et l'unique où tu te rendras un jour de ta propre volonté.'_

Dans un tourbillon de noirceur, le Grand Général des Enfers commença à disparaître, comme happé dans l'autre monde.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, ne l'oubliez jamais, Votre Altesse. »

L'espace d'un instant – un très court instant, mais si long pour son âme ébranlée – le jeune garçon de Koma se figea en une statue d'indécision devant son serviteur, alors que ses yeux du destin parlèrent dans cet or de désir.

« Vous avez besoin de moi, tsssss. »

'_Et vous êtes à moi.'_

…

**Même moment.**

**Palais. Salle ?**

…

Sur un trône blanc aux accoudoirs ornés d'argent, une silhouette impériale contemplait une vision générée par un étrange pouvoir.

« … »

« Maître, voyez-vous bien ? »

C'était la voix d'une grande femme à l'air féroce, dont les yeux dorés montraient sans ambigüité sans appartenance à la gente démone. Mais, en dépit de son allure athlétique qui dénotait également des dons de combattant d'élite, ce n'était pas elle qui utilisait son pouvoir en ce moment même.

« … »

En effet, brillait un étrange orbe de cristal, nimbé de lumière : si l'on ajoutait les longs cheveux d'argent qui s'envolaient au rythme d'un souffle léger, la magnifique esquisse d'une silhouette aérienne aux yeux d'ambre enveloppait de ses mains la ténue vision qui s'en dégageait.

« Cela deviendra plus clair. Patientez. »

Mais à côté de son Empereur, qui n'avait soufflé mot tant son attention était grande, la garde du corps avait eu un geste méprisant en direction de cette ombre.

« Pffff, le petit oiseau que vous venez d'engager ne peut pas faire mieux. J'ai toujours pensé que les Gardiens du Ciel ne sont pas _vraiment_ des nôtres. Il a de jolis yeux, je vous le concède, mais c'est bien tout. »

Comme l'envol gracieux d'une ombre, une silhouette aérienne avait émergé, pour lancer une réplique aussi cinglante que calme. C'était la fierté d'un aigle, que le sang-froid habitait dans toute son élégante maîtrise technique.

« En même temps, ce sont mes _jolis yeux_ qui permettent à Son Altesse de voir ce qu'Elle désire. Ce n'est pas un Lieutenant des Troisièmes Enfers comme toi qui en serait capable. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

A côté, la démone parut vouloir déchiqueter le magnifique rapace, dont les yeux d'or translucides ne cillèrent pourtant jamais.

« Espèce de… ! »

« Silence. Tu me déranges. »

Autoritaire comme le tonnerre, la voix avait mis fin à la colère de sa subordonnée, d'une seule phrase. Mais le jeune garçon à l'allure aérienne resta impassible, sans paraître montrer quelconque joie à voir ce spectacle. Et bien lui en prit, car l'Empereur se tourna également vers lui pour le réprimander.

« C'est également valable pour toi, Tsubasa. Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre à ses provocations. Un Gardien du Ciel n'est-il pas censé garder son calme en toute circonstance ? »

Pas une émotion ne traversa le visage du concerné, dont les longs cheveux d'argent semblèrent nimber la pièce de leur beauté.

« Je ne me départis point de mon calme. Mais je ne vois nulle raison d'écouter les sarcasmes d'une âme inférieurement jalouse. »

L'immense démone fut sur le point de dévorer l'être qui avait parlé ainsi, mais ce dernier ne retenait cette fois plus son sarcastique sourire.

« Tu vas voir si je suis _inférieurement_ _jalouse_, lorsque je t'aurais dévoré ! »

« J'attends de voir cela avec impatience. Mais je crains justement que ce soit cette _infériorité_ qui t'empêche de me battre. »

Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau, et cette fois le Souverain des Âmes frappa violement sur les accoudoirs d'argent.

« Vous deux, _silence_, et _maintenant_. »

Coupée dans son élan, la garde du corps se tut sur le champ, et même le jeune garçon ferma doucement les yeux : il n'était pas assez stupide pour braver son maître lorsqu'il était en colère.

« Tsubasa, offre-moi une vision plus claire. Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que cela. »

« J'attendais que vous me le demandiez. »

La démone grogna devant l'attitude suffisante de son collègue, mais s'abstint cette fois de commentaire. Bientôt, l'image du jeune garçon de Koma apparut devant eux, claire dans une brume de mystère. Et alors que l'Empereur, songeur, contemplait son invité, la garde du corps poussa un cri d'admiration.

« Wouh ! Mazette, qu'il est mignon ! J'en connais des collègues d'ici ou d'en bas qui le voudraient bien. Il plairait à mes filles… et à mes fils. »

Le jeune Aigle, lui, était impassible.

« Je doute que Son Altesse l'ait fait venir pour l'unir à tes soldats. Qui est-ce, Excellence ? »

« Un jeune prisonnier de mes armées terrestres. Apparemment, il servait un des chefs d'escadron des plus basses divisions de terrain… mais je l'ai surpris en train de combattre une trentaine de Bladers. Sans même les toucher… il les tous a défait d'un seul regard. »

« … »

« … »

A côté de lui, les subordonnés étaient subitement plongés dans une profonde réflexion.

« Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas un Gardien du Ciel. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir cette insupportable suffisance… bien qu'il en ait l'élégance. »

« Je confirme le fait – non pour ma prétendue suffisance, mais – qu'il ne doit pas être un Gardien du Ciel. Je ne ressens pas le lien de notre sang… »

Le Souverain des Âmes leva une main, comme pour admettre une évidence.

« Rien d'étonnant, Tsubasa. Les Gardiens du Ciel sont très rares. Tu es peut-être le dernier qui reste… mais revenons à notre invité. »

Et de plonger son propre regard sur la vision désormais très nette.

« Ce garçon… il semble parler à quelqu'un. »

« Mais à qui parle-t-il ? Je ne vois rien du tout, moi. »

Le regard aigu de l'Aigle transperça la vision de son éclat d'or.

« Il doit certainement communiquer avec un des siens, venu de l'autre monde. Comme ce dernier ne doit pas être incarné, il est invisible à nos yeux. »

A côté de lui, l'Empereur songea brièvement en lui-même.

'_Même en utilisant son Pouvoir, qui doit lui consommer une grande quantité d'énergie… il arrive à analyser avec aisance la situation devant lui. Ce garçon… est remarquable.'_

« C'est très probable, Tsubasa. Que vois-tu d'autre ? »

Toujours élégamment calme, le Rapace parmi les Démons laissa ses yeux d'or percer le secret de cette vision étrange. Il n'était pas seulement capable de la générer, il pouvait aussi l'interpréter.

« S'il lui parle en étant assis, c'est que cet inconnu doit être sous ses ordres. Par conséquent, notre ami doit être d'un rang conséquent. »

Bien que le Souverain des Âmes exprimât par peu de gestes ses réels sentiments, au fond de ses yeux, il était possible de lire une lueur d'appréciation, qui demeurait le plus grand compliment qui fût. Tel était le secret de celui qui régnait sur les esprits les plus puissants qui existassent.

'_Vraiment exceptionnel. Ce n'est pas le Grand Maître des Gardiens du Ciel pour rien…'_

« Bien pensé, je n'aurais pas mieux analysé. »

« Un rang… conséquent ? Pourtant, il a l'air tout frêle, avec son visage de porcelaine… et son allure de fée… »

Devant l'incrédulité de la démone, l'Aigle aux longs cheveux d'argent eut de nouveau un sourire sarcastique.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il possède une belle apparence, qu'il n'est pas capable. La force brute n'est pas toujours un avantage. Les Pouvoirs qui ne sont pas de type destructeur s'avèrent souvent les plus meurtriers – car c'est les plus rares et les plus estimés. Pas comme une certaine personne que je connais… »

« Tu veux en tâter, de mon Pouvoir Destructeur ? »

L'Empereur interrompit d'un geste exaspéré la dispute de ces subordonnés, avant de concentrer de nouveau son attention sur la vision de son captif.

« Tsubasa a raison sur un point, il n'a probablement pas de Pouvoir Destructeur. Il n'a pas le profil pour. Peut-être un Pouvoir comme celui de Tsubasa… »

« Un Pouvoir de Vision ? Pfff, rien que du repérage, pas de force. Ce n'est d'aucune utilité en combat… »

« Des paroles dignes d'une brute. Mais, aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai vaincu autant d'ennemis que toi, et réussi _plus_ de missions en prime. »

Leur supérieur coupa de nouveau leurs échanges acides.

« Le Pouvoir de Tsubasa est un Pouvoir de Vision Terrestre. Les Gardiens du Ciel, dont on dit qu'ils sillonnent solitairement le firmament afin de protéger la terre, peuvent tout voir de là-haut. Il est donc capable de visualiser en détail n'importe quelle action à n'importe quel endroit de la terre. »

« …et également de partager cette vision avec qui je veux. Alors, tu comprends bien ? Chaque fois que tu tenteras un coup en douce contre moi, tu courras à ta perte. Encore que je n'ai pas besoin de mon Pouvoir pour quelqu'un comme toi… »

« Tssss, qui a dit que j'aurais besoin de tenter un coup en douce contre toi ?! Je te prends en duel quand tu veux ! »

Insensible à leurs chamailleries, l'Empereur porta son attention sur la vision, là où l'élégant jeune garçon clignait des yeux.

« Je me demande quel genre de Pouvoir il possède… quelque chose me dit, qu'il en vaut la peine. »

Soudain, la démone s'aperçut d'un détail crucial.

« Mais, ces… yeux ! Il n'a pas… ! »

« En effet, tu l'as remarqué. Il n'a pas les yeux d'or. »

« Mais, êtes-vous sûr, Votre Altesse, qu'il est un des nôtres ?! »

« Absolument. Lorsque les Bladers se sont tous effondrés, sans qu'il les touche de sa Toupie, ses yeux avaient cette couleur. »

L'Aigle aux longs cheveux argentés hocha doucement la tête, et l'éclat perçant de ses orbes dorés jura avec le calme de son attitude.

« C'est un 'moitié', alors. »

« Exact. »

Alors, l'Empereur qui régnait sur la plus mystérieuse et puissante des forces – l'âme – toucha du bout des doigts la vision d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux de neige : et ses ordres furent ceux d'un souverain maudit.

« C'est à jouer, Noble Démon au Cœur d'Aigle. Perce à jour les mystères de notre invité, et fais en sorte que son cœur penche pour nous. »

Dans l'ombre du mal, une élégante silhouette aux longs cheveux argentés acquiesça brièvement, tandis que des yeux d'or étincelèrent d'une clarté exceptionnelle.

'_Ariès… c'est cela ? Intéressant… tu serais donc l'un d'entre Eux…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hyoma : ... <strong>

**Ananda : ...**

**Hyoma : ...**

**Ananda : Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, cette fois encore ? **

**Hyoma : Bah, comme d'habitude. Je me fais capturer, traquer, tromper, manipuler, à la limite de la mort et aux frontières du désespoir, mais à part ça, rien de spécial. **

**Ananda : Tu vas me dire que ça ne te change pas de l'ordinaire...**

**Hyoma : C'est bien ce que je déplore. /_Soupire_/**

**Tsubasa : Ouah, c'est donc ça, mon entrée fracassante ? Pas mal, mais seulement... à la fin ? Le "Maître des Gardiens du Ciel", hein ?**

**Ananda : Il n'y a que toi qui pourrais avoir un rôle pareil. Oh, peut-être Nile, mais je trouve que son Horuseus fait plus faucon qu'aigle, et en plus, il y a une connotation plus... "désert et sable", donc... **

**Reiji : Hinhinhin... c'est pas trop mal, mais, pourquoi, tssss... mon temps avec le Bélier reste aussi réduit ?**

**Hyoma : ... ... ...c'est absolument nul, mais, pourquoi, grrr... mon temps avec le Serpent est aussi PAS réduit ?**

**Madoka : Mais, à propos, c'est quoi ces noms d'attaques que tu as rajoutées ? **

**Ananda : Bah, il fallait bien étoffer un peu.**

**Madoka : "Attaque des Exécuteurs" ?! **

**Ananda : Ah, tu parles d'une attaque spéciale des méchants. En fait, je devais penser à Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds', au moment où j'ai écrit ça... l'équipe des Exécuteurs... avec Kalin Kessler... **

**Yuu : Remarque, ça vaut bien le "Triangle d'Or" des Frères Kumade, de la fic "Twin Blade Legacy". **

**Ananda : J'ai failli écrire "Triangle de la Mort", mais je crois que Jude et la Royale Académie d'Inazuma Eleven ne me l'auraient jamais pardonné. **


	6. Fairy Ariès, Toupie de l'Âme du Mensonge

**« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Fusion

Genre : Aventure, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance

Résumé :

_Seul dans l'ombre, grâce à son intelligence exceptionnelle, celui que l'on surnomme « le Stratège Blanc » planifie toutes les tactiques des Bladers et tire les ficelles des opérations menées par l'Armée Métal Fusion. Blader doué, mais Eternel Second, derrière Pégase et Léone, Ariès le Magnifique protège ses amis dans l'ombre et use de ses multiples talents afin de servir la cause grandiose de ses supérieurs. Mais, un jour, la rencontre avec un être profondément maléfique réveille un démon intérieur en lui, le forçant à accepter le côté le plus sombre et secret de sa personnalité... et à accepter l'étrange potentiel de ses origines cachées._

Personnage principal : Hyoma.

Personnages : Reiji Mizuchi, Yuu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Hikaru Hasama, Kyoya Tategami, Ginga Hagane.

Pairing : Hyoma x ...surprise !

Autres pairings : Probablement une petite mention de Madoka x Benkei, et de Ginga x Kyoya

Notes : Fanfiction liée à « Twin Blade Legacy ».

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Chapitre 6 : Fairy Ariès, la Toupie de l'Âme des Mensonges**

**…**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sous-titre<span>__ : « Celui qui maîtrise le mensonge connaît la vérité. Mais celui qui aime la vérité méprise le mensonge. Qui suis-je donc… un stratège du mensonge ou un gardien de la vérité ? Est-ce que je maîtrise l'art des apparences, ou que je protège le sens des illusions ? » _(Livre VII, chapitre 7, ligne 16)

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Quelques jours plus tard. Soir. **

**Palais. Salon des Lucioles.**

…

« Avez-vous terminé, jeune maître ? »

Avec un air profondément ironique, Hyoma regarda le pâle être qui courbait la tête. Certes, il était un démon, mais tout en lui parlait de servitude un peu trop fidèle.

« Je pense que… oui. J'ai assez pris l'air… mais j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Sans doute que le serviteur ne comprit pas le sens du mot 'seul', car sa voix aussi onctueuse que monocorde l'accompagna encore.

« Alors, nous allons vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre. »

_Certainement_ qu'il ne comprit _pas_ le sens du mot 'seul'. Pourtant, sans doute par un jeu que certains eussent qualifié de puérile, le magnifique Bélier Gardien poursuivit avec une ironique tendresse.

« Oh, non, finalement, j'ai encore besoin de… me promener un peu. Le temps est clair, idéal pour une ballade solit-… »

« Nous allons donc rester ici avec vous. »

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au jeune Maître des Stratagèmes pour saisir le message de son ravisseur, derrière cette raffinée politesse, bien trop insistante à son goût. Cette obstinée fidélité était volontaire, et cette volonté, il la saisissait avec sa subtile intelligence.

'_Ce n'est pas qu'il ne saisisse pas le sens du mot « seul », c'est qu'il ne veut __**pas**__ le saisir.'_

Habillé d'un magnifique kimono orné de fleurs – le chef des lieux avait apparemment tenu à ce que ses invités soient bien habillés – le beau garçon sentait ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve, en dépit de la soirée magnifique et de son calme légendaire. Avoir 'résidé' quelque temps dans ce palais – comme s'il avait le choix, pfff – lui avait déjà permis de savoir une chose : le Souverain des Âmes était déterminé à obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait, peu importât le moyen.

« Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre. »

« Permettez-nous de vous accompagner. »

Ce n'était pas qu'il était brutalisé, ou bien maltraité : bien au contraire, tout le confort lui était dévolu, et la moindre demande – s'il en avait transmis une – eût trouvé réponse avant même d'être formulée.

« Désirez-vous un rafraîchissement ? Le temps est traître, avec cette chaleur aussi étouffante que profonde… »

« Non, cela ira. »

Cependant, il lui était impossible de faire un pas sans avoir droit à une étroite surveillance. Hyoma soupçonnait fortement son ravisseur d'agir non seulement pour le surveiller, mais également pour lui porter sur les nerfs.

« Veuillez nous communiquer tous vos besoins. Le maître désire que vous sachiez que nous sommes à votre entière disposition. »

Ses yeux plus aigus que la glace avaient traversé sans peine les artifices, pour percer cette intention profonde – à peine cachée, selon lui : l'empêcher de réfléchir calmement. Tromper le stratège dans un brouillard d'indécision, fleuri de douceurs, dont les effluves tentatrices emmêlaient les sens en une pensée d'abandon. Et ce fut la réalisation qui le traversa, lorsque pour la centième – ou millième – fois, le serviteur courba la tête pour lui présenter des politesses aussi raffinées qu'insupportables.

« Des vêtements de rechange sont à votre disposition dans la commode. Sentez-vous libre d'en user à votre guise. »

Sans plus se donner la peine de répondre, le magnifique garçon rentra dans la pièce, son long kimono fleuri volant derrière lui.

« … »

'…'

Les yeux bleus aigus scrutèrent la belle pièce, comme à la recherche d'un stratagème serein face à cette trop habile manœuvre : mais leur glace avait quelque chose d'impur, comme une nuance de mécontentement, qui venait troubler le calme souverain de ces orbes magnifiques.

« … »

'_Il n'y aucun moyen… __**aucun**__ moyen de faire un pas, sans être suivi.'_

Puis la patience l'abandonna brusquement, comme un déluge de colère, emportant la banquise des dix-mille stratagèmes qu'il avait jadis mis en œuvre.

« Bon… sang ! »

Il fallait être sincère : il était énervé, très énervé – non, en fait, il était vraiment à bout. Sa Majesté était trop habile, pour contrer la moindre de ses initiatives. Et son talent suprême était de le faire avant même qu'elles eussent pu germer dans sa tête.

'_Seul mon Maître… avait réussi un tel exploit. Mais enfin… à qui ai-je donc affaire ? Qui est cet Empereur, et pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il tant à moi ?'_

Comme pour expulser toute la rage qu'il ressentait, le jeune gardien de Koma donna un coup dans le fauteuil : mais même ce dernier sembla le narguer en amortissant son geste.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez… »

'…_mais je ne peux même pas parler, car je suis sûr que ma chambre est surveillée.'_

A bout de nerfs, le magnifique stratège se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, enfouissant son visage dans sa main. Ses doigts fins massèrent ses tempes, comme pour l'aider à mieux réfléchir.

« C'est insupportable… »

'_A peine je franchis la porte, que des « serviteurs » m'accompagnent partout où que j'aille… ils savent quel est leur boulot et l'accomplissent avec fidélité. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à déterminer, c'est que ce manoir est un vrai labyrinthe !'_

Pourtant, derrière cette attitude d'apparente résignation, le cœur du stratège battait toujours en lui. Rien ne pouvait effacer des années de profond mensonge, qui donnaient naissance aux tactiques les plus extraordinaires qui fussent : et, derrière ces mèches blanches éparses, qui couvraient son visage, ses doigts légèrement écartés laissaient voir la glace d'un océan de stratagème.

Ces yeux bleus – toujours aigus, incroyablement beaux – qui dévoilent à eux seuls l'intensité de sa réflexion, la profondeur exceptionnelle de son intelligence.

« … »

'_Il me faudrait un temps inestimable pour monter un stratagème qui me permettrait de sortir d'ici… bien plus que quand j'étais au campement, avec les autres imbéciles.' _

Le Maître des Stratagèmes savait masquer ses mots : l'iceberg d'une pensée trahissait à peine la glace de son esprit – aussi infini que l'océan lui-même. Tout était beauté dans la façon dont il se mouvait, et la grâce de ses apparences était le premier leurre de ses tactiques.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces bêtises. »

Fort intentionnellement, il s'était levé, comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait plus cure de tous ces ennuis. Mais alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit somptueusement brodé, son cœur emporta l'élaboration d'un nouveau plan, que ses prunelles désormais cachées ne révèleraient pas.

'_Il est temps que je passe au niveau supérieur. Mon adversaire est peut-être puissant, mais l'art de mon Maître ne saurait être vaincu aussi facilement.'_

…

**Au même moment. **

**Palais des Ombres. **

**Couloir ? **

…

Un éclair, mais la foudre est encore trop bruyante pour dire cette flèche gracieuse qui transcende le ciel.

'_C'est par là.'_

Une danse, mais une valse ne pourrait jamais fendre les airs comme ce rapace qui tournoie au milieu des astres.

'_Trouvé.'_

Il est l'envol qui traverse l'ombre, et dérobe les secrets maléfiques.

« Elle est donc ici. »

Seuls ses magnifiques cheveux d'argent enrobaient les places où il filait, d'un nuage de féerie blanche. La seconde d'après, elle avait disparu : et le rapace des cieux avait emporté les ténébreux secrets, que ses yeux d'or avaient perçus, loin avec lui. Lui qui était le Maître des Gardiens du Ciel, savait protéger les mystères qui lui étaient révélés.

« Ici. »

A ses yeux, et à l'or de ses yeux seuls.

'_Tu ne m'échapperas pas…'_

Car ce furent eux qui décelèrent l'infime interstice, où s'articulait le mécanisme d'ouverture d'une entrée secrète.

'…_Esprit des Sept Cieux.'_

« … »

Il n'avait fallu qu'un instant, pour que le rapace aux sombres mystères pénétrât au cœur d'une forteresse oubliée. Et ce qui l'accueillit combla ses espérances.

'_Je le savais. Elle se trouvait donc ici.'_

Un autel magnifique, blanc comme la blancheur de l'âme, féérique comme la féerie des rêves. Entouré de gravures représentant le Magnifique dans toute sa splendeur, cet endroit ressemblait à la tombe d'une divinité impériale. Fleurs de pruniers, neige sacré de l'âme…

« … »

Alors, pour la première fois, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'espion surdoué.

'_Je le savais. Ce garçon… est bien lié à l'Esprit des Sept Cieux.'_

« Ariès, Ariès. N'essaie même pas. Je connais ton hôte, et je sais ta façon de faire. Inutile de me séduire. »

S'il n'avait guère été averti des manières employées par l'Esprit des Sept Cieux, le jeune espion se fût laissé piéger par le charme qui émanait du temple : mais, lui qui était le Grand Maître des Gardiens du Ciel, avait le don de connaître les plus dangereux secrets de ses ennemis.

'_Tu ne m'auras pas, Esprit des Sept Cieux. Dans le Monde des Esprits, tu es peut-être le plus fin Stratège des Terres Sacrées : mais moi, je suis le plus adroit Gardien des Cieux Eclatants.'_

Il savait donc que le charme féérique de son protégé était son arme la plus puissante, et que l'art de sa plus grande stratégie était d'enfermer autrui dans un rêve de beauté. Aussi, ce fut avec une adresse diabolique qu'il évita toutes les parures de fleurs blanches et de neige adamantine, pour aller droit au but vers une minuscule plaque.

« Très bien. »

En même temps qu'il dénichait les informations les plus importantes, ses doigts pianotaient sur son clavier numérique avec une habilité démentielle. Tout semblait facile à cet agent d'élite, qui savait pourtant se masquer mieux que quiconque.

'_Si mes calculs sont justes, ce garçon doit être l'Elu de la Toupie Sacrée.'_

« Oh ! »

Un instant de surprise, et ses gestes s'étaient arrêtés : ils reprirent aussitôt, avec une rapidité accrue par l'excitation soudaine qui venait de l'envahir.

« Alors _ça_, si je m'y attendais… »

Il était excessivement rare que le Maître de l'Aigle Souverain montrât ses sentiments. Tsubasa Otori, incarnation vivante de ce fier rapace, se comportait bien comme son Esprit Originel.

Le dénicheur de mystère qu'il était n'enlevait en rien sa nature profonde.

'_Tu es donc… un Descendant d'une Lignée Démoniaque Impériale. De la Grande Impératrice, qui plus est.' _

« Tu me surprends, ami de Ginga. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un adversaire habile et intelligent. Mais de là à posséder une telle ascendance… et à la cacher par une telle réincarnation ! Pégasus compte-t-il tellement pour toi, qu'il faille que tu masques ainsi ta réelle nature ? »

A la limite de la perplexité, le jeune homme contemplait la tablette sacrée, sans faire le moindre mouvement.

'_Le Gardien de l'Héritier de la Montagne Sacrée Hagane n'est vraiment pas n'importe qui. Ginga, mon ami. Tu as toujours su t'entourer des plus compétents. Kyoya, et maintenant… lui.'_

Soudain, alors qu'il était en proie à une profonde réflexion, quelque chose attira son attention.

« L'Emblème du Serpent. »

'_Mais qu'est-ce que…'_

D'un mouvement preste, ses doigts enlevèrent la poussière qui couvrait les alentours de la Fleur de Prunier Impériale, et s'arrêtèrent net sous la surprise.

« Pourquoi l'Emblème du Serpent protège-t-il l'Esprit de la Toupie Sacrée ? »

Tsubasa Otori était perplexe. Eagle savait combien d'énigmes il avait dû résoudre, de mystères il avait dû percer : les yeux d'or de cet agent d'élite avaient traversé un nombre incalculable de ténèbres. Ils étaient aussi brillants que les ombres maléfiques étaient sombres, profondes, enfouies – ces ombres qu'il avait juré de défaire en secret.

« … »

Pourtant, quelque chose ne collait pas. Tout son instinct d'espion le lui criait – il y avait quelque chose de profondément illogique dans ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais, plus encore, le sang qui coulait à l'intérieur de lui l'avertissait d'une chose aussi cruciale que voilée.

'_Pourquoi Heaven Eagle s'agite-t-il ainsi, lui qui est si calme et plein de sang-froid ?'_

« Depuis quand le Serpent… est-il lié au Magnifique ? »

Ce fut une des rares questions, dont la réponse échappa à la perspicacité indéfectible de son esprit. Puis elle s'enfuit dans la nuit des mystères irrésolus, alors que, son Pouvoir de Vision Terrestre s'activant, il vit l'ombre des pruniers en fleurs se glisser dans les couloirs de ce lieu souterrain.

'_Non, c'est impossible. Comment a-t-il fait pour sortir sans être…'_

Peu de gens eussent pu percevoir l'ombre féerique d'Ariès filer dans la nuit, mais le Grand Maître des Gardiens du Ciel était largement au-dessus de ces quelques meilleurs.

« Voilà qui change mes plans. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester là. »

'_L'imbécile ! Il va tenter de s'enfuir en dépit de la surveillance étroite dont il fait preuve ! N'a-t-il donc rien remarqué ou…'_

Mais un rayon lunaire arriva à ses orbes dorés si aigues, et dans l'éclat que projeta le visage de celui que l'on surnommait le Magnifique, le Maître d'Eagle vit que les prunelles glacées d'Ariès reflétaient une détermination sans faille.

« Humph. Je n'ai pas le choix, on dirait. »

'_Ça se complique. Il sait. Il est bien conscient du danger qui l'entoure, mais est déterminé à passer au travers. Il va falloir que j'intervienne. Je ne peux pas le laisser courir des risques aussi démesurés.' _

En un éclair, le clavier numérique s'était rangé, et le Grand Maître des Gardiens du Ciel avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était entré.

'_Ma mission consiste à rapporter la Toupie Sacrée, mais si l'Elu meurt, elle sera en vain.'_

…

**Au même moment.**

**Près du Salon des Lucioles.**

**Couloir des Chandelles. **

…

C'était un risque. Un risque énorme. Mais lui qui était un stratège, savait mieux que quiconque le poids du pari que l'on devait utiliser, au sein de l'alchimie nommée 'stratagème'.

« Allez… allez, entre. »

'_Ariès. Trompe-le par ton stratagème sacré, venu d'un autre Monde.'_

Comme aimanté par le langage mystérieux de l'Esprit des Sept Cieux, le serviteur démon se laissa entraîner dans la pièce. Cette porte, grande ouverte, était comme un appel à son désir le plus profond : servir son Empereur de toutes ses forces.

« Jeune Maître, pourquoi avez-vous laiss-… mais, où êtes-vous ? »

"**空城計****"**

**« Le Stratagème de la Forteresse Vide »**

Ce stratagème légendaire utilisé par ce maître des temps passés, vivait toujours en lui. Lui, qui s'était réincarné en le plus beau des trompeurs, était la manifestation la plus subtile de la vérité elle-même. Et la main du plus grand des esprits dessina son intention au cœur des ténèbres les plus profondes.

« C'est inutile de vous cacher. Vous ne pouvez échapper à mon Souverain, et vous le savez. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais Ariès le Magnifique – plus que jamais – était présent. Jamais il n'était plus vivant, que lorsqu'il déployait une de ses extraordinaires tactiques. Même lorsqu'elle ne laissait qu'une ombre intangible comme la beauté.

« Il est mon Maître, et bientôt sera le vôtre – que vous le désiriez ou non. Je m'en vais faire appel à mes congénères, et vous regretterez de renier la nature qui vous lie à nous. »

'_Dans tes rêves. Cela fait justement partie de mon plan… alors, réalise-le.'_

_**Octroie-moi la victoire que je désire.**_

**Enfin… tu penses comme le conquérant que tu es. Mon cher, mon très cher…**

Alors que la voix du Démon Serpent battait en lui, un éclat d'or troubla brusquement les ténèbres qui baignaient la pièce. Et, pour la première fois, quelque chose sembla troubler le serviteur qui, jusqu'alors, accomplissait son devoir avec un calme exemplaire. C'était le cœur d'Ariès, qui s'était mélangé avec la nature du démon. Ce démon, qui l'habitait…

« Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'a pas pu… vraiment fuir ?! »

**Démon Blanc… Démon Blanc… **

Cette indicible litanie avait envahi son cœur entier, et annexé cette chambre comme le territoire d'une conquête irrésistible.

« Vous autres, fouillez le palais entier ! »

'_Parfait.'_

Seul un éclat brilla furtivement dans l'ombre : c'était les prunelles azurs, qui dévoilaient à peine la glace du stratagème. Mais l'or dansait dans son regard, comme la promesse d'une indéfectible union…

'_Ariès, Toi le Magnifique. Ensevelis-les tous sous la féerie de ton esprit. Et que mon cœur de démon ouvre la voie que je trace devant moi.'_

« C'est… c'est incroyable ! Il a vraiment réussi à s'enfuir, malgré notre surveillance ! »

« Dispersez-vous ! Il _faut_ le trouver, le Maître ne tolérera jamais que son protégé s'enfuit ! »

C'était un stratagème d'une simplicité remarquable – mais c'était justement cette simplicité, qui était remarquable. N'ayant aucun moyen de s'enfuir, la seule solution était de convaincre ses geôliers qu'il en avait trouvé le moyen – afin de troubler leur certitude et de déjouer ainsi leur formation parfaite. Et, pour ce faire, quoi de mieux que de tabler sur sa propre réputation d'ingéniosité, lui que l'on connaissait comme le Maître des Stratagèmes ?

« Trouvez-le ! Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin… »

« Qui sait ? Ses stratagèmes sont aussi invisibles que le serpent dans l'ombre, mais plus meurtriers que le venin de sa morsure. »

« Aurait-t-il donc trouvé un moyen de déjouer notre surveillance ?! »

Il n'en avait – en vérité – trouvé aucun. Ses ennemis connaissaient son don pour les fines stratégies, il était donc piégé dans une surveillance parfaite. Paradoxalement… cela fut la clé de la solution.

'_Maître. Tu m'as appris le meilleur… mais je ne maîtrise pas même le basique.'_

Que d'utiliser cette surveillance parfaite et sa réputation de brillant tacticien, à son propre avantage. Et de laisser, comme le génie du désir qui l'habitait, ce cœur de démon lui insuffler la force qui lui manquait…

**Quand tu es avec moi… rien ne t'est impossible, Ô Mon Roi. **

« Maintenant que votre surveillance semble déjouée, vous douterez de sa perfection. Et cette faiblesse me mènera hors d'elle, vers la sortie… »

'_Maître… et Lui. Prêtez-moi votre force, encore et encore, afin que mes stratagèmes vainquent l'adversité.'_

**Unis-toi à moi.**

Cette pensée sortit de lui, comme dans un choc : et, pour la première fois depuis la mise en œuvre de ce brillant mouvement, le Magnifique perdit sa grâce. Son geste arrêté en pleine action percuta une dalle de pierre, qui, en heurtant un meuble ancien, envoya un magnifique vase chinois se fracasser sur le sol.

'_NON ! Pas… maintenant !'_

Trop tard. Le drame se joua dès cet instant, que les ombres de démons envahirent, pour le pister.

« Il est là ! »

Son souffle s'arrêta, tout comme son cœur.

'_M- ! Ils m'ont repéré !'_

Le kimono élégant, qui glissait sur sa peau claire, gênait effroyablement ses mouvements : en dépit de la légèreté du tissu, l'ensemble en lui-même était lourd. Et les trop longues, trop amples manches se découpaient élégamment dans l'espace, formant une silhouette facile à tracer dans la clarté de la lune.

« … ! »

'_Enfoiré d'Empereur ! Il m'a forcé à mettre ce vêtement, pour bloquer toute tentative de fuite ! C'était rudement bien joué de sa part ! Mais…'_

En effet, le kimono brodé de tout part n'avait rien à voir avec ses habituelles tenues montagnardes, à la fois légères et très résistantes. Très agile de nature, et fort de sa vie en montagne, le garçon était habituellement capable de franchir les obstacles de Mère la Terre sans le moindre problème.

« Ah… ah… argh ! »

Mais d'avoir dû se résoudre à fuir par la balustrade avait eu des conséquences non négligeables. Ce fut ainsi qu'il dut payer le prix de la ruse de son ennemi : car, en grimpant sur le mur extérieur, afin de descendre la balustrade, il s'était méchamment éraflé les mains.

'_Mes… mitaines ! Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les serviteurs du Souverain me les prendre…' _

« … »

Gardant tant que bien que mal son agilité avec les longs et lourds pans de son kimono, le jeune stratège descendit le mur, sa silhouette se découpant à la clarté de la lune.

'_Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix.'_

« Ngggnnnuugh ! »

Un instant, et un râle de douleur sort de ses lèvres. L'angoisse l'étreint, comme la peur de la mort. Gêné par tant de handicaps et de stress, il avait mis le pied sur son propre habit, puis trébuché lourdement sur un appui défectueux : une pierre déboula, manquant de l'entraîner dans sa chute !

'_J-j'ai… j-j'ai failli me tuer…'_

« Ariès… Ariès… viens à mon aide, je… je ne m'en sortirai pas tout seul… »

**Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas seul. **

Au milieu de la tourmente, la voix du démon qui l'avait fait sien parlait, comme une litanie que rien ne peut arrêter.

« Je… »

**Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? Tu es à moi, et rien ne peut te séparer de moi. Ni la mort, ni la vie, ni rien. Pas même l'amour, ou la haine.**

Ses yeux bleu glace, auparavant emplis par la peur, retrouvèrent un peu de raison. Si démoniaque était cette voix qui parlait au fond de lui, elle offrait – en cette heure – le soutien dont il avait besoin.

« … »

'_Je dois donc sauter. Pas que ça m'amuse, mais si, si tu le dis…'_

**Quoiqu'il arrive, Incarnation du Magnifique… je serais toujours là, même quand tu me haïras. **

Et ces paroles de vérité entrèrent en lui comme la réalisation de son plus grand désir.

« Alors, ne m'abandonne jamais, quoiqu'il arrive. »

**Oui, Mon Souverain.**

Ses yeux bleu glace se fermèrent, comme dans l'acceptation de cette vérité, qu'il avait toujours fuie. Puis, s'en remettant à la voix qui guidait ses intuitions, le jeune garçon de Koma rassembla tout son courage, et bascula dans le vide, tel un bélier sautant d'une falaise.

…

**?**

**?**

…

**Même quand tu me haïras, même quand tu m'oublieras… **

Il…

Il était en vie.

'_Où… suis-je…'_

Méchamment amoché, et saignant de partout, mais en vie. Et, tout aussi important, sans de blessures trop graves, en dépit du sang qui coulait de toutes les écorchures de son corps.

**Quand bien même tu mourras, quand bien même tu vivras…**

« C'est un miracle… »

Mais un miracle sans doute a ses limites – et ce fut une chose qu'il comprit la seconde d'après. Car, en tentant de faire un pas, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pourrait plus courir. Voire, à peine marcher.

'_J'ai dû me froisser une articulation. Quelle plaie.'_

Il ne pouvait plus avancer qu'en boitant, désormais. Un peu comme un bélier qui se serait pris une jambe dans un piège. Mais, peu importait : il était en vie…

« … »

…et libre.

**La vie n'est qu'un moment, et ce que tu ressens n'est qu'un sentiment. Mais moi je suis l'amour dévorant, qui habite ce désir éternel.**

'_Je… je…'_

La lune noire semblait danser dans le secret de son esprit. En pénétrant les ténèbres qui l'habitaient, il avait ouvert le mystère de sa propre existence.

« B-bon… sang… »

'_Je suis… vivant.'_

**Tant que j'existerai, il n'y aura jamais de place pour toi au paradis. **

Un rictus chanta dans son âme.

**Seulement en enfer, à mes côtés.**

« Je… je vois. »

C'était l'ultime preuve d'amour de l'être le plus diabolique du monde. Alors ses lèvres se contractèrent doucement, comme dans un sourire désabusé – mais étrangement soulagé.

« C'était donc ce que tu veux… ce que tu as toujours voulu, et… ce que tu voudras à jamais. »

**Oui. Alors monte sur le trône, et règne dans ce monde avec moi. Mais d'abord… reste en vie, avec moi pour guide. Mon ombre te protègera… dans ton ascension au pouvoir. **

'_Si c'est la seule chose qui me reste à faire… si je n'ai pas d'autre solution, alors…'_

Alors qu'un serment était sur le point d'être scellé, un éclat de voix retentit dans le féérique jardin – perçant son cœur de fugitif dans un pic d'angoisse.

« Il est là ! Nous avons retrouvé le fugitif ! »

'_Non… c'est impossible. Encore eux ?!'_

Dans un éclair de rage subite, le jeune _démon_ releva sa tête magnifique. L'or brilla dans le secret de la lune, que la glace de ses orbes emportait toujours dans leur stratagème.

« Ils ne me lâcheront donc jamais ?! »

**Maudits soient-ils ! **

La voix de son serviteur résonnait en harmonie avec lui, dans un chant de malédiction.

**Mon Souverain, mon Maître… unis-toi à moi, et combats-les avec ta force de Démon. Tu les écraseras, tu les anéantiras. Et puis… toi et moi… toi et moi…**

« _Je dois les… je dois les…_ hein ? »

Un éclat de lumière astrale avait comme ouvert une voie devant lui. Cette lumière, étrange, attirante…

'_Qu'est-ce que… c'est ?'_

« … »

D'eux-mêmes, ses pas l'avaient mené vers cette nuée de féérie. Elle ressemblait tant à ce qu'il cherchait, tant et tant, qu'au fond de lui, Ariès le Magnifique oublia la Voix du Serviteur qui lui avait été conférée.

**Non, NON ! Ne va pas vers là-bas, toi et moi, nous devions… si tu vas là-bas, je ne pourrais plus être avec toi… REVIENS !**

Tandis que la lumière l'enveloppait, la voix du Serpent disparut dans un chant de rage.

« … »

**Tous ceux qui voudront m'arracher de lui… tous ceux qui espèrent me le voler… tous ceux qui… AAHHHH !**

Un éclair frappa son âme : et il ne fallut qu'un instant, pour qu'elle fut atrocement mutilée de son plus fidèle allié.

'_Que… que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi… n'entends-je plus sa voix ?'_

« Je… »

Hébété – immobile sous la clarté lunaire – Ariès le Magnifique clignait des yeux, observant tout autour de lui sans plus rien comprendre. La seule chose qu'il saisissait, à présent, c'était qu'il était…

…seul.

« Il est là ! Attrapez-le ! »

'_Mince !'_

Alors l'âme du menteur et le cœur du stratège s'unirent, pour créer ce qu'il savait de mieux : l'art du stratagème. C'était la seule chose, qui lui restait, en cette heure.

« Maître, aide-moi. Je ne suis pas encore assez doué… malgré tes compliments. Cette fois-ci… je ne m'en sortirai peut-être pas. »

Et de fuir, dans de chaotiques foulées, vers un temple de pierre.

'_Esprit des Sept Cieux… au final, c'est sur toi que je compte, et sur toi seul.'_

Plaqué contre la paroi, le souffle devenu silencieux tant l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, le jeune garçon observait les déplacements de ses ennemis. Ses sens surdéveloppés, en éveil comme un animal sauvage, _ressentaient_ leurs mouvements plus qu'ils ne les percevaient.

« … »

'_Je vais rester caché et les forcer à me révéler la sortie de ce foutu endroit.'_

L'angoisse mêlée à la douleur avait stimulé au maximum ses capacités latentes, lui offrant une vision de la stratégie la plus sûre qu'il eût pu trouver.

« Allez… allez… »

Sa voix était un murmure qui battait en son cœur, pulsant comme le sang du désir qui ne fait plus qu'un avec l'intelligence, et offre dans une ultime conscience, l'accomplissement d'un trait de génie.

'_Etant donné leur obstination à me surveiller, leur chef doit craindre que je trouve le moyen de m'enfuir. Si je leur fais croire que j'en ai trouvé le moyen…'_

Ses yeux bleus aigus s'étrécirent.

'…_ils me donneront eux-mêmes la porte vers la sortie.' _

« Où est-il ?! Vite, nous devons le retrouver ! »

« Le… le Grand Souverain sera furieux… il tenait tant à lui… »

Désormais, il était comme la terre qui garde ses secrets, le serpent qui se marie aux ténèbres. Sa voix était le silence du loup qui voit les ombres, ses yeux étaient la lumière qui se masque dans la nuit. Il n'était plus le Maître des Stratagèmes, mais l'ombre subtile qui repose au cœur de tout plan, fait d'instinct et de bon sens animal.

« C'est incroyable, il a… disparu ! Volatilisé ! »

« Non… c'est impossible… il aurait réussi… il aurait réussi… à… »

'_Non. Je vais réussir.'_

Etait-ce le danger de la situation, ou la conscience qu'une telle occasion serait la seule et l'unique ? Son kimono qui était en lambeaux, il l'acheva en mille pièces afin de se rendre plus léger. Puis, dans un élan d'inspiration, il en répandit par terre afin de marquer son passage.

« Regarde, par terre ! »

« Il doit être parti par là ! Allons-y ! »

Et son silence accompagna le chaos de ses poursuivants, perdus par ses ruses, trompés par sa volonté. L'heure était venue pour lui de quitter leur emprise intéressée, et de narguer – dans un secret sourire – leurs griffes désormais vides.

'_Ça vous apprendra à vous en prendre à un stratège. L'art de mon Maître ne peut être facilement surpassé, même si c'est son disciple qui le met en œuvre.'_

« Au revoir, mes très chers. Puisse l'ombre du Magnifique baigner vos rêves d'une douceur mensongère. »

Ses propres pas approchaient d'un endroit mystérieux, baigné d'une lumière que les esprits eux-mêmes eussent qualifié de féerique. Mais la féerie est proche du démoniaque, au cœur de ce royaume des ombres qui protège les serviteurs du bas-monde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… oh ! »

C'était un étrange portail. Une lumière s'en dégageait, attirante comme la promesse de la fleur devant le papillon. Et sans même comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, le jeune stratège sut d'emblée ce qu'il devait faire.

'_Je vais pouvoir m'enfuir.'_

Ce fut alors que le glas de la fatalité arrêta sa course, transformant sa fuite en une rencontre avec son destin.

« Bonsoir, jeune garçon au visage de fée. »

Hyoma – avec tout le sang-froid qu'il avait pourtant – manqua d'avoir une attaque. Cette voix, c'était… !

'_Je suis fini !'_

Celle du Souverain des Âmes !

« Te serais-tu perdu, mon jeune ami ? »

Le choc qui avait arrêté le battement de son cœur lui rendit son fonctionnement, et ses fines lèvres se délièrent en l'art du stratagème.

_Le mensonge, parade de mots dont il avait la maîtrise seul. _

« Perdu ? Eh bien, je dirais plutôt que cet air frais m'inspirait l'envie d'une promenade solitaire, au clair de lune. »

En dépit de son sourire charmeur – les habitudes reviennent vite – Hyoma savait qu'il ne pouvait tromper personne, avec son kimono complètement déchiré, et ses mains en sang.

« Tu as une curieuse façon de te promener… et ces blessures, font-elles partie de ton escapade nocturne ? »

« Oh, si vous saviez comme les rochers de ce jardin sont traîtres ! On trébuche sur l'un d'entre eux, et un autre vous taille le corps dans votre chute. Je ne sais si vous êtes le concepteur de ce lieu, mais je suggérerais que vous en privilégiez la sécurité à l'esthétisme. Je n'ai pas apprécié l'expérience… »

« … »

« … »

Les yeux gris de l'Empereur des Âmes restaient illisibles – peu importât toute l'immense palette de mensonges que le stratège lui servait, aux paysages pourtant aussi colorés les uns que les autres. Hyoma n'avait jamais rencontré un être aussi calme, aussi puissant face au pouvoir de l'affect : et l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur face à ce mur de sérénité devenait plus réelle de seconde en seconde. Alors qu'il allait lui-même probablement craquer, une sorte de rictus sortit l'homme de son imperturbable contenance.

« Tu es vraiment surprenant, jeune être des apparences. Cette belle grâce qui est tienne, masque sous ses raffinés dehors, une grande détermination. S'il y avait une chance sur mille pour que ton histoire soit vraie, je l'aurais crue. Mais ni ton intelligence, ni ton sang-froid, que j'admire pourtant profondément, ne peuvent me tromper. Alors, dis-moi. »

Le regard argenté devint soudainement aigu, et leur éclat perça une flèche dans le cœur du Maître des Stratagèmes.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

C'est alors que le jeune garçon de Koma sut qu'il n'était plus temps de mentir.

« Je vois, je vois. Je suis pris sur le fait… il m'est donc inutile de vous berner. Alors, je vais être direct : laissez-moi sortir d'ici. »

« … »

De nouveau, l'attitude de ce Souverain sans visage devint impassible, et les yeux aussi illisibles que les plans de son ancien maître : mais l'adepte des stratagèmes qu'il était n'avait point encore renoncé à persuader leur ravisseur.

« Qu'auriez-vous à tirer d'un fuyard faible et obstiné comme moi ? Je ne suis d'aucune valeur pour vous ici. Je n'ai que le talent de l'esprit, et ne pourrait jamais faire un bon soldat dans votre armée. Mais si vous me laissez m'en retourner chez moi, il me serait possible de vous rembourser ma dette. D'ailleurs… »

Un sourire aussi doux que le miel fit grâce de sa beauté, sur un visage aussi magnifique que la lune elle-même : il eut charmé les anges, et envoûté les démons.

« …ne dit-on point qu'un ennemi reconnaissant peut vous être d'un grand secours au cœur du territoire adverse ? »

Mais celui qui maîtrisait le pouvoir de l'âme pouvait déjouer le piège de sa magnificence, et le Souverain brisa son stratagème de féerie en un seul mouvement.

« Ton visage. »

« Hein ? »

La main ornée de bagues se tendait en avant, caressant une ligne rouge sur ses traits de jade. Du sang perla de la blessure, comme une perle de grenat fugitive, éphémère devant le regard de la lune.

« Ton visage. Cette coupure… il faut la soigner. Je serais désolé qu'elle laisse une cicatrice sur ce beau visage… »

'_Ma parole, il a écouté un mot de ce que je viens dire, ou quoi ?'_

Hyoma frémit sous le contact à la fois doux et possessif, mais parvint à articuler avec ce calme conciliant, empreint de ce nectar sucré qui lui était si propre.

« Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris… »

Mais la voix retentit durement, comme un contraste à sa précédente douceur, et le Maître des Stratagèmes sursauta violemment en son for intérieur.

« Je t'ai au contraire_ très bien_ compris. C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, alors je vais te le redire pour tu le comprennes une bonne fois pour toute. »

'_Urrgggh ! Il ne rigole pas, en fait.'_

Les yeux gris avaient une lueur menaçante, qui ne mentait cette fois plus sur son intention véritable.

« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. »

'_Ce mec… il est dangereux.'_

Un frisson traversa l'immensité si calme de son être, et la mer de glace – qu'étaient ses yeux magnifiques – refléta une banquise en train de fondre, sous le poids d'une menace trop lourde.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? »

« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, parce que tu _ne peux pas_, tout simplement. Et bientôt, tu _ne voudras plus_ sortir d'ici. »

'_Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?'_

Le sens de ces paroles était si obscur, que même le Maître des Mille Stratagèmes ne put en percer l'intention. Ses orbes bleus s'étrécirent, mais même leur éclat si aigu ne put capter la lumière de cette pensée : car avant même qu'il eût pu organiser sa réflexion, celui qui pouvait lire leur secret interrompit leur cheminement.

« L'air est glacial. Que dirais-tu de rentrer dans la confortable tiédeur de ta chambre ? Je t'y ferai apporter de quoi te remettre de cette éprouvante promenade. »

« Mais, mais je… »

Son plan avait pris fin dès lors où le Souverain l'avait aperçu, en cette nuit fatidique où il avait tenté de s'enfuir. Ariès – le Magnifique – s'était laissé enfermer dans une prison aux couleurs de l'âme, _le jour_ où il avait rencontré le Maître de cette dernière.

« Et, à propos, si jamais l'envie te reprend d'entreprendre une solitaire promenade, au clair de lune… »

Les yeux gris avaient la nuance même de la menace, parfaite et mesurée – ni déguisée comme les siennes, ni voilée comme celle des vaincus.

« J'enfermerai ton âme dans la Prison des Ecrins. Crois-moi, c'est beaucoup moins confortable que la Chambre du Palais. J'apprécie assez ton apparence actuelle, mais un esprit raffiné comme le tien serait également une merveille à contempler dans un Ecrin. Le seul problème… c'est que celui qui s'y trouve ne peut en sortir que sur volonté de son geôlier. Et il n'est pas exclu qu'une belle âme comme la tienne n'apprécie pas _trop_ le séjour. »

Hyoma avait peur. Peur, comme jamais – ou _une fois_ seulement dans toute sa vie. Dans toutes ses réincarnations, un seul être avait su le paralyser, dans son hypnotique et reptilienne menace – mais celui qui avait obtenu ce pouvoir en cette heure n'était guère le Maître Serpent.

« Les plus courageux tiennent en général quelques semaines… avant d'abandonner leur âme en mes mains et de se soumettre entièrement à moi. »

« Je… je… »

Ses mots si sucrés avaient perdu tout leur miel, et le Magnifique avait oublié jusqu'au cœur de ses stratagèmes, jusqu'au sens de ses mensonges. La vérité avait disparu dans l'éclat de la peur, dont le reflet astral vint le hanter.

« Je ne pratique en général pas cette méthode, car… elle est assez _traumatisante_ pour le prisonnier. Mais, ton obstination à utiliser tes qualités contre ma volonté… pourrait me _convaincre_ d'utiliser ce traitement de choc sur toi. »

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec une douceur presque palpable, mais irradiaient le danger d'une menace à peine déguisée. Car elle était bien réelle, le jeune stratège avait eu assez d'expérience de combat pour le savoir, ce n'était pas du bluff. Et, pour la seconde fois de sa vie – la première avait été lors de son combat contre le Serpent – Hyoma ressentit une angoisse telle qu'il ne peut que trembler, en silence.

« … »

'_Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas… pas une fois encore, me faire piéger…'_

La première fois fut l'étreinte du Maître Serpent. La seconde fois fut les yeux du Stratège Noir. La troisième fois…

« … ! »

'_Non, je refuse ! Il n'y aura pas de… « Jamais deux sans trois » !'_

Et le tremblement s'accentua, cachant l'angoisse profonde qui habitait le cœur du Maître des Stratagèmes. Mais l'Empereur des Âmes pouvait lire au plus profond des pensées, et cette fissure de peur n'avait pas échappé à son œil de faucon. C'est pourquoi il s'avança lentement – achevant dans son coup de grâce l'ultime détermination d'Ariès.

« Maintenant, veux-tu revenir avec moi ? »

« … »

Les yeux dans l'ombre, le Magnifique n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Ses traits magnifiques ne semblaient plus qu'une pâle illusion, dans la clarté astrale de la lune – mais le ravisseur de leur beauté n'avait point renoncé à se les approprier.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse. Veux-tu revenir avec moi ? »

Et un murmure s'éleva, comme l'abdication d'une toute dernière stratégie.

« Oui, Votre Altesse. »

Alors une main effleura son visage, avant d'y tracer un sillon.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Tu es agréable lorsque tu es raisonnable. »

Elle le saisit doucement, sans qu'il se dérobât à son toucher. Et les doigts caressèrent le jade de ces traits magnifiques, qui portaient pourtant une beauté au-delà de leur apparence.

« Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu… tu pourrais vraiment te plaire, ici. Je ne suis pas cruel avec mes serviteurs. »

Une étreinte semblait le posséder, dans une prison de promesse et un paradis de tentation.

« Si tu acceptes de me servir, tu pourras aller où bon te semble, et faire ce que bon te semble. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu désireras et qu'il me soit possible de te donner. Tu seras honoré à ta juste valeur… comme jamais tu ne pourrais l'être ailleurs. Alors, pourquoi faire de moi ton ennemi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de l'être, et tu as vraiment tout à gagner à rester avec moi. »

Deux doigts se saisirent d'une mèche enneigée, comme pour l'attirer plus près – encore plus près.

« Approche. »

Le jeune garçon tenta d'obéir, mais au premier pas qu'il fit, sa jambe droite réagit douloureusement à l'appui du sol, et il bascula dans le vide : mais l'Empereur le rattrapa d'un geste sûr, l'empêchant de s'écraser sur la terre.

« Je vois que tu es assez sérieusement blessé. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te déplacer jusqu'à la Chambre. Je vais mander des soldats pour qu'ils t'y portent. »

« Pourquoi… »

L'ombre cachait la douleur d'Ariès, ensevelissant ses traits dans des ténèbres en murmure.

« Que dis-tu ? »

Mais elles se déchirèrent, et la lune pleura sans larmes dans une mer de glace : l'immensité d'un esprit, qui encore jeune, n'avait pu déjouer le pouvoir de l'âme.

« Pourquoi me poursuivez-vous avec tant d'acharnement ? »

« Plaît-il ? »

La voix du jeune garçon n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Je ne pense… je ne pense _réellement_ pas avoir la valeur que vous m'octroyez. Mon seul talent est de mentir… et de manipuler. »

'_Qui pourrait… vouloir me regarder ? Qui serait capable de voir… une simple ombre ?'_

Ce murmure désespéré, c'était l'ultime supplique de son âme, que seuls deux êtres – le Serpent et la Dame aux Mille Stratagèmes – avaient pu entendre à travers son cœur. Mais ce dernier reposait désormais à la merci du plus puissant Souverain qui fût.

« Je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous voyez en moi. Je ne suis pas le plus noble… je ne suis pas le plus fort… alors, alors… »

'_Je suis l'ombre de Ginga, et resterai à jamais dans celle de Kyoya.'_

Et les lèvres de jade saignèrent sous le chant de cette frustration immense.

« …pourquoi ? »

Alors la main ornée de bagues laissa tomber le trésor de ces mèches merveilleuses, aussi blanches que l'esprit qui pouvait voir à travers les guerres et concevoir le plus beau de leurs stratagèmes. Et celui qui s'apprêtait à se l'approprier, consentit à offrir une toute dernière raison à la défaite de ce merveilleux tacticien.

« C'est parce que tu n'en saisis pas la raison, que ta valeur reste enfermée à l'intérieur de toi. Tout comme ce pouvoir… »

De surprise, Hyoma faillit se détacher de son ravisseur, mais ce dernier l'empêcha de partir – tout comme sa blessure qui le clouait sur place.

« Comment… comment savez-vous que… »

« Que tu n'arrives pas à utiliser ton pouvoir ? »

Sûr de sa victoire, son conquérant ne relâchait point son étreinte, mais cette dernière était celle d'un Souverain des Âmes qui avait possédé l'esprit qu'il convoitait.

« Parce que, si tu arrivais à l'utiliser, tu serais sorti d'ici. Etre arrivé jusqu'au Portail du Monde Extérieur par la seule force de ton intelligence est impressionnant, mais seul celui qui maîtrise sa nature de démon peut le franchir. »

« Je ne suis pas un démon ! »

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le jeune stratège avait perdu son sang-froid. Ses orbes azurs – aussi profonds que l'océan de l'intelligence, aussi froids que la glace des stratagèmes – avaient abandonné leur calme légendaire. Et la colère avait envahi chacun de ses traits, mélange de frustration violente et d'impuissance enflammée.

« Ce… ce pouvoir, je n'en veux pas ! Je n'ai pas demandé à l'avoir ! Vous êtes… vous êtes tous les mêmes, à… à… à vouloir faire de moi un être… un être comme vous le désirez… mais je suis… et je resterai… je resterai un être humain ! »

Mais son ravisseur agita simplement la main, comme pour écarter un fait sans importance.

« Tu es fatigué et fort éprouvé par toute cette aventure, il est plus que temps de te reposer. Les mots qui en sortent n'ont aucun sens. »

Hyoma avait renoncé à tout stratagème, à tout artifice. Son visage taillé dans du jade reflétait à présent toutes ses émotions, mais même ainsi, la beauté semblait ne jamais le quitter.

« Si, ils ont un sens ! Le sens que je suis un être humain, et pas un démon ! Je ne serais jamais un démon ! Je ne veux pas être un démon ! Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas… ! »

Sans doute fut-ce la raison pour laquelle le Souverain décida de l'emporter loin de ce lieu, au cœur de son Royaume où les démons avaient leur place, où les esprits servaient leur maître.

« Dors, maintenant. »

Et son âme sombra dans un sommeil profond, où dansait le rêve d'un havre de paix : loin de toute tourmente, près du monde où lui et l'Esprit des Sept Cieux habitaient ensemble.

…

**Monde des Enfers. **

**Palais Impérial.**

…

« Tsssssssss ! Grrrrrr ! Tssssssssssss ! Quel… quel… ! Tsssss ! »

La rage. La rage pure. La rage qui consume, et dévore tout sur son passage. La rage qui arrache le cœur de l'ennemi, et étreint l'aimé dans son adoration mortelle. Brûlant tout sur son passage, jusqu'au bien-être du plus innocent des êtres et l'intégrité inexistante de celui qu'elle prétend chérir.

« Je… le… jure. Tssss. JE LE TUERAI ! »

Si Ariès était le voile de fée et de mensonge qui enrobait de sa grâce le cœur, le Serpent était le feu pur du désir qui absorbait et consumait tout sur son passage.

« Oser le toucher… oser le soumettre… comment… OSE-T-IL ! »

Son regard avait toujours été fou, ardent, avide : mais quiconque eût vu l'expression folle qui s'y reflétait, en cette heure, eût compris que la folie n'avait nulle limite.

« Grand Général… les défenses de Son Altesse baissent. Son hôte est à bout… il risque de se donner à son ennemi… et son âme serait… »

Avec une violence inouïe pour un être aussi perfide, le Démon des Craintes projeta un rayon ténébreux qui traversa l'espace, pour décapiter avec une netteté fulgurante le mur qu'il avait touché. Le subordonné ne dut sa survie qu'à sa promptitude – et également au fait que son maître n'accordait pas assez d'importance à sa vie pour vouloir _vraiment_ le tuer.

« TAIS-TOI ! Je m'en rends bien compte, tssss, qu'il est en train de céder ! Mon âme est connectée à la sienne en permanence, je ressens tout ce qu'il ressent ! Alors qu'enfin il se rapprochait de moi… voilà que cet infâme individu me le vole sous mes yeux même ! Tsss… »

Un espace béant ouvert par le coup, long sur une centaine de mètres, séparait désormais deux parties du palais royal, qui s'étaient effondrées dans un chaos brutal. La coupure avait été si nette, que pendant un temps de latence, l'édifice avait semblé intact, en dépit de la lame de ténèbres : mais cela n'avait pas duré, et le pauvre soldat qui reposait à moitié enseveli sous les décombres en était la preuve vivante.

« Je ne commettrai pas deux fois la même erreur, tssss… je ne le laisserai pas s'enfuir loin de moi, attiré par les doux mots d'un mortel ennemi… pas comme pour ELLE ! »

_**La Grande Impératrice.**_

Ces mots n'étaient pas prononcés, mais ils planaient dans l'air lourd de tension : et l'or fou de ces prunelles puissantes, démoniaques comme seules peuvent l'être les yeux d'un être comme lui, reflétaient une mer de désir sous une lune de miel et d'amour.

« Je l'aimais… je l'aimais… elle devait être à moi, et à moi seul ! Et au lieu de ça, tssss… elle est… elle est parti avec ce stupide Maître Stratège de la Montagne ! Elle, la plus grand Impératrice Démone de tous les temps ! Je devais être son Servant, et voilà qu'elle m'a abandonné pour son pire ennemi ! »

Un rictus sordide avait défiguré le visage du Serpent : à présent, un rire fou parsemait de ses éclats sa contenance chaotique, qui rendait encore plus terrifiant son sourire d'adoration.

« Les gens bons sont vraiment stupides… ils s'imaginent que l'être qu'ils aiment comblera leurs désirs, et qu'il reviendra toujours vers eux par amour, tssss. Mais moi je sais que seul le désir peut le faire venir vers moi, et que les chaînes que je tisse autour de lui sont les seules qui le retiendront à jamais ! S'il croit s'enfuir… dans les bras d'un autre, ou ailleurs, tssss… je me l'approprierai ! »

Alors le Maître des Craintes siffla la seule vérité qu'il connaissait.

« Il est _à moi_, et à moi seul ! »

_**Ariès, tu ne m'échapperas jamais. Mon cœur se fondra dans ton ombre, et se dessinera devant ta lumière. Je serai la lune noire qui éclaire ton idéal, et le serpent qui habite tes marais.**_

Seul le silence accueillit cette profession d'amour, si démoniquement sincère, qu'elle eût touché les anges. Le Serpent se passa la langue sur les lèvres, serrant dans son cœur un aimé imaginaire.

« Ariès… ne n'abandonne _jamais_, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Et la vérité de ces mots traversa le fond de l'enfer, le cœur du paradis et les limbes de l'oubli – pour exister à jamais dans cette terre.

« … »

« Maître… »

Une ombre pâle osa faire un pas – rien qu'un seul petit pas – au cœur de cette éternité de sentiments, trop grandiose pour lui.

« Maître, qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? »

Dans un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux, le Grand Général s'arma de son attirail militaire. Une Toupie verte reptile se rangea d'elle-même dans sa ceinture, rejoignant un lanceur menaçant rangé en bandoulière.

_L'uniforme des Démons Guerriers, avec le symbole du grade suprême._

« Je vais me rendre sur place. »

« Sur… sur la Terre ?! »

Un ricanement méprisant s'échappa de la poitrine du Grand Général des Enfers. La vie de son subordonné lui importait peu, mais il avait encore besoin de ses services.

« Tu m'as bien entendu, tssss. Prépare-moi le Portail. »

« Grand Général, c'est dangereux. Même un être aussi puissant que vous… courrait de grands dangers. »

De nouveau, la colère flamba en lui, mélangeant l'exaspération qu'il ressentait à son égard à l'impatience de retrouver son aimé. Son aimé, son désiré, son si cher…

_**Jamais tu n'échapperas à mon emprise, Ariès. Toute ton âme de Magnifique… est à moi, et à moi seul.**_

« Ah, et tu suggères que je laisse mon bien-aimé dans les griffes de cet infâme abruti ?! Il s'agit de mon Souverain, et moi le dernier Servant de la Famille Royale, je suis censé le protéger, tssss ! »

« Vos pouvoirs seront diminués dans l'autre monde. Comme vous n'êtes pas incarné en plus… vous serez encore moins puissant. »

« Tu penses que je serai incapable de le secourir, c'est ça ?! »

Devant la fureur grandissante de son supérieur, le malheureux soldat tenta une retraite stratégique – mais bien trop maladroite pour être qualifiée de stratégie. Seul Ariès, _Ariès le Magnifique_, aurait pu être qualifié de stratège.

« C-ce… n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Si, c'est bien que tu disais _à l'instant même_. Si j'avais eu le temps, tsss, je t'aurai dévoré sur le champ, car s'il y a une chose que je déteste encore plus que les incapables, ce sont les abrutis ! »

Le Magnifique savait le pouvoir des mots : et l'on racontait, qu'Ariès était le seul qui pouvait rendre le mensonge magnifique. Ses yeux de glace étaient le saphir de l'ombre, qui transmutait toute action en alchimie de l'ordre, dans un génie de réflexion qui renversait le bien en mal, et le mal en bien.

« Laissez-nous partir, nous l'escadron d'élite, pour nous charger de cette mission. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de mourir, vous êtes trop important pour le royaume. Le Grand Général doit survivre quoiqu'il arrive… »

« Hors de question, tsss. C'est à moi de le faire, c'est _ma_ mission. _Il_ est à moi. »

Reiji Mizuchi _haïssait_ les stratèges. Point n'était besoin de réflexion pour se rappeler qu'un misérable parmi eux avait vaincu sa force, et enlevé loin de lui son aimée. Mais le Magnifique avait le cœur d'un démon – le très pur Démon Blanc, au visage aussi angélique que la Grande Impératrice, avec la même grâce, la même beauté. Et ses yeux saphir – d'apparence aussi glacés que ceux du misérable – portaient en réalité l'éclat de la pierre précieuse des démons.

« Ou, au moins, laissez-nous vous accompagner ! »

_De l'or. _

Dans ce souvenir aussi savoureux que la souffrance d'un ennemi, Reiji se mit à sourire de façon extatique.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, tssss. Toi et tes pairs êtes tellement faibles que vous me gêneriez et me feriez repérer sur le champ. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous diriger… je dois agir vite, et seul, tssss. »

« Mais, mais… »

« Tais-toi, tu m'énerves. »

Ariès. Ariès, le Magnifique. Tout en lui était un chant à la beauté de la Grande Impératrice, sa façon gracieuse de se mouvoir, et de percevoir au-delà de la lumière le dessin des plus belles ombres du monde. Il était le mensonge qui montre la vérité – cette vérité faite de désir, qui est la partie la plus authentique de l'âme.

« Tssss. A la base, je comptais attendre un peu… que mon bien-aimé se tourne vers moi. Il était sur le point de céder et de faire appel à moi… comme j'aurais savouré le moment où il aurait déposé son âme dans ma main… et de célébrer notre union dans ce Palais mystérieux. »

Ses lèvres caressaient ses babines, dans un rêve qu'il n'avait de cesse de répéter. Seul lui pouvait voir sa beauté profonde, et chérir son aimé dans la vérité de son mensonge. Aussi, dans un claquement de dents, sa frustration s'exprima sans retenue.

« Mais il a fallu que le sang du stratège qui coule en lui le pousse à prendre cette initiative stupide, et que l'autre grossier personnage le piège par ses mots doux. S'il faisait la bêtise de lui donner son âme… il n'y aurait plus rien que je puisse faire. »

Avec une facilité qui n'augurait rien de bon pour ses ennemis, le Grand Général des Enfers – Septième Protecteur des Héritiers Impériaux – ouvrit une porte inter-dimensionnelle devant lui, d'un seul geste de la main.

« Je n'ai plus le luxe d'attendre… j'aurais vraiment apprécié qu'il me demande d'unir son âme à la mienne, mais je vais devoir forcer les choses. »

Puis il disparut dans un tourbillon de noirceur, empreint de son désir diabolique – ce feu de désir qui se rapprochait de l'amour, et en disait toute la folie.

« Grand Général, soyez prudent. »

Mais c'était une chose vaine quand on savait qui était Reiji Mizuchi, le Septième et plus cruel Général de Sa Majesté.

…

**?**

**?**

…

'_Où…'_

Des limbes de rêve, univers de vide.

'_Où suis-je ?'_

_**« Ce garçon… il est redoutable. »**_

Ses cils battirent.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » **_

_**« Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir une force exceptionnelle… ni d'être particulièrement féroce. Quelque soit son pouvoir, en tant que démon, ce ne sera probablement pas un pouvoir de destruction ou quelque chose de la sorte. » **_

Des limbes de rêve, où conversaient des voix lointaines.

« Ce n'est pas sa force, ni sa férocité. C'est son intelligence. »

'_Cette voix… je… je… la connais.'_

Il n'avait pas de corps : il était une âme, sous l'emprise d'un cristal.

_**« J'ai donné des ordres pour que des serviteurs lui collent sans arrêt à la peau, et pris des mesures pour qu'il reste cloîtré. Mais il ne lui a fallu qu'une semaine à peine pour saisir où se trouve le Portail de l'Autre Monde. » **_

_**« I-il…il a réussi à… s'y rendre ?! Alors que vous l'aviez fait surveiller, et… ! »**_

Une prison de cristal. Où il se trouvait, sans pouvoir bouger...

'_Il faut… il faut… que j'en sorte.'_

_**« Je ne sais quel stratagème il a employé… mais il a tout même réussi à en obtenir l'accès. C'est impossible d'ordinaire. » **_

_**« C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à en trouver le chemin, qui plus est par la seule force de son intelligence. Il faut être particulièrement doué pour y arriver. » **_

Des liens de lumière, un univers de ténèbres...

_**« Je vous l'accorde, il n'est pas sans valeur. Mais, à ce que vous m'avez raconté, il a été rudement éprouvé physiquement, et même émotionnellement. Il n'est pas près de retenter de sitôt pareille expérience… »**_

Un cristal. Exposé… sans recours…

'_Je dois… en sortir…'_

_**« Même s'il est impossible pour un démon de franchir le Portail de l'Autre Monde sans avoir prêté le Serment, je ne suis pas rassuré quant à sa performance. Je préfèrerais agir alors que son esprit est au plus faible. Il faut le convaincre de céder… de céder définitivement. Et il sera à nous. »**_

'_Je dois… en SORTIR !'_

Comme un cri, comme une espérance, comme un désir : et le cristal fondit pour révéler son corps.

« …ah ! »

'_Mais ils m'ont… attaché ?!'_

Retenu au cœur d'un dispositif ancien, des chaînes de lumière empêchait le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Tiens, tu es réveillé, jeune garçon au visage de fée. »

Cette voix, toujours cette voix. Tout n'était que stratagème, dans cet art des mots. Lui-même que l'on nommait le Maître d'Entre Eux, n'était encore qu'un débutant face à lui. Et c'était ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

« Etiez-vous obligé de me restreindre par ces entraves ? Je les trouve fort inconfortables. »

Bien que sa voix fût extrêmement douce, ce ton aussi élégant que perçant ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'humeur qui le traversait. Le calme était particulièrement féroce, lorsqu'il était parfaitement maîtrisé. Et Hyoma _maîtrisait_ l'art du calme.

« Le problème avec les esprits brillants, est que leurs détenteurs possèdent un caractère qui les porte à agir de façon inconsidérée. Et tu es un esprit brillant parmi les plus brillants, jeune Magnifique. »

« Enlevez-moi ça, et _maintenant_. »

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, un éclat d'or traversa fugitivement les orbes bleu glace.

« Du calme. Je ne vais rien te faire. Je veux juste voir ce que répondra le Grand Esprit Sacré. »

Alors, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, la rage traversa l'âme du Magnifique, pour s'exprimer dans un sursaut de férocité. L'Esprit d'Ariès frappa de ses couteaux les êtres qui avaient osé le faire sien, et son Maître clama avec colère son droit à la liberté.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable individu…! Je le jure, je le _jure_, quand j'aurai retrouvé toute ma force, et reconquis tout mon pouvoir, je vous anéantirai jusqu'à la moelle, et jusqu'à la dernière goutte de votre sang, _la dernière goutte de votre sang_… »

« Cette expression… ne te sied vraiment point. Mais, oh ! Voilà qui est intéressant. Alors, Esprit du Démon, tu te montres enfin ? »

Sur la colonne de marbre lisse, si précieuse qu'elle dévoilait tout ce qui brillait sous la lumière, Hyoma vit son propre visage se refléter dans ce miroir de l'âme : et ce furent les yeux d'or du Magnifique, qui assassinèrent l'âme de son ennemi.

_**Les yeux d'or de ce Grand Démon Blanc. **_

« _Comment oses-tu… me parler ainsi. M'entraver… me faire tien…_ »

« Je le savais, tu es l'Esprit d'un Grand Démon. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir ton nom, grand Esprit ? »

Les yeux d'or montrèrent toute la cruauté du stratagème, que le mal n'avait pourtant point perverti. Et celui que l'on appelait le Grand Démon Blanc dit pour la première fois son nom à un être autre que son Serviteur.

« _Mon nom est…_ »

Et le tonnerre emporta ce secret que nul encore ne connaissait.

…

Blanc. Univers. Vide.

'_Que… que…'_

Une fois de plus, ses cils battent avec difficulté. Il ne sait plus où il est… qui est-il ?

« … »

'_Mais… que… que s'est-il passé ?'_

Puis il se souvient. Et cette voix, toujours, toujours la même…

« Je dois l'admettre… je pensais bien que tu étais intéressant, mais pas à ce point. Je n'avais pas idée que ton pouvoir était aussi puissant et unique. »

'_Le problème, c'est que moi non plus… qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? '_

Devant l'Autel des Sacrifices, le jeune garçon aux cheveux de neige contemplait son ravisseur, en proie à une émotion qui irradiait le doute.

« _Il_ t'a choisi pour partenaire. Ce qui signifie… que tu es le Descendant de la Grande Impératrice, Dame Hyotoko de la Dynastie des Rahu. »

'_De… qui ?'_

Le Souverain des Âmes avait toujours eu un don pour lire l'âme de ses ennemis, c'était une chose que le Magnifique avait appris à déplorer très vite. Mais, plus encore, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur ceux dont il attendait quelque chose.

« Je vois que tu n'as nulle idée de qui _Elle_ est. Par conséquent… ni de qui _tu_ es. »

Hyoma détestait n'avoir aucun aperçu de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Se faire surprendre par la vérité était le pire mouvement pour un stratège, c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il était lui-même un menteur aussi doué.

« Veuillez ne point vous railler de moi… je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. »

« Je ne me raille pas de toi, jeune Héritier Impérial. Mais j'estime que tu as le droit de connaître la vérité sur toi-même… afin d'être pleinement la personne que tu es réellement. »

Dans un sursaut de rage, le garçon posa l'ultime question à laquelle il cherchait depuis si longtemps une réponse.

« Mais, enfin, pour la dernière fois… qui suis-je ?! »

Les yeux gris de cet être souverain reflétèrent enfin la vérité qu'il espérait.

« Tu es Fairy Ariès, le Démon de l'Âme des Mensonges. »


End file.
